


A Voyage out to Sea

by Aeris_Blue



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Arson, Asexual Character, Crossdressing, Dark Past, Dread, Drinking, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Blood, Mentions of War, Minor Character Death, Neglect, Regret, Smoking, Stabbing, Talk of Mortality, Villain being a jerk, a very bored Grillby, add tags as needed, bad start to a relationship, knife fight, magic vomit, swap!gaster, swap!grillby - Freeform, teashop, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 93,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris_Blue/pseuds/Aeris_Blue
Summary: Grillby has the finest clothes, the best little tea shop in the Underground, and regular customers that he adored doting on but lately... something has changed... it’s not enough. He needs something more but he has no idea what he’s looking for.
Relationships: Grillby x Gaster, Grillster - Relationship
Comments: 181
Kudos: 129





	1. One Last Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I hate making up titles. I stared at this forever just: “what do you mean title? This is just the Underswap Grillster nonsense” but that didn’t exactly seem like a good title for a fic! Haha
> 
> This has zero plans for an update schedule. Might get a few in a day if I have it done bit if they stay short like this might get a few a week.

Grillby opened the door to his teashop to hear the cheery chime of the bells, then shut it, before opening it again, the bells jingled every time but the sound seemed as confused as to what this was supposed to accomplish as he was. He sighed then flopped into the nearest chair, did he need to do something to drum up business? Perhaps he could pay for some posters instead of just the little wooden signs he’d stuck up in some very quirky locations. Surely any traveler would be confused to discover their wrong end corridor leads to a donation chamber. If only he could see their reactions.

The unexpected was all that really brought joy in this world. Spontaneity was his livelihood and right now he was quite poor. His mouth curled unpleasantly at the mere thought of scrounging about for a few coins. No. He wasn’t poor, he stood up and leaned against the back of the chair, he was just bored… which was equally as distasteful.

His teahop was a bit on the quaint side, small, cozy even. The floors were polished wood that complimented the rustic brick walls that towered over them. Wooden counters with intricate carvings lined the back half of the room and framed the white plushy chairs and matching tables. Perhaps he was past due to change the place up a bit? Painting the bricks white seemed to be a popular thing on the Surface judging by the magazines that had survived the tumble down.

White though? Did he really want white walls? It was nice, classy, safe, but so, so, so dull, and after being poor or bored that was one of his least favorite things. One of his small fire sprites was busy wiping down the long counter and Grillby pointed dramatically towards them, “Sweetie?”

The sprite and several others turned to him, “Break that teacup will you?”

With a malicious yellow smile the sprite grabbed the nearest teacup and hurled it with all its’ might… which wasn’t very far. The poor thing was smaller than the cup but it was made of a fragile material and thrown from a few feet up so it still gave that satisfying rattling of shattered shards against the floor. Around the room the other sprites flared in excitement trying to find what was closest to them to break, Grillby held his hand up, “Just the one loves.”

His faithful employees let out a hiss of disappointment before they went back to their respective jobs. Chaotic little buggers but Grillby wouldn’t have it any other way, after all they were an extension of himself, if they were calm, docile, orderly, obedient, he’d need to do some soul searching. 

All of this did nothing to relieve the knife boredom held to his hearthstone. “Sweeties! I’m out to terrorize some innocent victim,” he waved to them as the bells chimed with relief that they were to be spared of his mood.

Ah Hotland! A giant space of emptiness and boiling heat! Puzzles with solutions ranging from needlessly easy to pointlessly hard— alright maybe he just wasn’t one for physical puzzles. It wasn’t that he was dumb, he was quite clever, but he was much more of a hands on type. The puzzles he loved walked about him carrying an ever changing array of puzzle pieces.

Puzzles weren’t the most notable thing in Hotland though. No, the most notable thing was the previously mentioned boiling heat. He sucked in the air and let it fill his chest with its’ glorious warmth. This was the place for a flame but where he was heading was not.

Just past the labs was a small cut out of land where a tenacious river did it’s best not to bubble and steam against the lavascape just a mile away. As if summoned there the RiverPerson was in all of their blue cloaked glory. No embellishments, no jewelry, or fancy stitching, not even a secondary color just a plain blue hooded robe. If there was anything under there but a disembodied voice Grillby wouldn’t be surprised. 

No one knew who or what RiverPerson was. Their little boat was the fastest way to navigate the Underground. Typically it took just short of a full day to walk from one end of the Underground to another but with RiverPerson? Five minutes tops. Whatever magic allowed such a feat would be wonderful to know so he didn’t have to deal with the slobbering mess of a river but getting answers from them was impossible.

“Snowdin dearie,” he sat at the back of the boat on the small bench that lined the back. There had been no incidents of monsters falling out of the boat but he was not going to be the first. His fingers dug into the bench as the boat shifted into its reckless sprint across the waters. Allegedly the boat could change form to literally sprint across the water on all fours but he prayed that was just a rumor.

“Mushrooms have a powerful fragrance good for ale,” the RiverPerson’s voice was unique, to say the least. Their tones were always tall and proper but there was a hint of an accent not native to the Underground or even what Grillby had seen on the Surface.

“Mushroom ale?” Grillby pressed his wide coke bottle glasses back over his eyes as the boat began to slow. Mushroom ale wouldn’t work… but mushroom beer? There was a thought. RiverPerson added no further commentary as the boat pulled up to the frigid wall of blistering cold air that was Snowdin.

If Hotland was made for flames then Snowdin was the polar opposite, emphasis on polar. He pulled his thicker gloves from his inventory then tugged them over his usual white gloves, his hot pink bow tie was replaced with a long hot pink scarf that he tied into a huge bow that rested against the base of his chin, and a thick orange coat that went down to his knees. It might seem like overkill, he wasn’t going to be here long, but the moment he stepped off of the boat and his boot crunched the snow below him he already felt the need to shutter. 

For a moment he considered telling the RiverPerson goodbye but they never returned it. They probably had more customers to tend to than himself anyways. He pulled the hood over his head and his curly flames leaned forward to frame his face like a messy lion's mane.

He walked down the path lined with simple cottage homes until he found himself on the Main Street and right next to his destination! 

Muffet’s was a cozy black brick cafe with a purple door. Past the door, which lacked a satisfying jingle, was a collection of black stools with matching high tables gathered in quaint little pods. Spiders danced about the tables eager to brush crumbs into tiny buckets that other spiders held below. Everything was in perfect sync and it was sickening. Where was the fun in such order?

Luckily, it seemed Muffet’s was doing just about as well as Grillby’s today. “Good afternoon Muffet,” Grillby sang.

She sighed as if she could possibly be disappointed to see him, he smiled a bright yellow smile when three of her five eyes pointed up to him. “Hello Grillby,” she said simply before she went back to polishing the glass she was working on.

“I was wondering if you’d thought over our little venture since the last time I made my way down to your winter wonderland,” he leaned on the counter. “Really what makes you live all the way out here? It can’t be healthy for someone of your… build.”

One set of the eyes settled into a glare while the others did much better to maintain their indifference, “Grillby. Queen Toriel has decreed the Underground as a dry zone.”

Grillby laughed as boisterously as the empty room allowed, “You think I care what the Queen wants?”

Finally, she set the glass down, one set of arms settled over the glass, another over the counter, with the last cupped under her chin, “What’s bothering you?”

He was thankful his glasses hid his eyes so well because he was disgusted by how fast they settled into anger, “What makes you say that? I’m doing fantastic Muffet! I’m just looking for something new to sell, to spice things up a bit.” She was far too perceptive, maybe that was just an added benefit of having so many eyes.

Muffet lowered her head and her black upside down teardrop pigtails traced over his hands as she did so. “I don’t want my SpiderCider being tainted by your booze. You might be willing to accept the Queen’s wrath but I’m not.”

He sank into his arms, “Muffet dearie you need to learn to live a little.”

“I’m not going to risk my brand, my livelihood, because you want something new.” One of the hands previously under her chin reached out to settle over his hands, “If you need to talk to someone please do.”

Swiftly he stole his hand away and shoved it into his pocket, “I’ll be back later.”

“Grillby. My answer will be no.”

A tuft of pale smoke leaked from the corner of his mouth as he grabbed the frigid door handle, “It never hurts to ask does it?” Tiny droplets of frozen precipitation stung at his face as he returned to the bitter Snowdin air. A young monster ran past, looked over their shoulder, and chucked a snowball at a child behind them. Grillby grimaced as he stepped around their little game the way a parent may caution around those little plastic blocks.

To no one’s surprise RiverPerson was waiting at their landing as if they knew he was ready to go home. Grillby sulked into the boat to reclaim his usual spot, he was surprised he hadn’t worn grooves into the wood from his death grip. “Hotland.”

Who did that Muffet think she was? To deny him like that? To accuse him of needing assistance as if he wasn’t the most splendid monster in the Underground. His grip tightened, everything was fine. Everything was perfectly fine. RiverPerson said something either utterly ridiculous or some little tease to a clue of a mystery he already knew. There were no real mysteries left in the Underground.

They pulled up to Hotland, the boat settled, but Grillby didn’t feel inclined to release his death grip on the bench. He stared begrudgingly into the back of the monster’s hood waiting for them to acknowledge his refusal to move in some way. Minutes passed and they didn’t even turn to look at him.

“Waterfall,” he did his best to hide the sulfur taste building in the back of his throat. With that simple command they were off back down the river at speeds fast enough to snuff him out if they wanted to. When they settled at Waterfall his grip tightened enough on the seat for it to groan, “Hotland.” Why did this monster obey without question? “Snowdin,” he barked once the boat settled and sure enough they were off again. “Hotland.” “Waterfall.” “Hotland!” With each lap across the river Grillby’s stomach grew tighter. What was this monster? Didn’t they have any free will? No one paid the RiverPerson a regular fee, they weren’t earning anything from this, he was running them ragged for no reason other than his own satisfaction and they didn’t care at all! 

As the boat rushed towards Hotland once more Grillby stood up and placed his hand around RiverPerson’s shoulder, “What are you doing?”

No response.

“Am I not annoying you?”

No response.

“I’m wasting your time! You could be helping other customers right now. You could be at home doing some fanciful hobby,” did they even have one?

The boat settled in the Hotland dock and he could hear a shutter from under the robes. “It’s how I help,” their voice wavered with emotion Grillby hadn’t heard from them before, “tra la la.”

Grillby clamped his mouth shut and curled his hands into fists before he sighed falling back into the bench to remove his Snowdin attire. “I’m sorry,” how he detested apologizing but he really was in the wrong here. “I—“ his fingers reached for the knot on the scarf but he couldn’t get a good enough grip to pull it loose. With a tsk he wormed it up over his head in order to return it to his inventory. “I’m not mad at you, really dearie.” 

He combed his unruly flames back into place with his fingers, “Just having a bit of an internal crisis is all.”

“What works best for one doesn’t work for all,” RiverPerson shrugged.

With a cocked brow he tilted his head to the side a bit, “Yes I suppose not.” He stood up, “Still. I must apologize,” he reached into his inventory and retrieved a fistful of G, “here. For the troubles I’ve caused you.”

Finally they turned to look at him, their face hidden so perfectly in that blackened hood that even his flames couldn’t find it. Wait. What did they look like under those robes? Who were they? Was RiverPerson really their name? Why did they feel obligated to dote on monsters as incredulous as himself? They never asked for tips or payment. No one knew them at all. As he stared into the hood he discovered one last mystery left in the Underground.

The blue fabric flopped over their hands as they hesitated in accepting the G. Grillby could see five distinct points under the fabric where fingertips stretched to make room for the coins. There was someone under there, and he was going to find out just exactly who it was, he gently set the G between the two hands resting the sides of his own atop them just enough to tell how dainty RiverPerson’s were. Wonderful. 

A smile threatened to split his face as gears began to turn in his head, “Have I ever properly introduced myself?” With his feet on solid ground he bowed deeply, “I am Grillby, I own a tea shop here in Hotland,” among other things, “if you would like to visit sometime I would love to accommodate you.”

Their thin fingers gripped the G then to their chest. “This is the point where you introduce yourself dearie, or you could accept or decline my invitation if you wish.”

A series of strained panicked noises filled the air between them before RiverPerson hung their head in defeat, “Tra la la.”

“Well,” Grillby folded his hands behind his back, “there will be other times. I will try to come down to visit you dearie, should you change your mind.” Some of the G clattered to the floor of the boat as they repositioned their grip. “Toodles dearie!” He turned back to his teashop with a spring in his step, at long last there was something new in his life and he couldn’t wait to unravel the mysteries of the RiverPerson


	2. A Gift of the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is ready to unravel his self assigned mystery and is delighted that RiverPerson is more or less helpful to his cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the warm reception on the first chapter! I got super psyched to work on the next chapter-- so yeah! Here it is :)

Grillby hummed as he poured a cup of tea for a hippo monster, then for her partner a rhinoceros of some sort, before he wished them well and returned to the counter to fetch the cakes they had ordered. The german chocolate cake was a personal favorite of his, though he had to admit it was a bit heavy to have with most teas, probably why the couple opted to share a strawberry cheesecake instead. Inspiration struck him and he dove dramatically for one of the notepads he had stashed under the counter:  _ What is your favorite cake? _ His handwriting was atrocious but it served its purpose.

More and more of his time was preoccupied with trying to find conversation topics he was capable of monologuing at his oh so quiet friend. Truly, he was a talented thespian who could talk for hours without relenting but that was to a responsive crowd. It was a lucky day when the RiverPerson even turned to acknowledge that he’d spoken but his efforts were not coming up fruitless! He was learning the little tweaks in the shoulders, the tugs on the overgrown sleeves, the subtle turning of their head, and what each miniscule gesture meant. They were listening to his nonsense which was a start.

He returned the requested cheesecake to the monsters as his mind danced with conversation topics switching partners whenever it saw fit. Just a few more hours until his next meeting, what could he do to get more than a subtle reaction?

“Oh dearie!” Grillby called a box with his own logo sat between his gloved hands as he beamed a sunny smile in their direction, “I brought something for you!” Nothing. That was fine, “Though I was wondering if we could open it on the waterways? That is if this boat of yours has a speed less than breakneck.”

They reached out and gently combed the bow of the boat that stuck up to their ribs. All of their gestures were gentle, soft, not necessarily graceful but diligent in their feather softness. A subtle pull forward on the hood was enough of a nod for Grillby to take his usual seat. With his hands preoccupied he couldn’t rest his hands around anything more stable than the box he was carrying. His soul itched for something that didn’t collapse in his grip but he didn’t have many options. 

“So I noticed you hadn’t strolled into my teashop since the invite,” he watched for the subtle jerk of his companions' shoulders he knew he would receive. “No worries Dearie you have to be dreadfully busy being the soul means of efficient transportation in all of the Underground. Today I decided I would bring my tea shop to your ship.”

“Well, mostly, I am a fantastic pourer but I do not trust myself with liquids while traveling overtop them,” the idea of pouring tea over his lap made his wrists sore. “So instead I brought several of the pastries I make fresh everyday! If you have a particular favorite I would love to spoil you with the full version from time to time.

He pressed the clasps at the top of the box in separate directions to reveal the two tiers of varying sweet and savory bite size samples. “Come sit with me,” he scooted over on the bench enough to feel the wind off the water. Far too close to tumbling in for his tastes but he’d make an exception if he could get the RiverPerson to sit with him.

They faced forward a while longer before they turned and sat atop where they usually stood making them level with the box. Actually, a little taller than that, he didn’t think he’d ever noticed how much taller they were than him. He mentally shook his head as he moved back to the center of the bench. “Take your pick dearie! I brought them for you!”

The gentle lap of the waves as they bobbed along was positively lovely, even for one of his constitutional makeup, but it seemed they were not going to be coaxed by his lovely handiwork. Monologue time, he supposed, “the German Chocolate cake is my favorite. It’s positively sinful even! A deep rich dark chocolate with a light coconut-pecan frosting that cuts through the overwhelming sweet with a refreshing nuttiness.”

“Of course if you just want a nice chocolatey cake you can’t go wrong with a torte,” he smiled down at the colorful box. “But if you are in the mood for savory I have to say I make some darn good Brioche bread! Though I regret to say I only make brioche because I failed so many times to make croissants that could hold a candle to Muffet’s.”

“Although,” he hummed, “fruits may be hard to come by down here but I do have a dark chocolate raspberry tart. Fun fact! Raspberries are the most vicious of fruits. They’ll grow on, over, or in just about anything with a patch of sunlight and moderately decent soil.”

His shoulders dropped, all these tantalizing goodies and they were just looking up to him like a dog that knew they shouldn’t beg. “I’m sorry this is probably a bit much,” he scratched the side of his face, “folks tell me I have a habit of going over the top.” Their boat docked at Snowdin before it gently pushed back out to head back home.

“Here,” he folded the box back up, “take it with you. I should have thought to ask if you minded eating in front of others. Some monsters are very particular about that sort of thing. I should have asked.” He set the box under the bench, “But you have to promise to let me know which one you like best.”

The long blue sleeves drew up to where he assumed RiverPerson’s mouth was, “I promise.” He sparked, then swat the small flecks of light away a bit embarrassed. That was-- an endearing response, sincere, honest and upright, he hadn’t been expecting one at all. They stood back up and faced the riverway again, “Tra la la, I like your stories.”

Wait. Had they just been politely listening these last several days? Had his incessant chattering been what prevented them from responding? Did this mean… that RiverPerson… was shy? He smiled at the thought as his hands returned to their favorite bench, “Dearie…” His voice trailed off as for once he was at an utter loss for words. “I hope you enjoy!”

The shop was a madhouse the next day but in the first gap of time he could spare himself he ran down to the river. He didn’t stop to enjoy Hotlands’ heat, or stop to schmooze the regulars that called out to him, he had one singular task on his mind. By the time he reached the landing he was gasping for breath with his curly flames pulled close to his core.

RiverPerson turned to him, they shifted uncomfortably as he breathed heavily as if he wanted to help but didn’t know what to do. “H—hi D-dearie,” stars, was he really in this bad of shape? He was an Eternal, a sprint like that shouldn’t even put a wave in his flame. “So? What did you think?” He inhaled sharply and his flames furled out from him like an enthusiastic party favor.

“I liked the… pink one? With the salty bread on top. Sweet and salty.” They didn’t waver, or hesitate, or shift, he couldn’t see past the hood but he could feel the smile. Riverperson was smiling! Suddenly his gasping for breath left him entirely as his soul pulsed out a stabilizing wave of magic as a wicked smile stretched across his own face.

“It’s a jello cake. Strawberry,” he combed his flames back, “they don’t grow well down here but we’ve made a pretty good substitute.”

“I liked the jello cake a lot, tra la la,” they sang merrily and Grillby feared he might melt. Could he do that? Could he melt? RiverPerson was happy! And he did that! He made them happy! Why was his soul beating so fast in his chest? Why were his flames whipping around him with such an excited tenacity?

He laughed to himself a bit as he suppressed the urge to run back to his shop, kick out all the customers, and make about a dozen different jello cakes! Stars! He was so excited, his smile dropped, because he got more information. Yes, that was why. It was his first solid fact about the RiverPerson: they liked sweet and salty flavors. 

The weekends were far too busy for extracurriculars. Tea by day and— not tea by night. Three days a week he lived on four hours of sleep or less but he wouldn’t change it for anything, normally. RiverPerson had just been a focus for so much of the previous week he was used to his time lazing over his notepads and he was feeling… guilty? For not doing so.

Interesting. This was definitely different, definitely new, but he couldn’t describe it no matter how hard he tried. Was this being obsessed? He just wanted to know who they were that wasn’t… bad right? Totally normal behavior for someone wishing to mine facts about another individual. Regardless of whatever his new hobby was he had a lot of lost time to make up for come Monday. Salty sweet… what else did the RiverPerson like?

For once in his professional life Grillby shut down the shop to allow himself his full lunch break. It was only an hour but oh the things he could do in an hour. He strolled along the streets of the traveling bazaar with a trained eye. It was effortless for him to know what was good, what was junk, and most importantly what was overpriced. If the businesses he currently ran ever went south he liked to imagine he would be quite the curator.

He perused the collectibles that sat below a crusty looking fish monster when something shiny caught his eye. Even though he knew nothing of the sea, he imagined most of his kind didn’t, but there was a certain iconography that made this feel right. It was a bit broken, most of what fell from the Surface was, but he imagined it would only add to the charm. After haggling the merchant down several G he had a rather plain looking bag in hand as he marched down to RiverPerson’s landing.

There were several things true about life in the Underground: it was mostly sunless, there was only enough hope to live for, and the RiverPerson was always there when you needed them. “Hello dearie! Have you had a busy day?” He rocked on his heels to prevent himself from speaking over the lack of response. “Well,” he breathed after a beat, “I got you a gift.” The sack jingled lightly in his grip before he held it out to them.

Slowly they turned to face him with their head tilted slightly to the side. They reached out and took the bag with the same amount of care as they had the G that first day. RiverPerson retrieved the item from inside with a certain clumsiness that left the bag wrapped tightly in the fingers as they cradled the gift in their other arm. It was a large worn compass, the glass was cracked, but from what little Grillby knew of the device it seemed to still be accurate in pointing its course. “I’m sorry if it isn’t to your tastes. I just wanted to do something.”

RiverPerson held the compass to their chest, “Why?”

“It’s just something I like to do for my friends, little Knick-knacks and whatnots that—“ Th bag dropped to the floorboards of the boat, “I’m sorry, do you not like it? I can find something else if you would prefer.”

“N-no,” they stepped away with the compass secured to their chest as if he might take it from them, “Grateful. I am very…” A high pitched hum sang out to him but Grillby wasn’t sure how to respond. “Tra la la,” their shoulders dropped as they returned to their default position. 

Well, it was certainly more than what he had been receiving but something fluttered in his chest he wasn’t sure what to do with. “Would you…” They hugged the compass as if it were a stuffed animal, “Where to tra la la?”

Where…? “I have no business elsewhere today,” Grillby narrowed his eyes as he took the initiative to step into the boat. When he sat down it lurched to life taking off down the channel. For once he had no idea where he was going and the prospect was a bit exciting: where was he being taken? Would they dare take him to wherever they rested? Oh the information he could gather from their dwellings! Gradually the boat slowed into a leisurely pace before it swayed down a small branch in the river.

Frankly, Grillby always focused ahead when he was on the boat. The scenery usually passed so quickly it wasn’t worth the reminder of motion sickness that came with it. As they bobbed along the crystals on the cave wall grew closer and closer together until he could see his glow shine back at him from every direction. It was as if the cavern was made of tiny fogged over mirrors. There was a haunting beauty in it that he couldn’t help but feel suited the Captain of the vessel.

He relaxed his grip on the bench and folded his hands over his lap. “ _ Come with me and you will see, the wondrous beauties of the sea, take my hand and you will be, between the lines of sky and sea,”  _ for a moment Grillby thought some lonely spirit had drifted into the cavern to sing to the echoes but he knew that accent well enough now. It was so crisp, clear, and lovely, nothing at all like the usual hesitant stammers he’d come to expect from the RiverPerson.

“You sing beautifully,” Grillby smiled pleasantly as they jerked their shoulders up suddenly.

“A gift,” RiverPerson turned to face him, “exchange of sorts.” They adjusted their grip on the compass and rested their back against the bow of the ship, “Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome.” He hadn’t expected such a simple token to earn such rewards.

“This place is my favorite along the river,” they sat on the floor of the boat, “Safe, cozy.”

Cozy was a warm blanket, in a warm environment, with a nice toasty drink. This place was cold and covered in foggy half reflections but… RiverPerson felt safe here. What did that mean? “What was that song?”

“Oh,” they curled their knees to the chest, “thank you. The halls sing back, like a chorus.”

They were suddenly very chatty, what could he ask that wouldn’t push them too far? So many questions, his chest heaved, “Do you mind if I ask what you would like to be called?”

“They, them,” they shrugged, “I am the RiverPerson.”

“Not the RiverMonster?” Grillby smiled as their shoulders jerked up.

“Sounds bad,” their voice teased some childish expression Grillby wished he could see. “Not a swamp or slimy.”

Not a— what? What were they thinking of? “So do you just want me to call you RiverPerson? Surely you have a name?”

A worn, cracked, brown leather clothed finger reached from under the robes to trace the crack in the glass of the compass. His previous hunch had been correct, they had long, thin, elegant fingers. Something in the back of his head instructed him to wrap his hand over theirs and pull it close to his chest but such theatrics would only startle the dear RiverPerson. “I cannot give it.” They bowed their head, “Sorry.”

Oh no, excitement beat in his chest, what was that? A secret? Oh how he wanted nothing more than to press further and soothe the itch that had crawled about his chest since the moment he hatched this plot. “Sorry for prying dearie.” The tunnel they were in opened back up to the familiar bite of cold that was Snowdin. 

“I should, you umm…” They stood back up to their full height, “I— want,” they fidgeted with the compass, “Thank you again.”

“Like I said it’s just something I do for my friends,” Grillby shrugged. RiverPerson returned to their usual post as the boat slipped into the Snowdin landing before it pressed right back out to turn toward Hotland.

The rest of the ride was eerily silent, luckily, they traveled at the usual speeds along the waterways before they docked. “Well, I guess that concludes today's session then,” he stepped out of the boat. “Thank you for showing me your favorite spot. I appreciate learning about you.”

When he was met with the usual silence he waved his goodbyes before he turned back towards his shop. “Wait!” Grillby raised his brows and gladly turned around. “I umm… thanks.”

“You’re quite welcome dearie, no need to keep thanking me. I can tell you appreciate it,” he gestured widely, “I’ll have to keep an eye out for such things.”

“No— yes, I mean,” a shuddering breath escaped the hood as they pulled their thoughts to a point, “Do you… see me as… a friend?”

Such sincerity, such genuine hope, something about it was terrifying. This monster was basically placing themselves at his mercy but he was uncertain how to claim responsibility for such genuinity, “Yes.” It didn’t have his usual flourished or fantastic manners but it seemed just right for the RiverPerson.

“Seer.”

“Seer?”

“That’s what you may call me,” they rubbed their arm, “instead. But just you.”

Unfortunately the name put a bad taste in his mouth whether they meant Sear as in burn or Seer as in one of those nut jobs with a crystal ball it didn’t exactly bring up pleasant memories. “Well, Seer, I hope to see you soon.”

Their shoulders relaxed as they folded their hands behind their back with the compass still gripped within it, “I hope so too!”

His soul pulsed in its’ hearthstone triggering a bright yellow to lace through his golden flames. What… was that? He laughed it off a bit, “Goodbye Seer.”

“Goodbye Grillby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick brief of Underswap that I should have done last update! It's basically the Undertale you know and love but characters personalities or roles are switched. The main use of this is Sans and Papyrus whose goals and motivations have swapped. Sans is the energetic dreamer while Papyrus is the slothful slacker. It's one of those AU where the more you dig the harder it gets to understand but we are focusing pretty much on just the two good boys :P
> 
> Also did not realize 'deary' was spelled with a 'y' on the end? Dearie just looks cuter to me though so I'm not changing it!


	3. Burning a Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These meetings with Seer are beginning to be the highlight of Grillby’s day. Who would have ever guessed a flame would look forward to visiting the river?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you guys are enjoying the silly antics of these two ^^ I have no idea how long this will be, I seriously doubt posting three times a week will stay an option, but I am having a lot of fun with this story and I hope you continue to enjoy!

Grillby hummed what he could remember of Seer’s song as he read through a story in a musty smelling old book. It was about an allegedly cruel hearted aristocrat turned into a colossal beast and the young peasant who found themself falling in love in spite of themselves. It was a tale of sympathy, hardships, and the class difference but in the end it was little more than a fairy tale. There were no prince’s waiting for true love's kiss to save them, there were no heroes dashing in to rescue their princess, no one harrowed dangerous obstacles for something as simple as affection, that was the truth. Reading was his favorite form of escaping this world and it’s one ultimate law.

Sadly, in this world it was use or be used and he saw to it he was never to be used again… with a few exceptions. Currently he was being used as a pillow by his gaggle of Fire sprites. A few were focused on the pages, they even objected when he turned the pages too soon even though they could not read, but most had settled in for the night. Sweeties, every last one of them but with so many asleep that must mean he was fighting fatigue himself. He sighed, “Alright my sweets time for bed.”

There was a time he had more sprites then he could count but now they fit in his arms comfortably. He opened the glass cabinet above his bed to set them inside their little doll sized beds. “Good night Ashton,” Ashton curled to his finger so that it might be placed gently into bed, “Ashleigh, Asher, Sootfia, Cinder, Sparks, Ashlyn, Kindle, Flamber,” one by one they grabbed onto his finger so they could be set into their respective beds. To the average onlooker they probably weren’t any different from each other but he knew them all very well.

Cinder and Sparks loved to bicker with everyone and everything, they were aggressive and as such were typically forced to work in the back of the shop. Ashton was his A+ gold star winner, excellent with customers and any order he could give them. Little Sootfia was his youngest, unfortunately smaller than the rest, but she was excellent at cleaning tables. Asher was the most attention seeking, Flamber was a flirt, Ashlyn ate any paper they came in contact with, and Kindle had a talent for stacking teacups. Then there was his oldest.

Sparklie was bigger than the rest back from when he had more magic to give. Being the oldest it lacked dignity or grace choosing to do whatever it pleased and little more. He nuzzled the portly belly to encourage it into his palm where he then slipped it into bed. “Good night my sweets,” he smiled at them but before he could shut the cabinet door Asher held their arms out. Grillby pat Asher gently on the head, pulled their fabric swatch up over them, then shut the cabinet.

He yawned widely and without remorse but struggled to stretch his fingers out as he did so. They shook subtly as they removed his glasses to set them on the night stand. If they were giving him this much trouble he should search for some nicer flannel gloves for fending off the nightly chill. Maybe he should find thicker ones for during the day, at least for a while, but good gloves were so hard to find. He curled into bed and pulled his thick covers over him, his hands slipped under the cover to rest over his soul and he drug his knees up to his chest.

“Hello Seer,” Grillby smiled when they turned to him.

“Hello Grillby,” Seer turned to face him and displayed the compass tied poorly to the bow of the boat.

“Oh, you did find a way to get it up there.” They nodded once in a choppy manner that still managed to read their enthusiasm. 

Over the course of the last few visits Grillby and Seer had attempted to discover a means of securing the compass to the bow but after getting all sorts of supplies from varying vendors they didn’t seem to have much luck. To think something as simple as tying it up was all it took. 

“I’m glad to see it brought you so much joy.” His words lacked their usual bounce weighted by the minimal sleep he’d acquired last night. All day he felt half asleep, half put together, half lit, half himself really. Seer seemed to recognize this on some level as they were leaning out of the boat a bit to look at him.

“As the tides go sometimes they fall green,” they hummed.

“I’m okay,” he assured them, “just a bit out of it today.”

“Snowdin?”

“What for?”

“Cinnapuppies I’m sure you would adore!”

Actually… that did sound really good, a nice warm cinnapuppy but Snowdin wasn’t really a good place for him right now. “For the time being Dearie I feel I need to stay in Hotland,” he ran his fingers through his curly flames. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“No, not all, disappointed, I am not, not, disappointed,” they stammered quickly, pulling their big blue sleeves over their face in embarrassment.

He laughed at the endearing display, “No need to worry Seer, I’m just disappointed I can’t ride with you today.” This was an opportunity though, wasn’t it? If they were insistent on having the usual hour maybe then he could... “Would you like to go back with me to Grillby’s? I could make you some cinnamon rolls from scratch, not quite cinnapuppies but mine are quite good.”

Seer went silent and still for a long while but Grillby had learned to allow them time to process such things. Leaving the boat seemed to be taboo for them as every request to do so was met with fairly quick denial but today… They were considering it. The base of the robe swayed a bit before it bent as if a knee were under it. Wait, Grillby hadn’t actually anticipated this, what was he going to do? Definitely a tour but-- this was an opportunity for a wealth of information. Hopefully they felt comfortable talking around others, he was going to have to open back up after lunch after all. Stars, had anybody ever seen them outside of their boat before? Suddenly the ache in his tired flames was less as wonder overtook his curious soul.

The edge of the robes settled along the rim of the boat before they froze again. “Sorry,” they pulled their hands to their chest and bowed their head.

“No worries dearie, someday right?”

They turned back to their usual post, their head still ducked low, “Tra la la.” A soft clicking sound came from under the robes that began to jitter away from the noise. Grillby couldn’t place where he had heard the sound before but he knew it was one of distress. Each click struck against his soul in chords of anxiety that he had not felt in a long time.

“Hey,” one foot was on the rim of the boat before he had anytime to realize that he had moved.

‘Don’t!” Seer warned quickly, immediately turning to face him.

“I promise I’m not--” when he went to step up his leather soles betrayed him falling slick against the wooden boat. He found himself facing the cold blue of the river, his glasses tumbled from his face, but he found himself suspended by a shaky grip. Grillby had just enough time to turn up into Seer’s hood and recognize that they were holding him before he crumpled into the boat drawing in as tight to himself as he could. 

His chest pounded as he could hear the river pass under and around him. For a moment he feared it had surrounded him but slowly he grounded himself with the harsh wooden texture against his cheek. Could use a bit of polish, he noted as his wits returned to him enough to notice the shaking in his core. “Thanks for the catch,” he rubbed his face as he sat up but he didn’t dare to stand or even pull himself up to the bench. 

Seer was as close to being one with the bow of the boat as they could be their empty hood fixated on him. Grillby tapped his face lightly to check for wounds or cuts but upon finding nothing he returned the blank stare. “Y-you’re eyes…”

“Yes dearie?” Sure they hadn’t ever seen him without his glasses but surely they didn’t think those were his eyes. He knew for a fact RiverPerson began to appear after he started wearing them so they couldn’t remember him from that time… Right? But they were so quiet. If they knew him from back then, he swallowed hard, they weren’t afraid of him right? 

Seer turned back to face the waters ahead, “Pink.” Yes, they were. His eyes were bigger than the other flames he’d met and the hot pink color seemed particularly unique to himself. “Like jello cake,” they giggled like an adolescent to themselves, their sleeves drawn up over their face.

Grillby stared at the back of the hood bewildered before he began to laugh as well, “I suppose they are!” Just like that the mounting dread dripped into the waters below he had to stop taking their pauses so dramatically.

“They are,” their shoulders tensed as a high pitched sound of hesitation burned inside the hood, “very pretty— tra la la!” A pathetic whimper rolled about the robes and escaped through every fold.

He smirked, “I bet yours are twice as beautiful.”

That was it. He broke them. A sound similar to an error screen on a computer cut through the gentle pull of the river and had a few monsters poke their head down the corridor to check the source. “N—nothing! They are… ummm. I don’t um… I— mine are—“ they pulled the hood tight over their head and squatted against the floorboards, “Tra la la.”

Oh no, he really did break them. Grillby set his hand on the center of their back surprised by how small it was. The robes made them look so much bigger but his fingers wrapped easily up to their shoulders and his palm sat between two distinct points, like vertebrae. “Glasses,” Seer squeaked before they practically dove out of his subtle touch to reach into the water.

“It’s alright Seer, I can make more,” he smiled but he was admittedly uncertain if he could. He didn’t burn as warm as he used to.

Their cracked leather gloves dripped with water, their robe was pushed further up their arm, but they held the glasses. “Still wet…” they wiped them on their robe, “better me than you!”

Grillby happily took the glasses, “Quite.” They were so close to each other, the closest they had ever been, and yet still he could not see through the darkness of the hood. His hand reached up to touch the edge of it, how effortless it would be to tug it down, to see just what sort of eyes they had, but… his hand fell heavily atop Seer’s, he couldn’t do that. Not yet. 

“Thank you, but how did you get them back?”

They didn’t take their hands back so much as they fidgeted until his no longer rested on theirs. “Nothing leaves the boat.”

He looked cautiously over the edge, there wasn’t a net or anything to have caught it, at least not that he could see. Seer reached into their robe and pulled out a single G then dropped it into the river. It bounced off the water below as easily as it might tumble against a stone to rest atop the bobbing waves. “Enchanted.”

Enchanted? That was old magic meant for creatures not gifted with a soul brimming with the stuff. Still, this seemed more useful then the parlor tricks he’d seen it do, “Fascinating. But wait…” His gaze fell into the hood once more, “if nothing can fall out why did you catch me?”

“Still wet! Still cold… still… I um… hurt probably. I didn’t. Want to. Ummm. Seeing you hurt—“

They… cared about him? How odd. They didn’t even know him. No one had ever… He was an Eternal. It didn't matter if he got hurt. Surely they just didn’t know that or they wouldn’t have bothered. “You’re so sweet dearie, in fact, I’d say you are just about as sweet as jello cake.”

Their shoulders jerked up inquisitively, “Wait! What were the little ones called again?”

“Little ones?”

“From yesterday? With the swirly tops.”

“Oh,” he chuckled, “cupcakes.” He’d made a dozen little jello cupcakes for them the day before thinking maybe they would be easier for them to eat. There had been a hope that they needed to pull their hood down to eat— but in hindsight that thought had been rather silly. Still, bobbing gently in the boat to the pulse of the river sharing cupcakes had been a wonderful day.

“Those are good too!”

A simple cake nearly consumed by an overwhelming amount of sweetness, “You’re right.” They tilted their head to the side, “You are as sweet as a cupcake dearie.”

“Not what I meant!” They laughed.

“Too late my little cupcake!”

“Me!?”

“Yes you! You’re a dear sweet cupcake!”

“I…” their shoulders tensed and their hood fell down towards their fidgeting fingers that picked at the loose pieces of leather, “wouldn’t mind being… you’re…” They stood up quickly , “Tra la la. It’s time to open shop!”

Wait, were they… they were flirting! When did this happen? Such a little tease too! “Oh you’re right, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yes we will meet tomorrow and I will be happy to see you then too…” Their voice trailed off as if there was something untrue in the statement but Grillby hardly cared. Tomorrow he’d have to bring his question book, they were getting so chatty maybe he could get some direct answers finally. 

He held his glasses so their lenses stared up at him. In their reflection he saw the content smile across his face, the gentle sway in his curly flames, he noticed his steps were lighter than they once were, some melody he’d never learned was carrying him to dance in a way he’d never seen. How wondrous this mystery was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Grillby’s little sprites ^^ I was happy to name them all and enjoyed coming up with the fiery puns for them. If you have any good fire pun names let me know in the comments ^^ I think Sootfia was my favorite name :P


	4. Shiny Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby visits Seer with yet another gift but leaves with a promise of meeting-- and maybe a cold. Definitely a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time but to be honest: I hadn't planned on working on this at all today ^^' It just sort of happened? But fear not! The next chapter will probably be one of the thicker ones :)

Grillby sat cross legged on the shore, his right knee bouncing with anticipation as Seer carefully picked open the wrapped box. It was taking ages! It seemed as if they had no idea how to go about opening such a gift. He made a mental note to do sacks from now on as, finally, the lid of the box was removed. Nestled inside was an elegant banded silver bracelet with a slightly translucent white circle gem nestled on a plate. It caught the light in splendid ways sparkling unhindered by the dimly lit Underground. “Shiny,” Seer decided.

It was certainly that, “I’m sorry if jewelry isn’t quite to your tastes. I just saw the little white stone and it reminded me of you.” Seer turned to him without any words and he realized he’d need to explain himself. A bit sheepishly he started: “It reminded me of the moon and for some reason whenever I tried to recall that glistening sphere I kept thinking of its’ glow cast across the water. Which brought me back to you.” 

It was happening increasingly, he’d pause mid-pour of his teapot just to observe the way the tea trickled in a stream, just to hear the subtle slosh of against the cup, because it reminded him of them. Rather silly, he admitted to himself, but Seer was still his number one monster of interest: it was only logical his mind would roam back to the mystery. That’s why this whole thing started in the first place right? He was just bored, and sure he hadn’t anticipated Seer being as interesting as they were, but this was just to relieve the perpetual boredom the day to day caused.

Right?

He watched as they clumsily fiddled with the clasps, he knew from experience doing so while wearing gloves was quite the task, but they were particularly uncoordinated. “Here,” he reached his hands around their dainty wrist and joined the claw hook to the loop. “There you go!”

They held their hand out in front of them and jingled the bracelet gently, good, it did fit, Grillby just took a guess when he asked for the links to be taken off. “Sparkly!” They laughed excitedly, “So pretty! Thank you!”

Ah! There it was, that warm rolling satisfaction at making them happy. He clasped his hands together, “I’m so glad you like it! I wasn’t sure on the style.” Not that they seemed to have much of a style to them, all Grillby had ever seen them wear was that all encompassing blue robe which was hardly any sort of a fashion statement. Watching them flick their wrist to hear that jingling sound though he had a feeling they had very unique tastes. Which was something they shared if his off-green suit jacket, pale yellow button down, hot pink bow tie, and coke bottle glasses were anything to go off of.

“The crystal is selenite,” Grillby stated matter of factly.

“Oh! It’s a tranquility stone!” The boat rocked a bit as Seer displayed the crystal to Grillby as if he’d see it in a different light.

“Is it?” He didn’t put much stock into gems and the like but they were certainly excited by it.

“Selenite is good for meditation tra la la!” They sang.

“Meditation?” Grillby hummed, “Is that something you do?

Seer put their hands behind their back and nodded once, “After everyone’s settled into their homes I like to. Meditation makes the mind quiet.”

“I like to read before bed,” wait… did he just provide a boring, cliche answer? He rose clumsily to his feet, “Stories of grand adventures in foreign lands! With daring dukes and feisty females! Stories where everything and anything are possible!”

“Anything?”

He nodded in confirmation, “Anything.”

“Do you,” they started but their voice trailed off.

“What was that dearie?” He tried but he knew whatever the thought may have been was doomed to be left unfinished.

“It’s time to go,” they hummed an edge of disappointment in their tone and he had to admit he wasn’t exactly looking forward to going back to work.

“Right as always,” Grillby smiled sadly, “well, I guess I’ll see you come Monday, enjoy your weekend.”

“Thank you for the gift,” they jingled their bracelet happily, “see you Monday!”

“See you Monday,” Grillby smiled though his eyes were half sealed as disappointment settled over him. They’d come so far this week! What all could happen between now and Monday? What if he had to start over and pry every response from Seer? Not to mention… what was he going to do for enjoyment without his trips down to the river? It was only three days but it felt like so long for some reason. 

Just as he turned to walk back to his shop Seer shouted after him, “W-wait,” when he turned back to the boat their long sleeves were twisted around their thin arms as they scrunched the fabric in their hands. “Could you-- maybe, if it’s not, um…” Their whole body sighed as they turned back to the bow of the boat, “Tra la la.”

No, they weren’t going to singsong their way out of this one, “Go ahead dearie, I’m listening.” He stood firmly along the edge of the river but he kept his hands to himself as he watched the hood flutter with indecision.

“Close shop, come Monday.”

That was quite the request, “You want me to close shop on Monday?”

“Steam,” they nodded, “Oven racks. Hurt.”

“Forgive me Seer but you aren’t making any sense.”

They pulled their hood over their face as if it could somehow hide it more, “I-- want to visit. But…” Their voice squirmed incomprehensibly.

“But you’re shy?” He tried.

“Sure,” Seer shrugged. That wasn’t how most folks would respond to that question but from what he’d learned of Seer it was best to expect the unusual.

With a pinched concentration Grillby considered the offer, he was grossly obsessed with the idea of having Seer over. Of course he was! Everything had been building to this sparkling radiant opportunity!  _ No one _ had ever claimed or reported seeing RiverPerson out of their boat but… he didn’t really want to close for a whole day either… or at all really. “What if instead of closing the shop down I just come get you after hours?”

A win win situation if he did say so himself. “No one will be around and we can take a nice stroll through Hotland together.” Why did that sound so pleasant? Just walking side by side across the heated landscape making small talk as if they were down by the river, rippling magma pools glowing across Seer’s blue cloak, the harsh terra cotta colored ground contrasted sharply by the sway of fabric-- There was that obsessiveness again. He took a short breath to clear his mind.

“Are you sure? Closing would be safer…”

“Nonsense dearie, I promise I’ll guard you from any unwanted attention!”

Their hood turned down towards the floor of the boat, “Okay.”

Okay? Okay! Things were finally in motion! Oh there was so much to do! He needed to make sure the teashop was in topmost form! And the bar-- well, he could trust them with the bar right? Surely! Yes! And the bar! Maybe even his own living quarters, after all one good show of faith usually leads to another and he was so very very curious what their dwellings looked like! 

A multitude of sparks fluttered from his increasingly bright form. What surprised him was how off guard that caught him, it had been ages since he’d sparked! He let one settle atop the back of his glove and he watched the light be snuffed before it could even singe the fabric. With uncertainty painted across his lips he looked up to Seer, “You’re late Grillby.”

“R-right,” he rubbed his cheeks with his palms in a circular motion, “Work. I need to go back to work.”

“Very cute!” Seer practically giggled as they hid behind their gloved hands.

More sparks. And he suddenly felt very, very hot. He wasn’t getting sick was he? What terrible timing! The weekends were so busy and he had to make time to prepare for Seer… “See you Monday!” He called again but his voice gave an odd crack. His cheeks burned as he walked without his usual skip back to the shop. In fact, the more he dwelled on his condition the stiffer he felt, which was strange because his soul was certainly beating hot enough. 

He rested his head on the glass window above the front door without concern for the monsters gathered around There were things that still needed done today, he’d worry about sickness later, he turned to the gathered monsters, “Welcome back one and all!” He puffed his flames to their usual stature, dulled his burning shades to their usual yellow orange, and smiled his two fanged smile, it was showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smile the whole time I'm writing these two dorks. I just. Smile. So I hope their antics bring a smile to your face as well!


	5. Spritely Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby has a rough day with an evening that promises a good kind of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be connected to the next chapter but... I kinda like posting these shorter updates? So I apologize if that’s not your style.

“What do you think Lady Toriel is waiting for?” The Final-Froggit croaked to the pale pink bird across from her. 

The bird, Sherry (one of Grillby’s regulars) looked thoughtful for a moment, “It has been several weeks since the human fell.”

“And we’ve heard nothing.”

“Nothing,” Sherry chimed in agreeance. 

“You don’t think… the Queen just up and left do you?”

“No way! She’s just trying to find a new champion! After five failures I bet she’s trying really really hard this time.” She looked up with wide blue eyes to Grillby, “Do you have something to say on the matter?”

He had to stretch his flames a bit to remind him to focus, “I did not want to interrupt is all.” Toriel and her foolish champions were doomed to fail. The Humans on the Surface weren’t going to hand their souls over to a monster that asked nicely but any form of violence… Well, he knew first hand what humans could do. All of the previous champions either dusted before coming back or gave up on the Underground once they made it topside, either way they were all failures. What a joke. It only took seven souls to shatter the barrier for good. Why didn’t she just kill the humans and hoard the souls? It seemed more practical than dusting ‘champions.’

“Are you alright Grillby? You’ve seemed very distracted lately,” Sherry sang as he poured a cup for her companion doing his best to hide how shaky his hands were today.

“Quite alright, sorry if I caused you any worry,” he smiled and started to pour her cup. A stabbing frigid pain stung from the back of his hand into the core of his finger as his fingers locked around the handle. He swiftly cupped the hand he’d settled on the lid down to the base of the spout to help pull it up. Not a drop out of place. Good. But he couldn’t exactly go prying his fingers off of the handle in front of guests. “Does everything look good to you two?”

“Oh yes quite,” the Final-Froggit croaked happily with dream filled eyes on the raspberry jam filled cupcake.

“Of course Grillby, as always! Although, I did want to discuss with you my membership fee for the month,” her long lashes batted up to him.

“Membership fee? For what?” It caught the Final-Froggit’s attention enough to tear them from their dream-like state to stare inquisitively up to Grillby.

“Oh a little club Grillby runs, secret recipes, off menu items, that sort of thing,” she sang with an ornery glint in her eyes.

“And we shall do so after you’ve enjoyed your tea, as always it is poured at the perfect temperature for drinking so I would hate for you to miss the ideal opportunity to enjoy. We can discuss dull business later so it doesn’t ruin your meal,” he smiled as the cold began to crawl its way up towards his elbow and burrow with razor claws into his fingertips. 

“Right as always Grillby!” She laughed then sipped at her tea. “So Lady Toriel--”

He turned on his heel as soon as he had an out from their conversation. His sprites turned towards him with worried flickers as he passed but he silently urged them to go back to work. The kitchen doors pushed open as he did his best to walk casually through them. Really he wanted to run, scream, cry out in a dramatic fit of colors and flames, but losing face meant losing customers. 

With far too much effort he hoisted the pot onto the counter and got to work using his shaky fingers to pry his frigid ones off the handle one at a time. Sparks and Cinder wrung their hands nervously as they watched him. “You two stay away from me,” he grit through his teeth as they approached. “I’m not losing any more of you.” The sprites had this gratingly obnoxious habit of helping him in situations such as these but in a means he did not want to deal with right now.

Finally his fingers were free but the pot rocked on the counter: once, twice, before it toppled over the edge. The good news was he caught it. The bad news? The pot saw fit to spew its contents over his legs, his knees buckled but he forced himself to fall away from the spill. Steam began to roll off his legs as his flames fought against the liquid. He needed to change his pants but he couldn’t do that with his accursed hands shaking so much.

He leaned over and pulled down the oven door then with a short breath he wrapped his hands around the racks. “You know sweeties,” he hummed, “I think I can call this a bad day.”

Sparks sat at the edge of the stove top while Cinder dabbed a rag over the spill. Before too long the smell of burning fabric ruined the sweet scents that usually wafted from the kitchen. Still, he did not remove his hands, he took his glasses off and rested his forehead against the heated metal. He was going to have to put on one hell of a show until closing-- and then twice as good of one afterwards. 

Actually… hadn’t Seer said something about steam and oven racks on Monday? He did his best to look at the oven racks that rested above his eyes with a soft smirk. There were rumors that RiverPerson could see the future but their ‘predictions’ were always so odd. It wasn’t at all like those would be Fortune Tellers he knew of that described things so vaguely anyone could fill in the gaps. He shook his head, there was no way they could actually see the future. It was just… a lucky guess.

The gloves he’d been wearing were little more than scraps, he held them up to Sparks who ate away the remains leaving his fingers bare and his core exposed. An Eternal’s, or even an Elemental’s, core was an ugly thing made of charred volcanic rocks in a semisolid state that was supposed to be protected by a nice blanket of flames to hide it from the world. Ash began to rain down like powdered sugar as he clenched and unclenched his fingers until finally orange glowed from the cracks. It wasn’t flames but it hadn’t been for a long while.

“Gloves please Sparks.” The sprite dashed off to the far corner of the room and he pat Cinder’s head affectionately, “Thank you for cleaning that sweetie.”

Cinder nodded and rubbed the top of their head affectionately against his hand. No, he wasn’t going to let anymore of them return to him. If he couldn’t take care of himself then that was on him. He cupped Cinder gently to his chest as he rested as much of himself inside the oven as he could. It wasn’t even noon yet.

The bad of the day slipped away from him as he watched Seer unload their passengers at the Hotland bay. It was time! It was time! Already the whole debauckle with the pot was behind him because there was Seer! And for once they weren’t going to be there much longer! They were finally going to visit his little teashop and he couldn’t feel better!

“New gloves?” They commented softly once he approached.

“Ah, yes,” he smiled as he showed off the pale yellow gloves with frilly bows and little white buttons, “cute aren’t they?”

“Very!” Seer agreed. They fidgeted with their fingers through the long blue sleeves and seemed to regard him with suspicion, “Are you...okay?”

“I’ll admit,” he sighed wistfully, “it was a bit of a rough day but seeing you makes it all better,” he held his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

“That… makes me happy,” they hid behind their giant sleeves and Grillby felt his cheeks burn bright. He held his hand out to help them off the boat but they hesitated, shifting on their feet, “No one is there?”

“Not a soul-- well, except my sprites but trust me they won’t tell anyone,” they drew into themselves a bit, “they are an extension of me so whatever you’ve told me they already know.” Somehow he could see the confusion on their obscured face, “If you want to know you have to go see them yourself.”

Another breath of hesitation from Seer meant another stutter in his soul as he feared today would continue its trend. All of it faded away the moment that worn brown leather glove was placed in his. “I made a batch of cupcakes just for you dearie,” was he too bright? He felt like he was too bright but he could not for the life of him remember how to dim right now.

“I am excited,” their voice was heavy with nervousness as they looked over their shoulder to the boat.

“I promise nothing but a good time,” he spoke sincerely and the hood turned to face him. “When’s the last time you were actually in Hotland? We could take the scenic route around the lava pools--”

“The direct route please,” they pulled their hand away but not before Grillby could get a solid feel for the anxiety coursing through their thin frame.

“Fair enough,” Grillby worried his lips as Seer fell in step behind him, this wasn’t quite the joyous energy he’d hoped for. “Dearie--”

“I want to!” Their words practically stumbled atop each other, “I do. I really do want. Want to.” They took another step forward now they were practically walking on his heels, “Just… want to get there fast.”

“I could carry you,” Grillby teased and was quite pleased by the squeak accompanied by the frantic shaking of a hood he received. “Alright, alright,” he beamed, “we’ll get there as soon as we can.” They seemed settled for the moment as they fell back into silence behind him. He had a feeling they’d be rather light to carry, a bit awkward, maybe, since they were taller than himself, but manageable… and there was something about the idea of holding them so close that made his chest warm. They probably smelled like the riverways.

His eyes widened and he smacked his cheeks in hopes of ridding himself of the warmth in them, alrighty, that’s enough of that.

“Here we are dearie!” He gestured to the teashop still far enough away for the brown stonework to be recognizable against the orange red rocks. It was a simple shop with thick glass windows made of some material Grillby couldn’t quite remember the name for, boro-something or other. The front door was intricately decorated with flaming tea cups and pots and also made of stone. That was the trouble with building a shop in Hotland everything needed to be made of sturdy, hard to come by materials. Sure, there were dark recesses here and there where the heat slipped into a memory but why would he set up shop somewhere so frigid?

Once they were close enough to actually see the shop, Seer gave it a moment of pause, their hood tracing each line of the building. “Suits you,” they decided.

“I’m glad you think so,” he pulled open the door and gestured their welcome. To both of their surprise all ten of the sprites were standing on the table closest to the entrance. They cheered a welcome of pops, fizzes, and crackles up at them. “Well, aren’t you lot eager?” He smirked, “Seer, these are my sprites.”

Seer gasped and looked between him and them, “They are magic! So cute! Like you! But small.” They held their cupped hands out towards the gaggle of sprite before they swiftly returned them to their chest.

“It’s alright,” Grillby chuckled. They lowered their hands back down to the edge of the table where the sprites began to push their way towards them. “Manners,” Grillby hissed. The sprites hissed back but Sootfia took advantage of their siblings' hostile nature to slip into Seer’s hands. Sootfia then crawled up their arms to sit on their shoulder before long their siblings followed suit crawling all over the folds of the bright blue robes. “I am so sorry,” Grillby rubbed his temple.

They laughed as they did their best to keep them all from falling off, “So cute!”

“They really aren’t normally like this with new monsters,” he shook his head but smiled as Seer seemed to be enjoying the attention.

“Do they have names?” Seer inspected Ashleigh who sat on the bend of his finger, their light almost managed to illuminate the inside of Seer’s hood. Grillby did his best not to make it obvious how far he was trying to gaze into the hood.

“Oh they are just bullets,” he waved dismissively.

“No they aren’t!” Seer said almost defensively, “They are real magic.”

Grillby sighed a bit embarrassed. His fondness for the little heathens had always been a point of fond mockery in the past. It was odd, how long it had been since he attempted to teach another their names. “The one on your finger is Ashleigh, Sootfia is the one on your collar, Cinder and Sparks are fighting on your shoulder,” he scooped those two into his hand before they could cause any more mischief, or worse set Seer’s shoulders ablaze. “Flamber is the one on your other shoulder trying to crawl into your hood,” he reached for them but Seer shook their head stiffly. “Kindle and Ashlyn are on the bends of each of your arms. Ashten is on your chest.” 

They all looked quite at home crawling all over them as if this was a regular routine. No doubt they were just excited to see Seer in person and not just feel the distant impressions of his magic, but did they have to be so smitten? “And then,” his eyes bounced around but it seemed the remaining two had hidden away somehow. His eyes widened as he saw tiny hands around the back of the hood, “Do--” It was too late Sparklie and Asher pulled down as hard as they could on the back of the hood and tumbled to the ground from their efforts.

For a beat Grillby kept his gaze pinned on the little imps impersonating sprites that stared up at him with guilty but unashamed expressions. Grillby made a big show of covering his peripheral, “I am so sorry, they sort of just do what they want.”

“It’s alright,” Seer stated calmly. “You can look.”

His soul skipped in his chest with an untameable glee as finally the face of the RiverPerson was revealed to him. And what a face it was. Distinctly skeletal with high cheekbones and a long chin squared at the end, their sockets were wide and infinitely dark compared to their bright white bones. There almost seemed to be a glow to the uncanny white nature of them as if they were carved from straight from his memories of the moon. Seer didn’t look at him; they just played with Ashleigh in their fingers with what had to be an attempt at indifference.

“Not quite what you/ You’re beautiful/ expected tra... la la?” 

They turned to face each other since their overlapping words seemed to leave both of them confused. Seer’s luminous eyelights vibrated slightly as they stared at him, their mouth slightly agape, which matched his own expression almost perfectly. Had he… said that aloud? His chest swelled as he tried to calm the racing that beat tracks about his core.

“Yes!” He forced his lips to over enunciate, “Ravishing even! Absolutely delightful dearie, I see you wear the hood now to keep all the potential suitors away,” he winked. 

They nearly dropped Ashleigh as they moved to cup their face in embarrassment which was a shame because it hid the small crack that ran down from their left socket. It was a mark on an otherwise unblemished face but he found himself drawn to the juxtaposition between the two. Before he recognized himself moving he was nearly chest to chest with them, so close he could feel their cold breath. What was he doing?

With a half laugh half panicked choking noise he grabbed Sootfia from their collar, “Poor thing was about to fall off.” Sootfia glared up to him annoyed at being disturbed, “Sweeties why don’t you start a pot of tea for the two of us?”

The whole gaggle fizzed their grievances up to him but before he could order them again Seer smiled-- they smiled and he saw it: the way their thin line of teeth curled up just subtly enough to read, how their round eyelights glowed like moons with delight, stars it was better than he imagined. His shoulders relaxed as he stared wordlessly at them. “That sounds wonderful.”

With that the sprites sparked into action each of their cores glowing a warm hot pink as they made their way back to the kitchen. “They umm. Are very…” Their eyelights traced the ceiling as they tried to find the word, “Ornery.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Grillby smiled. Thank goodness their enthusiasm wasn’t a deternet. He stared at their hot pink flames wondering what in the world had come over them so quickly. It wasn’t like them to harass a guest like that or climb all over them without any sort of a command but each and every one of them were determined to have Seer’s eye. He shook his head with a soft smirk, “Now I believe… I promised you a tour.” He held his elbow out and after a moment of fidgety concern Seer looped their arm through it. That was all it took, his thoughts ran right out the window and straight through the barrier never to be seen again. His focus was stuck solely on the pale green fabric poking out from under the thick blue robes, “Right! A tour we shall have!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness it is hard to keep track of all ten of the sprites o.o but they certainly were excited to meet them one might even say... they were tickled pink? Haha Anyways I hope to get the next one out in a quicker manner. Had some difficulties with my other fic this last week so it stole some attention from these two.


	6. All that Glitters...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a tour! A simple enough task but there seem to be a lot more questions than Grillby had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy ^^ and thank you for all of the Kudos and Comments on this silly fluff!

Really there wasn’t much to the teashop to show. The kitchen was quaint, ideal for baking goods and mixing leaves but not much else. Most of the establishment was viewable from the front door. Sure, the woodwork was nice, a bit fancier than what you typically saw down here, but it was far from an extravagant experience. Despite this Seer’s eyelights scanned over everything with intense interest and their sockets smiled everytime a sprite came into view.

It was nice to actually see Seer’s reactions and not just imply that he knew what they were. Their quiet nature and reputation deceived just how curious they were. “Why do you have an oven if you have fire magic?”

Grillby chuckled, “If I were to do more barbaric pursuits of the culinary arts maybe I would just torch everything with fire. Sweets though? They take precision. The right temperature must be consistently contained throughout the whole process. Sugar is a very particular element which just makes it easier to use the oven.” Not to mention his fire magic was pretty good for one thing only.

“Do you cook?” Seer tilted their head, “Food. Not sweets.”

“Depends?” Grillby tilted his head before he smiled wickedly, “What do you like?”

Their sockets widened while their eyelights shot to the floor, “I…” Their eyelights began to vibrate as they strained to find an answer.

“Well,” Grillby spared them from their uncertainty, “as a rule of thumb I don’t cook meats,” one might call him crazy (which was a common descriptor he got for some reason) but the smell of burning meat just didn’t appeal to him, “but sometimes a good stew is nice. Pasta is a personal favorite! A nice creamy sauce with some accompanying vegetables! Or forget the grains and make noodles out of carrots, zucchini, and cucumber,” just the thought of it was warming him up, “I have to make it for you sometime!”

He hadn’t even considered how late it was! He had prepared a meal for his guest but he had planned it for later. Perhaps he should rush things a bit just to get to the main event, “Are you--”

“A tea shop,” their eye lights bounced up to him. Embarrassment shuttered their sockets but Grillby prompted them to continue, “Why?”

His hot pink eyes blinked twice: now there was a question. “Dearie,” he smirked as his fingers drummed against the side of his chin, “does this mean you’re interested in me?” Of course he was going to tease and of course he was going to crackle merrily as Seer floundered to catch themselves.

“Yes of course, but umm, maybe, not unless you--oh, uh you know, um… tra la la…”

This stammering could take a bit so Grillby saw to spare them of it, “I was in need of a shop.” A shop had not been his first means of following his true pursuits but it was certainly the more legal way to do it.

Seer separated their gloves from their face bashfully, “Needed?”

“Yes, I needed it to follow the Golden Rule,” he leaned in close letting his flames sway as they wished.

“Yes!” Seer smiled and folded their fidgeting hands behind their back, “Treat others how you wish to be treated!”

It was so genuine, so amazingly honest, that Grillby couldn’t help the warmth that crawled into his cheeks. For him to know a monster that would think that at all was a first. How wonderful it must be to be so innocent to the truths of the world. “You’re so sweet dearie, don’t ever change,” he smiled softly as Seer blushed in indigo freckles. 

Stars alive that was adorable and fascinating! The tiny little pin pricks of blue spread across their cheekbones until the center of their face was dashed in the shade. How fascinating! Why such a color? Was it a skeleton thing? Did they blush in separate shades? He’d certainly never known a skeleton long enough to see them blush before. He wanted to run his fingers over the shade, see if it felt hot like the emotion or cool like the color, but he restrained himself. “No,” his voice was tight in his throat for some reason so he coughed to clear it out. “The golden rule is: he who has the gold makes the rules.”

“Money,” Seer sighed. Grillby nodded again. “Is that all that matters to you?”

He folded his hands solemnly in front of himself as he attempted to mask his smile, “Dearie. It’s everything to me.”

“But why?” They were actually trying to know him... To understand him. That wasn’t how this game was supposed to go, he was the one unraveling mysteries not the other way around. Still, those round selenite eyes had his soul like putty and he figured, a bit of a story wouldn’t hurt his game.

His wrist rested across his forehead in a Shakespearean display of duress, “Imagine a poor creature forced to play soldier. So depraved of free will it wouldn’t eat without permission.” A true wretch, his stomach churned with bitterness at the thought. “Trained to be a soldier and nothing more! Enduring battle after battle without a single complaint.””

“Why?”

“There was a war dearie and this poor sad creature had no choice in the matter!”

“That’s… terrible,” their shoulders slouched and the color in the room drained to a stormy gray.

“But,” he cleared his throat, “with gold you can change your appearance, you can change your world, and you can alter the very course of fate itself!”

For a long while they studied him, piecing his little tale together with nothing but half details. It was probably quite the puzzle but not nearly as much as the question on their teeth: “Is… the creature happy now?”

Were they asking for a happy ending to the story? Oh, they truly were too sweet for this world like a tuft of cotton candy in a stream. He just had to hope they wouldn’t be snuffed as quickly, there was still so much to learn after all. The imagery of such things lingered in him, it haunted his very core, no, he wouldn’t let such a soul be snuffed. A protectiveness surged through him completely different than what he felt for his sprites but he couldn’t place why he suddenly felt so alert to it. “Of course,” he smiled but his voice didn’t seem to get the memo, “it lived happily ever after and whatnot.”

The sour mood lingered like an unpleasant aroma, it was stupid, no one wanted to hear about a pathetic Eternal. He pushed his curly flames out of his face then stoked his complexion to merry yellows, “But enough boring tedium, I have something splendid to show you!” They hesitated even after he extended a hand to them.

“I. I hope you are happy now.” They stared down at him with those round eyelights that drenched him in a compassion he was unfamiliar with. His soul didn’t burn hot at such pity for once… probably because it had never seemed honest before. He had been through far too much to suddenly meet such soft eyes. With a heavy sigh he dropped his outreached hand.

“I’m doing better than I deserve,” Grillby shrugged as his soul shuttered against the very act of being honest. “But please, let's leave such talk here,” he burned back to proper form, “I have more to show you!”

Seer hesitated before they smiled softly, “Okay.”

The two of them walked to the back of the kitchen and pushed open the door that said ‘Fire Exit Only’. It was made of a heavy iron with grates at the bottom for his sprites to walk freely through. For a long while they walked down a stony cavern just barely big enough for them to walk through side by side. Seer fidgeted uncertainly with their fingers as the scene did paint itself as something from a horror movie, Grillby could see himself playing a charismatic villain in such films. Finally the dark brown cavern walls gave way to one more grated door. “Sweeties?” He called softly and the door opened away from them.

“The door only opens one way,” Seer hummed that lingering glum from earlier was quickly replaced with curiosity as they stepped inside. 

Beautiful black polished floors sat underneath golden rimmed cushy black seats with deep amber wooden tables in front of them. A long stretch of black marble countertops spanned the left hand side of the room with classic stools along it in a matching black. A golden light shown from behind the bar to illuminate bottles upon bottles of swirling liquids in a multitude of beautiful colors. High above them golden intricately designed chandeliers glowed a soft white light that seemed to wrap the whole room in a pleasant halo.

Across the bar was a nice lace tablecloth in an extravagant red, a set of empty glasses that would be filled readily at the slightest request, while a pair of teacups sat beside them with a gentle tuft of steam emitting from them, two plates were set with proper utensils for the lasagna he’d prepared. A favorite dish of his made of spinach, roasted garlic, tofu, and mushrooms he’d convinced many carnivores to eat their greens with it.

Seer spun a circle, their eyelights bouncing around the room with glee as they did so, “Beautiful!” They laughed and Grillby couldn’t help but smile, their laugh was a little odd but it suited them. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“I’m glad you like it dearie.”

Their excitement got the better of them as they attempted to find their words but only managed a clicking of their teeth. “Isn’t alcohol illegal?” They settled on.

Grillby crackled, “Why yes, yes it is.”

“So,” they pointed to the swirling bottles, “is that real?”

“As real as you or me,” he smiled wickedly. He’d been mixing drinks far before the Queen declared the Underground a dry place and he knew he’d be doing it far after. “A bit of a hobby but it does turn a good profit.” He led Seer to one of the stools and he took his usual spot behind the bar.

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Seer’s eyes fell on the food in front of them and Grillby could almost hear their, presumably, nonexistent stomach growl.

“If I get caught,” he shrugged, “but I have many policies in place to ensure I don’t.” Grillby looked away as if lost in thought and, as he expected, he heard the distinct sound of metal against tupperware as Seer clumsily stole a bite.

A high pitch squeak escaped them which stole Grillby’s attention. Their sockets were watery no doubt because their smile threatened to split their face, “Good! Really! Really good!” They took another bite not even minding that Grillby was still looking. He took that as an okay to go ahead and eat himself.

It was amazing, how delightful it was to share a meal with someone. Well, that wasn’t fair, he ate with his sprites usually but this was different. The pair of them laughed, covering their faces in embarrassment as they tried not to let their half chewed food show. Their subject manners were light, simple curiosities as they prodded each other with what they had been wondering. Without any outside influence Grillby found himself pausing to make sure he was giving the correct answers, how did he feel about mushrooms? Typically he’d just throw out some synonyms but he did his best to really describe his opinion on a multitude of frivolous things.

Their plate, including the decorative sauce, was wiped clean as their soul radiated a soft warm magic that made Grillby’s own feel like a carbonated beverage. “That was wonderful!” They cheered, a few sprites joined in the rejoicing as they took the plates away. “You’re amazing!”

Grillby pressed his glasses tight to his face as a hot yellow burned under his eyes, “It’s nothing dearie.”

“No, it was really really good,” they smiled without any hint of dishonesty, “I’ve never had anything so tasty in my life.”

“I- I’m glad, that you liked it,” there was that strange fever-like sensation again. Stars he hoped he wasn’t burning as hot as he felt, “How about desert?” He placed his hands firmly on the table to stop them from fidgeting. When did he get so fidgety?

“Actually,” Seer looked away sheepishly, “I… was wondering if I could try--” They cupped their face as their sockets widened, “Nevermind. It’s a bad idea.”

“What?” He rested his hand atop Seer’s.

“Can I try a drink?”

“I don’t know… got a membership card?” He teased already looking over his bottles. Across his back he could feel that curious stare, “It’s one of my security measures. A membership card costs five thousand G.” Seer coughed obviously startled by the high number, “From there it’s a simple two hundred G a month.”

“I-- I can’t, I don’t…”

“No worries dearie,” he grabbed a couple of bottles off the shelf, “for you it’s on the house.”

Seer watched him pour the drink like a child in front of a television screen, “On the house?” They asked their voice in a state of awe.

“Free dearie, just don’t go telling anyone,” he winked, though it was probably hard to see behind his glasses, in fact, he set them on the counter before finishing the drink. Funnily enough he had the sinking suspicion his landlocked captain wasn’t exactly used to the salty brine of most sailors. So he settled on something simple, sweet, a cherry limeade with a generous pour of vodka. “It’s probably not as sweet as you, but I hope it will satisfy.”

Their shoulders pulled up towards their jaw in mild embarrassment before they took a sip, “Oh! I like it!”

“Seems like I’m just winning points today,” Grillby smirked as he put the bottles he’d retrieved back on their shelf.

“You already have a lot,” Seer informed him matter of factly.

His flames swayed wildly behind him as he pulled chocolate lasagna out from the fridge under the bar. It was a simple dish but there was something humorous to him in serving lasagna twice. Of course this wasn’t much like the dish they’d just had. Noodles were replaced with either a layer of fudge or a nice chocolate cookie crust, replacing the filling was a sweetened cream cheese littered with chocolate chips. It looked fancy and he typically charged it as such but it was hardly any effort to make. Seer’s eyelights sparkled like a child’s passing by a candy shop window. 

A mere second their teeth were coated in chocolate cake, it shouldn’t have been pleasant, it shouldn’t have put a sway across Grillby’s flames but it did because they looked so happy. He’d been serving food for ages now and he’d never seen anyone so continuously grateful to eat his food. It always felt expected not like it was anything extravagant. He was always proud of his work, he knew he made damn good food, but seeing their joy at every bite, the soft musical hum that escaped them, well, it made him quite happy. He leaned on his hand and poked lazily at the cake a bit too entranced by the joyful pulse of magic Seer was immiting.

This was nice. Just a nice pleasant, slow evening between adults. Sure he was still waiting on them but it didn’t feel like he was doing his job. It didn’t even feel like he was prying for answers to put towards his mystery… He was just enjoying himself and doing things he loved. Funny how it hadn’t made him feel like this before.

“Can I ask you…” They scratched at their cheekbones before they took another bite, “what’s it like to wear pants?” They pulled the fork from their teeth hastily looking away. “I just um haven’t before and uh… was just um…”

Grillby tilted his head, what sort of upbringing prohibited pants of all things? “Well speaking as a man who has worn a few skirts in his day I’d say they're a bit… Well, they’re constricting but not to the point of uncomfortable,” unless you were talking leather, stars alive that was a horrendous phase. Flames should not wear leather. “Sometimes it’s sort of comforting to have something clinging to you?” He shook his head, “But that’s the best I could tell you.”

“Interesting,” they hummed, that curiosity still burning in their sockets.

“Might I ask why that’s a pressing question?”

“Oh,” they chased a chocolate chip across their plate. “Well, growing up…” Their eyelights dimmed as the dessert lasagna suddenly seemed a mundane thing. “Wait!” They sat up fully, “My turn!”

“Your… turn?” Grillby spoke around a fudge filled bite.

“Once upon a time,” they slipped off the barstool with their hands splayed straight out for balance, it was then he noticed how empty their glass was. “There was a little monster who was part of a big family of little monsters! They lived in a little village with other little monsters! And they were so happy to play with their siblings everyday.”

Oh, they were copying his ‘little creature’ story; they must not have quite realized he was doing that to keep a distance from the actual story but they were enjoying themselves. “One day the King was coming to visit their tiny little village and all the little monsters were very excited!” Their smile faltered and Grillby’s soul pinched, “One of the little monsters got to go for a ride in the King’s carriage… all the others were really jealous. And their parents…” Their voice trailed off and their eyes went distant as they watched an old scene unfold before them.

“Well, the golden rule and what not, tra la la,” they leaned on the counter and Grillby stretched his fingers out to rest against their robe. “So the little monster got to go for a ride to the castle where they were told they were very special. So special that they got to live at the castle and learn how to be even more special.” Their brown gloves rested gently over the top of his fingertips and they seemed content to only focus on that.

But there were so many questions buzzing through Grillby’s mind he couldn’t let it settle there“And?” 

“And?” Seer drummed their fingers against the countertop.

“Did they like the castle?”

“Oh… Not really.”

“Did they miss their family?”

“They weren’t supposed to.”

His magic boiled with an old distaste for the aristocracy, the royal family, and that accursed pecking order they forced all the worms below them to follow. “I… I’m sorry,” it wasn’t like him to apologize, especially if it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“It’s okay that’s just how it was,” he sighed softly and his cold breath settled over Grillby’s flames.

“That’s not okay.”

“Grillby…”

“No, Seer,” his gaze grew sharp, “you don’t deserve that.” He didn’t know the details, everything was so vague his guesses were probably worse than what had occured but he did know Seer’s magic was cold, scared even. Whatever their time in the castle was it hadn’t been pleasant. That quick little comment of the Golden Rule did not apply to life. Never ever should it allow someone to take another’s life in any sense of the word.

“You’re special Seer, I agree with that but I have a feeling I mean that in a different context than you. You are a good monster,” a genuinely good monster with a wonderful smile and bright eyes, “you didn’t deserve that.”

Tears pricked in their sockets and they turned their head towards the counter, “I hate this part.”

“What?” Grillby’s brows knit together and suddenly his vision was blocked with ivory bone as something cold pressed against his mouth. A frigid magic danced against his warm sparks, his curls straightened and swayed wildly at this strange new sensation. This was-- his mind blanked, he was supposed to be doing something wasn’t he? His eyes widened as whatever he was meant to do was missed as Seer pulled away.

Their eyelights were pinpricks as they studied his face, “Thank you Grillby.” They pulled their hood tight over their white bones to hide their face from the world before they turned and ran towards the door they had come through. He didn’t even need to ask his sprites to open the door; they did it on their own.

A moment later the bar was cold despite the living flame lingering at the counter eyes still wide in disbelief. “What… was that?” He pressed his fingers to his mouth feeling the gratitude that rested underneath the cold that swirled there and tried his best to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that’s one way to do it. Or one way not to do it. Maybe Grillby will get the message now?
> 
> Im wanting to make a buffer of this somits not constantly bitting heads with The Doctor’s Debts but so far I have not had much luck ^^’ I am planning on the next update being sometime around Wednesday? So stay tuned!


	7. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is completely lost after the events of last night and finds himself wandering into a familiar cafe for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!!! I am posting this a day early because I have no control!

“Muffet!” Grillby shoved the door to the Snowdin cafe clear open giving little mind to the midday customers enjoying their time. “I need to talk to you!”

Her pigtails practically stood on end as she glared at him in distaste before she smoothed them back down, “Backroom.” She stated pointedly. “Pet?” The large living spider confectionary lifted its head, “You’re in charge.”

The back room of Muffet’s was actually the bedroom for all of her workers, as such it was decked out with thick cobwebs across every wall and croner. A small path cut across the black floor leading to to a violet couch with a white cobweb pattern across it. She flopped onto the couch but he elected to stand; this room always put him on edge as if he could be ambushed at any moment. Maybe that’s why she asked him to come back here.

“So what is it Grillby?” she crossed her long thin legs at the knee while two sets of arms rested on the back of the couch.

“Something is wrong with me and I don’t know what.”

“Well the options are vast,” she sighed.

“No,” he shoved his glasses in his pocket, “I really want your help Muffet.”

She leaned forward and her black eyes looked him over, “Go ahead.”

“So recently I’ve started having these symptoms,” he folded his arms across his chest to stop his terrible gesturing habit. Sickness. He had to be sick. His magic would burn with fever so hot sometimes his cheeks would glow white! His flames would sway in patterns he was unfamiliar with and it felt like he was losing control over their shape. Grillby wasn’t some wild flame with free flowing shape he was made for a reason which had always granted him more control. “And I-- I can’t stop obsessing over… something.”

“What’s that?”

He swallowed really not wanting to spell it out but he had come here for her assistance. “Well, you know the RiverPerson?” They were so fascinating! So wrapped up in mysteries and ideas that Grillby had only begun to expose! Just thinking about that shade of indigo that freckled their cheekbones had his soul threaten to shatter the hearthstone that surrounded it. “And then--” After a truly marvelous dinner, “they kissed me! Right? Kiss? That thing where you suffocate the other?”

“The point is not suffocation, did you feel suffocated?”

“No? But I thought that was because I was a flame.”

Muffet groaned into her hands, “You’re in love Grillby.”

He blinked incredulously, “Come again?”

“Specifically? I guess puppy love.”

“Puppy… love?” He wasn’t a dog, he couldn’t be in puppy love, but she knew that so he was probably just missing something, “So something is wrong with me right?”

“Not necessarily,” she scooched aside and gestured with one of her arms for him to sit.

“Not unnecessarily though.”

“Fair,” she nodded as he sat down stiffly beside her. “I don’t think this means anything bad. In fact I think this could be a good thing for you.”

“That doesn’t mean it will be a good thing for S-- RiverPerson and I don’t want to hurt them.”

“See? That right there is good for you. You’re thinking of someone else.”

“You make me sound like some self-serving narcissist.” She folded her arms and leered at him. “Okay yes, but I donate money to causes across the Underground.”

“When it suits you.”

“Which is often!”

She smiled softly at him, her little fangs poked out from behind thin lips, “You certainly try.”

“You really think I’m in love?”

“Again, puppy love, I don’t know if you’re capable of much deeper of a connection than that.”

“But that’s… not really in my coding,” he chased one of his curly flames with his fingertips.

“Well, I didn’t think stealing the resources from the development of a wealthy residential district in the Capital was part of your conditioning but you certainly have quite the collection of gold and marble.”

A wicked smirk glowed hot against his face, “Yeah I do.”

“That wasn’t a compliment,” she glared.

“You have no right to say whether I take it as one or not,” he crackled but it grew quiet quickly. If Muffet was right he was infatuated with Seer. Try as he might he just couldn’t get his head wrapped around the concept. What did monsters even do when they were in love? Was this even love? He ran his hands through his long wispy flames, he just… liked seeing them happy, spending time with them, finding little things that made them excited because when they were smiling he was too. 

Certainly, he’d never felt like that before but was that really what love was? The novels he’d read had always depicted sparks and a burning desire to well-- he just didn’t think that way. Yes, he had to admit he wanted to hold their thin hand in his. And he was curious to see the rest of him but there wasn’t much more than that. He wanted to know them and know them well but…“Muffet…” His hot pink eyes glowed in her endless black ones, “I don’t know what to do.”

She leaned forward looking him over curiously from point blank range before she settled back in the corner of the couch, one set of hands wrapped around his which were currled in his lap. “Dearie, what did they say when you talked to them today?”

“I haven’t yet,” he pressed his lips together, “I normally meet them after lunch rush but…” he chuckled nervously to fill in that he was quite intimidated by the idea. He’d been so confused as to what Seer was doing that he didn’t even process anything outside of his-- well, confusion. A kiss… The magic was cold but it was grateful. It swirled lazily across his lips for a while after they left but he hadn’t even paused to think whether he liked it or not his whole being just sort of short circuited.

“It’s your breaktime now, how did you get down here without seeing the RiverPerson?”

“I may have closed the shop for the day,” he pulled his hands away from hers, “said I was sick.”

When he looked up he flinched away, she was in his face again all five of her black eyes looking him over before she sighed, her breath smelled like cotton candy. “You walked from Hotlands, through Waterfall, to Snowdin?”

“I just started walking,” he shrugged, “I didn’t really have a goal in mind.”

She shook her head, “The only advice I can give you is to talk to them.”

“I was afraid of that,” he pressed his hands against his face.

“No lines, no clever gimmicks, no circle talking, and be honest with yourself and them.”

“What if,” he stood up quickly, “what if I don’t want to do this?” What if he was utterly terrified of the idea of potentially hurting them. He didn’t want to see them snuffed and he certainly didn’t want to be the one to do it to them. This wasn’t what he was made for, he started pacing, sure he’d been defying that for ages but this was… This was different! This wasn’t that exciting pulse in your chest as you stole your life back with your own hands this-- this was terrifying. This was caring and nurturing and honesty that he knew he was not capable of. 

“Then you tell them that dearie.”

“What if they hate me? What if they think I was just leading them on?” It wouldn’t be the first time he was accused of that. His flames twitched wildly with his storming emotions, “Love just isn’t meant for things like me… it’s for stories, bedtime tales for children, for,” his chest heaved, he hadn’t even realized how fast he was breathing, “for monsters born from an act of love… Not…” What was wrong with him? He had shoved all of this poison to the furthest shelf he could muster never to bother him again. So why now? Why was it rolling off the shelves?

Muffet rose to her feet, even with her heels the top of her head barely reached his collar, and set her hands firmly along his shoulders, “I can’t answer any of that for you Grillby. You need to talk to them yourself.”

His eyes widened, “But what do I say?”

“Whatever your soul, not your head, tells you to.”

“I-- I can’t do that.”

“If you can redistribute stolen wealth across the Hotland area I’m certain you can manage a few words.” Tired reds leapt across him at the mere thought, “Ahuhuhu,” she laughed tilting her head back, “come on soldier.” She elbowed him and forced him towards the doors, “You can do this.”

As he stood outside the shop leaning on the door to the cafe he knew one thing for certain: he could not stand here all day. Already the bends of his fingers were making a picket line against the cold. He folded his hands underneath his arms and shuddered with cold, with anxiousness, with confusion as he made his way to the RiverPerson’s landing. Sure enough, there they were.

They looked different to him. Was it the strangeness of going back to not being able to see their face? Or was it just the expectation that came from their exchange last night? What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? None of his questions seemed important enough to answer as the boat separated from the landing before he was anywhere near it. For a moment he let it drift towards the river… 

But he had not spent the entire day dreading this encounter just to let it slip away!

His eyes darted to the covered corridors of Waterfall where the boat was heading. Whelp. This was going to be a bit of a stretch for him nowadays. He took off in a sprint along the waterways, “Seer!” He called but as he anticipated there was no response.

With a grunt he leapt onto the slimy stones that made up Waterfall’s entrance and ran across the top waiting for an opening. Hopefully Seer hadn’t sped up or this was going to go very poorly. Several of Waterfall’s namesakes came straight from the Surface eroding the stone below to create openings. Despite how dangerously wet the marshlands were it also was one of the few places that offered sunspots that he sought out when he was in need of a pick me up.

It was one of these that Grillby crouched quickly towards his head poked through the ceiling to the channel below. He was right over the center of the river, the thought alone sent a shiver up his spine, but it was nothing compared to what came next. With a centering breath and a silent prayer to whatever let his soul pulse he dropped straight down.

Water was a natural enemy of his. Of course it had its uses but the idea of that cold liquid seeping over him, smothering his flames, snuffing him effortlessly as his hearthstone sank worthlessly down to the bottom of the river until his soul finally gave out was not a pleasant thought. So readily he could feel it, so strongly he felt it that he could hear his flames hiss in protest until he crashed atop something hard with a distinct wooden scent. For a moment he could do nothing but laugh, of all the stupid things he’d done in his life that was one of the dumbest. 

It felt as if hours crept by before he finally managed to still his eccentric fear driven laughter enough to sit achily against the bench. “Are you-- a-are you okay?” Seer asked their voice oddly drenched with worry for someone who had been afraid to face him.

A few more chuckles escaped him that he placed against the side of his fist while his flames snapped into their proper place. “I think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I will have the opportunity to go into Muffet’s story much here but she was a soldier in the same troupe as Grillby. She was pretty much the only one that treated him like another monster instead of a tool. The two are definitely friends but no one watching them would know that.


	8. ...Isn't Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Seer need to have a chat about the night before but first they seek to find somewhere quiet to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did we leave off? Oh yes. Grillby just fell from the ceiling. Good times.

“Why in the world would you do that!?” Seer wrung their hands around their arms, “You could have-- and then, but you didn’t but-- Don’t scare me!” That clicking jittering sound that came from under their robes made a lot more sense now that he knew they were a skeleton. 

“I knew you’d catch me,” he smirked lazily up to them. When they continued to rattle his smirk dropped as he realized just how much he’d frightened them. “Hey,” he reached out to them but his hand froze between them terrified to make things worse, “I’m sorry. I panicked when you started to leave and just-- I really need to talk to you.”

“N-No,” they covered their face with their hands, “I’m the one that needs to-- to apologize. I shouldn’t have, or I should have, asked, or said, that I was ummm, uh, it wasn’t a…” They tugged the hood down tight, “No one has… tra la la.”

They were apologizing for the kiss right? Did that mean they didn’t feel that way? It was just the drink wasn’t it? He chuckled, here he had been all out of sorts worrying and it was just the drink. Of course Seer didn’t feel like that towards him. He waited for relief to wash over him and was more than a little confused when it didn’t. In fact… was he disappointed?

“You don’t need to apologize,” he rested his arms over his knees, “I just don’t know how to respond I guess.”

“Me neither,” Seer admitted, their hands falling in front of them. They started to tug their hood down but pushed it back up to look around, “Can we talk somewhere else?”

“Of course dearie, wherever you like.”

“Is home okay?” They noticeably shifted on their feet and Grillby sparked a bit in surprise. Their home? Seer’s home? Of course! That endless curiosity he held for Seer was burning again as he imagined what sort of a dwelling they might possess.

He held his hands out just far enough for his fingertips to line each edge of the boat, “You’re the captain.”

They laughed lightly, the last of the rattling giving way, “I am the captain,” they stated cheerily.

It grew quiet between them as the boat pushed lazily against the current rocking them both gently until it came to a stretch of tall green plants. The boat pressed gently against the greens and Seer held them apart so they didn’t drip onto Grillby. Behind the tall green plants was a small cave that fed into a tiny canal. There was nothing much to see except for a small half finished wooden dock and a stone wall riddled with cracks. Seer tied the boat to the dock with a scratchy thick worn rope before they offered their hand to him. 

“Why thank you,” he happily took the hand delighted at how dainty it was. 

Seer lead Grillby through one of the large cracks in the stone, it was so narrow Grillby’s chest scraped against the stone as he walked sideways through it. It didn’t feel like he was searching for Seer’s house it felt like they were on an expedition. Wherever their home was nestled it certainly was out of the way. Why so secretive? Surely Seer didn’t have anyone to hide from but why else would they go somewhere so out of the way? 

“I found this place by chance, but it’s good… Different though. It’s not like your beautiful shop…” At the end of the corridor were more of those squiggly green plants but luckily they were considerably dryer than the ones that grew from the water.

Past the plants was… Just another cave. There were ledges that seemed to be used as shelves, broken stalagmites that seemed to form steps up to a higher level. The floor in front of them had a rug made of reeds braided tightly together, the ledge closest to them had many books, and a small pot of something, admittedly good smelling, bubbled near the entrance. Seer bowed their head and moved toward the pot stirring its contents gently while Grillby skimmed the titles on the spines of the books that faced him. They all seemed to be in reference to geology, astronomy, astrology, and agriculture. Big thick books bound in barely hanging in their water logged bindings. He was tempted to see if the contents were even readable but he left the books sit on their ‘shelf’.

He had enough sense to himself to know not to ask if Seer was homeless but this was hardly comfortable. If they were in need of money why didn’t they charge for their services? Two g a customer would rack up in no time if they were afraid of being an inconvenience. This just… Well, it wasn’t what he wanted to see. He wanted Seer to have cute furnishings that accented their soft tones or fascinating bulky furniture that contradicted them but this, well, maybe they were just a minimalist. He could see shadows from something up the stalagmite stairs so maybe this was just the living room. 

Would they be upset if he bought them a table or even just some chairs?

“Are you hungry?” He turned around at Seer’s voice and saw their smile freed from the dark shroud of the hood. When they saw his concerned expression they bowed their head, “It’s not… well, you certainly do better…” They looked over the stone bowl in their hands, a bashfulness plain by the way their teeth were clamped.

“I’d love to try some of your cooking dearie,” he took the bowl and looked around for a place to sit when he saw none he sat on the floor across from Seer who scooped a bowl for themselves. They eyed him curiously as he stared at the contents.

It was a wild mushroom stew of some sort, there wasn’t nearly as much broth as he was used to seeing, and little greens of some sort broke up the brown and pulsing blue mushrooms. He wasn’t accustomed to eating others cooking anymore he tipped the bowl back and felt the sharp fizz of liquids sizzling in his mouth before he swallowed. It was… good. Nothing extraordinary or that one could tell was time consuming but it was good. When he told Seer as much they curled their shoulders up towards their jaw and smiled at him shyly. 

After some lingering silence as the two took turns tilting their bowl back Grillby realized he had to speak first if this was ever going to go back to the subject at hand. “So, about last night.”

Seer bit the edge of their stoneware firmly before they took another gulp, “I’m sorry. I-- I knew it was coming but I should have asked or… I’m sorry.”

“You knew it was coming?” Grillby tilted his head a small smirk painted across his lips, “Don’t tell me those stories about you being psychic are true.” He started to take another sip expecting a dismissal but their fingers squirmed against their bowl.

“For the last several days… anytime I’d think of you I’d see it. Fluorescent lighting in a gold glow, swirling colors and… my teeth to your lips.” They set their bowl to the side gently to fidget with the fabric around their collar. “I figured it would be okay, when all of that aligned I just-- wouldn’t do it… but… I wanted to. I really wanted to.”

“And I’m sorry,” the base of their sockets began to grow wet as indigo tears formed there. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Grillby rubbed his face, that was-- a lot to unload, Seer squirmed at what they probably perceived as agitation but was just complete and utter confusion. “Okay,” he exhaled, “two things. One,” he held up a finger, “so you are capable of seeing the future?” 

They nodded their head stiffly, “I am. That’s why the king bought me.” Grillby’s stomach churned in distaste and it certainly wasn’t for the mushrooms. How dare they be able to say that so plainly, as if monsters had some sort of right to own one another. Sickening. He caught his flames burning more yellow than usual and he calmed them. “It’s not like what most folks think. I don’t just know the future and I can’t normally pick what I want to see.”

“It sort of,” they sighed, rubbing their temples as they tried to find the words. “Mostly its’ images. Yes. Just little images in my head. Like ummm ‘the piano plays the tinkling sound,’” they shrugged, “I saw the stone statue and the piano at the same time, some fuzzy lights above them, but I don’t really know what it means.”

“Can you prove it?” Grillby set his bowl down, “Sorry, I just… don’t really believe the whole fortune teller scam.” For a moment Seer looked downright offended and that was enough to keep Grillby talking, “I asked a fortune teller once to tell me my future and it wasn’t a pleasant exchange.”

Seer seemed appeased by this as they resumed picking at their cracked leather gloves, “You’re hands tra la la.” They reached out for them and he rested them atop theirs, “They’ve grown cold.” Well, obviously, they could tell that just by holding them. The shut their eyes gently, “The palm on the right hand has a deep gouge across it. At the base of this is a small pulsing red. Your hands are dark gray and black like a scratchy stone material. Licks of flame dance across them but they never hold. And then… up to your elbow,” their fingers stretched up towards his wrist, “looks like magma.”

His fingers began to ache with cold as if their pale yellow shields were thrown from them, “Correct.” Seer had definitely not seen his hands before, no one but his sprites and the royal family had any memory of what they looked like.

“The day you showed me your new gloves you’d spilt a--” Their teeth clicked, “pot of tea across your lap.”

He curled his fingers into a fist and set them against his chest. “So, yeah… you can see things.” Well, that was… a peculiar talent. To say the least.

“What was number two?” Seer prompted with a nervous smile holding the number up as Grillby had done before. They seemed eager to change the subject.

“Two…” His mind reeled as he tried to back track to the start of this conversation. It wasn’t that long ago how had he blanked on it? He hummed thoughtfully, “Two.” Something about-- oh yes the kiss, 

“You wanted to kiss me?” This was not quite the change of subject Seer had been hoping for seeing as how they nodded while quickly covering their face. “Because you saw yourself doing it?”

Their sockets snapped open, “No! I mean-- I didn’t just because of, but I wanted--” They made that strange screeching noise that seemed to come from them whenever they struggled to find their words. It seemed even more foreign of a sound without the hood up. “Grillby. I. Like. You.”

The words hit him harder than any drunk brawler had ever managed. His flames drew close to himself as the world fell silent around him. For a second he feared his soul had stopped beating completely but he found his breath a moment later to see Seer hiding behind their hood again. 

“I’m sorry,” their breath hiccuped, “I-- No one’s ever talked to me like you do!” Their fingers anchored themselves in the seam of the hood, “I’m sorry, please don’t hate me, I don’t want-- I’m afraid you’ll--”

Grillby was not appreciating this whole ‘being rendered speechless’ thing that kept happening to him but for far too long all he could do was stare. They liked… him? No. They liked the idea of him. Visions or not they didn’t know him. How on earth would they be able to say that if they did? “Seer… I--”

He took a breath: how did he feel right now? Seer was upset and he wanted nothing more than to comfort them. They were allowed to be upset but he just… wanted to see their smile. Wanted to see those warm eyelights glow round as they looked down at him. What he felt for Seer he couldn’t remember ever feeling so...naturally. This felt like something he wanted because he wanted it not because it’s what he was supposed to do. 

He still didn’t feel that heat, or electricity, or whatever was supposed to indicate that you were-- deeply attracted to someone. Grillby admired those moonlike white bones, he thought it endearing the way their small frame played towards their naivete while their height deceived it, but wasn’t there supposed to be more? This is why he was so often accused of leading others on he just couldn’t feel much more than this. So, was it fair of him to even think he wanted to be with them if he couldn’t feel that? 

“I like you… a lot Seer. I like thinking about you and doing things to get to know you better,” he looked down to the mushroom stew, “and I want to get to know you even better but I’m not really,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “good boyfriend material. Heck I’m barely even scratching at the bottom of the good monster list.”

Their eyes were concerned, not because of any sort of fear of him but from something else. “I need to tell you a few things about myself,” he wrung his hands, what the heck was he doing? Who was he right now? He felt so shrunken and small that even his hot pink bowtie seemed to mute in tones.

Seer nodded, “I want to get to know you better too. I’ll listen to whatever you need to say.” 

Why? Why were those eyelights so damn honest? Why did that sympathy not burn him up inside?

“I guess… I already made it pretty clear I was a soldier,” his eyes tilted up towards the cavern, “I killed people for a long time because that’s what I was meant for. I didn’t question the morality of it, I was conditioned to do as little thinking as possible so, I didn’t.” It was why he couldn’t cook meat. That scent always rolled through his core filling every crack and crevice of his body with a reminder of what he was for, what he was supposed to do. 

“Seer, I’m one of the few monsters in the Underground with an LV in the double digits.” They were so naive to the way of the world he was certain a monster that could kill without hesitation would be frightening at the least but Seer’s eyes just prompted him to continue.

“Along the way I picked up a few things I wasn’t supposed to: speech and an unbreakable will to live, but for the most part I was perfect for what they needed me to be.” A pit settled in his stomach as he realized what a pathetic story this was. He was skimming over details skipping important acts or things just to get the point across. This wasn’t as personal as he thought he could muster but it was still putting a quake through his core.

“When we were sealed Underground there were maybe a half a dozen of us Eternals on this side of the barrier,” Grillby shrugged, “so in order to--” He rolled his hand on his wrist trying to think of how best to describe it, “reward our hard work they told us we were free of the guard and welcome to do as we wished.”

“We… didn’t fare well. I told you the miserable creature wouldn’t even eat without permission so something as necessary as going to find food to eat was outside of our ability.” They were a bunch of pretty little statues standing around waiting, hoping, someone would bring their food bowl around, tell them to move, to do something more than stand there. 

“Most of the Eternals returned to their hearthstone,” he tapped his chest, “started a new life where things made sense. It was,” his flames flickered as he smirked, “the more logical approach.”

“But along my journey I cursed myself with a will to live as I was so, I moved. I stepped forward and did what I needed to live.” What a thrill it had been to act in defiance of anyone’s will and seize the day (and anything not bolted down) for himself. His acts of defiant selfishness caught the attention of monsters who felt they’d been forced into a similar boat. “And before long,” he rubbed the back of his head if only to pretend a delighted orange didn’t flicker through him, “I guess we sort of formed a gang.”

Suddenly Seer’s eyelights seemed to sparkle, “The Pink Demons!”

“Yes, actually,” he popped in surprise, “you seem a little too excited about that.”

“Sorry,” they tugged on their robes, “I just-- they made t-shirts.”

Grillby’s eyes widened and a plethora of sparks danced about him as he crackled wildly, “I forgot about that!” They were a silly little group stealing what they wanted, protecting who they wanted, and crushing the hopes of every snooty monster that felt they had rights over another. Somewhere along the line they needed a bit of extra funding to get what they needed to stop the development of a high class closed district community in the Capital. Several monsters had started rooting for them, which seemed exploitable, so they made shirts and posters to sell.

The Dreemurs had seemingly blamed themselves for the uprising of their little gang but they were not about to let the small gang turn into a division of the Underground. “We had just barely squeaked by the funds we needed when the guards got a hold of our merch and brought it to the castle.”

“Yes,” Seer’s sockets narrowed, “The King and Queen burned it all… but I got a poster. It was a little scorched but still good!” Was this something they saw or were they there? _ No. Focus on this. _

Already the foggy weight of his story was lifting as Seer seemed so tickled by the idea. He certainly had not anticipated Seer wanting anything to do with someone so dangerous but they had a poster. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he asked: “Why were you a fan of the gang?”

Seer smiled excitedly, “Because you were free! To all of us that had our roles to play the Pink Demons were amazing!” They smiled fondly, “It, gave me hope…that things could be better, and that they could change.”

Grillby returned the smile, “I hadn’t ever thought of it that way. We were just a bunch of punks doing stupid stuff to feel like we had some sort of control of our lives.” He chuckled leaning back against the stone wall and brushing his wavy stressed out flames away from his face a content smile rested there as the last of his nerves flickered away. It had felt quite free though even for those that hadn’t shared in his fate.

“So let me get this straight? The whole soldier thing doesn’t bother you?”

“No,” they blinked a bit slowly, “I know if it wasn’t for the war you wouldn’t have killed anyone.”

He smirked dangerously, “How do you know that?”

“Because the Pink Demons never killed anyone,” there was a confidence in their gaze that Grillby couldn’t argue with.

“So the gang is a non-issue altogether?”

“Do you still have the jacket?” They blurted out leaning forward.

“Ah man, I haven’t seen that thing in forever.” A flame wearing leather had been a terrible mistake that he would never ever repeat, but it was quite the look. “I’ll look for it,” he decided upon. “Well then, I guess… we’re all squared away.” Seer looked at him curiously, “Let’s try the whole dating thing.”

A smile stretched across their teeth so wide and excited he almost missed the matching eyelights, “You mean it?” He nodded and they reached forward suddenly before they drew back on themself, “Can I hug you?”

Grillby hummed, “I think this arrangement means you don’t need to ask.” He opened his arms up and they were quickly filled with a dainty light form that felt a little too good to hold. Well, this was not what he was searching for to appease his boredom but it was certainly effective.

“One more thing,” Seer pulled away just enough to more or less sit in his lap. “It’s a secret okay?”

“I promise I’ll keep it under lock and key.” They rested their back against his chest and he could almost feel the pulse of their magic beating like the ocean against the shore.

“My name is Gaster,” their eyelights fell to his eyes.

Gaster? He liked the sound of that a whole lot better than Seer, though it might take some adjusting to call them yet another name but he didn’t mind. “Alright then Gaster,” they smiled together both feeling more seen than they could ever remember being. “Let the dating start,” he winked and they laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! So this is actually all I have story wise thought up right now ^^' I have one date planned and a general idea of the ending but we're just gonna get there when we get there. Is this going to be a short fic? That's the plan. Has any multichapter fic I ever wrote been the length I thought it would be? Nope! So we will just see where this goes!
> 
> Can I just say editing short chapters is such a nice, pleasant, experience? It's also a lot of fun to be able to post more often ^^ Especially with these two being as fun as they are.


	9. Riverside Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Gaster go for a date on the river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! It really tickles me that people are enjoying this ^^

There had been a certain amount, not fear, no, just anxiety when they next met up that things would be different. That Grillby would need to act differently now that they were dating but after seeing Gaster waiting for him along the river, just as they always did, he realized there had been nothing to worry about. Luckily, Gaster had worried the same thing and they had a good laugh about it. Now, it was a routine, a nice, lovely, routine. 

“Good afternoon dearie,” Grillby called cheerily as he jumped carelessly into the boat.

“Tra la la I’m happy to see you,” they lifted their arms to hug him before they tucked them back to their sides eyeing a draconic monster that lingered at the end of the landing. “Where to?”

“Wherever you like,” he sat down on the bench and folded his arms into his lap. The river wasn’t particularly terrifying anymore. There was still the notion that he could spill over and disperse but it seemed increasingly unlikely, he trusted the captain after all. He clasped his hands over his cheeks to encourage the tightness in them to settle but his wide grin needed to go away first. This was undoubtedly his favorite part of the day.

The boat settled in a closed off cavern without any ledges to walk along or footholdings to climb, the stone had been entirely smoothed out by a waterfall sloshing against the side of it. Spray beat softly at the water around the boat but none managed to get in. It was a little colder than Grillby would like but it certainly was a view. How strange for a flame to admire water.

Oh but there was something he admired more. Gaster lowered his hood and Grillby smiled at the sight that was for him and him alone. 

“Tra la la I made lunch.” They retrieved a plank of worn wood from their inventory and rested it over the center of the boat then set a small blue knapsack atop it. Gaster sat down to pick at the knot they’d made in the fabric of the sack but their gloves slipped from the fabric at every attempt. Grillby held their hands softly before he picked the knot apart for them. Inside were a few stuffed mushrooms with a pleasant garlic aroma. Really, he had no problem with mushrooms but it seemed to be all that Gaster ever prepared. 

He pinched one between his fingers and turned away so Gaster could take a bite of theirs but they looked away from him sheepishly, “You don’t need to do that… I made it.”

Grillby raised a brow cockily, “Do you have something to say about my cooking?”

Their sockets widened, “Oh no! No, not at all! Your food is really good! Lovely, fantastic? I enjoy it,” their shoulders dropped, “I just-- umm… Well. Skeletons aren’t exactly the best dinner mates.” They took a bite of their mushroom and their wide white eyelights floated over to him, “Sometimes absorbing food is tricky… when you don’t really have a mouth.” Their shoulders pulled up closer to their jaw, “It can be unpleasant to watch.”

“I serve all sorts dearie, I really don’t mind.” He took a bite and was pleasantly surprised by the multitude of flavors. Some sort of nuts gave the mushroom a strong crunch while the creamy butter and garlic filled the palette. This was actually… amazing? He’d had a few of Gaster’s dishes but none of them compared to this, “Dearie, I don’t know how to say this but I fear you’ve bested me. These are wonderful!”

They covered their teeth as a smile blossomed, “Thank you! But they aren’t anything special… still mushrooms.”

“Nonsense my dear! You’ve revolutionized the mushroom!”

Gaster laughed a sweet sort of laugh still with that oddness unique to them, “Hardly, you could do better in your sleep.”

Grillby considered that for a moment, “Honestly. If I tried cooking in my sleep I’d probably just crawl into the oven for warmth.” He laughed more to himself than the idea, it was one he’d considered many times but he usually settled for a sleeping bag near a magma pit. It was much more sanitary. 

“That does sound nice,” they looked off towards the waterfall, “and warm.” Surely they had a bed right? They weren’t just sleeping on top of the stone… his eyes narrowed, or one of those braided reed rugs. The image of Gaster shivering in the cold of their cavern home didn’t settle well with him. It wasn’t his place to question them but maybe he could do something to help.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you dearie, are there any furnishings I could find for you? You know how I love to give gifts,” he winked but it didn’t seem to distill the awkwardness he’d anticipated from the question.

“I’m alright,” they fidgeted with the mushroom in their fingers, “I appreciate the offer but I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You couldn’t be if you tried,” he rested against the side of the boat. It had taken so much willpower to not sprint about the Underground collecting furniture for their oh-so-humble abode but he was learning not to step on toes, or not Gaster’s toes at least.

“I know,” they nodded in agreeance, “I just… um.” They tugged at their long blue sleeves and gazed cautiously up to him, “It’s mine. I’ve never had anything that was mine before, not really anyways, and I just… It makes me happy to say ‘this is mine tra la la, I did this’.” They dropped their head and Grillby folded his hands in his lap, well, that wasn’t exactly what he’d planned.

“I can respect that,” Grillby smiled off into the distance, “when we were sealed Underground I was much the same way.” He’d made a little shack out of scavenged materials, stole a little table, a crate, and a couple pounds of blankets to serve as a bed. It was so long ago he’d almost forgotten about the feeling of returning to a home regardless of what condition it was. But that was Grillby. Gaster deserved better.

Gaster tilted his head and studied Grillby’s face, “I can’t picture you living like that. I know you were a soldier but you seem like a monster who always surrounded themselves in luxuries.” They smiled fondly before they covered it with their gloves, “It really does suit you.”

“What can I say? I am one of the finer things in life,” he spread his fingers over his chest and stuck his head into the air happy to receive a bit of applause. Stars, this monster really was someone special.

“It’s getting close to the end of your lunch break,” Gaster did their best to hide their disappointment.

“If I’m a few minutes late no one will mind but me,” he smirked and that was enough of an indication for the boat to push itself across the water… but slowly, at a nice leisurely pace. “I was wondering if you had given any more thoughts to that date proposal I gave you the other day.”

Gaster sighed disappointment read plainly in his eye lights before they vanished behind his hood once again, “I’m sure whatever you have cooked up would be a lot of fun. I’d like to. I’d really like to… but I shouldn’t leave the riverways.”

Now it was Grillby’s turn to deflate with disappointment. He had something truly spectacular all but set up he was just waiting for the go ahead. “If I ask why you can’t will you tell me this time?” He wasn’t for sure which one of them flinched harder, that came out colder than he had anticipated. If Gaster didn’t want to tell him they didn’t have to. “Sorry,” he rubbed his face, “forget I asked.”

“No um… I want to tell you… I do but. It’s not very.” They rubbed their arm, “I’m just not supposed to be here at all. It’s easier to hide here though. Or maybe not. I was supposed to go somewhere else but… I wanted to do something…” They stood up against the bow of the ship, “That didn’t make any sense.”

“Not particularly,” Grillby admitted.

“I just don’t want you to get in trouble…”

“Trouble is my middle name, or maybe it should be my last name since I’m lacking both. Grillby Trouble? No. Nevermind it doesn’t have a good ring to it.” Gaster laughed which was exactly what he was aiming for. “I love being anywhere with you. I really do. If that means we have to stay on the river that’s fine dearie, promise.”

“I want to see past the river and I want to see it with you… I just… I’m just scared.” There was that strange protectiveness again, who hurt them? Who dared to want to hurt them? His flames must have pitched in a strange manner because Gaster put a hand on his shoulder and stared at him silently for a long while. “I’m okay,” they said finally, “I’m okay.”

“We’re already trapped dearie, you certainly don’t deserve to be more than any of the rest of us.”

“I’m not though.” That clicking sound emanated from their robes but it didn’t sound as frantic as usual there was something steadfast in the jittery noise, “I’m more free than I’ve ever been. I just don’t want to lose it, tra la la.” 

As similar as their stories were this was a major outlier. When Grillby tasted freedom for the first time he did anything to obtain more, whatever it took to prove he wasn’t a weapon to be used by anyone. Even with his shop and extensive clientele he had to fight the urge to do more, to take more, and would lapse into fits of boredom that left him temperamental and bitter. 

Gaster though… Just going at their own pace was enough. They had been the RiverPerson for years and that seemed to be enough for them. They seemed quite fond of the Pink Demons for taking what they wanted from life but didn’t want to follow their path. 

“And I wouldn’t dare take the freedom of another,” he clenched his fists.

“I know,” Gaster swayed a bit with some emotion Grillby couldn’t read with the hood up. “That’s why I like you.” 

Sparks. Such silly things. Tiny little flecks of light that Gaster managed to keep getting out of him somehow. 

“Can you… this date that is. Do you think you could find a way to… keep it a secret from everybody?”

“I’d have to tell one person,” he answered honestly.

“And they wouldn’t… tell anyone I was there?”

“No. I trust them.”

“And I trust you.” The boat rested against the side of the landing and both monsters stared at it a bit offended for ending their time together. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Wherever you like.” They smiled behind the darkness of their hood, “Just… not too often.”

“Of course!” He stood up quickly, there were plans to arrange! It was hard for him to plan anything along the riverways, the day he’d tried to bring tea with him had proved to be quite the mess, but this was going to make up for it! This was going to be a date Gaster would never forget. “One more thing dearie,” he wrapped his hands around where he imagined their hips to be and found himself to be quite accurate. They were so small, and firm, it shouldn’t have been surprising that they were boney as well but he’d really only seen their face. Gaster squeaked in surprise as Grillby crackled, “Just needed some measurements is all.”

“M-measurements?” Gaster tugged the rim of their hood towards their chin, “Warn me please.”

“Nah,” he grinned devilishly, “it’s more fun this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty mellow chapter but the next one should be a lot of fun ^^


	10. A Grand Date with a Thousand Pairs of Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Gaster go for a nice date off the riverway visiting the shop of an old friend of Grillby's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do have a bit of #tragiccbackstory in this one just as a heads up since this is usually light hearted-- on that note though... There has been such a positive reception for this fic it's going to actually get a plot! I was just planning on having this be a quick in and out series but I'm enjoying it, seems like you guys are, so I hope you continue to enjoy! And thank you for your support!

Gaster clung to him as they walked along the grayed out streets of the Capital in a childish attempt to hide from the lingering foot traffic that evening. If anything their attempt only made them more obvious but Grillby didn’t inform them of this, for his own greedy reasons. They were so close together he could feel the subtle rise and fall of their ribs as they stumbled behind him. The street was largely unoccupied this late but the few monsters passing by did little more than glance at them.

They stopped in front of a tailor shop with a sharp looking navy blue pinstripe suit in the window on a mannequin with a large build and tail. Written in gold letters on the glass in a crisp clean stencil was “Tristen’s Tailor”, not a creative name but outside of fabrics Tristen wasn’t exactly the creative sort. “They’re closed,” Gaster whispered.

“I have a key,” he fished the gold key out of his inventory as proof before he stuck it in the door and turned the knob. The inside of the shop was pitch black until Grillby flipped the switch, the shop lights hummed to a dim setting while several small floating pink lights twinkled around the edges of the ceiling and up the table legs. Gentle lights bounced off the racks of clothes that lined the majority of the store but also the serving tray with a plethora of bite sized appetizers and deserts.

“This isn’t yours is it?” Gaster’s voice was still a whisper but it was more from awe now.

“No, it belongs to an old ally of mine,” he made his way to the back to turn on the lights of the dressing rooms. The bright lights inside of them ruined the mood lighting a bit but if they were going to try anything on they needed to be. 

Tristan had been one of the founding members of the Pink Demons. Tristan was what he assumed was a darkness or shadow elemental but no one had bothered to tell him exactly what. What Grillby did know for sure was that they were a wispy well dressed patch of darkness with a love of sunglasses and a dedication to their work. It was actually Tristan hunkering down in this tailor shoppe that convinced Grillby it was even possible to do normal things. Showing up on time for a job, working honestly through a day, he’d just assumed it was impossible for monsters like him.

“What is all of this for?” Gaster hummed.

“I thought you might like to try on some pants,” Grillby mused.

“Really?” They fiddled with their hood nervously before they started to laugh, “I was being silly Grillby!”

“Well, let’s be silly together,” Grillby rubbed his forehead playfully against Gaster’s, “you can try on anything you like but,” he held his fingers up in a wait motion before he went to retrieve a box from one of the dressing rooms. “I gave good ol’ Tristan your measurements and he pulled anything he thought might fit in the slim and tall department.”

Gaster fumbled with the box an elated smile sung in his sockets, “I-- I don’t know what to say!” A high pitched sound escaped them as they hugged the box tight to themself, “I’ve never-- I want to--” 

“Take your time, we’ve got until four at latest.”

“That’s so much time!” They were practically bouncing with excitement, “I’ve never got to pick out my own clothes before.”

“Well, I hope you don’t mind if I help.” Oh, he knew they were going to love this! The gears in his head had been turning ever since that silly little question about pants. “I made snacks, brought some wine, we can go right up to the point you’re too tired to continue.”

Gaster smiled as he set the box down before he wrapped his arms around Grillby who was stunned for a moment before he returned the hug. “Thank you! I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

“I have a feeling the wait will be worth it.”

“You’re going to try on things too right?”

“Of course, but you’ll have to help me pick them out,” he hummed.

Their eye lights nearly threw sparks, “Yes!”

They seemed far too eager as they reached behind their back to pull up on the blue robes which revealed a long silky blue skirt that had a silver moon clasp at the hip. Their pelvic bone just barely poked out on either side. Grillby could see their vertebrae entirely unobstructed by any fabric, then their ribs where an x of that silky blue fabric rested against the pure white bones. Those worn leather gloves went all the way up to their tiny elbows pieces of which flaked to the ground in a light fluttering manner completely unlike the thunk of the robe as it was finally discarded. Standing before him was Gaster, tall, lean, boney Gaster it was only now Grillby realized just how much taller they were than him. A puff of hot air escaped him as he took in the sight for the first time. 

Grillby decided Gaster was very nice looking.

They covered their face as that darling indigo consumed it, “Sorry, should I have gone in the dressing room first?”

“It’s just us here,” he smiled softly, “so whatever makes you comfortable.”

With that bit of awkwardness out of the way they made rounds picking out different fabrics they thought the other would like. Some things were tossed aside, it seemed Gaster wasn’t fond of patterns much at all, and Gaster had some interesting suggestions for him. Just as they were about to go into the dressing rooms with their bundle of clothes Grillby paused, “Do you want another pair of gloves?” Those poor leather ones didn’t seem like they would last the night being tugged on and off.

“I um,” they fumbled with the clothes in their arms, “probably but my hands are different than yours.” They looked around, “Scarf? Handkerchief?” Grillby poked around a display of unfolded pocket squares and passed two blue ones over to Gaster, “Thanks… for thinking of me.”

“Of course,” Grillby smiled as he slipped into the dressing room. Gloves weren’t a common accessory outside of Snowdin and for some reason or another Gaster saw fit enough to keep those decrepit old things. 

Grillby shed his layers and stared at his bare torso for a moment, red flames flickered over his flat stomach and chest. He had always been a bit scrawny for a flame but that red shouldn’t be there. With a sigh he flexed his hands and watched the pale yellow fabric buckle, without sleeves his gloves did little to hide the crater-like texture that was nearly up to his elbows now. Oh well, he smiled at his reflection, he was still better looking than most of the Underground. He ran his fingers through his curly flames before he figured he’d wasted enough time and started pulling on one of the outfits Gaster had picked out.

“Well, what do you think?” Gaster called from just outside his dressing room, Grillby poked his head out from his own to see the flowy blue dress that ruffled around their knees and sat off their shoulders. One of the pocket squares was tied around his right hand while the other was free aside from a familiar silver bracelet. They spun a tight circle and the dress flared out like an upside down tulip.

“I thought you were trying on the pants first,” he chuckled.

“I’m working up to it,” they said in a display of haughtiness, “besides… this is cute…”

“It is,” Grillby looked it over as well as he could sticking halfway out of the dressing room, “I think a little satin bow belt would be cute with it.”

Their eyes sparkled, “Yes!” They spun the dress from side to side checking their reflection as they did so, “It’s very pretty though.”

“That sort of reflects the model more than the clothes don’t you think?” Grillby mused as he tucked his head back into the dressing room. Stars, they really were cute weren’t they? The way they spun around like a child to see how the dress flourished. He clipped the black bowtie around his neck then studied his reflection in the mirror. The black vest accented his hips nicely as did the straight legged black pants but he missed his usual colors, “Sorry to break it to you Gaster but I look like a bartender.”

“The bartender of Hotland tra la la,” they called from their own dressing room.

Certainly he was, but this wouldn’t do. He grabbed a hot pink pocket square from the display then a matching bowtie from a rack. There we go, he just needed some color-- he spotted a pale yellow belt that he quickly wrapped around his waist, much better. He was fawning over his reflection when the other dressing room door opened again. This time Gaster was wearing textured gray jeans, a navy button down, and a long gray shrug that they had rolled the sleeves up to their elbows.

“I love the pinks,” they smiled as they took him in.

“Yes it feels a bit more me that way,” Grillby walked up close to Gaster as if his vision were bad to look him up and down. “It’s no fair dearie you look just as good in that as the dress.”

“You think so?” They picked the pants away from their legs with their long thin fingers, “It’s certainly a different feeling.”

He rolled the collar on the shrug, “Yes, without a doubt. You have very nice legs. I think pants accent your lines nicely. Of course in the end it’s up to you what you like.” And Grillby was definitely taking notes as to what those were. He swore in his head he wasn’t going to go overboard but two-- three outfits wasn’t overboard was it?

The pair returned to their dressing rooms many times over coming out with everything from high fashion to low comedy and everytime they were met with a warm greeting. It was so silly, so strange, to just enjoy another monster’s company so much but both of them could see that in the others grins. Shoes seemed to be something they forgoed very early on, it took too long to take them on and off. When they both happened to walk out in matching pin striped suits, one yellow they other navy, they decided to take a break. 

They sat on the floor by the table with the appetizer tray and wine bottle. As excited as Gaster was when he poured the rich red liquid their expression soured after a sip. It was a softer sweeter wine but it still didn’t seem to be quite to their taste, that didn’t stop them from another sip though. “You don’t have to drink it dearie,” his flames swirled spirals of deep violet as he took a sip, “I should have brought something else this just paired best.”

“It’s… fine,” they crinkled their nasal cavity after another drink and Grillby laughed. “Oh hush!”

“I’m sorry I can’t help it, you’re adorable.”

They opened their mouth but couldn’t seem to find a means of arguing, “Well, you’re very handsome,” was the best return they could come up with.

“Thank you,” he smirked. He already thought such things of himself but… it was nice to hear it from someone else.

In an attempt to distract from the conversation Gaster shoved a piece of goat cheese and fig toastlet into their mouth. Grillby sighed as he rested against the table, this was really nice. He nibbled at a quiche bite he could have easily finished in a single bite but he was content to take his time.

“You don’t have to answer,” they hummed thoughtfully, “but… all your outfits had sleeves. Are they, your arms, like your hands?”

“Not all the way up,” he sighed, taking well past a sip of the wine and feeling the violet shades dance through him. There wasn’t much of a point in keeping it from them; they'd already seen it after all. With a bit more nervousness than he cared to admit he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows then slipped off his gloves. The flimsy fabric was a pathetic attempt to keep his hands warm but they were a grand shield against the public eye. He stretched his fingers out wide and Gaster’s beautiful white fingers cupped the underside of his ashen gray hands. The contact stoked the small sparks of flames that still lingered across them to glow brighter.

The sensation of direct contact with his hands was strange across the coarse surface. Their thin fingers traced over the worst of the crags all the way up to his magma looking forearms. They jerked their finger away from a hot spot then back down to his wrist, “What…” Their eyes looked to his with worry etched into them, “you don’t have to. I just. Does it hurt?”

“Most days they are just stiff or achy,” he admitted, “on bad days I can’t get enough heat in them to move them much at all.”

“And this?” They drew a circle around the deep black line on his right palm, “It hurts. I mean, it looks like it does.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, taking his hands back, “that always aches but not as bad as it used to.” Sometimes it was infinitely worse but he wasn’t going to say that.

“Would you… tell me?”

Grillby took a shaky sip of his wine then slipped his gloves back on, “Only if you’ll pay the price for it.”

“The price?”

“I tell you about my hands,” he tapped the knot on the pocket square Gaster was wearing, “you tell me about yours.”

“It’s weird,” Gaster pulled back holding the wrapped hand close.

“That’s the deal.” He was putting this on Gaster because he certainly didn’t want to talk about such things but he was curious of how grand Gaster’s secret was. Well, secrets, the monster had some sort of a story that he still wasn’t privy to. For his own protection, of course, but he could imagine this sweet monster having anything too big for Grillby to handle.

Slowly Gaster’s expression steeled itself as he picked at the knot, “It’s really, really, weird…” They reiterated as the smooth fabric fell to reveal a thin black line in the center of smooth even bone. It was missing several of the tiny bones the other hand possessed but it wasn’t particularly strange… Until the black line grew wider across the back of their hand opening up like, Grillby looked up to Gaster’s eyes, like a socket. It grew to consume most of the bone before a small white dot manifested in the center of it. The light was pale at first but grew sharper and moved freely in the black space to settle on Grillby. That was another eye wasn’t it?

Grillby rolled his sleeves back down as the air in the room grew colder with a strange sort of magic. It had been ages since he felt ice magic against his flames but he was fairly certain even that hadn’t felt quite like this. A shudder ran up his spine as he realized this felt a lot like an unwelcome gaze following you as you went about your work. Tracing your every step with its’ cold focus. He felt seen but not in a good way.

Gaster’s shoulders dropped and he looked away, “This… is what made me worth buying.” The socket shut abruptly and sucked the terrifying magic out of the room as it did so. Gaster quickly bound it with the pocket square.

“When I was little it was just a little black line on some misformed bone,” they held it close to their chest and didn’t dare look at Grillby’s dumbfounded expression. “It had needed to be opened to be of use.”

They shook their head, “I was scared when the King told me I wasn’t going home, I was scared when they put me in a dark room for days on end in hopes of it opening, I was scared when they threw me in the kings hunting grounds because nothing was opening it.” Grillby rested his hand on their leg and they started at the touch before they leaned into him. “I just wanted to feel safe again.”

It finally opened on a night where a full moon hung lazily in the night sky so bloated it almost laid against the earth. Gaster had been chased by something in the woods, it growled, and snapped, but Gaster never dared to look at it. Knowing they had no means of defending themselves they ran, and ran, and ran, until they stumbled along a stony cliffside that they tumbled down earning them the thin crack that fell from their left socket.

With fear clicking through their bones they curled into the tightest ball they could hoping against hope that whatever wanted them had changed their mind. They prayed their mother would come get them, or their father would buy them back, or maybe one of their siblings would rush in to save the day, someone, anyone, had to take them away from here and back to where it was safe. But no one came... not even when the wolves began to howl. 

The ground was cold and hard, their face hurt, their jittering bones were too afraid to unfurl from the ball they’d locked themselves in. “I thought really hard, really, really hard about a day I wouldn’t have to be scared anymore and…” They furrowed their brows, “An image came to mind.”

They looked curiously to Grillby then reached up to gently remove his coke bottle glasses. “Pink eyes, I didn’t see anything else, and no matter how hard I tried to focus on the image I never saw it again.” The black of their sockets overwhelmed the beautiful moonlights within them and threatened to pull them back to such a time. “Then… decades later I got a poster with two large pink eyes in the forefront.”

“I guess, I clung a bit to the imagery thinking somehow this was my answer, that this glossy poster meant I was safe,” he relaxed against him again as a soft clicking escaped them. “On bad days I would lock myself in my room and look at those pink eyes. I wasn’t happy back then but… I was safe. That was all I could hope for.”

“Then I got to see those pink eyes in person,” they buried their face against his shoulder, “and I didn’t know what to think.” Grillby wrapped his arms around Gaster and pulled him close to his chest. There were other monsters with pink eyes, weren't there? Monsters by far more noble than himself that could give Gaster that safety he wanted. As it was, Grillby just wanted to hold them and never let go. 

It was Gaster that pulled away from him first wiping their dry sockets as if to chase away tears but they were done crying over their past. “I guess it’s my turn?” Grillby flexed his fingers but Gaster shook their head.

“I want to enjoy our time,” they said slowly, forcing a smile, “I want to be happy.” They took a gulp of wine and hissed at the flavor, “I don’t like this,” they admitted childishly.

“Maybe a sangria next time,” Grillby suggested, rolling the life back into his shoulders.

“I will try anything once,” they put their first finger up to demonstrate.

Grillby helped their petite frame off the floor and they moved back to the dressing rooms. He stared at his reflection in the mirror fixated on his eyes. It was his job to keep them safe? Was he capable of that? Was someone trying to hurt them? He looked down at his glove covered hands and clenched them. He wanted to make Gaster happy, he wanted to keep them safe, but… was that just because he was fated to? A new type of cage settled around him but he stood up before it could trap him.

He buttoned up the flashy turquoise dress shirt mechanically then pulled up the chocolate brown pants. It was a fine outfit, he didn’t enjoy himself in the colors as much as he did others. He leaned on the doorframe of the dressing room for a moment before Gaster reemerged in a big blue ball down with fabric roses along the waist and down the length of the dress. They smiled expectantly over to him but it faltered and Grillby shook his head and shot them his best smile, “Now that’s the belle of the ball! I miss seeing your legs but the roses suit you!”

“You’re upset,” they stated bluntly.

“What? No. I’m fine,” he mused, “it’s getting a little bit late is all burning a bit low. All good, really.”

“It’s my hand isn’t it?”

“No, Gaster you’re fine.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just…”  _ Honesty. Honesty. Honesty _ , “Don’t like that your life was like that. You didn’t deserve to be bought and treated like property.” And suddenly being responsible for their safety wasn’t settling well either.

“That was who I was,” they shrugged, “I… I still think like that, but, I’m free now and I’m trying my best.” They pulled their fists in front of their chest with resolve their eyelights burning bright, “So don’t worry.”

Easier said than done. They seemed to acknowledge this as they leveled a rather cute glare at him, if they had cheeks he had no doubt they’d be puffed. “You wait here,” they turned quickly, the dress gave a dramatic flourish as they did so, and stepped into their dressing room. So Grillby waited a bit tickled by the varying sounds of effort but it drug on for quite a while.

“What are you--”

“Just a minute!” 

That left him with nothing more to do than be patient, he shook his head and sat on one of the shoe benches on the side of the room. After what felt like an hour of waiting Gaster waddled out of the dressing room with a dark blue under shirt and layer after layer after layer of pants. He started to spark a bit in surprise before they smiled wide and proud at him, “Tra la la. Hmmm-- I should have worn a few million more pairs of pants today!” It wasn’t that funny of a line but that smile, watching them waddle over to him without the ability to bend their knees, and their enthusiasm for the bit-- well, he was always a sucker for committing to an act.

He laughed louder than he thought he could and curled into himself hiding his smile as he laughed, “You--” he breathed, “you can’t even move.”

“Nope!” They struck a pose and nearly toppled against the wall. Grillby clutched his stomach as their startled expression just made it even funnier. Stars, did anyone know Eternals could laugh like this? He didn't, that's for sure. His wails turned into a soft stutter until he finally had control over himself again.

Gaster plopped beside him on the bench the thousand pairs of pants protecting his tailbone from the forceful impact. “You have a really nice laugh.”

Grillby wiped at his eyes, “I’ve never laughed like that before.”

“Happy to help!” They elbowed him playfully, “I like your real smile best.”

“Oh? Is there a difference?” A crack in his mask? How dare they accuse him of such a weakness.

“Those two little flames that look like fangs,” he pointed along them, “they get bigger when you smile for real.”

“Do they?” He tapped the corner of his mouth as if he could feel a difference.

“Just a little bit.” They looked at him with a soft smile and an unasked question on their teeth before they leaned gently against him. It was already an instinct to wrap his arm around them to make sure they were comfortable but it honestly just made him feel better. Until Gaster he hadn’t realized that another monster’s touch was something he wanted or craved. Just holding hands, lying against each other, someone brave enough to trust living fire, or maybe bones just didn’t burn as easily. No… this felt good. He pulled them closer, happy to have more of them.

“Would you help me take off the first few pairs?”

Grillby looked down at Gaster’s legs and chuckled, they were just barely smaller than his own, how had they even managed this without help? “Yeah, I’ll help.” They spent the next several minutes tugging, twisting, straining, pulling, and laughing until the million pairs of pants slipped down to a thousand. 

With a tired sigh Gaster laid across the ground like a star, “Pants are work!”

“Only if you wear a hundred at a time,” Grillby smirked. “One more round then we’ll clean up, I’ve got something I want to see you in.”

“Yeah? I’m up for one more. But. You have to try on…” They looked around the room and pointed to a ve neck shear emerald pouf dress with a silky white layer underneath the semi transparent fabric.

“Fair enough, but I’m wearing a shrug with it.”

“It’s just me and you,” they sat up, “I won’t say anything.”

Those big round eyelights were going to be the death of him, “Aright, alright. Just let me know when you’re done taking off the rest of those pants and I’ll pass it over the door to you.”

They were quick to follow instructions, but needed a bit of help getting off the floor. After a while Grillby grabbed the silky navy button down he’d spied earlier, he figured Gaster had at least a pair of black pants in their hoard, and he retrieved a jacket from his inventory. The leather wasn’t as dark as it once was, much more of a charcoal gray than a jet black, the bends of the arms were cracked, but the hot pink embroidery still read plain and clear ‘PINK DEMONS’ in an elegant cursive around a pair of hot pink eyes. “You ready?” He called.

“Yeah! Toss it!” Grillby tossed the bundle over the door and started over to the display of dresses when the door clicked behind him. Suddenly he was rushing towards the ground as he was bowled over by a flash of white. “It’s your jacket!”

He laid there dazed as Gaster quickly clambered off of him to showcase the jacket in his hands, “It’s yours.” Grillby nodded and they hugged him nearly toppling him over the second he sat up. Grillby could see every last rib across their chest and was more than a little surprised to see the white light pulsing inside of them. Their soul… was so white. He’d never seen his own soul before, and the day he did would be his last, but he had a feeling it didn’t look like that.

“I didn’t think you’d like it that much,” Grillby crackled.

“It’s so cool!” They held it out, “Would you wear it?”

“I wanted to see you in it dearie,” he smiled and they looked almost offended.

“I could never, it’s too cool!”

“Dearie, it’s fabric, no different than anything else,” he sat up a bit cautiously to make sure he wasn’t going to be bowled over again, “and I think it would look better on you.”

Their eyes lit up at the compliment, “Okay, I’ll try it!” Gaster stood up quickly and turned to the dressing room but Grillby grabbed their fingers from his spot on the floor.

“I do have one question first,” Gaster turned back to him, “what dress size am I?” Grillby chuckled as Gaster helped him find a dress that they both guessed would fit, unfortunately he didn’t exactly have Gaster’s shape that made anything look right. Despite their efforts he still had to squeeze into the dress a bit.

The flow at the bottom was nice but he was a fan of flowy skirts over pants so that didn’t surprise him. Seeing his bare crag like arms and the way the v neck set over his chest was definitely not a favorite look but it was sure to get a giggle at least. When he stepped out of the dressing room Gaster was already waiting his back turned to him as he fidgeted with the button down’s sleeves. When he turned to face him there was just a moment where Grillby could have sworn the jacket fit him just a little too well but that dissolved when Gaster ripped into a laugh of their own. Their hands flew to their teeth, “Sorry, sorry, it’s just… not your best look! Tra la la!”

Grillby did a quick turn that made the dress flourish and swung his hand to his hip with his back towards Gaster. He held it for a moment before he blew a kiss, “I think I could make it work.”

“It’s a miss,” Gaster laughed, shooing away the idea of this being a regular look.

“A shame,” Grillby crossed over to Gaster, “because you look really sharp right now and I feel a bit silly.” The hot pink stitching next to the navy blue fabric it was strange that he’d never noticed how good the colors looked together before now. Navy wasn’t really his color… oh well, they’d just have to be a matching set. He smiled, and he really meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make this entire chapter because of one of RiverPerson's lines? Yes. Yes I did. 
> 
> This is the first full length chapter in the series... seems fitting to be chapter ten. I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old acquaintance walks into the tea shop and Grillby wants nothing more than for them to walk right out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support ^^ This series is so much fun I added more to it than I had originally planned! (Hopefully still comparatively short) So I hope you continue to enjoy!

Grillby’s fingers drummed against the serving tray as he glared daggers through his coke bottle glasses at the chimera sitting furthest from the kitchen. The sprites in the kitchen felt his animosity so strongly they were puffed into fluffs like hostile kittens. That was a monster he never wanted to see again, never wanted to hear his voice, and now he was sitting in Grillby’s safe haven.

As gently as he could muster he pet down Sparklie’s back to calm the angry sprite a bit. It was showtime. And this was going to be one heck of a performance. “Oh my I spy a new face,” Grillby called as he exited the kitchen. “Welcome to Grillby’s tell me what brings you to my little hotspot?” He walked right up to him, all close and personal, rather disgusted to find the scent of oil had never left them.

Chimera’s were interesting creatures since they varied so strongly in appearance. This one had the face of a weasel complete with beady eyes that couldn’t be trusted, his arms resembled some creature called a sloth that Grillby had never heard of before, and their long lanky ferret like body was finished with a gaudy long peacock tail. Perhaps he was biased but Redd was about the ugliest chimera he’d ever met outside and in. The way those beady eyes were studying his face made his flames itchy to burn something.

“Eh, jus’ lookin’ for somefink different,” their voice was as oily as their scent but Grillby kept smiling.

“Well,” he pulled the chair from across the table over and sat down, “you certainly have come to the right place!” He started with the sweet cakes, Grillby was well aware Redd hated sweets, so he moved onto the tea cakes before going over the list of teas. The whole while he felt those eyes scanning his face, watching his body language, searching for the monster he pretended he no longer was. He wouldn’t find him.

His glasses were not an ideal fashion statement but they did many things for him. They hid his eyes most importantly which made him a lot harder to read and they gave a clumsy looking nature to him. Of course he couldn’t do anything malicious, look at him with his cute pink bow tie and big fat glasses, he was the definition of harmless. There was no one that they needed to work their magic on more than Redd. 

In the end he ordered a golden flower tea that Grillby got quick to work brewing. “Let me know if you need anything dearie,” he winked then went to wait on other tables for a while before he slipped into the kitchen. 

Cinder and Sparks were glaring at the door like two loyal watch dogs, “It’s okay sweeties, come here,” he laid his hands palm side up on the counter which they both crawled into. He nuzzled the pair softly, “Mean old Redd isn’t going to hurt any of you, promise.”

As he began closing down for his lunch break Redd watched Grillby curiously as he busted the tables alongside his sprites. “Whatcha doin’?” He asked with one lanky arm wrapped around the back of his chair.

“Oh right,” he smiled yellow and hot, “my lunch break dearie. It’s a fairly new custom but it had been suggested that I take some time out of my day to rest before I burn myself out. A candle burning from both ends snuffs itself out twice as fast you know.” 

He shrugged stacking teacups as the last of his regulars got up, “Wonderful as always Grillby.”

“Thank you dearie, I hope to see you again tomorrow,” he bowed graciously to them.

“Of course! See you then!” She gave an odd sideways glance to Redd as she left, no doubt getting a whiff of him.

“Ah, so I gots tuh leave then?”

Yes. Get out. Don’t come back. “Sadly yes,” he faked a pout, “I just don’t have anyone to watch after the store while I’m out is all.” That wasn’t true. Typically his sprites watched after any lingering customers and locked up when they left but he was not leaving them alone with him. 

“I understand, gotta protect your investmins’ and all that,” he threw his G on the table several of which rolled to the floor. His long tail swept the floor behind him, his claws tucked tight into his thigh length red leather jacket. “It was good. Might have to come back real soon.”

“I’ll be waiting!” The door jingled shut behind him and Grillby flared to life his flames stretching from their curls into wild lashes of golden yellow wips stabbing at the air in a frenzy. His sprites seemed just as excited letting out hiss like cheers across the store. “What does he want?” He asked Flamber who was closest to him and they shrugged. Well, it was worth asking.

He finished cleaning up just in time to head out but when he moved towards the door a herd of little lights followed him. Grillby chuckled and squatted down as close to their level as he could get, “Did mean old Redd scare you?” They didn’t nod but he could tell by their rigid flames how stressed they were. “Alright, I’m sure Gaster won’t mind a few extra passengers,” he laid his hands against the floor and they crawled up his arms resting against his shoulders, or in his coat pockets, or wherever they thought they could cling to him. 

Typically his walk to the landing was enough to clear his head of whatever bit of bad luck had fallen to him but today it was still a dull simmer when he arrived. His anger was brought back to a full boil however when a minotaur like monster chucked a can of soda at the back of Gaster’s head. “Freak,” he sneered with wide nostrils.

Gaster didn’t flinch, budge, or do anything to acknowledge the act, Grillby however, stepped right up to the towering minotaur a mess of flames and smoke. “How dare you.”

“Excuse me?” He scoffed.

He scanned the wet specks on their clothes just starting to fade away in the Hotland heat, “They just took you all the way from Snowdin to Hotland in minutes, that’s at least a three hour hike through marshlands and everything else.” His hot pink eyes burned into the curious brown eyes gazing down at him while his outer layer of sprites hissed at him. “You are going to apologize and thank them for their service.”

“Or what?” He laughed.

Grillby’s flames burned white without a single twitch. The heat that rolled from him now was so intense it threatened to smother out Hotland’s namesake. The bullheaded monster was smart enough not to play with fire and gave a pathetic apology before heading on their way. Gaster shifted uncomfortably a bit when those hot white flames turned his way but Grillby took a breath. He ran his fingers through his wild flames coaxing them back to their usual curls.

“Are you okay?” They both asked in unison only to immediately turn their attention to the ground.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Gaster fidgeted with their gloves, “honest. It just happens.”

“How often?” He bit down hard after speaking a rolling heat blistered from his mouth. Calm down.

“Not un-often but not often… Just. Sometimes. I’m weird,” they dropped their hands to their sides, “it happens.”

“You don’t deserve that,” he folded his arms.

“Why are you so angry?” 

He blinked hard then covered his face with his hand, “Sorry. When I get wound up it’s difficult for me to unwind.”

“Do you want to go somewhere to talk?”

All of the sprites nodded for him and he chuckled his agreeance as he stepped into the boat. He stayed quiet as the boat swayed across the water in search of a nice spot so that he could focus on his breathing. The sprites crawled off of him to explore the floorboards with curious head tilts. When the boat stopped in a familiar alcove with a waterfall behind it Gaster sat in their usual spot against the bow.

The sprites dashed excitedly over to them excited to crawl around in the folds of their cloak. Gaster pet their heads softly, “I love magic. You all are so cute.” They blushed a pale pink humming brightly before they went back to their fun.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again. He shouldn’t though he was supposed to keep them safe, that’s what he did and that’s what he was going to do. 

Gaster took their time looking away from the sprites to meet his eyes, “I’ve never seen you angry before, tra la la.”

“I’m sorry,” he rested his elbows on his knees then his head in his hands, “I hate getting angry because I can’t stop it.” Even now his soul was pulsing: burn, consume, destroy but he kept it close to himself so the sprites wouldn’t get any ideas in the middle of a river.

Gaster placed their hand against the side of Grillby’s face and smiled softly, “What upset you...dearie?”

That got a smile out of him and for a split second he forgot he was a mess of hostile emotions. “A monster came to my shop today. He was an old member of the gang and my self declared right hand.” Redd was never close to him and Grillby never once pretended they were. Redd was never satisfied with looting and loathed when they would divide up their prizes to other monsters. Redd wanted it all. He wanted everything. Fear, respect, the Underground on bended knees singing his praises and he was going to get it through any means possible.

When Grillby started talking of disbanding Redd got angry, as he tended to do, and struck out to form his own gang. A violent group of muggers, murderers, and who knows what else that made dust of every aristocrat they could find. By no means was Grillby a saint but in comparison… well the Red Flames were ironically much more demonic. 

“Of course any anti-authoritarian group is going to get its share of bad eggs but Redd is rotten straight through. The slimy little weasel used to crush my sprites under his foot just for fun then he’d tell me ‘shoulda kept yer things out of my way’.” Gaster looked down to the sprites and attempted to herd them into a hug which they gladly returned. “And he’d say it just like that! He doesn’t have an accent or any sort of reason to speak so-- so lazily but he does!”

“And the smell, you’ll smell him before you even see him coming like an oil slick burning nice and slow.” He started to stand to pace but remembered where he was, “And now he’s back and I don’t know what he wants! The story is the King and Queen dispersed me and when I came back I was all screwy in the head and made a tea shop.” He gestured, “So there’s no reason he should be looking for me!”

“It will be okay,” Gaster tried, “maybe he won’t come back tomorrow or ever again.”

“Yeah,” he bit his first finger, “I hope not.” He exhaled, “I know I just made a show of myself telling you to defend yourself but if you ever see Redd just ignore him. Go about your business no matter what he says.”

“Okay, why are you so scared?”

“I’m not--” He clasped his hands together, well, maybe he just couldn’t see it underneath the swirling storm of spite inside of himself. “I don’t know what he wants. I don’t know what he’s thinking. But. I do know he’s after something.”

The question was what. He chuckled, “You don’t happen to know do you?”

Gaster blinked a soft smirk across their teeth, “I thought you were against the whole fortune-teller schtick.”

“I’m much more accepting of the genuine article and I trust you. If you have any ideas or images or whatever let me know.”

“It’s been a while since I tried to see something in particular.” A whistle slipped past their teeth while they took off their glove. The sprites leapt off of him and scurried over to Grillby’s side of the boat no doubt being as unsettled by the feel of that magic as he was. Gaster’s breathing stilled as they shut their sockets only to open the one on their hand. Slowly the light in the center began to pulse with nauseating waves of turbulence that tugged on Grillby’s soul with a frosty grip.

Gaster tilted their head one way a bit, then the other as if inspecting something closely before they shook their head. “Orange. Reckless orange. Avarice. Ummm. I… I don’t know it’s just a bright orange there’s nothing else to see.”

That wasn’t much to go off of. He certainly didn’t own anything orange worth stealing, though his oven timer was a cute little orange. “Thanks for trying,” he rest his hand on Gaster’s shoulder and they jostled aggressively away from him. “Sorry!” He reflexively spat out as Gaster adjusted themself.

“Startled… Umm. I just-- Something bad. Umm. I,” they slipped their glove back on much to the relief of the sprites. “Your hands are dripping wet.”

He looked at them briefly before he realized what Gaster meant, “Lovely.” Gaster leaned forward and hugged him as he cradled his head in his hands. He nuzzled into Gaster’s shoulder, something big was going to happen and he wasn’t sure he was ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Gasp! Is this an antagonist? What? The enemy isn't something vague or abstract or intangible? This is unprecedented! Haha I just. I don't like writing Undertale with an enemy to defeat style narrative. It just doesn't feel in sync with the games mercy nature. Underswap is fair game though :P
> 
> I really wanted to give Redd mole arms... but they are so short!


	12. I Gotta Hand it to You... This Sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redd becomes a regular. No one is happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that every update for this fic has been for March 30th. I actually triple checked the date on this one so hopefully it updates properly! If not please don't hesitate to let me know!

Hate burned in his chest as he was once again staring out his kitchen window to the back of Redd’s head. He just had to deal with it and make sure he never gave him what he wanted. With a smirk he looked back to his little orange timer and chuckled, what a precious item if he could chuck it at his head and call this game over he’d be glad to. 

Luckily, aside from his own animosity the only excitement Redd brought with him that day was skipping on his bill. Grillby tsked when he noticed but it was one less conversation he had to have with the monster.

Redd returned the next day however, and made some snide comments about the other patrons and how they didn’t deserve to be waited on like he was their good little dog. Redd asked him to bark. Grillby did not.

The weekend was a nice break from seeing Redd’s face as the afterhours side of the business gave him time to relax and act a bit more in character. Which was much needed when his first customer Monday was Redd. Stars alive there wasn’t any getting rid of him! Gaster had suggested maybe he just liked the tea but he was looking for something, something orange apparently but what?

It was Wednesday when he let his facade slip. Sootfia was underneath Redd’s table burning up the crumbs from the biscuit the monster let fall freely from his mouth when he saw Redd’s foot move over the top of them. Redd made direct eye contact with Grillby as he lowered his foot-- Looking back Grillby should have said: “Watch out dearie one of my little ones is under the table!” That’s what he should have said, and he knew that the moment: “Don’t you dare hurt them,” snarled from the pits of his core.

That sickening pleased grin on his face, he saw Grillby in that moment for exactly who he was, which was what he’d wanted all along. “Oh, didn’t see it there,” he moved his foot just to the side of Sootfia who fluffed up in annoyance, ready to burn straight through those leather shoes. Grillby wanted to allow it.

The regulars all turned to look at Grillby mostly with concerned expressions but that was a lot of eyes on him. He tapped his fingers to his lips, “I am sorry sir that was a bit blunt. Drinks are on me.”

With that he dismissed himself quickly to the kitchen; his lunch break couldn’t come fast enough. 

Before Gaster even greeted him he asked to go somewhere quiet. He was all fluffed up and angry the whole ride. There wasn’t anything Grillby could do about it now but what was he after? Why did he look so smug when Grillby snapped? His flames sparked in the way he was accustomed: in a fizzy storm of fireworks that lazed about his form. Gaster watched for a while before they sat down in their usual spot. Quietly they folded their legs to the side and opened their arms. Grillby picked at his gloves with a curious expression but he didn’t move. 

“Come here, tra la la.”

“I’m too worked up Gaster I don’t want to hurt you.” He was a mess of flames flying in every direction and he could feel them curl and twist angrily under his jacket wanting desperately to sear the fibers.

“You won’t,” they insisted then spread their arms wider. Grillby shook his head, this was a terrible idea, he calmed himself as much as he could then sat beside Gaster. Gaster lowered their hood to look him over before they wrapped their arms around him. When Grillby tensed they hummed gently and lowered him towards his ribs. No smoke, not yet at least.

“Gaster--”

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” they smiled down to him and went back to humming softly gently brushing their hand along his hip in smooth motions. He hadn’t ever laid against Gaster before it was always the other way around. It was different, he was a bit surprised to find the skeleton wasn’t uncomfortable. The way their ribs fluttered full then fell empty had his attention almost as much as the subtle pulse of their rippling magic. He had a feeling even if he wasn’t in a boat being curled up next to them like this would feel just like being on the river. Just the two of them bobbing along until the rest of the world vanished.

He fell asleep like that relaxed and comfortable against Gaster all of his anger dripped into the river where it couldn’t burn any longer. Waking up and having to go back to work he felt strangely desperate to keep this calm with him. Gaster tapped their teeth to the top of his head a soft glow of their own magic sang there for a moment and Grillby looked up to them. Their smile sent a happiness curling through his flames straight down to his toes. He felt strangely open, vulnerable, as if he’d just shown his weak spot to an enemy but… He trusted Gaster to keep it a secret.

What was this feeling? He smiled bright yellow and buried his face shyly in the folds of Gaster’s robes. It had been a while but that not-sick feeling he’d been so afraid of burned in his stomach as he rubbed his face against them like a cat. Stars, this was love wasn’t it? Did he really love them? But they hadn’t done anything… not really. Was it fair to call this love? Regardless he couldn’t think of a time he was this content, this happy, no matter how hard he tried.

“It’s time for work,” Gaster ran the back of their hands gently against the side of his face and Grillby leaned into it as that needy sensation refused to leave him. Couldn’t he just do this all day? But no. Even if he could Gaster had their own responsibilities.

Grillby crawled sleepily up to his bench as the boat began to head back towards Hotland. “Thank you,” that smile wouldn’t leave his face no matter how he tried to relax it, “I feel a lot better.”

“You look like yourself too tra la la,” they pulled their hood up but their smile lingered even after the darkness covered it. “I’m here for you Grillby. I want you to feel safe too!”

“I do,” he nodded his head and focused down to his clasped hands. Safe. His home made him feel safe, his shop did too (until recently), but this was a different feeling, one that he’d never gotten from simple places: wanted. “Dearie!” He stood up suddenly and nearly tumbled out as the boat slammed to a stop.

“W-what?”

“I think I might be what folks call sappy!” He clasped his hands over his cheeks feeling the warmth there.

Gaster tilted their head to the side then laughed, “You might be. But-- I think you are a very cute sap.” How cruel that the hood prevented him from seeing those indigo freckles he could hear forming from their voice alone. “Tra la la Sapby is the flame in Hotland.”

“Don’t start spreading rumors now,” he pointed dramatically.

“But it’s the truth!” They laughed.

Thursday he started with a fresh mind and a plan of attack! The sprites were staying in the kitchen from the moment Redd arrived to the moment he left. Before the chimera could even slink into the shop he had his tea brewing so it would be fresh when he walked in. Then, he could just place the pot say have a nice day and hope he walked out without paying. It was a rather brilliant plan if he did say so himself. Perhaps the lack of attention would even encourage him to leave before lunch rush!

He hummed cheerily as he set Redd’s usual order onto the table, “Fresh and ready for you dearie!” His sprites had attempted to burn the leaves but he regrettably stopped them. 

“Ah man got it memorized do ya?” He chuckled as he leaned against the table watching Grillby pour the cup. “Why d’ya wear those gloves? Hands cold?” 

“I think they make quite the accessory,” Grillby replied jovially as he set the pot down.

Redd leaned back in his chair, his claws tracing the rim of the cup. “Ah’see.”

_ I see _ , Grillby scoffed internally then presented the cup to Redd. “Let me know if you need anything else!”  _ Except don’t.  _

“Axually wait a sec,” Redd smirked up to him, “those gloves uh yers are cute. I got a dame that might like’em. Where they from?”

_ Stars alive just leave him alone already. _ He flicked his hands out to show the gloves a bit better, “I only trust Tristan’s in the Capital he--” Pain. Before he even saw anything he was aware of pain and a subtle gasp from some nearby customers. His fingers began to itch with cold as a dripping wet settled deep into his core. 

Tea dripped from the gloves as the shock wore away into what he could only imagine was a therapy session with an unlicensed acupuncturist. “Ya think ya have anyone fooled there boss?” Redd glared at him rising slowly from his chair, “Yous almost had me with that faubish routine but I gotcha.”

Soot began to waft from him as he clutched his hands close to his chest desperate for any sort of heat, the wet gloves hissed against his racing flames. “Leave him alone,” Sherry rose from her chair to a murmur of agreeances, “he has been nothing but cordial to your slimy self since you first showed up here. I would have kicked you out ages ago!”

Several of the regulars rose to their feet burning with an angry intent all focused at Redd. Typically Grillby would be very moved by the situation but he was roaring in the language of flames crying out like a forest fire being doused with sand. 

“Fine!” He heard Redd bark and he finally tore his gaze from his hands, “But r bidness ain’t done yet.” Redd left. But that didn’t fix anything, he dropped to the floor a pathetic display of hisses and pops as he stoked himself as hot as he could muster.

Sherry crouched down and wrapped their wings around his shoulders, “Go do whatever you need to, take care of yourself alright? I’ll look after the store.”

He nodded stiffly, but what was he supposed to do? Where could he go? His vision spun as he rose to his feet and staggered into the heat of Hotland resting his hands against any stone or metallic surface he could find. Some heat. Somewhere. Everything felt so miserably cold he couldn’t unfurl his fingers they were trapped in a closed fist that he sat atop surfaces and wished for the best.

Finally, he staggered over to a magma pool and knelt with his fists hovering over it. He’d learned early on that magma and fire were two different types of heat and he was not about to be extinguished by the molten mess. So, he sat there soot falling from his form as his knuckles hovered just barely over the magma hoping to warm his hands from the outside in. Which, wasn’t how his core worked, that was the whole problem with lighting them back up in the first place. The heat had to come from inside him or the best it could do was temporarily relieve the stiffness.

A flickering light to his right caught his attention, he turned his head fast enough for his glasses to slip into the magma. Sparklie looked up to him with wide white eyes and Grillby shook his head, “I’m fine. Just a little hiccup.”

Sparklie looked down to his hands and stepped towards his arms but Grillby scooted away. “Don’t. For once listen to me Sparklie.”

The plump sprite sighed softly before hooking their tiny hand on his cuff. “Stop. Please! I can fix this.” He tried to shake them off but it sent a bolt of lightning straight through his hands. Sparklie slipped down the cuff to rest against the top of his hand where he slowly stretched himself into a good impression of his own flames. There was no denying the happiness that surged through him as the pain began to fade but his soul was panicking, “That’s good! You can stop now!” 

But it was too late. They had made their decision to return to their caster, Grillby stiffly uncurled his hands only to bury his face in them. “Why do you do that?” He didn’t have the strength to make new sprites anymore and even if he did he couldn’t make another Sparklie. They were all unique one time only casts when they were gone… He wasn’t the only one that missed them. Did Sparklie tell the others their plan? Heck he knew without a doubt any of the others would have done the same.

“Grillby?” Grillby nearly tumbled head first into the pit before he corrected himself. He turned around to see Gaster looking down at him, “I’m here to help.” He tilted his head up to look into the darkened hood and he laughed, he didn’t know what else to do.

Gaster took him back to their little hole in the wall, they had a large fire flourishing in their makeshift cooking area, and he happily laid across the pit. Judging by the shocked sound of protest Gaster mustered but he was far too tired and sore to care. Luckily, Tristan’s magic sewing held up, he didn’t want to buy a new suit on top of everything else. 

He tugged fruitlessly at his gloves, Gaster moved to help but shied away from the fires. Grillby rolled onto his shoulder and stuck his hands out the side of the pit where Gaster eagerly tugged them off. “They don’t look, well not, good either but, they could certainly be worse.” They gently held his hands in theirs looking them over for anything particularly dusty.

“Yeah,” Grillby pulled his hands to his chest, “they could. Sparklie helped.”

Gaster looked up to the ceiling, “That’s the roundest one right?”

“Was.”

“Oh.” Gaster fidgeted with their own gloves peeling off a few flaky pieces before they sighed. “You owe me.” Grillby’s eyes lit up with fascination, surely he did but for what? “You said if I paid you’d tell me what happened… to your hands.” Their hands scurried away from the old leather to stop picking at them, “You’ve been so stressed I didn’t want to bring it back up.”

He sighed the flames around him flared outward as a result, “Yeah. Okay. Forgive me if I don’t slip into storyteller mode.” Gaster nodded his forgiveness and Grillby sighed again. “It’s not an exaggeration when I say I used to do anything they asked of me.” Especially the commander. There was no room for debate with them. A tall towering beast of a monster that was in charge of his mirror stone. A fancy little rock of some sort that Grillby had been conditioned to obey. So when his commander told him to go back to his tent and wait for further orders he did.

Grillby stood just outside his tent and waited. And waited. Standing perfectly still. The dinner bell rang and became a distant memory, he allowed himself to sigh with the disappointment of a missed meal. Soon the torches were lit as the night sky crept overhead but still he waited for further orders. The lights didn’t stay lit for long as a misty sloppy rain rolled in.

“It wasn’t a drowning rain just one of those fuzzy ones that don’t do much more than make the ground a sloppy mess.” It didn’t hurt much at first but as the night drug on it grew from an annoyance to a dull ache. “I did try to glow brighter for soldiers on night patrol hoping they’d tell me to go inside… but they didn’t.” 

‘Guess someone needs to learn not to keep their weapons outside’, he recalled one of them sneering. By the time morning rolled around he was a dingy dark red but still he stood there, even after the breakfast bell rang. “Luckily there was one monster in the camp, a scout, that had taken a shine to me and was a bit concerned I was about to miss two meals in a row.”

“When she saw me standing there in soaking wet chainmail, my flames all sick, well, needless to say she was rather angry on my behalf.” 

Gaster clamped their teeth tight their eyelights giving a subtle flicker as they stewed over the injustice. He had no doubt that if Gaster would have been there that day they wouldn’t have waited until breakfast to find him. Actually, now that he thought about it, what would Gaster have thought seeing him back then so entirely unlike who he was now? If they had that vision about the pink eyes as a child would they have been just as interested to see him as a glorified axe as a posh tea shop owner? Ponderings for another time he supposed.

Muffet was about to pull him towards the tents for breakfast when a dull roar cut over camp followed by ringing bells. They were being ambushed.

He shrugged, “I did my best without having my magic to rely on, luckily I was pretty handy with a sword.” If the ground wasn’t a wet marsh. He was too tired to push back, too weak to find his footing in the slippery mud, but it didn’t matter he was there to fight the attackers. His sword fell to the ground and sank into the mud. In the moment he looked down to it a fierce swing cut through the air. “They train us Eternals to take the brunt of anything head on, so I grabbed the sword’s blade, it uh… cut pretty deep as weak as my flames were.” He flexed his right hand to show Gaster just how deep that cut ran. “There’s probably a bunch of metal still lodged in my core from spearheads and whatever else.”

It wasn’t metal sinking through him that had damaged his hands irreparably though, like he said he had niches and scratches and gouges all over his body. No. What ruined his hands was the force of the blow catching him off balance and sending him straight into the mud. He panicked, tried to right himself and spun a tight circle only to himself in the mud. If he was ever asked to describe what a blistering burn felt like it was that. 

Monsters of all sizes, carts, animals, everything had been down that road and he sunk halfway up to his elbows. “They say water is a flames worst enemy but no one warns you about mud.” Something so small, so insignificant, and it had him howling in pain. Thank the stars he wasn’t alone.

Muffet forced the soldier back and they got swallowed by the sea of violence brewing across the camp. Using purple magic she pulled him out of the mud but it was too late. The two ran to the next campsite to meet up with everyone but even after they finally succeeded in scraping the mud off and he finally got to eat something they were still little more than a bed of coals in a grill. “I couldn’t hold a sword after that so the captain wanted to disperse me. Force me back to my hearthstone to go back to training and start all over.”

“But I said no,” he smirked at his first true act of defiance. The idea of going back to those days of having buckets of water dumped on him if he did anything wrong, being forced to stand still as they assaulted him with all sorts of weapons until his core was numb to pain, and conditioning him to follow orders even if it was to accept pain. “I have no idea how many lives I lived before I was considered a qualified weapon but I wasn’t going back.”

“That’s terrible,” they stated simply despite the quiver in their voice.

“At least they taught me to fight before leaving me to fend for myself,” Grillby looked sadly into their sockets.

“Y-yeah, but it’s still bad.”

“True,” he agreed, nodding his head.

“But that was it, that was all it took.” He looked at his hands watching for a bit the way the fire licked through them circling their warmth along his fingers, it was a temporary fix but he could move them freely again, “I can say without a doubt that moment was when I became me.”

Gaster rested their fingertips against Grillby’s shoulder that was just barely poking out from the fire pit, “I guess at least…all the bad served a purpose because I like who you are a lot! Tra la la!”

“There are days where I’m not exactly my biggest fan,” he admitted leaning out of the flames enough to look at Gaster clearly, “but I like me as I am now a whole lot better than then.”

“I’m glad,” Gaster smiled, “you’re real special Grillby.” They stared at him for a moment, their eyelights glowing so bright they’d put the moon to shame before they leaned towards him at an odd angle. A little more than a breath away their half lidded sockets opened fully into a considerate expression before they sat upright again. “Tra la la,” they looked away from him, the bright glow gone from their sockets, “I should get you something to eat.”

Grillby sat up fully, “Do you have anymore of those stuffed mushrooms?”

They shook their head, “I’ll need to make more.”

“Can I help?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a few hours at peak condition at least,” he sat up then moved to sit at the edge of the fire pit most of the flames happily seeping into his form.

“Sounds fun,” they agreed, “but I’ll go get the ingredients, please rest.”

“Okay, but don’t be gone long dearie,” he winked, “you’ll make me miss you too much.”

Gaster gasped, “Wouldn’t want that!”

Stars, he was so grateful for this monster, to be a part of their life, to experience all these strange new sensations with them. Someone saw him as something special, something worth their time and without needing to do anything to earn it. Grillby had read books on love, those impassioned chaotic messy feelings described for page on end, and he still didn’t feel anything like they had described but… This really was love wasn’t it? Hot pink swayed across his flames as he watched Gaster exit through the entrance, he loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... Not my favorite chapter? But I'm also editing it while waiting for allergy medicine to kick in after my coworker's 'pepper dip' was made with tomatoes @.@ Also... A lot happened this update! I'd normally stretch it out more but the pacing for this story is so different than anything else I've written. I hope it reads right >.<


	13. Ah, the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby gets to see the rest of Gaster's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for another self indulgent 'Something Rotten' reference with the title of this chapter... It's my favorite musical.
> 
> I think I've said this before but I'm really happy this flippant fun piece has been as well received as it has been!

_ I will not rummage about their home while they are out, I will not go ‘upstairs’, I will not explore or question, I will not-- _ Grillby picked up a book off of the nearby shelf called ‘Real Magic’. Flipping lazily through the pages he caught on that the book was about crystals, different types of healing waters, and scents that could be used for healing and other tasks. 

This was maybe the definition of magic to the average human but it certainly wasn’t anything compared to what a monster could do. He paused on a page dedicated to selenite and smiled a bit, they were right it was apparently a meditation stone. Of course he hadn’t picked it out for that, it just reminded him of the moon and so did RiverPerson.

At least, what he remembered of it. He didn’t exactly have the time to look up and see it or the ability to recognize it as something beautiful. Grillby shook his head, this is why he didn’t like talking about the past. It was too easy to get stuck on it then his head would get all hazy and it was just not a very good feeling. A few claps to the sides of his face and he realigned with the present-- particularly because his glasses were gone. 

They were tedious to make but maybe his hands were warm enough right now to do so. Although… Gaster did like his eyes, maybe he could hold off on it. He smiled softly yellows flickering through his flames,  _ Gaster likes his eyes.  _ Why was that so fun to think about? Grillby had always been fond of his hot pink eyes but this felt different. This felt good.

“Back!” Gaster called and Grillby returned the book to its place on the shelf.

“Welcome Home Dearie!”

Gaster’s hood pointed down to the floor, “Glad to be.” Their arms were filled to the brim with mushrooms that wavered as Gaster walked so it was only natural Grillby took some to carry.    
“Thanks.”

Once their arms were free they pulled their hood down, “I already cleaned them. They just need their stems snapped.” They showed him how effortlessly the stem was removed as if Grillby hadn’t seen it before, oh boy this was going to be a cooking lesson wasn’t it? He was more than willing to play the eager student.

Although, he had to admit he was rather impressed how precise Gaster could be with such simple tools. All the utensils were either stone or wood and obviously hand carved but by who wasn’t even a question. Everything was made to fit perfectly in Gaster’s thin fingers which wasn’t quite the same for Grillby’s rounder shorter ones. Not that Gaster really wanted him using the utensils that much in the name of keeping his hands healthy as long as possible. So he ended up just watching, listening, as Gaster explained how the stuffing for the mushrooms was made.

“You know,” he hummed as he gently stole Gaster’s hand’s attention away from the garlic he was crushing, “you have very pretty hands.”

Gaster let his left hand rest in Grillby’s as his thumbs ran along each of the tiny bones. For a while his sense of touch would return to him until Sparklie’s magic faded back into his own. It wasn’t fair of him to relish something that came from sacrifice but he could imagine Sparklie turning pink and making the others so jealous to be this close to Gaster. He was one of the imps that pulled down their hood after all. Such a mischievous child. He shook his head, “Would you mind if I ordered some gloves for you from Tristan’s? Yours are lovely, and if you don’t want me to I won’t.” They hadn’t ever made a grievance against his gifts except when it interfered with their home but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. 

“That… actually sounds really nice,” they smiled and Grillby’s soul melted. “These don’t quite fit me,” they retrieved their hand from Grillby and pinched the leather away from their fingers on the right hand. “And they flake everywhere,” Gaster clicked their teeth in distaste. “But I don’t exactly fit normal sizes…”

“Not a problem at all my dear,” he summoned a notebook and pen from his inventory, “just place your hand on this page here.”

Gaster tilted their head to the side, “But there’s writing all over it.”

“It serves no use now.”

“But it’s pretty!” Their eyelights tilted up to his eyes. It was his old calligraphy notebook because learning to write wasn’t enough of an act of defiance; he had to do it better than anyone else. As time went on his hands cramped too much to continue the practice but not before he could personalize a set of teacups for his sprites. “Would you write my name?”

Oh! Now there was a thought! A shame it hadn’t belonged to him. He flexed his fingers a few times and rolled the pen between them, “I think I could handle that. But first,” he flipped to the cardboard cover, “Let's make sure this pair is sized to fit.” Sure, tracing hands was a simple craft for kids but Grillby took his time, first outlining every bone, then he made a smooth line around the outside and guessed about how much extra material would be needed. “Yes, a very lovely hand indeed.”

Gaster went back to work on the mushrooms, setting them on a stone that they rested in the fire while Grillby tried to stretch his old calligraphy muscles. It was a bit clumsier than he remembered it being and he couldn’t remember ever needing to pick up the pen this often but it wasn’t his worst attempt. Plus he was fairly certain that he could write Gaster’s name in cursive and they’d enjoy it. 

He wanted a style that flowed like water, held a bit of timidness to the lowercase letters, but the G needed to be strong. Gaster tried to look over the top of his notebook but Grillby shielded it from his prying sockets, “Just a minute.” They turned back to watch the flames lick at the mushrooms. He really was out of practice but it was fun to pick it back up even if it could only be a temporary hobby. After a brief moment of hesitation he wrote ‘Sparklie’ at the top of the page in one swoop of cursive then decorated it with diamonds. 

Mushrooms were being stuffed with filling when he finally turned the book around, “Ta-Dah! Not my best work I admit but it does strike quite the image don’t you think?”

They gasped dropping the mushroom they were filling to the ground in order to take the notebook, “Tra la la! So pretty!” Their teeth curled into a tight shy little smile, “Such a silly name but you made it look good!”

“I think Gaster is a fine name,” Grillby assured them.

“Hmmm, yes. I suppose. A mistake though not bad just,” they took a breath, “Prince Asgore asked me what my name was when we met. I wasn’t supposed to talk so I mumbled about and my trainer told me to speak up to the prince… But I didn’t remember! I thought it was Aster but I couldn’t remember! So I said-- ‘I guess it’s Aster’ but it just came out ‘it’s Gaster’,” they covered their face, “and it has been that way ever since.”

“Ah, so making the G as bold as I did is a bit humorous then.”

“Yes, but it looks really nice,” they smiled over the ink in the notebook then rubbed their thumb against ‘Sparklie’, “could I keep this page?”

“Of course dearie, you know I’d give you just about anything you asked for.”

“So there are limits,” their sockets wrinkled with mirth.

“I’m sure they exist somewhere,” he shrugged. He snagged one of the completed mushrooms and plopped it in his mouth rippling a myriad of yellows as his magic burned the mushroom away.

Gaster chuckled stuffing the last one, “You know, you watched me make them. I'm sure you could make something even better.”

“Nonsense,” Grillby crackled, “this is a special one of a kind treat made by your lovely hands.”

“Oh-- I umm, I’m glad that you, I know you did but I… Thanks,” they decided before standing up suddenly. “Do you wanna see something?”

“You lead I’ll follow,” Grillby hummed more than delighted when that response moved them towards the stalagmites turned stairs. The next floor was simple, fairly unremarkable, just one of the reed mats across the center of the floor that seemed to serve as their bed, their spare clothes were folded neatly in piles against the wall, with the exception of a black leather jacket hung over a stalagmite with bright pink stitching facing them. He couldn’t help but think it looked much better there than the back of a closet.

With one hand carrying the tray of mushrooms they started to move a wooden board aside. “Oh, you’re not claustrophobic are you?”

Grillby’s thoughts flickered as he tried to remember the meaning of the word, “I don’t think any flame is a fan but they don’t bother me.”

They smiled at that before disappearing in a crack that the board had hidden away. Grillby worried the tiny little flames that hung like fangs between his lips before he slipped through the crack sideways. His shoulders and chest were pressed flat against the cold Waterfall stones as he took short sidestep after short side step after Gaster who didn’t have nearly the problem getting through. 

Luckily the cavern opened to a great wide space made of nearly sparkling blue stone before he could get too uncomfortable. Gaster had a collection of crystals, gems, and jewels placed in simple boxes around the wall, a plain rug made of braided recycled fabrics, but the most remarkable thing in the room was the thin moon smiling from overhead. Grillby took a shuddering breath as it became impossible to look away, “That’s the Surface.”

“Tra la la, the moon is feeling social tonight!”

“...Tonight?” What time was it? How long had he left his shop unattended? Sure he was walking about for a while before Seer found him, then the journey to here, and cooking but… How was it night already? Grillby was fairly chained to the clock, as most folks were, but--

“It’s a little after six,” Gaster guessed his thoughts, “it’s winter up there so the moon comes out a lot sooner.”

“Really?” Six was hardly nighttime in his book but apparently the moon didn’t follow his schedule. “Fascinating.” The night sky was like fine velvet, the moon a sparkling crystal, and the stars weren’t anything like the wishing ones they used. He was made suddenly aware of just how small he was. In the Underground he liked to think he had made a name for himself of exactly who he was but out there… Out there he wasn’t anything but a flame. “There’s no breeze,” he mumbled.

Gaster sat down on the rug their legs crossed one over the other, “The barrier is still up there, it's just a little thinner here. I planted some crystals up there… it didn’t break it but I can see through it now.”

It was purely instinctual, the thought didn’t even form fully in his mind before a wicked fireball formed in his hand and he flung it against the skylight. True to Gaster’s words the magic was swallowed whole the remnants didn’t even fall back down towards them. Gaster applauded the effort, “That was so cool! Just woosh!” Their grin stretched from cheekbone to cheekbone, “That’s amazing how you can just-- woosh! Did you even have to think about it?”

“Not really,” he hummed finally turning away from the sky, “you know, it’s just magic, it’s a part of me no different than you.”

“Oh,” Gaster looked down to the mushrooms and pinched one between their fingers, “Your magic is the coolest though.”

“I don’t know about that,” he joined them on the floor grabbing another mushroom. “How often do you come in here?”

“Every night, it’s where I like to meditate,” they answered readily before shyly taking half a bite of their mushroom.

“It doesn’t bother you being so close to the Surface?”

“Not really,” they leaned against the wall and Grillby repositioned himself to sit beside them. “I like to think about it. Don’t you?”

“About what?”

“What I’ll do when we’re finally free,” their eyelights glowed softly as they pointed them skyward. “What do you want to do?”

Grillby furrowed his brow, he didn’t think about it much. He knew it was common practice for most monsters but… he liked the Underground. In fact. He loved it! Everyone was so close together, able to make their own rules and define themselves. Sure, the Capital was getting crowded and he’d had to take many an item off the menu but it was safe down here. Everyone may complain about how dreary it was but he was happy, wonderfully happy, he looked to Gaster, even more so now. The Surface was nothing but numbness, conformity, and pain… And he’d had enough of that.

“I don’t know, I really… don’t have a reason to go back up there,” he shrugged. “Open a Grillby’s 2.0 up there if I’m allowed but… The Surface scares me,” he admitted.

Gaster wrapped his hand over Grillby’s, “That’s okay too.”

Was it? Monsters were willing to die to get up there and here he was completely complacent. “What do you want to do?”

They hummed softly, “I want to see the ocean. Or at least a lake just one of those big bodies of water that go on forever sparkling in the sun.” Gaster’s smile returned, “I think about those farms with golden tufts blowing in the wind alot. Imagine harvesting pumpkins so big I couldn’t even carry them!” Their face lit up like a child who was winning a game of pretend, “Or squashes, carrots, of course I couldn’t eat surface food but maybe with enough magic I could!” 

“I’d certainly help you try,” a soft smile crossed his own lips.

Gaster squeezed his hand tightly, “I want to count every last star in the sky at least twice.”

“That’s a lot,” Grillby chuckled.

“I know! So many! It could take my whole life! But I want to do it,” they tilted their head against his. “That’s what I want to do,” they finally took the second bite of their mushroom. “And… lately, I’ve been thinking about a little cottage by a body of water. Where vines grow softly over it, away from everything that could hurt… And just happy… and warm.”

“When you say it like that the Surface seems like a dream.”

“But it’s up there, and it’s real,” they pointed as if Grillby had forgotten, “I didn’t get to see it the last time… So I’m sure there will be at least a hundred things I’d never even thought of worth doing.”

Grillby couldn’t see much of Gaster with their head so close to his but the magic rolling off his bones was so soothing, so relaxing, he swore he could hear water lapping against a beach, feel the sun on his face, it was like he was there in that little cottage they’d been dreaming about. Just waiting for them to come in from a day of adventures. He was still afraid of the Surface but with Gaster… Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy chapter ^^ I was going to go ahead and get on with 'the plot' but nah. They can just be cute for a little longer ^^
> 
> A silly thing about editing this series is how often I have to stop myself from organizing Gaster's sentences into the proper order. They are supposed to be like that!


	14. Errand Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lazy Sunday where nothing plot related happens at all nope nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter update setting for this keeps defaulting to March 30th and it doesn't seem to be fixable so I will try to remember to do it manually every update. I didn't realize we were at fourteen chapters already! Thank you guys this whole project has been a lot of fun and I'm glad to hear you are enjoying it too!

It was one of those Sundays where he just kept telling himself he’d be motivated as soon as he finished this or as soon as he started that but really nothing was helping. There was only one task left on his errand running but he was just too unmotivated to do it. Which was white it was a shame he really did need to pick up his order. 

With a grunt he moved to sit up only for a few of the sprites to try to pin him down. They were far too small for that but he played along, “Oh I cannot muster the strength to move!” The gaggle crawled onto his chest and he pulled them close as they flickered bright yellows, wide smiles glowing across each of their faces. “There we go there’s the sweeties I know!” Grillby sat up holding them within his arms, “Why don’t you come with me?” They hadn’t been out since Sparklie returned so hopefully a bit of a walk would do them some good. Besides, they had nothing to do until the bar opened in the evening.

Typically on the first Sunday of every month he walked to Snowdin to pick up the order. It was a tradition that allowed him to clear his mind from the week but as he reached for his umbrella he hesitated. Sootfia who had settled on his shoulder looked at him curiously before pinks began to run through their form, then the others seemed to catch on, “Oh hush the lot of you.” They crackled at him from their varying locations across him before he stormed out into the Hotland heat.

His eyes darted down both sides of the waterways a little surprised Gaster wasn’t already waiting for him, though it was an unusual time and unannounced. Now that he thought about it was Gaster letting customers slip through their fingers whenever they went on their dates? Well, they’d been going at it long enough, maybe monsters had naturally started to adjust their schedules so as not to be inconvenienced.

Wait! All his thoughts slammed to a stop: how long had they been doing this? Had he missed a free opportunity to buy gifts for an anniversary? How dare he! When did they start dating? It was following the day he took them to the bar which was-- not that long ago but it was at the same time. Stars, it was probably while he was dealing with Redd and had been too stressed out to think of such things. If that was the case… Gaster didn’t seem to mind and he had to admit it was a lot of fun to just spend time with them. Knickknacks were lovely and all but he’d yet to find one that meant as much as their time together.

The sprites were all rolling in shades of hot pink practically puddles against him and he coughed into his hand to collect his magic back into form.

Finally Gaster arrived at the landing, “Tra la la I didn’t think I’d see you today.”

“What you didn’t foresee it?” He winked as he took a seat in the boat.

“It doesn’t work like that,” they said bluntly before they shook their head, “I mean I don’t always know cause I’m not always looking. I like surprises. Sometimes things get weird the longer I look.” They covered the opening of their cloak with their hands as the boat moved forward, a high pitched noise escaping them, “How is your day?”

Grillby crackled a bit at the change of subject, “It’s alright dearie a bit tired is all.”

“How are your hands?”

“Still doing good,” he flashed them his new white gloves.

“And the sprites?”

They cheered, “Adjusting but they’ll get there.”

“Good.”

“And how is the fair RiverPerson?”

They hummed, “I’m alright. Just,” they shook their head, “just alright.”

“Seems to be an off day for everyone,” he shrugged.

“Yeah… off.”

Grillby reached out just enough to get a firm grip on the back of their cloak, “Are you alright?”

“Just off… something feels weird today and I don’t know what. It happens sometimes.” Well, that most certainly would not do, Grillby rocked forward and wrapped his arms around them several of the sprites gave their best attempt at the same thing. They chuckled and wrapped their hands around his arm, “Thank you for that I needed it.”

“Anytime dearie.” 

“I’m working on a project for you,” they stated in their usual chipper tones holding his arms tight to their chest.

“Oh? What is it?”

“A surprise,” they turned their head towards him just a bit, “I hope you’ll like it.”

“I’m certain I’ll love it,” he nodded and the sprites agreed with him. Gaster’s bones began to jitter but just before Grillby could ask they began to laugh. He stepped back just enough to notice the glow shining through their hood. There wasn’t even a need to check which sprite was missing, “Flamber,” he called softly and they poked out from Gaster’s hood with a hiss. 

“They’re okay,” Gaster assured him as they scratched Flamber’s chin with their finger, “warm just like you.” That seemed to be all the invite the others needed to crawl about Gaster like a jungle gym until they pulled up to the Snowdin stop.

Grillby took a moment to pull on his snow attire before he held his hands out, “Back to me.” His expression soured as they all hissed at him but Gaster laughed at the demonstration of rebellion.

“They are just like you!”

“Are not,” Grillby folded his arms in annoyance, “I’d come if you called.”

“I umm-- that’s nice.” They nodded their head a few times before they began to cup the sprites off of them one at a time, pat their head, and return them to Grillby. 

Once eight sprites were sulking across his shoulders he raised a brow, “Asher?”

A hiss escaped from deep within Gaster’s hood, “They are fine.”

“You sure? They burn your boat and I’m not going to be able to swim in to save you.”

Gaster covered their mouth with their hands in shock, “They would never!” Asher crawled out just far enough to play innocent.

“Fine,” Grillby sighed in defeat only to receive a plethora of pops and crackles of complaints, “but I’ll need them back after the ride home.” He couldn’t see Gaster’s smile but he could feel it in their magic and it made him return the gesture. Did everything about them have to be so endearing? “I’ll be back shortly dearie, Asher be on your best behavior.”

He waved a short goodbye before he turned to the Snowdin streets. A quick trip to the grocer and he would be home free to waste the day away until it was time to open the bar! There were a few books he’d been meaning to get to that were calling his name loud and clear.

“Hey Boss.” A flash of red ran through his flames as he turned to the treeline to see that living oil slick’s face. “I need to talk to ya.”

Grillby clenched his fists as all of the sprites flared up across him, “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Yeah well I gots plenty nuff for the both of us.” He chuckled, “Prolly for the best you ain’t feelin’ chatty.”

He owed Redd nothing, he didn’t need to entertain him any longer and he was in a situation he could walk away… but what did Redd want? Why had he made his life hell the last two weeks? Redd wasn’t one to talk unless he needed something. The Pink Demons had been done away a long time ago, the Red Flames saw fit to crush any of the good they had done, but here he was calling him boss like nothing happened.

With a hesitant step he moved towards the treeline that Redd slunk into being led by nothing more than his own curiosity. Immediately the sprites went on guard dancing about his shoulders ensuring they covered all of his blind spots luckily, it did seem like Redd just wanted to talk. Redd stopped in front of a tree stump that he breathed a crimson flame over to melt the snow before he sat. “So, how ya been boss?”

“I’ll admit, I was doing perfectly perfect until a few weeks ago,” he shrugged, “I haven’t the slightest idea what happened.”

Redd bore his teeth for a split second, “You can cut the act off, it's gross.”

“This isn’t an act,” he tapped his fingers over his soul, “this is who I am. If it bothers you,” his hot pink eyes fell into an icy glare, “I don’t really care.”

“Whatever,” he rolled his beady eyes. “Look I got a job for ya.”

“I’m sorry?” Grillby folded his arms, “Whose the one being called boss here?”

“You aint in charge no more,” he scoffed. “You gave it all up,” something dangerous burned in his eyes, “an’ I still don’t get it. Ya hadn’t even done nothing yet, too caught up in your Robin Hood bullshit to see what ya had.”

“Sorry for not being a thug who would do anything for the sake of themself.”

Redd’s pale brown fur bristled, “You can’t pretend for a second you were more noble than me!”

“Surely I can. I haven’t dusted monsters for the sake of power, I haven’t destroyed families over petty feuds, and I certainly have never walked into a business with the intention of earning the wrath of the owner.” The sprites grew hot around him and fluffed up in anger, “I don’t know what would happen if I stood before the Queen as I am now but I do know what would happen to you.”

“The Queen,” he laughed, “she’s a bit preoccupied with her search for a champion ain’t she?” Frankly, Grillby didn’t care what the Queen was doing and only ever knew what was going on from the gossip in the teashop or the lavished stories told in the bar. Redd reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes, “You get to set eyes on the kid that fell?”

“No.” Another child? This was the sixth soul to fall in the Underground, the sixth search for a champion. It was hard to believe they’d ever be free but even if they weren’t that suited Grillby just fine… Or it did. Gaster was dreaming of the Surface just like everyone else and Grillby liked for Gaster to have what they wanted.

“Kid’s got what humans call ‘the devil in ‘im’. A mess of orange locks, scrapes and cuts all about them those sticky bangades them kids like coverin’ their fingers. A real feisty punk but the Queen subdued them, turned them into a pet like she always does.” He exhaled a soft breath just hot enough to light his cigarette, “You don’t smoke no more do ya?”

“Never liked it in the first place.”

“Ah,” he tucked the carton back in. “Ya got a guess as to what color this kid’s soul is?”

“No.” He didn’t care about soul colors, or soul magics, or anything to do with humans. He just wanted this conversation to end so he could get his order and go home.

“It’s orange Grillb,” Redd hissed, “color o’ bravery.” He laughed dryly, "That's why she can't find no one to Champion it. There ain't a brave soul left in this dump." 

Orange. Recklessness. His flames pitched to the side, “What do you want Redd?”

“I need ya to get that soul for me.”

Grillby smirked, then his stomach twitched, before finally he erupted in a campfire laugh that consumed the clearing. “Poor Redd, did you finally figure out you were soulless? There are other ways to mend that I’m sure… Have you tried getting a personality?”

For a long time Redd sat there taking a long drag on his cigarette with his ears pinned against his head. If it wasn’t for the woods around them Grillby was fairly certain they’d be fighting right now. Luckily, Redd already had enough counts of arson on his head without burning down Snowdin. “You ain’t funny,” he bit finally.

“Yes and you aren’t clever,” he smiled. “But there is nothing you can say or do to make me trespass into the castle gardens, sneak past all the guards, kill a kid, and take their soul.” Okay. Honestly. Only the last bit was terrible the rest seemed like quite the enjoyable challenge but if he were to break into the castle it would be for kicks and giggles not because Redd of all monsters asked him to.

“You sure there ain’t nofin?” Redd raised a brow.

“No, why in the Underground do you need a human soul in the first place?”

“If you ain’t helpin’ I ain’t tellin’ just know whatever happens next is on you,” he flicked his cigarette at Grillby as he stood up.

“You step one foot in my teashop--”

Redd fixed him in a heated glare that stole all the warmth from his flames, “What happened to you?” He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked deeper into the woods. 

The sprites across his form were shapeless just tiny little fluffs of flame with a set of angry white eyes. He took a moment to calm himself, petting each of their heads gently until their shape returned, by the time he finished the last one he found himself exhausted. Just when he thought he was going to escape the haze of the day.

He grabbed his order from Greater Dog who yipped with an enthusiastic wag of their tail, he scratched them under the chin and they ran circles around the simple shop to express their excitement. Snowdin was such a silly place between here and the couple that ran the Inn the friendly dogs of this village always knew how to make someone smile. When he stepped back into the cold his warm feeling grew stronger as he saw Muffet shivering her way to the store.

Hastily he looped an arm around one of her many, “How may I be of service fair maiden?”

All her eyes fell into a glare as they leered at him, “What do you want?”

He dropped her arm stepping back aghast, “I simply wanted to assist my old friend.”

“Uh-huh,” she looked him up and down her black eyes softening as she did so, “how’s your fever?”

Fever? What-- ooooh! Right. He swooned placing his arm over his forehead, “It has worsened. I'm afraid it might be terminal!”

“Really?”

“Oh yes, quite!” He pulled his sleeves down just a bit as a gust of wind chilled his arms, “I… I’m really happy Muffet.”

“And this is still RiverPerson?”

“Of course it is! You would be quite impressed Muffet they are very talented with their hands, they have a lovely voice,” he loved it when they hummed it just made everything slip away down the riverway, “they’ve been through so much but their so strong, and I just--” He dropped his shoulders as the sprites began to fester in shades of pink, “I like being with them Muffet it’s honestly my favorite part of the day anymore.”

She tilted her head to the side just a bit, her eyes skimmed over each sprite before studying his face, “And this isn’t the same feeling as when you see something you like is it?”

Grillby furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”

“You just have a habit of getting excited by something new only to discard it when the novelty wears off. It’s one thing to throw out a hobby I just…”

He folded his arms in front of himself and looked out to the frozen banks, “The idea of hurting them makes me sick Muffet. Just thinking about them being upset bothers me in a way I’ve never felt before.” His eyes fell back on hers, “It kind of scares me actually how much such simple thoughts can upset me when…” He sighed, “I still don’t feel the way I’m supposed to Muffet.”

“I get so excited to see them, I fill my thoughts with them whenever I start to feel low, I love to watch their fingers work away at things, and their big round eyelights--” He froze for a moment realizing he shouldn’t have said that but it was out there now, “they’re the only moons I care to see. But I don’t… Is that enough Muffet? My soul is so warm but I don’t want to do anything from the books, I think they’re very nice looking but I don’t...care?”

He ran his hands down his face, “That sounds terrible doesn’t it? I just-- I’d rather talk to them, I’d rather hold their hand or have them rest against me then do anything else and that’s… not enough is it?”

With a shuddering breath he wiped his eyes with the back of his glove, “I want to say that I love them… But, I don’t… feel the way I’m supposed to.” 

Much to his surprise Muffet wrapped a hand around each of his wrists then pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry for doubting you dearie,” she squeezed him tight then stepped back just a ways. “You’re in love, I believe you.”

“But I don’t--”

“Stop thinking about those trashy novels, they are overly romanticized,” she stated strictly. “Listen. Everyone feels things a little bit differently, there is no right way or wrong way to do it. What matters is that you tell RiverPerson what you’re feeling.”

It was so hard to explain what he was feeling. He felt like he loved Gaster with every ounce of his soul but when he thought about deeping their relationship he thought about what he was going to share, how he was going to try to open up, doing things to surprise them not… Well, she did say stop thinking about novels. Still, what if Gaster’s type of love aligned with those books? “What if that’s not enough for them?”

“Then they are missing out on one swell flame,” Muffet fixed his bowtie then stepped away. “Grillby, I’ve never known you to get out of sorts for anything abstract. It was always something you could own and you don’t want to own them do you?”

“Absolutely not, no one can own another monster you know that.” From the moment he declared himself as free that was one thing in a world of terrifying possibilities that he knew for sure. No one owned him and no one was born to be possessed.

“Fuhuhuhu,” her eyes sealed as she laughed, “right you are!” She smiled at him, “Grillby just keep doing what your doing and I hope to see your flames all cute and curly like that for a longtime to come.” She pat the sprites on their heads, “I’ll see you around Grillby and… Congratulations. I’ll bet no one thought you were capable of this.”

“Another act of true defiance,” he smiled as wide as he could muster.

“Keep rebelling dearie,” she shook her head a smile across her lips as she entered the shop.

Ashton pat his face and he turned his head just enough to see all of the sprites smiling up at him, “I’m in love.” He wasn’t sure why he felt like crying but he most certainly did. “I love them…” His eyes widened as he started towards the landing, “Sweeties… How do I tell them?”

They began to squirm in excitement across him and he laughed, “Something dramatic of course… We could go for something cliche with lots of petals, or a sentimental gift, maybe just a lovely night out with a nice meal!” Oh there were too many possibilities and he had to think of something just perfect for his dearest. Hot pink erupted in blotches across him and he grabbed his cheeks in a pathetic attempt to stop it. He was in love! He loved them! Why did he want to shout so much?

Gaster wasn’t waiting for him so they must have a customer with them. Actually, he shut his eyes and reached his magic out to Asher, when he opened his eyes a soft white glow filled the center and he could see several pups sitting in the boat. Asher must be sitting on their shoulder watching at point as if it were his own.  _ Good job Asher _ . Grillby thought before he severed the connection. 

Well, he would just have to wait then-- He furrowed his brows, but if he saw Gaster as excited as he was now he would certainly just blurt it out to them… And where was the fun in that? No, this had to be done perfectly! He put his hand out in the air and made a collection of simple fire bullets that floated around without meaning until he snapped. They scurried into formation lining up to spell out, ‘See you tomorrow’. The bullets would only linger for about twenty minutes but hopefully they would see them on their return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are getting into the 'darker' or more 'angsty' whatever you want to call it bit. It's not going to last that long and it's not going to be nearly as internalized as something like The Doctor's Debts or Message in a Bottle. These two respond to things a lot different than my usual duo.
> 
> Had to go back and edit a line from a previous chapter forgot to change Cinnabunnies to Cinnapuppies. I know in the 'official' Underswap all of the dogs just switch with each other and it's kinda messy (like a lot of this AU) so I just switched the Bunnies of Snowdin and the Dog Guards with each other.
> 
> I debated on posting this next week but ya know what? Happy Friday everybody! The weekend is finally here!


	15. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby’s day is filled with boring stories about the Queen and the Human but Gaster’s is more exciting than they would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I got super excited by what’s happening in The Doctor’s Debts right now and got super focused on that! But we are back! As always thank you so much for your support and your patience!

“Did you hear? Someone attacked the queen!” A whimsun whispered to the one next to it.

“How foolish no one can beat the queen,” they replied, sipping quietly at their tea.

“Exactly! So why try?” The first asked exasperated.

Grillby poured a cup of tea to the blue scaled fish monster with red hair and a lab coat. She sat very properly with her legs crossed at the ankle, “I just-- can’t imagine why someone would want to hurt her. Toriel is very kind.”

Her companion was a stark contrast with her legs spread wide and yellow scales catching the unnatural light, “I heard she didn’t even fight them, the kid did.”

“No way!” She gasped, her sharp yellow teeth exposed as she did so, “I-- I couldn’t imagine trying to fight a human! Why would anyone want to do such a thing?”

“Our ancestors did it! It would be kind of cool to know exactly what they were up against,” she clenched her fists.

Grillby suppressed the urge to sigh, all day this was the only story he’d heard. He set the chocolate tart between the pair, bowed softly, then went back towards the kitchen, a shame it was such a boring tale. Who cared about the Queen and the fallen human?

Redd said there wasn’t a brave soul left in the Underground as much as he hated to agree with him that seemed to be the case. Of course Redd was plenty brave, or reckless depending on how you looked at it, so he probably could absorb the soul but the Queen would never let him be a champion. So of course he’d have to take it by force if he wanted it so badly. Actually, it wouldn’t surprise him at all if Redd was behind the attack in the first place. 

It was moments like this he was truly glad not to be involved in the Pink Demons anymore because he had no idea how to work around Redd just lashing out at her like that. Oh well, it was almost time for his break and he didn’t want to spend it thinking of that ugly mug when there was a much better face to focus on.

“Ho hum,” Gaster sang to themself as they watched the shallow part of the river skim over the smooth rocks. Today was going to be a bad day. They knew that much and were prepared but that didn’t mean it didn’t make the before thought dreadful. 

Then again there were times when what they saw was wrong so it wasn’t worth getting sick over.

Still, just to be on the safe side they hid Asher on their shoulder inside of their hood. The sprite shifted there uncomfortably now as they seemed bothered by Gaster’s nervousness. “Just stay there little one.” Asher pat the side of their face in acceptance of the order.

They sighed as the passenger they had anticipated stepped into their boat accompanied by a strange greasy oil scent. “Snowdin,” the stranger barked and Gaster sighed, today was going to go as foreseen. The boat set off down the river, they couldn’t ever see what happened once they docked in Snowdin so they could only hope it wouldn’t be too unpleasant.

As the boat sped across the water Gaster turned just enough to see the monster. They were strangely slimy for someone covered in fur and for some reason, despite the smell, they were certain it wasn’t just sweat either. Something they hadn’t anticipated was the bit of red that clotted across their mostly brown fur. They were hurt then. Without thinking they grabbed a roasted mushroom from their inventory, “Tra la la eat your mushrooms,” they offered.

“Tch, don’t tell me what to do,” their dark eyes were made even darker by a bruise that glowed under their fur.

Without another word Gaster tucked the mushroom back into their inventory and focused on the river ahead. Grillby had requested Gaster not talk to this monster more than necessary anyways. What was their name? They honestly couldn’t remember.

At the edge of the Waterfall territory the passenger exhaled a hot fiery breath to break the cold of Snowdin as it swallowed the humidity of Waterfall. “Hey, I gotssa question for ya.” When Gaster didn’t turn around he continued, “You know Grillbz?”

Gaster sucked in, thankful their thick cloak masked their breath and the fluff ball shifting on their shoulder. This is where things started to shift, was there a way to change what they’d seen? They decided to stay quiet, it wasn’t like they were known for conversing. Unfortunately their silence didn’t bode well with the passenger, “Cause ya know I ain’t never seen ya off yer stinkin’ boat before. So o’ course Imma see where ya go. Then, to my surprise, you end up stopping by a magma pool that my good old buddy Grillby is wallowin’ over.”

“Strange right? Even stranger is how you seemed to know eggzactly where ‘e was at.” The boat stopped in Snowdin but he didn’t make any indication that he was interested in leaving. “Now I know he don’t ask no one for ‘elp if he’s ‘urting so, how did you know where he was then?”

They took another breath but spoke not a word. “You really psychic like everyone says? Always thought it was just a bunch of rumors but now… Now I get it.” He nodded his head standing up in such a forceful manner that the boat shook under his feet, “So what’s the scheme? What’s he usin’ ya for?”

Grillby wasn’t using them. They’d been used for too much of their life to not know the difference. “Face me,” he demanded. This wasn’t a monster Gaster wanted to upset but they didn’t like following instructions from someone so cruel. Did they really have an option though? If they said no would it even make any difference? 

As they stared down the strange smelling monster they remembered his name was Redd because of the long red trench coat they wore. His eyes were heated, so fiery they could burn straight through them. They swallowed nervously very grateful for the magic shadow of the hood. “I don’t like it when monsters don’t think they need to answer me.”

They fought the trained urge to apologize on the spot but they hadn’t done anything worth apologizing for. “So,” Redd pulled out a long wide knife from his inventory, “how d’ya know the boss?”

Gaster clenched their teeth, they sure weren’t going to tell him that they’d been dating, was friends too much information? “I help those who need it,” Gaster turned to face the river again, “that’s all.” 

“Ya wanna know somethin’ about me River Person? I hate liars.” Gaster clenched their fists.

For a long moment Gaster felt an anger in their chest they hadn’t ever recognized in themself before. They were used to following orders, they had for so much of their life, but they were free now and they owed him nothing. Gaster’s silence rewarded a quick blunt hit to their back and they realized for the first time in their life they were in a fight. 

When they turned around that knife stabbed right through where their abdomen would be if they were a more common monster. Redd was stunned as his knife got caught in the thick robe, one good swing, knock him out of the boat and you can run. They swung their fist and made contact with the side of his jaw. They smirked in complete surprise that they had made contact! They hit him— but it wasn’t enough to knock Redd out of the boat, in fact he didn’t even flinch.

Redd grabbed their wrist and Gaster twisted to put their other elbow into his eye, that at least got a hiss, but they had no idea what happened next. They did hear a familiar sound though: cracking bone. 

Everything went black. 

A hot pulsing pain in their brow forced them into a wakeful state their body was not quite ready for. As they opened their socket they recognized several things at once: their robe was gone leaving them in their suit jacket, their gloves, and knee length striped dress, Asher was sitting on their skull warming the pain that was pulsing there, and they were in a cage. A very cold cage without any visible opening. 

They struggled to sit up while the room lurched from side to side dizzying them and awakening a pain in their ribs. Asher fizzed in concern as they had to shift back down onto their shoulder to sit properly. “Just helping someone in need huh?” Redd’s voice startled them to the point they had to clutch their ribs.

“That little tuft of flame says otherwise,” metal against stone grated in their head as Redd sharpened his knife from where ever he was sitting. Gaster couldn’t see much further than the cold bars of their cage leaving them to wonder if the crack they remembered hearing was their ribs or their skull. “So. You his pet? He claim you or something?”

“No,” Gaster stated simply.

Redd was kind enough to step closer to the bars, “Look, I know you’re that pet the Dreemurrs used tah keep. So he buy you off them or somethin’?”

“Not a pet!” Their soul shivered in their chest as fear began to settle over them. Were they going to be able to run? Get away? This monster could obviously do whatever they wanted with them, what did they want with them? They were helpless. They never wanted to be helpless again. Here they were though locked in a cage at the mercy of a stronger monster. Tears started to form in their sockets but they tried to fight them back as they started to shiver.

“Then what are you to him?”

“Nothing!” They looked up to Redd directly, “I’m nothing.”

“Tch, yeah. I get that. Still. He is using you for somethin’ so I’m gonna use that,” he spun a silver object around his claws then caught it hanging it between the bars of the cage. As it dangled there Gaster recognized the silver links, the simple metal plate, and the beautiful white stone in the center. Surprising both of them Gaster wrapped his hand swiftly around the bracelet. Redd pulled up as Gaster pulled down, securing the plate with the stone in their hand.

A tiny victory, they clutched it to their chest prepared for whatever came next but Redd only laughed. “I think it looks better that way actually,” even his fanged smile was disgusting to look at. Asher hissed at him and Gaster quickly pulled them close. “You don’t gotta tell me how ya know him. I get it now.”

Gaster’s wide eylights peered up to him and his muzzle curled in response before he stormed away. They clenched their teeth tight as they could as they began to rattle. Asher looked up from their hands with wide pink eyes patting them gently. Wait, the sprites had white eyes didn’t they? “Grillby?” They asked surprised by the hope just the thought that those eyes were on them inspired. Safe. They were safe just as long as those pink eyes were on them, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite how short this chapter is it ended up being one of the hardest updates I’ve written. It was really difficult figuring out how to write Gaster here and it took me a few tries to find something I was even remotely satisfied with. I still kind of had a rough time with it and am not totally satisfied with it but hopefully it’s passable.


	16. To Blaze a Warpath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby begins to fear for the worst and it’s up to an old friend to still his racing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random update time! Short update is short but I hope there are some goodies to be enjoyed!

To Grillby’s surprise he wasn’t the only monster waiting at the RiverPerson’s landing which was rather unsettling. Monster’s had grown used to the ferry being down for an hour and adjusted their schedule accordingly but judging by their impatient stances he could only assume they’d been waiting for a while. “Hello!” Grillby’s voice bounced despite his squirming soul, “what are all us lovely monsters waiting for?”

A rhinoceros looking monster looked up from his watch, “The RiverPerson. About an hour now.”

“A whole hour? My! They are usually so diligent,” Grillby smiled as a cold sensation crept over his chest.

“Yeah,” a husky that looked like he’d seen better days agreed, “I thought maybe it was here and I just couldn’t see it cause it wasn’t moving. But they confirmed it wasn’t here,” he hitched his thumb to a small draconic monster.

“Yup! No RiverPerson. I don’t know how I’m going to get home,” their blue spines flopped to one side as they sighed.

“My, quite the conundrum, does anyone know how long they’ve been missing?” Grillby folded his arms behind his back as his flames finally gave way to panic. “Well, I hope they arrive soon but I’m on a bit of a time limit so I guess I will walk.” He waved a brief goodbye walking swiftly back towards his shop as he concentrated on Asher.

It took a while to follow their thread of magic with his own while wishing desperately he could actually follow it himself. Finally his vision shifted and he stopped in his tracks to lean against a stone. The first thing he saw was Gaster’s worn leather gloves over his eyes before they turned to a dark blue fabric that he could tell wasn’t their robes. Asher grasped at material, allowing themself to be hidden away, and Grillby could just barely feel the nuance of fear. The sprites were fearless to a fault but there was one thing that daunted them.

When Asher turned to face the gloves again Grillby saw just enough to recognize greasy brown fur. Redd. His soul pulsed haughtily but he calmed himself to encourage Asher to look for landmarks of any kind. Gaster was in a cage, somewhere dark, no snow, the walls were almost violet they were so dark and it didn’t feel too cold.

Gaster lifted Asher up, their bright white eyes softened when they stared into Asher’s. A shame Gaster didn’t have lips to read but he was certain by the flutter in his soul they called his name. He was going to find them. He had to find them.

Somewhere cold but not Snowdin. It didn’t seem to be raining and the walls were violet. That left either somewhere in the Capital or the dark recesses of Hotland. “Asher,” he whispered, “stay with them please. I’m coming.”

He didn’t know how but he wasn’t going to be able to serve tea with his hands shaking like this. It was still his lunch break though, he needed to inform the clients he wouldn’t be returning. When he opened the door to his tea shop he barely acknowledged the sprites as they cleaned away at the tables. He stormed straight to the back where he wrote in crisp clean penmanship, he was in a hurry but he did have standards he couldn’t quite shake away, ‘Closed Due to Unforeseeable Circumstances.’ Well at least he didn’t know.

Did Gaster? Did they see this coming? Why didn’t they warn him then? Grillby slammed his hands on the counter, no. No. For all he knew if they did foresee it it might have been moments before it happened. No one in this situation had earned any blame but Redd.

Sootfia crawled onto the sign and looked up to him, “Sorry sweetie but you aren’t coming with me. Please. Just keep the shop ship shape while I’m gone okay?” They rubbed their tiny hands together nervously with wide nervous flecks. A tiny crackle escaped them as they moved closer to him. He held them close to comfort them, “Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I’ll get Gaster and your sibling back.” That’s right. He wasn’t going to lose anymore of his sweeties, nor Gaster, and he certainly wasn’t going to lose to Redd.

He carried Sootfia close before he set them on a counter the others had gathered on. “Sweeties, don’t start any fires you can’t put out,” he warned with a smirk and to his delight they all hissed at him. “Be good for once,” he advised before he hung the sign. Yes, let them be good because he certainly wasn’t going to be.

After slipping his hot pink rain boots on he marched through Waterfall under the comfort of a bright yellow lacey umbrella until he found himself at the edge of Snowdin. He was nearly out of breath as it was so he was glad he chose not to run. Energy was going to be needed for when he found that pesky weasel. 

The door to Muffet’s Cafe opened wide as he swung the door open, he was prepared to shout but Muffet beat him to it, “Grillby are you okay?” She leapt over her counter and tugged him to the backroom. “What happened to RiverPerson?”

“That’s what I came to ask you a favor for,” Grillby’s eyes widened as hope spiraled about him, “do you know something?”

One of the Bunny Guards had seen the RiverPerson’s boat on fire but when they came to investigate the flames had already dispersed. The boat was just a little damaged but RiverPerson was nowhere to be seen. Grillby explained that Redd had taken them and he didn’t know where or why. She worried her lip with her fangs as she thought, “Pet!”

Grillby jerked back as a disgruntled cupcake abomination waddled into the room. “Take a few of the others with you. I want you to search Hotland and the Capital. Every nook and cranny.”

The cupcake sighed it’s large wet black eyes looking already so tired, “I will give you an extra serving of dinner when you get back, two if you find RiverPerson.” It chirped excitedly and began to collect a swarm small black spiders in its mouth. Grillby was grateful for the help but the sight was still unsettling. “Thank you pet.” She folded her arms, “My spiders can search in places we wouldn’t be able to. They’ll find them.”

“Thank you Muffet, I’ll be back soon,” he started towards the door but Muffet grabbed his arm with all of hers.

“Grillby, you need to calm down.”

“I’m fine.”

“Grillby, I know you.”

He looked down to her big dark violet eyes, “I’m going to Tristan’s, I’ll come right back.”

“You’ve learned to play smart Grillby, don’t forget that.”

Grillby sighed and she let go of his arm, “I’m scared Muffet. I don’t scare easily.”

“I know but you need to think this through.”

“I have,” he smirked, “I’m going to do the Underground a favor and take them out.” Like he should have done years ago or at least when he showed back up again. Redd was dangerous, that mind of his bore an avarice unlike any Grillby had ever known. Perhaps he’d convinced himself that the monster was too dumb to do more than cause chaos but really… He just didn’t want to get his hands dirty. 

Eternal’s such as himself were made from fantastically powerful acts of nature that consumed enough magic to conjure a hearthstone. They were born of wild fires, lightning strikes, unfortunate choices in lighting, but not him. He was born of sacrifice that granted a permanent stain upon his soul: a blessing for violence. Maybe that’s why he fought so hard to defy what he was because the idea that he could only hurt others wasn’t a life he wanted to live.

He’d been so happy with Gaster he almost forgot that he was made to be covered with blood and dust. “I don’t want to kill anyone…” Grillby admitted as his body relaxed. He hadn’t even realized how tense every inch of him was the way his toes curled in his rain boots, how tight he kept his fingers curled, and how stiff his neck was as it leaned forward with one purpose. He hadn’t even realized that was his plan until she made him spell it out. All these little acts of defiance and he still jumped to old habits.

“And no one is going to make you dearie,” Muffet spoke softly in an even tone looking him straight in the eyes he looked down briefly in shame before he leveled his eyes in hers.

“I just want Gaster back,” he whispered as his soul began to shake in his chest, “I don’t know how to do that.” He knew Gaster wouldn’t want him to give his name out and, judging by Muffet’s reaction, there might be a reason for that but he wanted them back. If nothing else he wanted them safe and he couldn’t know if they were right now and it was killing him! Why did it hurt so much? Why was he torn between ash filled tears and boiling anger? When did he start feeling so damn much?

“Starting a warpath won’t help,” Muffet gently wrapped her hands around his, “we’re going to do this smart, cool, and level headed okay? You’re not alone.”

“I’m… not alone,” he broke eye contact, “but Gaster is Muffet and that’s by far worse.”

“I’ll tell you what dearie,” she moved the curlet that liked to hang over his eye and tucked it up only for it to fall right back down, “I’m going to do everything I can to help but in return your next date has to be in my cafe.” She stuck her chest out, “I think it’s about time I meet the Gaster that has stolen the thief’s heart.”

His flames blushed pink faster than a candle could be snuffed, “I mean of course if that’s what it takes but… I don’t know,” he let go of her hands to clasp his face, “it’s still so strange to me!” He was planning to confess and, sure, Muffet had already heard as much but that seriously limited how grandiose he could make it! How like her to put the attention on herself. Well, maybe this could be beneficial; it did limit his options a bit so he could start actually planning it.

“Fuhuhu,” she laughed her little fangs poking out over her bottom lip, “just focus on that because, I promise, that’s what comes next after this.”

“Okay,” he liked thinking about seeing those bright round eyes again a lot more than imagining them wincing in pain at acts Grillby was too far to stop. “Okay. But I am going to Tristan's. I'll be right back.”

“If you insist,” she let him go.

He looked his dear friend up and down. They had both changed a lot since the war and he was grateful to have seen the changes himself. “Thank you Muffet, I’m…really glad I got to know you dearie,” he smiled.

“Same to you dearie,” she returned the smile readily. She was right. He wasn’t going to get anywhere tearing the Underground apart and if he did this quiet enough he could move without Redd even knowing what he was trying. Didn’t change the question of what it was he was up to? At least Asher was with Gaster, he could check in and make sure nothing was happening. 

Between that and Muffet’s spiders he had more cards in his hand than he thought. “Gaster, I’m going to keep you safe. Just wait a little bit longer, okay dearest?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was quite the conversation ^^’ I’ve enjoyed writing this calm Muffet off of this flamboyant Grillby so much it makes me sad that they’ve maybe had one or two interactions in the unwritten history of my other stories. 
> 
> We will have to see how her advice truly settles soon.
> 
> Overall this update feels a little sloppy to me And I can’t place why.


	17. Tailor Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby goes to Tristan's to pick up a relic from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried updating from a different computer than usual and it still wants to tell me I'm posting it on March 30th. It's only this fic so I have no idea why @.@
> 
> I hadn't noticed how many Kudos this fic had accumulated! Thank you so much!

Muffet might have calmed him down but Grillby would not describe his current mood as a good one. He was still twitchy and hot inside but he wasn’t going to move until he had a path. That didn’t stop the harsh push against the tailor shoppe’s door that jingled the bell and pulled on the hinges.

Tristan was spread across the entire store in an eerie black fog of hands and shapeless arms all working on different projects than the main body which was standing in front of a mirror in a neon blue suit with black pinstripes. “Do you have to make your presence known?” Tristan’s voice sighed from around the room as his form crept slowly back into the suit until it was filled all the way out. Tristan glared at him with his featureless face briefly before he flicked a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and set them against his face, “I haven’t finished the gloves you ordered. You know how long these things take when you are so very particular about color and texture.”

“I know.”

“Well then, I guess you aren’t here for merry reasons,” they slipped on a pair of white gloves to give their hands a more distinct shape.

“I need my uniform back,” he clenched his hands into fists.

“I gave you the jacket back years--”

“Not that one,” he pursed his lips and looked down to the floor, “the other one.”

“Oh,” Tristan stepped towards him, even constricted inside his suit he still towered over Grillby, “am I allowed to ask why?”

“Redd’s up to something, he took the monster I ordered the gloves for, and I don’t know where either of them are.”

“When isn’t Redd up to something?” They sighed, “You’re going to fight him?”

“If it comes to that.”

“Grillby,” they scoffed a puff of darkness floated towards the ceiling until it was dissipated by the lights, “you wouldn’t ask for that retched ugly thing back if you weren’t going to get in a fight. I know I’ve taught you better tastes than that.”

“I don’t know what else to do, Redd is obviously a threat and--”

“You’re not done playing knight are you?” Grillby glared and Tristan chuckled, “You’ve always had this compulsive desire to do good. Is it because it isn’t innate in you? Are you wanting to be this monster’s white knight rushing in to save them no matter the risk to yourself?” They placed their arm over their forehead, “What a cliche.”

“Tristan.” It really didn’t matter what argument he used, Tristan would just continue to tease him. Why were all of his friends so ridiculously stubborn? “I just don’t want to ruin your handiwork if I have to fight with a fire breathing weasel.”

“Oh, well that’s different than,” his form rippled in his impression of a laugh before he walked to the back. There was a door hidden in the woodwork that barely looked any different than the panels next to it. Inside was a familiar brightly lit room where Tristan kept all of his spools of fabric and any top secret projects he was working on. The back wall had a corkboard with Grillby’s terrible sketches of the gloves he’d designed for Gaster pinned to it. Writing was a skill he’d found a necessity both on paper and with icing but drawing wasn’t quite the same skillset.

One more hidden room back and they were in Tristan’s house, a nice plush pad with a fuzzy purple rug over charcoal gray floors with matching walls that held a slight sparkle. Grillby sat on the corner of the purple loveseat while Tristan moved deeper inside to find the uniform.

Now alone Grillby took a long slow breath letting his flames flicker out from him however they wanted. His eyes slowly turned white as he focused again on Asher. A part of him had hoped to discover Redd lurking nearby spelling out his evil plan on a blackboard so he could know what was going on. Sadly, that was not what he saw. What he saw made his soul sink. 

Gaster was sitting in the corner of the cage sleeping with their gloved hand held over their right eye. He wanted to be there with them! He needed to get them out but where were they? Asher looked through the bars but he couldn’t see or feel anything new. 

Wait. The shadows on the bars settled a little bit different. Asher turned their head scanning the cave walls until far in the distance they could just barely make out little squares of unnatural light against the cave wall. A house. There was a house. 

Wow. So much information he could gain from that. He felt Asher begin to fizz up and spark as his own agitation seeped through. No. That wouldn’t do. They needed to be calm for Gaster’s sake. 

He coaxed Asher over to them and they crawled up onto their chest. Grillby lamented not being able to feel the subtle rise and fall of their ribs against him as Asher nested there.  _ Please, please just stay safe until I can find you.  _ As he let go of his hold on Asher a strange figure materialized in his peripheral and his core nearly leapt through his flames. “Damn it Tristan,” he grabbed over his own soul.

“Sorry, you were doing the trance thing and I wasn’t sure where to stand,” Tristan extended a brown paper sack with the ‘Tristan's Tailor Shoppe’ logo across it. “I may have made a few modifications.”

Grillby rubbed the back of his neck, “Usually I’d be delighted but it kind of needed to stay how it was.”

“Don’t worry the function hasn’t been lost at all,” he jostled the bag lightly, “please try it on? I went through so much effort.”

“Since you went through the trouble I supposed it is the least I could do,” Grillby took the sack and went to Tristan’s bedroom. He puffed his flames out to fight off the smell of cigarettes, why a monster of Tristan’s composition needed to smoke he had no idea. Looking at the room you’d never guess it though, not an ashtray in sight, everything was free of ashes (something Grillby couldn’t say of his own living quarters), the violet bed was well made with a velvet blanket thrown across it, and the mirror in the corner had a silver frame that was needlessly intricate. 

Grillby unfolded the fabric as he took it out of the sack. Already he was smiling. What was once a rough gray wool tunic had been replaced with a pale pink one with fancy stitch work along the hems, it laced down the collar bone towards the center of his chest to emphasize the fold over collar. Tristan really went all out on this it seemed… What was he sayin? Of course he did that monster was a workaholic! The capelet now matched his usual green suit jacket in color and was decorated with embroidered hot pink flames coming up from the base and stopping just before the shoulder. It was coupled with yellow leggings that soft pink exes over the outside seam, hot pink gloves made of the same leather his shoes were, and a matching pair of boots.

It was his soldier uniform but it was hardly recognizable, he brushed his fingers over the embroidered flames, and honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. The outfit sat loose and bulky over his form but that’s why he needed this back in the first place. 

The moment he stepped out of the bedroom Tristan hummed over him pinching the slack material and taking in his handiwork, “Are you sure this isn’t too big?”

“I don’t know for sure,” he admitted, “I’m not as strong as I used to be but I know I can burn more than this.” He looked at his arms exposed by the sleeveless tunic, he could nearly see his core under the flames, burning, itching, to put off some real heat and to return him to his proper stature. It was too much though as weak as he was nowadays if he maintained his actual build he would burn himself out and retreat to his hearthstone. Besides he loved the darling curls that pulling close to his core made and others found him much more approachable like this.

“You didn’t need to put so much effort into this.”

“Hmmm,” Tristan tilted his head to the side, “well, I knew if you ever had to wear that ugly thing again it wouldn’t be for good reasons. The least I could do is help you feel like you, who knows, might help if that sour mood you had when we first met returns.” He flicked the flame that liked to hang in front of Grillby’s eyes while wearing his best impression of a teasing smile.

“Sour mood?” Grillby laughed, “I barely knew how to talk!”

“True,” Tristan adjusted the way the capelet sat over his shoulders so the opening was over his left arm before he put it back to the center, “as annoying as you are I much prefer you like this.”

“Thank you Tristan if there’s anything I can do to repay you--”

Tristan put a gloved hand up, “Just don’t wear that out in public, it’s at least a century out of style and I will not be associated with something that out of date.”

Grillby smirked, “Fair enough, I’ll change back then.”

For a long moment Tristan considered him before he nodded walking back towards his shop, “I hope that’s just in reference to your clothes.”

It was. Of course it was. He was going to play this cool like Muffet asked, he had cards in his hands, this was just a precaution, just a safety net in case… He caught his reflection in the mirror of the bedroom again as he began to change clothes, in case he really hadn’t changed much at all.  _ You’re not done playing knight are you?  _ Tristan’s words from earlier came back to him as he folded the capelet into the sack. He was a weapon, born with LV, treated like a tool for most of his life then discarded when such things weren’t needed anymore.

He sat on the bed, that’s who he was and who was he to fight that? No amount of cupcakes or frosting changed that, no amount of gold could erase the pitch on his soul, and tiny beds for little balls of flame chased away the acts his hands had comitted. Had he been fooling himself these last several decades? Pretending that he could be a knight to others when really he was just a bandit in stolen armor.

The urge to burn bright was still in him itching away at his core and begging to be let loose the way it was supposed to be. Dangerous. He’d always been dangerous. He was just better at hiding it now.

No. No! He stood up and stripped the old uniform quickly putting on his usual one. Maybe that’s what he was but that wasn’t who he was! That wasn’t the monster Gaster saw and counted on to keep them safe! That wasn’t the patissier who had dozens of loyal customers or the bootlegger who brought a much needed reprieve in these hopeless times! No. He wasn’t a knight. He would never be a Knight but that didn’t mean he couldn’t help others. It didn’t mean he couldn’t reach out and save someone in need.

He was Grillby the Business Owner and honestly who would rather be a knight than that?

On his way out the door he thanked Tristan again before setting on a path to Snowdin, by habit he found himself at RiverPerson’s landing, but he quickly corrected himself and headed towards Waterfall. Just as he pulled out his umbrella at the edge of the glowing neon Hotland sign he heard a voice: “Hey Boss.”

Immediately every flame on his body wanted to uncoil itself and lash about the fur on the accursed Chimera’s form but he calmed himself, took a breath, and smiled as he turned to face him. “Redd?” For a moment he sputtered surprised by the bruising that showed through his fur and the dried blood that decorated some still healing wounds. 

This was a game they were about to play and Grillby was a sore loser. He reminded himself that he knew nothing about Gaster or his missing sprite. “Oh my dearie would you like a handkerchief for those cuts? Some of them look quite nasty.”

“Nah, it’ll heal.”

“I thought you Chimera were supposed to be invincible, what on earth could have cut your iron like skin?”

“A human,” Redd spit onto the cave floor and Grillby’s flames crinkled at the sight.

“Oh my,” Grillby sighed, “I’d heard rumors someone had tried such a thing but I really didn’t think you were that foolish.” That was a lie but he didn’t need to know that.

“Yeah well, humans are tougher than I thought,” he scoffed, “‘ard to believe you used to kill them regularly.”

Grillby’s smile disappeared, “Maybe they were weaker back then.”

“That’d make sense,” he shrugged before he closed the distance between them. “I want that soul Grillby.”

“Why?” He laughed, “Why is that important to you?”

“Cause a monster with a human soul is a god. No monster, or queen, or human would stand a chance.”

“Really?” Grillby resisted the urge to roll his eyes, all of this was for power? How boring and mundane. He should have known it was foolish to think Redd had an actual plot. “That’s what all of this is about?”

“Grillbz, you almost had it ya know,” he fixed his beady eyes into Grillby’s, “if you’dda pushed just a little bit more ya coulda conquered the Underground. Done away with the whole monarchy.”

“That was never my goal.”

“Sure had me fooled.”

He tightened his grip on his umbrella. No matter how many times he’d explained it to Redd he never understood. Grillby’s issue was with the class system not the system itself. He wasn’t wanting to find a way to crawl to the top and force others under him; he just wanted monsters to be able to pursue whatever they wanted without their birth rights holding them under the water. Monsters weren’t born to do or be anything, they were born to discover what they were meant to be. His birthright made him a weapon but that wasn’t who he was.

“What do you want Redd?” Grillby sighed.

“I want you to get that soul for me.”

“I’m pretty sure I already told you no,” he spun his umbrella, “and since nothing has changed since then I am going to bid you adieu.” As he turned to make his exit Redd grabbed his shoulder,  _ showtime _ . 

“But things  _ have  _ changed,” Redd snarled.

“Yes, you’re right…” He burned hotter, “your breath is even worse than when we last met.” Redd let go only after forcing him to face his narrow nose.

Redd retrieved a small silver chain from his inventory and stuck it in front of his face, “Recognize this smart guy?”

“Not particularly, it certainly isn’t my style,” Grillby smirked but something about it did look familiar. It was just a little silver chain; there were probably dozens throughout the Underground but when he reached out and touched it the lingering magic within reminded him of a current of water. “Where did you get that?”

“Mad your pet doesn’t have its collar on?” Grillby swung, he didn’t mean to, it just happened. It caught Redd just as off guard as he took it straight to the chin and stumbled back a step. Redd flared his claws out and they danced with fire magic before he growled, “Lucky shot.”

“I don’t know where that came from,” Grillby tapped his fingers against his umbrella’s handle.

Redd rolled his eyes tossing the chain on the ground, “Bullshit. But it is good to know you still got some of that feistiness in ya.” He folded his arms, “Here’s the deal Grillbz I’ve got your little fortune teller. So if ya wanna continue with your plans ya gotta help me with mine or I’m dustin it.”

“My plans? I have no idea what your delusional head thinks but I have no plans with RiverPerson.” Except for a few date plans. He had to get through Muffet’s forced date first but after that he really wanted to show Gaster how to make those jello cupcakes they loved so much. Stars, could he just skip this part and go back to holding them again? He missed their soft hum already and it had only been a few hours. He suddenly realized he was addicted to the sight of that monster and at this point he was jonesing for a fix.

“Don’t pull that innocent crap on me. You stole or bought the Royal Family’s Seer to control the future. Nothing can harm ya if you see it coming and that thing is so pathetic it can’t say no.” He laughed, “What kinda monster doesn’t throw magic when they're under attack? You got a well trained pooch if it knows how to sit there and take it.” He chuckled, “Though that’s probably your style ain’t it?”

His core pressed hot flames to his mouth and they rolled and flickered there just begging to be released but they escaped in smoke as Grillby began to shake in rage. “A better monster than you. So what? I have to go kill this human for you and you’ll give them back?”

“Easy as that, I’ll give ya forty eight hours, sound good? Should be enough time to plan a break in on the castle, kill a kid, and get back with me.”

This monster. Had no idea. How to handle negotiations. “How do I know you didn’t already kill them?”

“I left the little guardian with it, you can tell it ain’t been put out yet, right?”

He acted like he was checking his magic, “Yes.”

“Good. If I kill the RiverPerson I’ll snuff it out too, sound like a good indicator?”

“I need proof that they are okay.”

Redd groaned, “You flames ‘r always so stubborn. My word ain’t good enough?”

“No. Your word actually means less to me than the crumbles that burn up in the bottom of my oven.”

With another irritated groan Redd pulled out his phone, tapped a few buttons, then showed him the screen. Asher was sitting on top of Gaster’s head as they fiddled with the bars trying to find a loose fitting one.  _ Look this way, look this way,  _ Grillby pleaded before Redd snapped the phone shut. “It’s alive. Your pet is safe in my care, didn’t leave it a food or water bowl though,” he shrugged.

Grillby hadn’t got a good look at Gaster’s face yet, he wanted to see those round eyelights he could read better than any word that could be spoken. Regardless. He had to save them. “Forty eight hours?”

“Now you’re talkin’! Yup, ya got forty eight hours to get the soul.” He stuck his clawed hand out and Grillby regrettably had to make contact with the germy thing. “Meet up at your front shop after that.”

“It’s not a front, it really is a tea shop,” Grillby grumbled.

“Whatever.”

As Redd walked away Grillby glared as haughtily as he could muster hoping to burn holes in the back of that red trench coat. Like hell he was getting that soul. Redd had no idea he’d been dealt a crap hand. Grillby had the goods cards up his sleeve and if he played them right maybe there wouldn’t be any need for the old uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan is not an OC! He is based on the Hotland NPC that gloats about not having to go to work today. It's the swap verse so I just made him a workaholic and since he is usually seen in neon green pants and a tank top I figured why not throw him in a tailor shop too? 
> 
> Grillby met Tristan in the Underground and Tristan tried his best to encourage Grillby to have preferences of his own and make decisions for himself. Muffet didn't join the Pink Demons (which is a shame because I bet she could rock the look) but Tristan did.


	18. A Pleasant Dream in the Middle of a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster takes in their surroundings while Redd tells them what they should be seeing in Grillby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would remind everyone that this updates whenever it updates cause we have a few newcomers! Also... we're almost at 100 kudos? That's amazing! I'll tell you what, I'll draw Grillby in his Pink Demons ensemble complete with the flouncy skirt when we hit 100 ^^ I wasn't sure what to hope for this strange little series but 100 sounds good to me!

Gaster folded their suit jacket into a pillow and rested it in the corner of their cage before flopping on top of it. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but anything was better than the iron bars he rested on top of. Asher wormed their way between their arms and forced themself against their chest to rest secure in Gaster’s grip. “Thank you little one,” they pecked their teeth to the side of Asher’s face, “I’m glad to not be alone here.” With any luck Grillby could feel his magic in this little one and use it to find them. 

Magic was an amazing and wondrous thing after all! Who knew what all Grillby was capable of? If Grillby would have been captured he could just-- Gaster pointed their palm at the cage and focused with all of their might. They imagined a pillar of flame erupting from their hand but no such luck. Blue fire would be so cool though! “Pwah,” Gaster smirked, burying their childish smile behind the sprite. 

“You know little one you could leave, just slip right through the bars,” Gaster pet the top of their head gently with one finger, “maybe find Grillby even. So why stay with me?”

A siss sizzled against their cheekbone as Asher pat away a tear. Gaster swiped frantically at their sockets, “I’m okay really. My socket hurts but I’m used to being on my own. Before Grillby I’d never known anything else.” They sat up and sighed staring at the bars as if they weren’t really there, “I miss him.”

They knew they couldn’t expect Grillby to come save them, they should save themself, but there weren’t any loose bars and even if they could disassemble themself bone by bone neither their skull nor pelvic bone would fit through. They reached up as far as they could and managed to hook their fingers along the top of the flat bars. With all of their weight they pulled down only managing to lift himself off the ground, which honestly impressed them a bit. 

“You can’t eat through the bars can you little one?” They smiled down to Asher who scurried over to a bar. Asher bit down into it and burned as white as they could. To Gaster’s surprise smoke began to roll out from the little flame accompanied by the smell of hot metal but it wasn’t long before Asher laid down too tired to continue. The bar was singed, warped, and just a little bit thinner. If they had several sessions available maybe they could burn through that one piece but it didn’t seem like a reliable escape plan. “You did great sweetie,” Gaster pat their head gently.

Well, Gaster might not have fire magic but there was something they could do. They folded their legs and discarded their gloves. With a quiet breath they sealed their sockets focusing on the hole in their palm. The eyelight flared to life pulsing and swaying with its’ strange energy as Gaster tried to point it to what they wanted to see.

A golden orange, flickering, swaying, sickening white streaks, and anger. So much anger. They caught a glimpse of Redd’s face utterly bewildered by something but Gaster couldn’t see what. Their mind strained as they tried fiercely to focus the vision to see more or at a different angle only to see Redd’s face appear and disappear behind the flames. Where were they? They wanted to know their escape not-- a flicker of hot pink caught their attention but with it came a sick rotten feeling in their soul. Gaster gasped their trance ruined by the sudden panic.

They winced as a pain stabbed above their right socket and they whimpered pathetically as a response. Was that… Grillby? No. That didn’t feel like Grillby-- but he did get really… out of sorts when it came to Redd. They knew him though, he wasn’t like that, wild and chaotic. No. They had experienced glimpses of the past before, Gaster tugged their gloves back on, surely that’s all this was.

With a sigh they pulled out the mushroom they had offered Redd earlier, they were hoping to save it but they couldn’t focus with the pain in their brow. Raw mushrooms weren’t exactly a favorite though, they looked down to Asher burning a deep red and set it down on their stomach. Asher hissed at them but didn’t move and Gaster smiled their thanks. Cooked food was a small comfort in these trying times.

“‘Ey you still alive?”Came the voice of their captor. Gaster didn’t bother to respond and simply glared between the bars as the ferret faced monster approached. “Oh good I can’t have ya kickin’ the bucket just yet. Yer my bargaining chip!” Gaster stared blankly and mildly uninterested up to Redd.

“Don’t ya wanna ask for what?” He crouched down to Gaster’s level which was accompanied by the horrendous smell of grease and lingering cigarettes.

Gaster looked down to the cave floor, “For what are you using me for?” That’s what everything boiled down to didn’t it? In this world it was use or be used and Gaster wasn’t accustomed to using others. They curled their knees up towards their chest as a familiar coldness stirred by loneliness festered like an infectious wound across their sternum. This was their natural state:nothing more than a little song bird that sang tales of the future.

But Grillby didn’t see them like that. They rubbed their sockets, if anything the future thing seemed to bother him. Which… was a nice change. Grillby valued their cooking, and their handiwork, and them as a monster. He always saw them as a monster, the same as anyone else. That’s why they loved the flame that beat to the tune of a drum he didn’t quite know how to play. For the first time in Gaster’s life they felt like a monster and not a Seer. Yet… here they were again.

“The boss is gonna get me the orange soul so he can have his little fortune teller back,” Redd smiled with a victory that had not yet been won. “You shoulda seen how upset he was that I took his little toy away. So what scheme is yous two runnin’? What’s he got ya doin’?”

Little...toy? Why did that send a chill up their spine? Gaster wrapped their hands tight in the fabric of their navy dress, they weren’t a toy. Their soul tightened in their chest, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” He cackled, “I don’t believe that for a second… unless,” Redd stepped back and studied them for a moment. “He’s still fattening you up then right? Treatin’ ya nice, feedin’ ya with sweet words, it’s how he trains all his pets.” His ears twitched in agitation, “Make ya think yer worth somethin’ just so you’ll worship him. Then when ya do what he wants he cuts ya loose.” Redd spit and the ground hissed a grievance as it was scorched. “Some kinda sick mind games that bastard plays.”

“You’re wrong,” Gaster hissed surprised by the harshness of their own voice.

“Oh he’s got you trained good,” Redd smirked, “just you wait.”

“You don’t know him!”

“I’m sure I know him better than you,” Redd snarled, “I know the real him.”

“If you know him at all you know what he’ll do!” Gaster frowned at their own uncertainty with words. They’d come so far with Grillby but talking to anyone else they fell right back into old habits.

To take the orange soul would mean to kill someone and Grillby’s killing days were behind him. More than that though Grillby loathed Redd, the anger that rolled over his flames when the monster first showed up and everytime after that was… Well it was terrifying. Gaster had known such anger before, felt it from monsters by far larger than Grillby, but there was so much of it in him. Redd’s very existence brought something dark out of the walking light that Gaster wasn’t sure what to think of it.

But… if Grillby wasn’t going to help Redd did that mean they were stuck here until whatever deadline was met? What was next? Would Redd just dust them? He certainly was strong enough.

“Well if he doesn’t get the soul… I guess that doesn’t bode well for you does it?”

Redd was going to kill them. They were going to die in a cage just like they knew they would. Gaster covered their teeth and tried desperately not to cry. They had just got their freedom, just started to live, and it wasn’t going to matter at all was it? 

“Angels above,” Redd rolled his eyes, “you’re a softie aintcha? Well. Here’s some advice for ya if your owner comes to get ya: Grillby gets bored of softies real quick like. I suggest you toughen up.” Redd spit into the cage his searing hot saliva burned against Gaster’s cheekbone and they cried out. “I’m just tryin’ to stop ya from makin’ the same mistakes I did. So you’d better think about what I’ve said and be grateful for it. I wish someone ‘ada warned me.”

His mood permanently fouled, Redd laid his ears back against his head as he pushed against the cage to stand. “Woulda saved me a lot of time,” with those as his final words of parting he strolled back to the house his tail dragging heavy behind him.

That gave Gaster more than enough permission to bury their sockets against their knees, much to the aggravation of the right one, and sobbed. They hated this. They hated it. They just wanted to go home and hug Grillby tight. That was all. It was such a simple wish so why did it seem impossible now? Why was it so easy to see themself as dust on the floor of this stupid cage? 

A warm touch startled them, they jerked their head towards Asher who was patting their hip sadly with one hand while extending the mushroom shakily with the other. Asher’s eyes burned hot pink up into their sockets, “Grillby…” Could he even hear them? “I don’t want to die here… but please don’t give Redd what he wants.” Their breath stuttered in their chest and they covered their tear soaked face, “I. I’m fine.” They pulled their hands away from their face, “Really.” 

“Thank you. If I don’t see you again… I want you to know just how much I’ve appreciated our time together. You mean alot to me, Grillby. I’m happy even if this is the end.” They smiled sadly, “Because to you I was a bone-a-fide monster through and through.”

Asher was shaking, soft plumes of soot fell from them until Gaster picked them up and held them close to their soul, “Thank you Grillby. Thank you.” Asher wormed themself out of their grip, eyes still hot pink as they offered the mushroom to them. They took the still warm mushroom in their fingers and popped it into their mouth. It wasn’t much but it took the edge off of the pain in their brow and cheekbone. It was bland but warm enough to fill their ribs as they swallowed.

The pink in Asher’s eyes faded but they stayed comfortably against Gaster’s soul pulsing a gentle, soothing, familiar warmth. Gaster rested back against their folded up jacket then shot right back up as something squirmed under their skull. Gaster spun around to see a large black spider glaring up at them with eight beady purple eyes. “Sorry,” Gaster apologized, trying to position themself comfortably in the far corner, “you can rest there if you would like.”

For a beat the spider seemed to consider the offer before it scurried out through the bars and out into the distance. “O-okay then,” Gaster blinked. They checked their jacket thoroughly before they laid down again. 

It took them a long while to fall asleep given the current situation but sleep did come to them. As terrifying as the day had been they were content that their dreams were of bobbing tufts of wheat in a golden field so tall that the tufts tickled their chin. The air had an unfamiliar taste to it as it breathed upon the grass and snagged their large sunhat from them. They chased after it, reaching further, and further, until they tripped and tumbled into green grass dotted with adorable soft blue flowers.

Their hat rested perfectly against the grass. When they reached for it a fiery orange hand wrapped gently on top of theirs. Gaster looked into those brilliant pink eyes and smiled as their hat was returned to the top of their skull. Gaster leapt from the ground and wrapped their arms tight around Grillby’s neck, his wild flames danced against their bones. They laughed at the tickling sensation burying their face against the bend of Grillby’s warm neck.

Such warmth, happiness, they liked to think someday everyday could be just like that but as their sockets began to piece together the iron cage, the cold of the floor, and a pain in their brow they had to acknowledge it was just a dream. “Morning Asher.” At least they thought it was morning they had no idea what time it truly was.

“Morning dearest.”

Gaster’s soul leapt in their chest with excitement as they turned to face a soft warm Grillby learning against the cage. Tears welled up in their sockets as a smile aggravated the burn on their cheekbone, “Good morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out why I didn't want to name him Redd between the last update and this one. It's because 'Red Bird' in the Seasons of Grillster stories is called 'Red' and Grillby dated her for a long time. Totally silly but I knew there was a reason he HAD to have two Ds in his name.
> 
> But... Yay! Grillby to the rescue! 
> 
> We have some [lovely fanart](https://hanaby-3.tumblr.com/post/626400910562689024/i-based-on-two-wonderful-aerisblues-fanfictions) for this fic now! You should totally check it out!


	19. Pop Goes the Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is here to save Gaster but of course they can't just run into the sunset together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update guys! My free time has gone out the window lately and I wanted to dedicate what free time I had to The Doctor's Debts! But here we are!

Grillby wrapped his hands around the cage bars and rested his forehead against it, there was Gaster. Right there. He watched as their ribs moved with quiet breath for far longer than he should have but under the weight of relief his reactions grew slow. Asher stirred in his presence and moved to greet him, “You did very good sweetie,” he assured them softly.

Gaster awakened and searched quietly for the missing sprite, “Good morning Asher.”

“Good morning dearest,” Grillby sighed warmly.

Suddenly they were much more awake, their eyelights burned brightly towards him and tears began to form in their sockets, “Good morning.” Their smile melted away all of the uncertainty in Grillby’s soul but there was something different in it. His eyes moved away from that adorable smile and into their sockets. A chip jut up from their right socket a line cut up from the top of the chip across their forehead in a well defined crack. The crack wasn’t the only blemish to behold: there was a small burn against their cheekbone. A scorch. A claim. Grillby’s soul twisted in his chest. Redd hurt them. Redd  _ hurt _ them. 

Gaster wrapped their hand around his and Grillby nearly flinched away having not noticed them move. “Are you okay?” They asked softly. They were asking if he was okay? They were the one in the cage, they were the one with a crack in their skull and a burn on their face. Was he okay?

Grillby pressed his forehead against the bars, it had only been a little over a day and he’d missed them so much. “I’ll be better when I can hug you,” he smiled and rubbed their thin fingers between his own. Right. He had to get them out still. “Stand back please,” Grillby reached into his inventory and pulled out a black flask. He unscrewed the cap as deftly as his cold fingers allowed and tilted the liquid back.

His flames stirred awake as the foul tasting liquid ran down his throat and into his chest. Immediately he felt his temperature spike as his flames swayed wildly in a bright golden shine. Gaster crouched against the far corner of the cage sockets focused on Grillby as he took a deep breath.

Slowly he exhaled a white hot flame that he directed down the bars. After cutting through two sections he leaned heavily against the cage as his head spun tilting the room away from him. This was going to be harder than he thought. Another drink of the oil Muffet had given him and his flames turned bright gold again.

Three bars in that breath. He rested his head against the cage again, “Sorry,” he breathed heavily, “not exactly a triumphant rescue.” These bars were thick. Redd had actually thought something through… or maybe this was the only cage he had laying around.

Gaster pressed their teeth to his forehead and with it came a wave of calm over him. “If you can just heat up the other side a bit I can try pushing it open,” they smiled softly, “luckily I’m not too big of a monster.”

“Good idea,” there was only so much in the flask after all. Grillby took a drink and exhaled heating the bars to a hot orange. Gaster pushed with all their might along the side Grillby had melted and Grillby pulled, managing to make a gap in the bars.

It took a lot of maneuvering and a very disgraceful dismount but Gaster found themself on the cavern floor by Grillby’s feet. Grillby helped them off the ground and held them close to his chest. Gaster wrapped their arms around his back and pulled themself closer to bury their face in his shoulder. “So much I missed you,” Gaster laughed through their heavy breathing.

Grillby burned what he hoped was a comfortable warmth as Gaster rattled against him. “I was so worried about you.”

“You came to get me,” Gaster pulled away and studied his face as if they couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

“Of course,” Grillby was grateful the leather gloves he was wearing let him brush away Gaster’s tears. “I’d do anything for you. But we need to go.” That’s right. This wasn’t over quite yet. “Where’s your cloak?”

“Lost,” they shrugged.

Grillby picked Asher up and placed them on Gaster’s shoulder, “Then let's go.” He pulled Gaster up with him as he stood and had to resist the urge to carry them. They were finally together again, Gaster was safe, he was free, but… Grillby looked to the small house in the distance, for how long? How long before Redd came looking for them again? 

“Continue along this path,” he pointed to a crack between the walls, “its’ big enough for me so I know you’ll have no problem. It cuts into Waterfall and from there you’ll be able to find your way home.”

Gaster’s eyes widened in panic, “You’re coming with me,” they pulled his hand to his chest. “We’re going home.”

Grillby shook his head, “I have to make sure he doesn’t come after you. It’s my fault he’s like this… I should have--” What could he have possibly done different? Something in Redd was off when they met but there had to have been something he could have done to encourage him off this path.

“Grillby,” Gaster wrapped their fingers around the hem of his capelet and inspected the sewing curiously. “Every monster deserves to choose who they want to be right?”

“Of course,” he answered without missing a beat.

“Well. Redd chose to be a jerk.” They stated flatly, “And that was his decision.”

Grillby blinked in confusion and studied Gaster’s face, “That doesn’t quite sound like you.”

“And it’s not like you to get this worked up,” Gaster stated defensively. “Why are you dressed like this?” Grillby looked down a bit ashamed, “You came here to fight.”

“I came here to get you back,” he pulled Gaster close and squeezed them gently. “I was so worried Dearest, I was terrified of what he could do to you, I was nearly sick just thinking about you being hurt.”

“Then come home with me,” Gaster’s hands ran timidly through Grillby’s curly flames, “please.” Grillby melted into the touch, his eyes closed gently as he felt the feathsoft motion. That’s right, all he wanted was Gaster back. 

He rested his forehead against Gaster’s shoulder, “Let's go home.” He took Gaster’s hand in his own once more and felt the soothing calm of their tide like magic. Without warning Gaster’s fingertips jabbed into the back of his hand and Grillby stumbled to their side, “Wh--”

“What the heck is this?” Redd’s slimy voice licked at the calm atmosphere as if it were the last piece of a popsicle clinging stubbornly to the stick. “Are you crying?” Gaster stepped in front of Grillby and the flame popped in confusion.

“Leave us alone,” Gaster ordered in their hushed voice.

Redd looked almost impressed as Grillby stepped out from Gaster’s shadow, “And what are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing,” Gaster’s shoulders dropped.

Redd rolled his eyes having been excited at the prospect of his once prisoner showing a bit of backbone. “So uh, Boss. You got the soul for me? Cause I think you’re skipping some steps here.”

Grillby looked up into the air as if checking some invisible itinerary, “No I think this is going about the way I had planned it.” He nodded as he drew a check in the air, “Yes, actually all that’s left it to run into the sunset to bake tiny delectable cakes.” Redd looked at Grillby as if he’d started speaking in tongues. “What’s the matter dearie? Upset you didn’t out think me? Sad you can’t be ‘the great god of the Underground?’ Because let me tell you I’ve seen what monsters like you do in power and I’m not up for a reprise.”

“Would you shut up?” Redd’s ears flattened against his head.

“Why? My voice is one of my many charming features,” Grillby scowled at Redd who suddenly lunged forward with a swing of his too long arms. Grillby grabbed his wrist with ease and delivered a quick blow to the monster’s diaphragm. 

Redd wheezed and crumpled around his assaulted stomach. “Damn it,” Redd growled orange flickering behind his bared teeth.

“Now that’s no way to--” Redd lunged again, much faster this time, and straight for Grillby’s face but Gaster pushed his arm out of the way and pressed against Grillby.

“Redd. Please. Let us go,” Gaster did their best impression of an order but they were certainly no general. “You lost. You don’t need to do this.”

“Why the hell are you defendin’ him? He’s just using you!” A wall of fire escaped his jaws and Grillby greatly regretted having to push Gaster out of the way to take the hit. The fire roared over him but it didn’t burn brighter than he did.

“Seer.” Grillby sighed, “Go home. I’ll see you in a little while okay?” Redd wasn’t going down without a fight and maybe the lesson he really needed could only be delivered by breaking his pride.

Gaster clamped their teeth and looked to Asher, “I--”

Another breath of fire launched at Gaster leaving Grillby to taste Redd’s putrid breath again, this time hot enough to make his flames shutter away from his form. Gaster watched the flames with wide sockets and seemed to connect that for Redd their presence was just a weakness. They nodded, though no where near firmly, and took off down the corridor. To no one’s surprise Redd dashed forward after them but Grillby stomped on his tail and grabbed the nape of his neck. “You wanted to play with fire Redd,” Grillby tsked, “and I feel like there’s a saying about that.”

Redd squirmed in his grip but for once Grillby’s stiff hands served him well leaving little room for the monster to wiggle. Unfortunately his tail squirmed under the new boots until Grillby had to stumble just enough for Redd to slip free.

Grillby took a breath, he knew Redd well enough to know he was going to draw a sturdy jagged hunter’s knife from his inventory. Redd’s speed and the way that wormy body of his could slip around just about any attack were his best assets in a fight. Which meant the harder Grillby struck the faster this would be over.

A glint of silver caught his eyes with just enough time to step away from it but he coughed as something blunt slammed into his abdomen. Smoke rolled from his mouth as he forced himself to keep his breath smooth. He swung for the base of Redd’s jaw but the slimy monster sidestepped ramming their knife into Grillby’s side. Redd snarled and twisted the knife as he pulled it out, “Yer outta practice boss.” Thick molten gold dripped down the silver knife, Grillby would think it was pretty if it wasn’t for the fact that color was supposed to be inside him.

With as hot of a breath as he could muster he blew flames towards the chimera who returned with a breath of his own. With practiced ease Grillby stepped forward taking the rancid smelling flames within himself before turning them outward in a large blast of flames. When Redd stumbled back Grillby lurched through the wall of flames and grabbed the weasel by the throat.

He could feel the sick pulse of Redd’s darkened soul, the slow drain as more of Grillby’s internal magic slipped to external, and the realization of how easy it would be to just squeeze, and keep squeezing. Redd’s neck was so thin he could feel the flames building up in his throat even with his numb hands. If he killed Redd… Would he care at all? It had been so long since he killed but his LV was still there would it be just as easy as it once was? Did he want that mark on his soul?

Grillby tossed Redd aside as he attempted to breath fire in his face but the monster sprang forward and bit into Grillby’s forearm with his carnivorous fangs. Typically that would be a rather stupid idea but Redd’s teeth were tempered for flames. Grillby threw his arm back but the monster stayed anchored to him even taking the care to increase his leverage with a stab of his knife into Grillby’s abdomen.

Alright. No more knife. Grillby crumpled around the newly open wound feeling the far too familiar sensation of metal against his core. He grabbed the top of Redd’s muzzle and focused his flames into his cold hands burning as bright as he could muster singing the greasy fur to spark embers. 

Redd took the hint and finally let go but as he reached to take his knife back Grillby stepped away and ripped the knife out himself. He rose it above his head, took a breath, and swallowed the knife whole. 

The grip had a horrendous texture as well as taste from being in that monster’s hands but it slid down nonetheless and it wouldn’t be long before his core broke it down. He coughed a tuft as smoke hoping to the Angel that it was the only knife in Redd’s possession because that was way more uncomfortable then he remembered it being.

Redd stared at him wide eyed taken aback for once in his life. “Hey,” Grillby’s voice came out rather gruff with smoke curling from his mouth as the knife sat in his chest, “real quick. Where is Seer’s robe?”

“Oh, see,” Redd smiled at that, “when I found out your little toy was the Royal Family’s pet I got to thinkin’ I could use a bit o’ future sight myself. Was gonna give ya dust covered robes when ya brought me the soul tell ya you were too late and keep it for myself.”

“Them,” Grillby barked.

“What?”

“Seer is not an it! They are a real living monster far better than you… or I,” Grillby nodded his head as his flames glowing a true orange as they burned away the metal.

Redd’s ears flattened against his head, “So, that nonsense back at the cranny. You actually like that thing don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Well I’m so happy for you!” Sparks snapped in his jaws as a flurry of fire bullets danced around him. Grillby took a breath and stoked his flames as hot as he could muster, he’d already taken way more damage than he wanted to but then again he wasn’t really trying was he? This wasn’t going to end until he gave it his all and both himself and his opponent knew that.  _ Well then I guess it’s showtime _ , Grillby sneered as white flames began to flicker across him.

* * *

  
  


The first taste of Waterfall’s humid air stung at Gaster’s fresh wounds. They shuddered needing to lean against the cranny they had run through with chattering teeth as tears festered in their sockets. So close to home, but there were so many monsters out and about at this time of the day. A few turned with curious eyes towards them but they shielded their face with their gloves as they sunk to the ground.

Asher dropped down to the stone floor and studied their face briefly before they tugged on Gaster’s dress. Gaster clamped their teeth so they could focus on the little one as they pointed the direction to home as if Gaster had forgotten. They shook their head, “I can’t little one.” 

What could they do? Run back and save the day? Their bare toes overlapped each other as they squirmed against the stone, they would only get in the way. That’s why they had to leave in the first place. Redd was only going to use them as a distraction and they made Grillby easily distracted but… “Am I just some pet to be ordered about after all?” What could they really offer to Grillby?

They loved him. They loved his showmanship and his manners. They loved how uncertain he was about accepting affection or how those silly wild curls felt against their bones. They wanted to kiss him again and hope that this time they wouldn’t need to run away right after. “I love him,” Gaster whispered and Asher erupted in hot pink. Gaster’s sockets widened, “Oh no. Umm, he couldn’t hear that right? Right?” Their fingers clenched at their cheekbones as if they could pull the heat building there off.

It was wrong for Gaster to sit here flustered while Grillby was fighting, it was their job to keep him safe after all, they looked down to Asher, “We’re going back little one.”

* * *

Deep pools of golden liquid dripped on the ground accompanied by dusty red stains that stirred as they were swept in the motion of the clashing monsters. Flames danced wildly through the air, scorching the earth wherever they touched, and stealing breath with their sweltering heat. Any onlooker would recognize the scene across the cavern floor as a battlefield; a war waged by two monsters.

Redd’s knuckles scraped across the floor as he breathed in heavy pants, golden embers flickered across his fur, the skin on his neck was exposed and blistering, but his eyes still burned with disgust at their enemy.

Grillby stood across from him standing taller than before the fight started, the loose fit of the uniform was now filled properly decorated with the dancing light of white flames, it seemed his wounds no longer bothered him even as the liquid smeared across his tunic. His hot pink eyes fit smaller on his face and his smiling fangs were gone behind wicked flames.

“Come on, where’s the faubish gentleman? Where’s the sass,” Redd wheezed before a wall of flame appeared before him crashing down chunk by chunk as he ran along it. He tripped over his tired feet and covered his head as the flames fell into him. Redd stumbled up to his feet his bones popping as he did so, “Ya know. I respected ya once. I mean look at you,” he gestured to Grillby, “how could a monster not fall in line to that?”

“I did what ya wanted, and you used me, but that’s okay,” he laughed a pathetic spark escaped his maw, “that’s what bosses do ya know. Use ya until you ain’t useful no more.” He ducked under a large fireball that launched from Grillby’s fist. “Come on Grillbz this silent treatment ain’t funny. Ya gotta say something.”

Grillby took a single step forward, than another, step by step he approached the weasel faced chimera with the same level of diction in the way his boots crunched the stone below. With the most common sense he’d used in weeks Redd turned to run but Grillby wasn’t going to let him. He stepped on the monster’s tail, grabbed him by the scruff then threw him across the cave floor. 

A squeak escaped Redd as he landed, “Alright, alright, I get it, that thing, it, uhhh Seer, Seer belongs to you. I got it. I won’t mess with it-- with them again.” He gave his best attempt at a smile even as fire bullets began to sway in his vision. “Please, please I’m done,” his eyes flicked between bullet to bullet, “I swear boss, I swear, I’ll leave ya alone.”

Redd… was the enemy. He hurt Gaster, he’d hurt others, it was for the Underground itself that vanquishing Redd was necessary. Grillby ordered his bullets forward until thin arms wrapped around his torso and something firm pressed against his back. 

He flared hotter to ward it off but whatever it was clung tight. “I want to go home!” Gaster? He turned his head as far as he could to see them clinging to his back a mess of rattles as they buried their face in his back. “Grillby. Please. Home I want to go.” They sniffled and something in Grillby broke.

They were so upset. He’d upset them. His eyes loomed over to Redd who was staring at the scene with utter disgust. Grillby took a breath for the first time in what felt like days, why was he doing this? Why had he gotten this worked up? Was it because of Gaster? Redd hurt Gaster so Redd deserved to hurt. It was that simple but judging by the jostling form against him this isn’t what Gaster wanted… So was this what he wanted? Did he want to hurt Redd?

His white flames licked frantically at the air absorbing every bit of oxygen they could. Burn up and burn out. That’s all a flame really wanted to do. Was he really wanting to deprive himself of this feeling? Lock it up all tight in his core again so he didn’t burn himself out. No, he really didn’t.

He was tired of waking up in the morning just a little bit more stiff, just a little bit colder, waiting for the morning where his fingers couldn’t so much as twitch. If he burned up he could start over with a life without memories of the war but then--

Gaster. The feelings he had for Gaster were like nothing he’d experienced in his life and he really wanted to see where they lead him. He wanted to laugh more, smile more, and really mean both of them to the center of his core but… what did he do with Redd? The fiery bullets dispersed.

_ What...do I do with Redd...?  _ His flames crackled and hissed in place of his voice,  _ Gaster…? _

They looked up at him then above him as if the meaning behind his words was floating there before their sockets returned to his eyes with concern. Wait, Grillby blinked, huh, like this he was nearly the same height as Gaster. How funny. It was strange not needing to look up to see them. Gaster squeezed the capelet tight before they stepped in front of Redd, “Grillby changed. Monsters changed. You can too. For better,” Gaster smiled meekly, “wouldn’t take much.”

“You’re forgiving me?” Gaster nodded. Redd sat there seemingly more rejected than anything else.

Gaster took a soft breath and grabbed Grillby’s leather clad hand to hold it close to their soul. “Thank you,” they hoped he could feel their gratitude for saving them, for fighting for them, “but home. We’re both going.” It took two attempts to move Grillby away from where he had anchored himself but finally they were heading home. Leaving all of this pesky weasel business behind them. They smiled at their flame so unfamiliar looking as he glowed in white with half sealed eyes, it was okay. It was Gaster’s turn to help Grillby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really, really, really hard to write guys! I'm not used to having characters fight with intent to kill and I feel like this reads really rough. But I am also very tired right now and not the best judge of anything ^^' That being said I don't normally do this but if any scene feels really off or there are any major mistakes please let me know. I'm not talking about semicolons, emdashes, or anything small just things like "you realize Grillby punched himself in the face here right?" Or silly inconsistencies like that.
> 
> Is this the last of Redd? Whoooooooo knows?
> 
> Heads up moving forward this fic is not going to update again until the end of both The Doctor's Debts and Seasons of Grillster are posted. I want to devote as much time as I can to their finales so this one is going to go back to on hold until then. Sorry for the delay but after that this will be my only fic so I can devote a lot more energy to these cuties!


	20. Home Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster takes Grillby home with hopes of restoring him to his proper shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Grillby got too hot for Redd to handle but Gaster smacked the mercy button leaving Grillby a bit dazed.
> 
> Oh my goodness guys there has been some stellar art for this! 
> 
> [Hanaby](https://hanaby-3.tumblr.com/) has some really lovely Underswap Grillster! Including [a fully colored version of the image from a few updates ago](https://aeris-blue.tumblr.com/post/629471631066234880/wow-honestly-these-two-weeks-have-been-very/) Check out that first link though! They have a lot of amazing Underswap Grillster art that I'm sure you would all love because it’s amazing!
> 
> Imnotacatiswear-blog over on Tumblr made a[Super Cool embroidery of the Pink Demons logo](https://aeris-blue.tumblr.com/post/632186597633343488/this-one-of-the-coolest-things-i-have-ever/) which is really hekkin' cool!
> 
> And the lovely Pastel-SpaceAce drew [a totally adorable scene](https://aeris-blue.tumblr.com/post/633722165046460416/they-they-are-adorable-you-did-that-with-pen/) featuring Swapster and the sprites! 
> 
> We reached 100 kudos so next update I will make sure to draw Grillby in his Pink Demons get up for you all! I wanted to have it done for this one but I am not going to delay an update you all have so patiently waited over a month for because of a drawing. A Voyage out to Sea is back and for the first time is the main focus! I hope you enjoy!

“We’re almost home,” Gaster wrapped both their hands around Grillby’s and pulled gently. Grillby stood still, no longer encouraged by Gaster’s progress, with a distant look back to where they had come from. 

He turned his head subtly towards them as if to speak but Grillby’s native tongue was… indecipherable, at least as far as Gaster could tell. His text box was filled with ellipses and nothing else. They weren’t even in a pattern or anything to puzzle over. 

If they were being honest with themself they were worried. Terrified? This wasn’t the Grillby they knew-- or at least they didn’t think it was. All of his usual bounciness was gone, replaced with a quiet stoicism that just didn’t suit the colors he wore. They might not know the flame as well as they wished but they were certain he wasn’t happy like this. They leaned all of their weight away from his too big arm,“We’ll be safe at home.” 

They pressed their face against the side of his arm as a pair of Aaron turned to look at the strange site. “Please...dearie?” Gaster tried again and this time Grillby stepped stiffly towards them. “Good. Thank you,” they sighed with relief. They didn’t want to wait around long enough for Redd to catch his breath.

It took an anxiety inducing long time to reach the reeds that blocked the entrance to their home but once they did Gaster practically melted into them. Home, home, they were home, they were safe and they were home. “Come on,” Gaster smiled, tugging Grillby towards the edge of the fire pit. “Would--” They clamped their teeth shut, “Comfortable? You can…” Why were they so nervous? This was still Grillby, even if the wild wicked white flames blocked those beautiful pink eyes. Almost as if daring themself they reached gently towards Grillby’s face but he flinched away.

“Rest my hero,” they smiled fondly before pulling their hand back to their side. They should get some wood, build a fire-- whatever held them together churned below their ribs begging for nourishment but there would be time for that later. Grillby came first. When they moved towards their task Grillby caught their hand and he seemed utterly puzzled that he had done so. “You’re right,” Gaster smiled, “we have what we need.”

Gaster sat on the floor and opened their arms up towards Grillby, “Come here.” Grillby considered them for a moment before he crouched beside them. “A little closer please.” He sputtered at that and Gaster chuckled, wrapping their arm around Grillby’s wider than normal shoulders. He panicked at the contact for a moment but Gaster shushed him gently and pressed him towards their chest, “You won’t hurt me. You’d never hurt me.”

They hummed gently playing with the wild flames curling them around their finger hoping they would stay that way. He felt Grillby shift to relax against them and they hummed a little bit softer now that the crackling of frantic flames was gone. Safe, you are safe, we are safe, they repeated in their mind over and over hoping Grillby could somehow feel it. It seemed to work as the monster relaxed further shifting a bit as sleep overtook him.

Oh no, they weren’t going to be moving for a while. “Ashur?” They called to the sprite who was playing with the ash in the fire pit rolling around without a care in the world. “If you want to actually light a fire I’d be delighted.” 

Hot pink swirled across the small sprites chest before a wicked grin cut across their face. They threw tiny little fireballs that caught on whatever they were thrown at making tiny embers across the pit that slowly grew in size until a small fire blessed the pit.

Hours passed in a crawl as Gaster played with Grillby’s wispy flames a golden orange eventually bleeding into the whites as he rested. The fire Ashur made was warm, pleasant, and somehow not too hot. It felt… just like he did. Gaster smiled at the connection as they watched the bored Ashur investigate their surroundings. Once or twice they had to coax them away from burning a rug or climbing the shelves but eventually the little one came to rest against their hip. “You were very brave little one, thank you for being with me.” They pat the top of their head gently and Ashur accepted the attention as willingly as a cat.

It wasn’t long ago that no soul but his own had seen his home and they were fine that way. It was for the best that they stayed away from other monsters but… their home seemed a lot happier with Grillby in it. Even in a situation like this the warm glow of the flames seemed to make the cave just a little less cold, a little more welcoming. They… they didn’t have to be alone. It was okay to reach out to someone else, it was okay to want someone to touch them, see them, tears welled up in their sockets but they didn’t have a limb free to swat them away.

A hiss consumed the tear as it fell on Grillby. There were a lot of Redd’s and Toriel’s in the world, a lot of monsters who weren’t exactly made of kindness, but there were also Grillby’s. Good monsters who truly embodied the goodness they had been told their species was made of. It was so hard to let go of an entire lifetime teaching them otherwise but… If there were more good monster’s out there, they thought they’d like to meet them.

But, Grillby was an exception wasn’t he? His head nudged up gently as he slipped from Gaster’s shoulder his natural curls finally teasing back into his flames. Grillby was… boisterous, defiant, fun, curious, and exceptional for sure. Gaster hugged him closer, these clothes really didn’t suit his clean pressed style. Both the tunic and the cape looked lovely, definitely the work of the tailor whose shop they visited after hours, but they looked...wrong.

Of course Grillby wanted to save his good suit from a fight but why this look in particular? It looked-- old despite the pristine condition. Gaster felt his sockets grow heavy as their body, basking in a pleasant warmth, desired to rest from the recent events, but they would not rest until they knew Grillby was alright. At least, he was looking a lot more like himself now, minus how baggy the clothes were on him.

When they twirled the cute curly flames against their finger now they lingered as if trying to hold onto the digits. Gaster was just happy to see his natural smile back, that bright yellow grin that looked as if it had tiny little fangs. It was definitely preferred over the hot hissing frantic yellow that he had bared toward Redd. Grillby stirred a bit as if he could feel them think of the name. 

They were safe now, both of them, as long as they were home they were safe. They pulled him up a bit so that he could rest comfortably on their shoulder again.

Grillby was-- well, they were thinking they might love him. They stifled a giggle at the thought. They knew they loved watching him, and listening to him, and it was so strange having a monster that even wanted to talk to them.

All the monsters of the Underground just called them RiverPerson. While customers on their boat they would whisper their theories and conspiracies as to Gaster’s true identity. All these crazy theories and ideas but no one had ever asked them, nicely, their identity. Sure, they had trouble speaking in general and to strangers was even worse but… No one really wanted to know them before Grillby.

Nearly all their life they lived with the Royal Family, watched it grow, and change but they were just an onlooker there. At least on their own they could be themself or figure out that they were allowed to be a self. Their own thoughts, ideas...feelings. They were allowed to feel and most of the time they just felt hurt, or lonely, but then this silly flame threw a temper tantrum.

They had no idea what they had done wrong to earn his anger but they tried to follow through as he had asked but then when they grew upset-- he noticed. Someone saw them hurting and wanted to stop it. Their teeth pressed awkwardly against each other as they tried not to lose another tear. 

Grillby saw them, they were seen, but-- they worried that they were throwing themself at the first monster to show them kindness like a neglected pup but they didn’t want to stop either. They wanted to keep going on little adventures in the Underground with this wonderful monster who, yeah, they were fairly certain they loved.

If only...well, they weren’t quite sure what he thought of them. He called them dearie, but he called everyone dearie, he liked to lay on them, but never seemed to initiate it himself, they liked to hope they weren’t forcing him. No, that couldn’t be it, he was sleeping so soundly next to their soul with such a peaceful smile but something did seem off about their situation. As loud and passionate and charismatic as Grillby was, why didn’t it seem like he wanted to-- well, do couple things? 

Gaster wanted to kiss him-- most of the time actually, but it had been so painfully awkward the first time. Their cheeks burned at the memory of running out of Grillby’s glitzy bar worried they’d just ruined their first real friendship. Luckily, that hadn’t been the case, but Gaster swore the next kiss had to come from Grillby when he was ready but no matter how good or bad a date went it never happened. There were even moments where they swore it was coming and they prepared for it with excitement but it never came...

He would tell them if he wasn’t interested in being with them in that way right? They could just be friends, that would be fine, but… They sighed their sockets closing heavily, they really liked Grillby. They didn’t want to go back to being alone but they didn’t know if they were strong enough to just be friends with him.

“Morning dearie,” Grillby mumbled his voice garbled by tired pops. Immediately the worry in their chest swirled around to become a new type of worry that Grillby seemed to catch onto immediately. “I just had the craziest dream,” he nuzzled his face against Gaster’s ribs, “you’d been captured by a giant rat, of all things, and I was really worried. Really worried. So much so I turned white!” His arm draped over his forehead briefly before moving his arms to hug the base of their ribs.

“But as scared as I was you beat the rat up real good, hurt his pride, showed him mercy… Ah, but it was just a dream.” With a wink he smiled up to them, “Convinced yet?”

Gaster chuckled hugging him back, “Not quite. I remember things differently.”

“Oh? You had the dream too?” He looked away a bit sadly, “Well...regardless, I’m glad you’re safe.”

“You saw to that,” Gaster smiled but Grillby didn’t look back up to them. “Thank you.”

He repositioned so he could lean against their side. His hand reached towards theirs slowly, as if asking for permission, before he held theirs in his own. He squeezed tight as if he still wasn’t certain it was real so Gaster squeezed back as hard as they could. A smile flickered brightly across his face before he laughed gently, “I can’t help but feel this was my fault.”

“It was Redd’s,” Gaster assured him plainly resting his cheekbone over the top of his head. They liked him much better this size.

“But--”

“It was Redd’s,” they shook their head softly and squeezed his hand, “he’s…” Gaster really didn’t learn much about him during their captivity but it wasn’t Grillby’s fault. He didn’t tell Redd to steal them away and it didn’t seem like Redd really understood why the pair had been spending more time together. It was all just an unfortunate coincidence. A terrible coincidence that reminded them of just how helpless they were in the world.

They stretched out their free hand and watched as it shook subtly in the giant flaky glove. Their eyelights traced up to their exposed humerus, the dress they wore was nice but… they could be seen now. Where was their cloak? They needed to hide, they had to, it was the only way to stay safe-- but they were home now, home was safe! Home was safe, and Grillby was safe, and home with Grillby was the safest they could be. So they were fine. They were fine and all the bad was behind them!

They had certainly endured worse than being in a decently sized cage, their hand traced the crack that ran down from their left socket, Redd barely even burned them. So, it wasn’t bad, it wasn’t that bad at all.It was just a day, or two, it was just two right? Maybe...

“Dearest?” Grillby cupped the side of their face a soft warmth still glowing from under the leather glove as he tried to soothe them. “Are you okay?”

They nodded a bit excessively, “Yes, of course, everything is fine now.”

“Alright,” Grillby’s hot pink eyes searched over their face carefully, his smile faltering just a bit as something stuck out to him. He ran his thumb over their cracked brow so softly it didn’t even sting. A gentle sway seemed to possess his flames; it was soft, nearly hypnotic, as the curls moved one way then the next in even precise motions. They felt their sockets grow heavier as they watched. “At least… will you rest for me dearest? Just a little bit.”

They nodded once, then again, before they put the side of their skull back across the top of his head. The scent of a warm happy hearth in a warm happy home enveloped them as the tongues of Grillby’s flames began to waft gently about their face. This was home, this was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby's at least back to looking normal! And Gaster seems-- fiiiiiiine?
> 
> I'm soooooo excited to get back to this! A month away was too much but I am incredibly grateful for the extra time to finish two projects I had been working on for a very long time. Thank you for your patience. With this being my only main story right now I debated on setting an update schedule for it but I decided against it. I like posting these when I'm done with them! It's kinda fun and I hope it's a good surprise for all of you as well!


	21. Just a Little Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Gaster are both recovering from Redd's ordeal in their own way but together... they might just move past it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 100 kudos! (Plus some!) So as promised have [Grillby](https://aeris-blue.tumblr.com/post/634248153327157248/i-promised-to-draw-grillby-in-his-pink-demons-get) in his pink demons 'uniform' and as a bonus I drew Gaster too!

As lovely as this was, as content as Grillby was to have Gaster so close to him, he really needed to move his neck. His flames were screaming now that they were compressed back to his core his mind still raced with the urge to burn up, burn out, burn, burn, but he couldn’t, he gently held Gaster’s head in place and supported their meager weight and gently lowered them to lay on the ground. Reflexively in their sleep they reached out to find his heat and he obliged laying beside them staring at their gentle relaxed sockets. He wished they could look this at peace when they were awake but it just meant he had to take it in while he could.

They shouldn’t have been in danger in the first place but they didn’t blame him, so he shouldn’t… but… it was Redd. Redd had always been his problem. The little brat of the group that didn’t want to be a glassblower like the rest of his family. Grillby really didn’t understand anything about families or inherited expectations and his words of defiance stirred something in the little chimera he couldn’t have predicted. 

He didn’t know where Redd’s anger came from, didn’t know why he wanted to hurt others so deeply, but as he grew these tendencies went from small forgivable moments of anger to meditated acts of arson. Redd was so desperate for Grillby’s acceptance but he just… didn’t understand why or even how to give it.

But he was aware of the hurt on Redd’s face when he’d said he was disbanding the gang. Grillby rubbed his face and curled closer to Gaster, what could he have done differently? What could he have told Redd to actually help him? He was better with monsters now but it was too late for him to reach out. The little angsty glassblower was long gone.

The thin crack over Gaster’s right brow was decorated with deep dark blue bruises as their magic tried to heal it. He should help with that. Snowdin wasn’t far from here, he could get some ice for them, do something useful with himself. His magic flickered in him as he searched for Ashur.

Who was currently trying to climb the steps up to the second floor,  _ Get down, _ he hissed and Ashur hissed back at him.  _ Excuse you! _ He sat up,  _ Get down.  _ Ashur put their hand on the next step up and glared at him.  _ Get down here and watch Gaster while I step out. _ Suddenly Ashur was the pinnacle of obedience slipping down the stairs one at a time before scurrying across the floor. Grillby sighed, he was really starting to worry what was going to happen the next time the rest of the gaggle saw Gaster.

Ashur alone was already so clingy to them, but he supposed they had been through quite a bit together at this point. “Just a little longer sweetie,” Grillby crouched to pet the top of their head, “you’ll be with your siblings soon.”

“Grillby?” Gaster whispered their sockets barely managing to conjure their eyelights.

“Shhh dearest,” Grillby put his hand over theirs, “I’m going to get some ice for you. I’ll be right back.” 

They squeezed his hand and curled up over the top of it, “I’m okay, please stay.”

Their voice was so soft and yet it tugged so fiercely at his soul, “Dearest, I’m worried it could get worse.” It wasn’t that thick of a crack, it nearly matched the one that ran down from their other eye, (Which made him realize just how terrible that one must have been originally with all the years it has had to heal) but it was still foreign on those lustrous moonbeam bones of theirs. 

“Don’t leave,” Gaster held on for dear life and Grillby had no choice but to sit.

“I’ll stay,” Grillby nodded, “but can I make you something to eat at least?” Their HP was sitting at about half after the ordeal and he needed to do something to make up for how long it took to find them.

“Not hungry,” they mumbled.

“I don’t believe that for a second dearest,” he rested his hand over their cheekbones and moved his thumb softly over their good brow. “Even if that was the case I’m sure you couldn’t resist something I made for you.”

They laughed softly, hiding their face in his hand, “Maybe.”

He smiled fondly, “Okay then, I’ll lay down for a few more minutes--” He paused as wide eyelights glowed happily up to him, “but then I’m going to get cooking.”

“Deal,” they smiled excitedly and unfurled from his hands so he could lay back down by them. They laid alongside his chest and he draped an arm over their shoulder to hold them close. Ashur sat between Gaster’s shoulder and Grillby’s arm then curled into a tiny ball there.

As he laid there he realized he wasn’t quite up to snuff himself, he was stiff, sore, and just now remembering the knife wounds. Thank goodness they had stopped leaking but he could feel where his body was trying to heal him and it was exhausting, a constant pull on already shuttering flames. He was so cold. It wasn’t as bad by the fire but where they were laying the small flame barely reached his knees. He didn’t dare move though. Not when he could feel the subtle rise and fall of Gaster’s ribs as they slept so soundly.

They were so good, so much better of a monster than he was, kind, courteous, considerate, stars, they didn’t deserve any of what just happened. He pressed his forehead against the back of their neck, he would be a better guardian. He would. If he was supposed to be the one to keep Gaster safe then he couldn’t fail again, he wouldn’t. Gaster deserved better and… he wanted to be better. For them.

He hadn’t even noticed he had fallen asleep until a pinching sensation in his abdomen had his mouth tasting like soot. His eyes had little interest in functioning, blurring the world around him into a mix of tilting sliding shapes until he sat up to rub his eyes. Oh, he flexed his shoulders back and gripped one hand over the knife wound in his stomach and another over his chest. Something was coming up-- he grimaced looking around Gaster’s home before dashing on clumsy legs through the reeds and towards the river.

His knees gave out on him and sent him face first closer to the river than he cared to be but he stopped himself from making contact. Molten hot orange fell from his mouth into the stream that hissed in protest before consuming it angrily. What was that? What did he-- the knife… he rubbed his face, he hadn’t done any sword swallowing since the Underground he should have known he wasn’t hot enough without the sun's help to actually condense it. He panted heavily as he watched the mass of cooled magma solidify amongst his least favorite element.

No wonder he felt so stinking cold. He rubbed his shoulders as a figure came into view across the water’s surface like a moon on the ocean. Grillby looked up to Gaster and smiled, “When you remember this particular moment, promise you’ll find a way to make it charming.”

Gaster chuckled as they moved to sit beside him, “Feeling any better?” They rubbed his back in circles and he didn’t hate how easy it was to melt into their lap.

“Should have known better than to eat something so oily,” he smirked.

“What did you eat?”

“Redd’s knife,” he stated plainly and Gaster went silent for a moment.

“Probably very oily,” they replied with a subtle nod. “So you don’t feel any better?”

“I’m fine,” he rubbed his face, “fit as a fiddle.”

“Your flames aren’t exactly a good shade on you,” Gaster smirked, curling one of his rebellious yellow-green curls into his vision.

“I’ve felt better,” Grillby admitted, “I should start to feel better after an hour or so in Hotland.” It was too cold for him here. Waterfall was lovely and it sure beat the heck out of Snowdin but it was still cold. Even his darling Gaster’s touch was on the colder side which normally he didn’t mind.

“Do you… need to go home?” Gaster asked, tilting their head and trying desperately not to look upset at the thought.

“I promised to cook something for you first dearest!” He sat up quickly and the world shifted sideways at the motion, “I can’t leave before that.” They pressed their teeth together as if they had something to add but they just nodded. Grillby reached up and cupped his hand to their cheekbone, “You are okay aren’t you?”

“It could have been worse,” they smiled sadly rubbing the side of their face against his hand.

“That wasn’t the question dearie,” he smiled up to them and Gaster looked down to him catching his hand in their own to press closer to their face. It was the same side as the crack… did the heat feel good on it? He tried to warm his hand as much as he could and they squeezed it gently.

“Just...scared. A little sore but… I’m okay.”

“Can I do anything to fix either of those things?”

“Just… be you,” they pressed their teeth against the palm of his glove, even so he could feel their cold water-like magic spiral about the pads of his hand.

He smirked at that, shutting his eyes tight, who was he? He’d been many monsters in his life but he was fairly certain he knew who they wanted to see. “Alright dearest, I think I can manage that.” He folded his hands over his chest and smiled as wide as he could, because the monster that Gaster saw, was a good monster, maybe it was a bit naive but he could be good for them.

They ran their fingers through his curls, “When did you start calling me dearest?”

“Probably when I realized I love you.” Gaster blinked down to him and he blinked up to them before frantically covering his face and rolling off their lap and up onto his knees, “No-- I mean! I just-- Dearest-- Dearie I--” Oh no! He ruined his confession! There was supposed to be ambiance and music and--

Gaster wrapped their arms tight over his shoulders and around his neck, “Tra la la! You love me? Really? Tra la la! I could burst!”

He was stunned, too flustered to move for a long while before he slowly wrapped his arms around them, “Yeah, really… I can’t even begin to describe how sick I felt at the idea of losing you. I’ve never. Ever. Felt the way I feel about you.” He squeezed tighter, “And honestly it’s terrifying but I don’t ever want to stop feeling like this either.”

“Me neither,” Gaster smiled, pulling away just enough to rub their sockets with their shoulder, “I feel so much. And I’m happy you do too!” They buried their face in his shoulder again, “So, so, so happy.”

“So you--”

“Of course!” Gaster replied with a laugh in their voice, “Of course I do too.”

The golden orange flames stirred back into Grillby as a wave of relief, excitement, and fatigue furled in his soul to crash down on him at once. “That’s good to hear dearest,” he pressed his forehead against theirs and cupped his hand against the back of their skull. Gaster pressed their teeth strangely close to Grillby’s lips where they lingered for a moment before pulling back stiffly to look in his eyes.

“I’m glad it makes you happy love.” Sparks flew off of Grillby to fill the cave with what looked like fireflies. He covered his face hurriedly as hot pink stitched itself into his flames, “No.”

“No?”

“That’s too cute, I can’t handle it,” Grillby clasped the sides of his cheeks. Someone… someone loved him. They loved him. Gaster loved him. He-- his soul burned hot and heavy in his chest as he stared at Gaster’s smiling face. He knew he wanted to protect them, keep them safe, see them smile as wide as they could, watch those eyelights stutter as they thought, and just be with them. This. This was love. No electricity, no butterflies in his stomach, maybe he fell in love in a different way but he knew that’s what this was.

He felt so powerful suddenly, more so than he had burning white with the full fury of his core, he felt strong-- and it truly felt good! Without a word he scooped Gaster off their feet, they let out a confused squeak while Grillby fumbled back to his feet. “Lets get cooking dearest! I have the right mind to make a feast!”

Gaster laughed, “That’s too much!”

“Nothing is too much for my dearest,” he smiled wide, his soul humming pleasantly in his chest. “Anything you want, just ask, I would give you the moon if you asked!”

They cupped the side of his face, “Just you is enough love.”

Sparks fluttered away from him, “Well I do happen to be one of the Underground’s most eligible bachelors.” He teased.

“Not anymore,” Gaster pressed their forehead against his.

“No,” Grillby agreed, “but… I am still dashing.”

“Beautiful,” Gaster smiled and Grillby’s flames hummed with hot pink hues. He felt dizzy, and a bit light headed, and like maybe he shouldn’t be carrying Gaster while still sporting a knife wound but he wasn’t going to let them down ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well whoops, sometimes things like that just slip out! That's okay though! I think it worked out well for the both of them!


	22. Next to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Gaster set their sights on a normal day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support! This series is a ton of fun to work on and your comments inspire me to keep working at it by keeping fun as a focus even if the subject matter gets a bit darker from time to time. We are nearly finished with the "Redd arc"!

It wasn’t quite a feast, that would require a fully stocked kitchen, but the two went scavenging for ingredients together. Grillby was rather impressed at how efficient Gaster was. They knew all of the best spots and even warned him against a few types of plants. Sure, he knew they more or less lived off the land but seeing it in action, it felt more exciting than he had anticipated.

The pair worked together to make a mild vegetarian curry. A single bite of which managed to warm Grillby from the inside out. He ate a bit slavishly but he couldn’t help himself! It was delicious! The vegetables were tender but still had enough of a crunch to make him spark in delight! And there was a magic in this curry, one he had never tasted in his own works before, he smiled over to Gaster who covered their mouth as they chewed.

Cooking with magic was a staple of monster food. It didn’t just mean using fire magic to help cook, not all monsters had his constitution after all. Being a monster was being charged with magic and anything they put all their effort into resulted in their own magic being infused in the creation, similar to how bullets were made actually. So as he took another spoonful into his mouth he smiled knowing that the fizzing sensation that forced his grin was their love.

Whenever he made anything be it cupcake or tart there was always… well, he’d heard it described as a pop! Just a little kick that livened others up just a bit, it was why conversation was always so lively at his little teashop! His magic helped monsters feel a little bit better, a little more awake. Helping other monsters in such a way was something he’d never been able to do before, at least not directly. Learning this about himself only encouraged him to expand the menu and try new pastries to his soul’s content. It just felt good to feel like he could actually help.

Gaster’s cooking had an almost opposite effect to it. What little of their cooking he’d had their magic always seemed to calm him a bit and push his mind towards peace. Like a smooth mint that gave you just a bit of a break after a heavy meal.

So, he hadn’t quite guessed how their magic would blend when both of them were working actively on the same dish. The result was, he took another bite that dripped from his spoon onto his tunic, happiness. A simple delightful kind of happiness that made you feel good from soul to toes. He curled his toes against his boots, “Dearest, you are just a delightful chef! Did you come up with all of these recipes on your own?”

“Ah,” they swallowed their bite then lowered their hand, “yes, it was a lot of trial and error at first but I think I have some good ones now, tra la la!”

“You do indeed,” he tipped the bowl to his mouth, “mind if I have another?”

“Of course not,” they passed him the ladle.

As he bent over to avoid dripping the delicious contents he noticed Gaster’s bowl was still nearly full. There was no way they weren’t hungry, “Are you feeling alright dearest?” They nodded but didn’t add anything else. He scooped another bowl then sat back studying the contents before he took another bite.

“You know,” he hummed around his spoon, “if we finish up quickly we can both get back to work for the lunch rush.”

They tightened their grip around the bowl, “I doubt anyone has even noticed.”

“Are you kidding?” Grillby studied their face, “The whole Underground was in a tizzy without your boat. Folks were late for work, late getting home, I think they realized just what you do for them.” And all free of charge! Gaster was literally the string that tied their fancy little cage together. They kept families in communication, work being done, and giving them a distraction from both of those things no matter how brief.

“Ah.” They filled their spoon with a single carrot but they didn’t raise it towards their teeth.

“Do… you not want to go back to work?” Grillby was ready to be back home, back in Hotland, if he was gone much longer and he was fairly certain his little sweeties would burn the shop down without work to do. He enjoyed his routine, making money, entertaining guests, it had only been a little under two days but he was ready to return to it. “Oh, your boat is still in Snowdin isn’t it?”

“It’s actually here but ummm, somewhere...not at the...I don’t… that is, without, ummm,” they sipped at their bowl and exhaled a soft, “tra la la.”

He set his bowl aside and rested his hand on theirs, “Dearest, you can tell me anything.”

“I,” they put their bowl down and put their spare hand on top of his, “I…” They tapped their teeth together, “You’re right.” They shook their head, “Normal is good. A routine is good. We should, I should, both of us, should… go back to normal.”

Grillby searched their face, “Is that what you want?”

“I need to,” they shook their head, “or things won’t get better.”

“I agree dearest,” he smiled, “the best thing you can do during a bad day is keep moving forward! The universe wants you to buckle and bemoan but you step forward just to spite it!” He sparked excitedly, “That’s how you make sure all the bad stuff stays behind you!”

“Yeah…” They looked into their bowl, “Yes.” They stood up suddenly, “You’re right! Redd wants me to hide! But…” They looked at their hands, “If I move forward he doesn’t win!”

“Just like that!” Grillby jumped to his feet but not nearly as sure footed, his knees shuttered from the effort before he could right himself. As much as he hated to admit it he wasn’t back in tiptop shape but that’s never stopped him from working before! 

Gaster chuckled but their smile still looked sad, “Do you want a ride to work?”

“I will gladly be your first customer back,” he tapped the edge of their nasal cavity with his fingertip.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Gaster smiled reaching for their hood from habit. Their eyelights shrunk subtly before they stepped towards the entrance, “Don’t want to be late, tra la la, there’s pastries to make!”

“That’s the spirit,” Grillby smiled. He bent down to scoop up Ashur but the motion pulled at his stomach. Strange, the wound had already healed, or it should have… Ashur crawled into his hand then up onto his shoulder patting Grillby’s cheek softly. “Thank you sweetie.” They walked through the main entrance of Gaster’s home then up a ways from where Redd’s knife had sunk. Waiting for them at the very end of the channel was the infamous boat.

It was a little charred in places but still plenty seaworthy. “How in the world did it find its way back here?”

“An enchantment,” Gaster answered plainly, showing Grillby a hand carved symbol lined with stones and crystals. “I couldn’t put it on the dock so it comes up here.”

“I didn’t know there were monsters that used enchantments like this,” Grillby tilted his head studying the symbol, “it’s all very fascinating.” Much more interesting was just how many enchantments the monster knew and was able to utilize in the Underground. Even if they were common for monsters he would have figured most resources for such things were gone with the sunlight. Although, if that was all just a ploy by Tristan to up the price on fireproof clothing he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Useful,” Gaster answered simply staring at the bow of the ship. “I’m the captain,” they whispered as they stepped heavy footed into the boat.

“You sure are dearest!” Grillby was disappointed to find his bench seat had been broken in the struggle but it gave him a rather ornery idea. 

He wrapped his arms around the base of their ribs, “Wh-what?” Gaster turned their head to look at his glowing yellow flames.

“I need something sturdy to hold onto,” he smirked.

“O-oh, okay… I will try,” they faced forward again and the boat rocked away from the symbol and back towards the dock. The ride was a lot slower than usual, which probably had a lot to do with Grillby’s grip squeezing tighter every time they started towards their usual speeds. A lot of monsters enjoyed standing while they rode but as reckless as Grillby was that was not in his comfort zone.

The pair docked at Hotland and even from the waterways Grillby was grateful for the heated air. He was also rather delighted no one was around as he stiffly removed his arms from his dearest. Their eyes were locked on the path ahead, one hand curled close to their soul.

They were always so aware of him but Grillby didn’t understand their apprehension. The best thing to do after any mishap was to move forward on your own path. Gaster however seemed to be skirting around the edges of their own path and he wasn’t sure how to show them the center. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I just,” the hand by their chest fidgeted and he recognized the habit as pulling the hood tighter over their face.

“Hey,” he rested his hands on their hips, “I am sure everyone will be just as excited to see you as I was.” And maybe if they all saw them they would recognize Gaster as a monster just like everyone else and deserving of the same respect. This didn’t seem to cross their mind though, “I have an idea! Why don’t you come to the shop with me? You could help in the back and--”

“No.” They said flatly stepping back towards the bow, “I should… work. I should go back to work. The Underground needs me and I-- I should work.”

“Gaster…” His soul tightened in his chest, something was wrong, something was wrong and he didn’t know what it was. He’d grown so much better at recognizing and understanding emotions over the years but he couldn’t even find the skills to reference right now. Gaster was always there for them, and they could tell him anything, so what was bothering them? “Let’s just go back to your place--”

They shook their head, “You need to work too silly,” they gave their best impression of his wide smile, “the Underground is counting on us! Tra la la!” That bounce, that vocal pattern, that was Grillby’s own. Normally he would find that incredibly endearing, since imitation was the greatest form of flattery, but not this time. “We have to defy Redd’s wishes so he can’t win.”

“Right...dearest.”

“So, I will see you after work, okay love? I will be fine! I do this all the time!”

He placed his hand along their cheekbone, “You don’t have to do this.”

“I can do it!”

“I believe in you dearest… just don’t push yourself okay?”

“A little pushing is good,” they smiled.

“Okay,” the worry wasn’t gone from his soul but he knew when he was beat, “I’ll see you at the end of the day.” Grillby waved them goodbye and watched the little boat take off down the waterways. Asher moved to his other shoulder so they could watch them leave with sad fizzes. “Me too sweetie, but we have to trust them.”

An aching longing rolled over him as his cute little teahouse came into view. The joy of seeing it again was immediately offset by the chaos being conjured in his lobby. The sprites were everywhere, tiny sparks lingered on tables, and embers rolled across the counter. Cinder and Sparks were exchanging tiny blows while it appeared Ashten and Kindle were placing bets with matches. Ashleigh was dancing from table top to table top with Flamber to the sound of the radio which had somehow ended up on the ground. As he looked around he could not find his littlest sprite but he had to stop this before it grew much further out of hand.

Grillby glared, hardening his voice, “What do you think you’re doing?” Twelve large round white eyes turned to him sharply as if they had just so conveniently missed the chiming of the shop's bell. “I asked you to be good.”

They all booed and hissed at him and he rolled his eyes. “We open in thirty minutes, get this place back to where it was when I left.” He set Asher on the counter where the boxing match had been held, “I’m changing clothes and then I will help.” He had folded the capelet under his arm to keep his promise to Tristan as best as he could, monsters still wore tunics from time to time… just maybe not ones with knife cuts through them.

When he stepped through the kitchen he was both surprised and not to see the stovetop burning and the oven glowing with nothing in it. Today was going to be a tea and cookies only kind of day. He crossed over to the oven to turn it off only to recognize Sootfia sitting on top of one of the burners. They were nearly double their usual petite size thanks to the extra heat and he watched them work with something small and wiry. “What do you have there sweetie?”

Sootfia looked to him with wide eyes seemingly truly startled before trying to hide whatever it was. “Come on sweetie,” Grillby pat the top of their head and they reluctantly offered him the piece of metal. It was just a half a circle but it had been shaped very precisely, “Are you working on your alphabet?” He chuckled, turning it sideways but they shook their head then ran off of the burner immediately reverting to their usual size. 

They picked up a large thick piece of pink glass from the counter and hoisted it above their head swaying as they tried to stay upright. He took the pink glass and held it up to the light, it looked familiar, he held it up to his eye then looked through it down to the piece of wire. “Are you making me another pair of glasses?”

Sootfia’s mouth split open bright yellow and they nodded. That was… new. He leaned on the counter studying the two pieces. The sprites were lovely extensions of his magic but their sentience was… exaggerated. At the end of the day they were a type of attack which was why they were so chaotic when forced to care for themselves. A responsible caster would disperse them but the thought sent a shutter through his flames. The only thing they had ever made was messes so how did they figure this out?

Did something change in them? Or had something changed in him that they were processing in a different way? “Thank you sweetie,” he returned the items to Sootfia, “let me know when they are ready okay?” They quickly set the pieces down so they could hug his finger, a gentle little welcome back he supposed. “Thank you, I missed you all too.”

Chaotic little things that they were he was unfortunately rather endeared to them. He walked through the back door, down the hall, and into his humble abode. One might refer to it as a studio apartment if it wasn’t for the restaurant attached to it. As his actual living quarter was a single room divided in half. The left half was dedicated to a small living area with a nice table and chair set; a small counter placed under a set of cupboards. The other half was his bedroom that possessed his cupboard for the sprites, a wardrobe, nightstand, and, most importantly of all, his bed! Oh how he missed it! He wanted nothing more than to flop into it and sleep for the next day but he had work to do.

He stripped his new-old uniform off taking the utmost care as he folded each piece. Tristan was already going to have a fit about the knife wound, not the one in Grillby that was still strangely deep, but to Tristan’s precious work. He sighed then reached into the closet for his usual off-green pants. He pulled them up somehow managing to aggravate the wound again with the gesture, then the pink button up, the yellow vest, and the suit jacket that matched his pants. Last was the piece of resistance: his lovely hot pink bow tie, emphasis on the bow. He tied it precisely and smiled at the familiar looking face in the mirror. This was the Grillby that Gaster liked, loved? Gaster loved him.

Hot pink polka dots flickered through his flame, oh goodness was it really that plain to see? How was he supposed to keep the reputation of an aloof eccentric business owner if he was so easy to read? He chuckled, oh well, there was only one monster he cared to impress anymore.

Huh, that was… the truth. His whole life he’d fought for approval, through various means, but he just-- didn’t really care anymore. He still wanted to serve his customers (Weekday or Weekend Nights) and make his pastries (or more extravagant dishes) and brew his tea (or booze) but it was because it made him happy. Something had changed in him, when? He looked to his reflection for an answer but of course it had no more idea then he did.

Something really had changed. He winked into his reflection stoking himself warmer before turning back to his teahouse. After swiftly fixing the lobby up and cleaning alongside the sprites he turned the sign over, “Showtime sweeties!” He beamed before passing them small signs with the word ‘Open’ printed on them. The little ones marched into Hotland signs high to inform his customers that he was back after a short leave.

Getting back to work was the exact kind of relief he needed, it took a while for his clients to realize he was open but when they came they arrived with questions. They asked if he was okay, what he had been doing, how he was feeling, and-- it felt good! It really did. He never had interest in knowing them closely but this casual relationship he had with all of his regulars was one worth keeping. His teasing and flattering made them smile and made him forget how stressful the last few days had been, or at least distracted from them.

Towards the end of the day the bells chimed cheerily, “Welcome!” He called slipping out from behind the counter to greet the well dressed cloud of smoke like darkness. “Tristan dearie! I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you here before!”

“Yes, well, it’s quite the establishment,” Tristan stated, gazing at the customers rather unimpressed. While Tristan did not frequent the teashop due to overlapping schedules he was a member of the Weekend Sample Club.

“Feeling peckish? I know how you adore a good cookie! And I think I have your favorite--”

“I’m just here for a delivery,” he pulled a box from his inventory and extended it to Grillby.

He eyed Tristan suspiciously, “Is this a ploy for a delivery charge?”

“That sort of underhanded business tactic is more to your tastes,” he shoved the box to Grillby’s chest. “Check the contents and I’ll be on my way.”

“My, my, someone is tetchy today,” Grillby hummed as he removed the lid from the box. Nestled inside were the two sets of gloves he had commissioned for Gaster. 

On top were a pair of plain brown leather gloves very similar to the ones they already had but the leather was fresh and intact. The length was shorter as well; they would only sit halfway up to their elbow instead of past them. Lovely work as always, he ran his fingers down the thin fingers, stars, they were so small. 

Underneath were the pair Grillby had designed himself. They were made from a soft blue gray suede, with hand painted metallic crescent moons on the cuffs and small matching stars that trailed down to the middle finger, and thick cord in a matching color was laced over the stitches at the top of the cuff. On the inside they were made of a soft, fuzzy, blue fur so their hands could be warm even if he wasn’t around.

“They’re beautiful,” Grillby whispered, “worth every g.” He put the lid back on the box as quietly as he could muster, “Thank you Tristan, your timing is impeccable.”

“How are you two doing?”

“I’m not sure,” he admitted his tone a bit sadder than he expected, “but, these will help.” Gifts were the best way to cheer someone up after all! And these were a work of art while still being practical. Truly, the perfect gift for a monster like Gaster.

“If you need me for anything else let me know,” his glasses glanced down towards Grillby’s abdomen. “You’re bleeding on your suit.”

“Shoot,” he covered the pooling stain up with his hand, “I thought it had healed enough.” The leak was slow but he could feel the heat leaving the area as it cooled around the wound.

“Outside,” Tristan grabbed Grillby by the wrist.

“I have customers,” Grillby hissed but Tristan didn’t change his grip at all and tugged him out the door-- just the wrong way. He winced and squeezed at his stomach until he was discarded by the door. Before he even had time to spit fire at the rudeness his shirt and vest were lifted up, “Excuse you!” 

“Why didn’t you cover this up?” Tristan kept his grip on Grillby’s shirt firm as he changed his shape on his other hand to worm out of his pristine white gloves. A shadowy frigid finger traced the cut, the molten blood phased right through him. “You’re ruining your suit. Why didn’t you cover it up?”

“Will you relax?” He attempted to push Tristan’s hand away but he barely managed to budge it. 

“Shouldn’t this have healed by now?”

“Maybe?” He ripped his clothes out of Tristan’s grip and frustrated the gesture came with an actual ripping sound.

“I’ve seen you take way worse and take less than an hour to patch it up.” Was that-- Concern in his voice? No, no, this was just him being angry about blood on his clothes. “Come back with me to the shop I can stitch this up--”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re getting worse,” Tristan’s body flared, losing resemblance to his usual composed humanoid self.

“Yes,” he smoothed his clothes out haughtily before melting into his usual guise. “I’m getting older,” he swooned, “happens to the best of us sadly, but I choose to age with grace.” He smirked but Tristan’s form still wavered. “I’m okay. Really. I’m more concerned about--” He paused awkwardly catching himself, “Seer. They were acting off when we parted ways.”

“Wash that out of your clothes before it cools, then go talk to them. You don’t need to be here today,” Tristan ordered.

Grillby glared at him a tight smile that flickered across his face, “Thank you for the gloves, thank you for checking up on me, but I am fine and have no interest in taking orders that aren’t placed within my establishment at this time.”

Tristan fluffed up even larger than he already was before he pulled himself sharply back into his suit. “You know where my shop is,” he scooped his discarded glove off of the ground, “if you need anything you know my prices.”

“I appreciate your concern,” Grillby called sweetly as Tristan walked away, “but I don’t need it!” He tucked inside the shop quickly holding the box over his wound, “How is everybody doing in here? Need anything?” He smiled brightly as several eyes asked for his assistance. This was normal, this was good. He took his time tending to their requests before he slipped into the kitchen. 

Hastily his fingers squirmed through his pantry trying to blindly find his box of fire approved first aid materials. When he pulled his shirt up it clung desperately to his side glued to him by his own cooling molten blood. His hands started to shake as he pulled the padding out of the box to lay it flat against his side. Why was this so bad? It was just a knife wound, sure Redd got it nice and deep, twice, but… Was Tristan right? Was he getting worse?

He pulled the tape tight over the padding pressing a bit harder than necessary to pull his thoughts away. Fine. In honor of Tristan showing concern for once in his life he would close the shop down after the current group of customers left. After that he would check up on Gaster but then… he had to sleep in a bed! His core was so stiff from the cold Waterfall cave floor, he needed blankets, he needed warmth, he needed Hotland, there was no chance for him to heal up otherwise.

Like it or not he had to accept that his own heat just wasn’t enough to sustain him anymore.

He changed into a new soft yellow button down with a pink vest before going back to his customers. It was close enough to the end of the day nothing seemed odd about him shutting the door just a few minutes early. Some of his more astute regulars had asked if he was alright but he was able to put them at ease with a smile and some flattering words. “Be good,” he ordered his sprites that crackled in laughter at him.

As he approached the landing he was relieved that no one else was waiting for his dearest which meant they could embrace even sooner! He rocked back and forth on his heels wondering how far back from the water he could stand before Gaster wouldn’t know to come here. Minutes passed and Grillby was able to believe they were just busy but an aching sensation began to fizz in his stomach very quickly. After half an hour he stormed off down the river way sprinting as fast as he dared by the water’s edge.

It began to sprinkle and his flames hissed in distaste, he needed his umbrella-- he didn’t have it in his inventory. The sprinkles began to fall heavier and heavier before rain was imminent. He shrugged off his jacket and held it over his head just as it began to pour. Not just rain. Pour. His vision grew silver as sheets fell around him, the Surface must have just finished with quite the storm. Delightful.

The rain pelted his clothes which offered a pathetic defense before the electric shock of water trickling down his flames grew more and more intense. Luckily, as he rounded the corner of Gaster’s channel the rain lessened and by the time he dove into the entrance of the cave home it was gone. For a long while he sat against the wall breathing heavily before he struggled to stand barely recognizing just how dry the abode was. “Gaster?” He called, “Come on, you have to be here!”

He threw his soaking wet coat to the side and it smacked against something that fell to the floor with a cushioned plastic sound. It was… an umbrella? And a raincoat that was folded up neatly. These weren’t normally here, so, did they have a vision? “Gaster?!” If they did what stopped them from running these things to him? “Please dearest?” He stormed past the unruly large bonfire and up the fallen stalagmites towards the darker second level.

It was here that he heard the click, click, clicking, of an anxious rattle. He quickened his step without even thinking to find Gaster curled up underneath the Pink Demons jacket. Grillby covered his mouth, what did he say? What did he do? “Are you--”

“Go sit in the fire,” Gaster’s breath was strangled as they choked the words out.

Grillby spat out a nervous little laugh he didn’t mean to, “You know dearest… anyone else and it would sound like you just told them to go take a hike.”

“Please,” they sniffled, “I’ll see you soon… promise.”

Not being able to see them was killing him, but he respected their wishes, but he needed to know they were okay, but-- “Dearest, I--” He bit his lip as hard as he could without actual teeth, “I’ll wait downstairs.” He lingered there for a long while trying to urge his feet to make good on his promise as Gaster continued to rattle. 

Sitting in the fire was out of the question with his adhesive bandages, they couldn’t quite handle this level of heat but a nice nap in the flames did sound heavenly. He sat on the edge of the pit, his back to the flames, then leaned back feeling the precious heat only flames that weren’t his own could provide. They washed over his body and relaxed his stiff shoulders and aching back. 

Time passed pleasantly but still far too slow as he waited for the soft quiet steps to float down the makeshift stairs. When finally they came he rolled forward slumping over his lap and smiling lazily up to them. The bruise on their skull was getting pretty colorful but he was happy to see they were in one piece, no limp, no gasping for breath, nothing to indicate they had been in another struggle. They pulled the Pink Demons jacket over their shoulders and gave the absolute most soul wrenching attempt at a smile Grillby had ever witnessed. 

He reached his hand up to them and they placed their hand flat against his palm, “Sorry. I’m okay.”

“That does not seem to be the case dearest,” he slipped off the firepit to sit on the cave floor offering his arm for Gaster to lean against his shoulder. A bit too reluctantly for his tastes Gaster sunk to the ground then into his arm. They folded their legs so their knees pressed against the side of his thigh. For a long while Gaster sat there focusing far too hard on keeping their breathing even.

Unfortunately Grillby ruined the peace, “I love you.” They broke at those three simple words reverting into a shivering rattle full of tears clinging as tight to him as they could muster.

“I-- I’m sorry! I tried!” They buried their face in their hands as their form began to shake, “I wanted to… I wanted to be strong for once-- just once, but I can’t. I’m not--”

“Hey, shhh,” Grillby cupped his hand around their cheekbone moving just enough to face them, “you are one of the bravest monsters I know.”

They stared at him, sockets wide in disbelief before fat tears festered in their sockets, “Then you don’t know me at all!” Their tears fell heavy and Grillby had to fight the reflex to wipe them away.

“I do though dearest,” Grillby smiled softly, “you are resourceful, creative, dedicated, loyal, honest, and I do see you as being very brave to have faced what you have faced and continue as you have.” He pulled them close and they rested their head on his shoulder grabbing greedily at the back of his vest as they cried. “You’re an amazing monster Gaster and you don’t deserve any of what has happened to you.”

What would their life be like if they hadn’t been bought by the king? Running around with their siblings, playing games instead of training, having friends. They deserved at least that much. Even if such a thing would mean they would have never crossed paths he was fine with that if they were happy. 

When Gaster’s sobs faded to cries which gave way to simple tears Grillby once again found himself laying on the cold cave floor holding them close. They laid their in silence for a long while soaking up the others' presence taking comfort in the knowledge someone was there for them. Gaster had been there for Grillby it was only fair he returned the kindness. “I think we both tried to move a bit too fast,” he spoke softly against their forehead.

They turned their head up to see his eyes, “What do you mean?” Grillby rocked up onto his side to expose the bandages under his shirt. “Why were you in the rain!? You’re hurt--”

“See? We both tried to do too much, I forget… that healing is necessary, and I don’t heal as fast as I used to.” He sat up and Gaster followed suit, “And on that note. I need to go back to Hotland.”

Gaster’s sockets widened, “Don’t-- I mean.” Their eyelights ran about the room, “I don’t want to be needy but--”

“You just went through a terrible experience Gaster,” he pressed his hand softly to the side of their face, “and for once I promise you don’t have to handle it alone.”

They pinched their sockets shut, done with crying for the evening, “Thank you.”

“But I need to go to Hotland tonight, I can’t get better here.”

“I…” They pulled the jacket tight over their shoulders.

“You can come with me, I don’t want you to leave my sight until you’re ready.”

“I don’t want to… I’m not clingy, I don’t want to be, I’m just--”

“You’re scared,” Grillby finished, “and you have every right to be dearest. I’m here for you and I want to be here for you.”

“I’m not alone.” A soft rattle ran through them before they silenced it replacing it with a broad smile.

“No,” he squeezed their shoulder, “and I’m not either.” 

“I want to be with you,” they picked at the flaking leather on their gloves.

He wrapped his hands around there’s, “And I want to be with you as long as you’ll allow it.” They averted their eyelights, their smile grew just a bit tight as a strange emotion fluttered through their magic. Grillby looked curiously at them for a moment before he smiled, “Now dearest I want to make sure, are you okay with staying the night with me?” They nodded in one note of affirmation. Grillby allowed his smile to widen before he dropped it for a considerate one, “Though, I suppose I should warn you: there’s only one bed.”

A hiccup of a laugh escaped them, “Oh no, what a dilemma.”

It was going to take some time still but Grillby knew they both were going to be okay. They had each other after all and he had no doubt they could overcome just about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan is a good friend he just has trouble showing it. Muffet and Tristan are the only two monsters Grillby truly considers his friends and Gaster is going to get to meet both soon!
> 
> It is really nice being able to take more time with updates! I'm still aiming for two weeks at longest but I was so happy to have one more day to edit this! And having more time to edit will give me more practice in spotting my errors!


	23. A Fighting Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby wakes up next to Gaster and decides this is pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you're going to like this one...

Grillby sighed content even as his sleep was disturbed. Gaster had shifted in their sleep to face him and he simply couldn’t think of a better way to be woken up. He smiled fondly as his natural glow illuminated their lovely peaceful expression in the dark room. Stars, how did this happen? How did he find himself so endeared to one of the sweetest monsters in the Underground? Scratch that, the sweetest monster in the world? His glow brightened as he smiled but he panicked trying to dim it since he had no interest in destroying this lovely view.

He’d thought it before but they deserved to look this at peace all the time. They were too good for the hardships that came their way. If he had his way they’d never experience another bad day again, actually if he was dreaming he might as well take away all of their hurt. He still didn’t know a lot about their past or their time with the royal family but he didn’t need to know to be angry with them… Not that he didn’t already have distaste for the royal family.

“Bright,” Gaster mumbled, placing their hand over his face still far too asleep to notice his baffled expression. When their efforts weren’t rewarded by a dark room they buried their face against his chest instead. Well, his pajamas made it at least a little bit dimmer. He supposed that was the downside to cuddling with him... 

But there were certainly more positives! He was warm, his flames were soft, the movement of them were soothing, hypnotic if you were having a hard time sleeping. Yes, he liked to think of himself as the ultimate cuddle companion, even if the thought had never crossed his mind before. Actually a lot of things had never crossed his mind before Gaster.

Not once had he thought about holding a monster firmly against him as a form of comfort, or that caring for another monster was anything but a cumbersome experience, or that a monster born with a black spot on their soul was just as capable of saying ‘I love you’ and meaning it as anyone else. There were a lot of things really. So many small surprises he’d learned about himself since Gaster and so many deeply rooted beliefs had little holes in them now that he hoped would continue to grow until the roots were gone. He could only hope that being with him was half as rewarding as being with them.

Stars, the least he could have done was make a romantic confession! That was something he didn’t see him letting himself off the hook for. It was so simple, so common, but Gaster seemed so delighted by it… Even if it was just after he finished getting sick. Oh well, Gaster had accepted it, and accepted him. There were a few icky details about himself that he had yet to go over but not because he didn’t believe Gaster could accept them just because… he didn’t like to talk about them.

Someday though. Gaster would know everything they could possibly want to know about him. He’d never wanted to be seen by anyone before then this little skeleton saw straight through his games, his jokes, and his facade. Gaster wormed their arm under his and pulled themself as close as they could. “Grillby?”

“Right here Dearest,” he hummed resting his hand on the back of their skull.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you,” he replied.

They peeled themself from his chest and looked up to him with those moonbeam eyelights, “For what?”

“Being you,” he smiled wide and Gaster hid their face again.

“Too early!” They grumbled and Grillby crackled.

“What were you saying thank you for?”

“I feel safe, and I’m not even home, but I’m with you…”

“I’m sorry things went so awry.”

“I-- I really thought I could do it. I wanted to move on,” Gaster looked up at him again.

“I think most monsters need time after anything like what you went through.”

“You don’t.”

“I…” He sighed, “No. But a fight is something I’ve been taught to walk away from, I’m not really like most monsters.”

“Yeah… I like you more than most monsters,” they smiled and he hugged them a bit awkwardly with how he was laying. He hoped he’d never get used to the firecracker feeling in his soul when Gaster spoke so strongly of him. It was a part of himself that he loathed but Gaster saw it worth loving, why did he want to cry at that?

“I did try though. I went to Snowdin, they’re nice, and I waited,” they fidgeted with a button on Grillby’s shirt. “Then someone started to come and… I got scared. Redd was in my boat, my boat is safe-- or it was… And they could see me! Grillby they could see me! They could tell her… and then.” Their rattle was dampened by the mattress and Grillby’s grip on them as he pressed his forehead to the top of their skull.

“You tried though, and I’m very proud of you. That took a lot of nerve just to go to Snowdin again.”

“But I didn’t do it.”

“But you tried.”

“I did.” They squeezed his just a little bit tighter as they positioned their knee between his legs. Grillby rubbed their back as they nuzzled their forehead against his chest. A shame he was so short they could only do this lying down, they seemed to enjoy being as close to his hearthstone as they could be.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?You’re already plenty brave already so it seems you just need a little assistance in standing firm in it,” Grillby tried with a confident yellow glow.

“I-- I don’t know,” they furrowed their brows, “I really don’t.”

“Well then dearest what’s the scary little worm trying to eat away at your courage? What scares you the most?” They looked up to him with a curious expression before they got to work thinking their big eyelights twitching with the effort. Disappointingly this thought process encouraged them to sit up which toppled several hiding sprites onto the floor below. They yelped in surprise picking up the little bed skippers and returning them to the bed.

They were supposed to sleep in the cupboard the same as always and it had taken a great deal of effort to remind them it was dangerous to sleep in bed with monsters so much bigger than them. He was happy to see not all of them had snuck out but he had no idea how to keep this new compulsion of being with Gaster away from them. When the pair walked in the door the tiny battle that had been waged was immediately extinguished with fluctuating shades of pink as they coddled Gaster.

Flamber, Sparks, and Ashleigh sat on the bed now staring sheepishly at Grillby. They knew they were in trouble. He sighed sitting up stiffly trying to decide what was the best course of action for dealing with them but the three, as if sensing his thoughts, jumped off the bed and took off running towards the kitchen. “Turn the oven on sweeties,” might as well get the store set up for the day it was only a little earlier than usual.

“I like them,” Gaster smiled as they watched them leave.

“They are nothing but trouble,” Grillby insisted and Gaster turned that smile towards him. “Don’t look at me like that! I’m cuddles and troubles, thank you very much, I’m multi-faceted.” They laughed into their hand as he placed his arm behind their back leaning into them with his shoulder.

“Truly the best kind of trouble,” Gaster nodded before turning their attention to their fidgeting hands. Even to bed they wore those long flaking gloves despite them really not complimenting their slip like nightwear. “I guess… there’s two things,” they held up the number to show him.

“And they are?”

“I don’t have my hood anymore… I don’t want anyone to see me since I’m not supposed to be here…”

“You have every right to be here,” Grillby stated firmly and if a skeleton could spark he was fairly certain that’s what happened.

“But um, not really,” their head tilted to the side as they focused intently on their gloves. “Do you.. Uh, the fight, after the children went through the…yeah.” Their expression grew solemn as if it was a day that required reverence.

“Yes, the one that upset poor old pushover Asgore so much he dusted,” Grillby stated matter of factly incapable of caring less about the coming and goings of the royal family.

No one doubted Asgore had loved his Kingdom and he weighed every decision against emotion rather than logic, which might not have been the best idea. Still, it gained him the sympathy of his people, and his dust was allegedly stored within the statue Toriel had commissioned of him in the Capital. No one was really surprised when Toriel took over the Kingdom since most monsters assumed she was in charge anyways. 

“He what?” Gaster raised a boney brow, “No, Asgore didn’t Fall Down he left.”

Grillby’s flames pitched to the side, “Dearest, I think if there was a seven foot tall, minus the horns, boss monster running around the Underground folks would notice.”

“He ran away to the ruins of Home,” they shook their head and Grillby glowed curiously. This was all very new information, a scandal that no one in the Kingdom knew about? How exciting! “Toriel took control and he couldn’t stand to see his Kingdom used as fodder to break the barrier when it was possible for only one to take the burden. So, he left her… She got-- really angry.”

They looked at the back of the hand that held the strange third eye, “I never really liked living in the castle… but it was my home.” So they had lived in the castle, he’d put as much together but it was different hearing it so plainly. “When Asgore left she.” They sighed, “Told me she didn’t want to know what future she had brought her Kingdom to. She had a suitcase packed for me and told me if I was ever seen in her Kingdom again there would be consequences.”

“Toriel’s eyes…” their sockets widened subtly, “I didn’t want to know the consequences but…”

“Toriel threatened you?” Grillby asked sternly.

“I, umm, technically, but I don’t, she didn’t say what just…” They looked away from his glare. All Grillby needed was another reason to dislike the ruling class. How dare she imprison someone for ages and then discard them when it was convenient! 

“But--” Gaster said as an obvious ploy to pull his attention away from his building anger, “I realized as I stepped out of the castle that for the first time in my life… I was free, tra la la,” their eyelights fell across to the otherside of the room. “I hadn’t ever been on my own before and it took a long time to adjust but I,” they covered their face in embarrassment, “I stole that robe!” They confessed as if speaking to a saint, “And it was like I disappeared! No one knew me! And I found a means to enchant the hood so no one could see me.”

An excited giggle escaped them, “It was like a game for a while, hiding from the Queen right under her nose! just waiting for her to find out… Apparently though I am very good at this game cause it’s been years now!” Their shoulders dropped as they pulled their imaginary robe shut, “And now I’m…”

“Well, that’s an easy enough fix dearest,” Grillby smiled, “I happen to know quite the tailor, I would be happy to ask him to make a new one for you!”

They smiled but it was a bit hesitant, “That would be great… but can I… nevermind.”

“What dearest?”

“I… want to ask him myself but I can’t… ummm. See it’s silly.”

“It’s not silly at all,” Grillby smiled, “you are an independent monster after all!” He cupped his first finger to his chin as he thought, “How about Monday? After the shop closes we can go to Tristan’s together.”

“But I can’t,” they tugged at their invisible hood.

“I’ll figure something out,” Grillby smiled widely and it caught on Gaster’s teeth. “Now that’s one problem sorted,” he put two fingers up then lowered one, “what’s the second?”

“Oh,” their shoulders jerked up, “I uh- I can’t, I’m not exactly… strong? I can’t… if someone were to… like Redd did…”

They wanted to learn to fight? An old part of Grillby flared up excitedly delighted to finally learn what they were capable of. There was no better way to get to know a monster after all than a sparring match! “Well that dearest, I can help with directly,” he winked, slipping off of the bed and crossing to his wardrobe, “let’s spar.”

“Spar?” Gaster asked, genuinely confused on the meaning of the word.

“Yeah we’ll throw some bullets around, swing some punches, and then I should have a good idea on what we can work on!”

Gaster shrunk in on themself, this was a terrible idea, but it was hard not to go along with Grillby when he seemed so set on something. The idea of Grillby teaching them also made their cheekbones hot in the way they knew they were going to go along with it but… They looked at their hands, they weren’t really meant for fighting. “I don’t umm...”

“I promise,” he smiled back at them, already stripping off his nightshirt for a loose fitting t-shirt with a DJ ghost printed on it. The look didn't suit Grillby and it made them chuckle just a bit as they imagined it with his coke bottle glasses. “I’ll take it nice and slow. I taught most of the Pink Demons how to hold their own… I suppose you could say this would make you an honorary member.”

Gaster’s eyes widened, “R-really?”

“Unfortunately we are disbanded,” Grillby informed him, “but that would make an honorary status even more exceptional don’t you think?”

“I like the idea… but I don’t…”

He crossed over to them and knelt down, “If you don’t want to or if I go too fast we can stop whenever you want.”

Oh goodness, he was warm, and his eyes were so soft and their cheekbones were getting so very, very hot while their soul thumped irregularly in their chest. “I trust you,” they blurted out, “I just don’t umm-- I will try!”

“Excellent!” He jumped to his feet, “I recommend a change of clothes, pants or a skirt, fighting in a dress is rather cumbersome.”

“Have you done it?” They knew Grillby didn’t like dresses but they also knew Grillby was full of surprises.

“Hm,” was his simple response.

Gaster changed crouched on the side of the bed opposite of the wardrobe slipping into one of the pairs of pants Grillby had bought for them at Tristan’s and a button down. “Shoes?” They asked. 

“Recommended but not necessary,” he called back. Okay, then they were going to stay barefoot since the ankle boots they usually wore didn’t offer a lot of support. Grillby eyed them taking in their outfit with a quaint little smile before he led them around the shop to a small cave behind it.

“Alright,” he held his hands up, “give me the best punch you’ve got.”

Gaster’s brows knit together, “Not the hands.”

“Hm?”

“I’m not going to hit your hands,” they reiterated.

He turned his palms up to face him, “Okay, fair.” Instead he turned his shoulder to them, “How about up here?” 

They accepted quietly trying to decide what to do with their feet to get some weight behind their swing. Not that they weighed all that much. They swung but froze right before his arm, they didn’t think they could hurt him, but they still didn’t want to attack him, or anyone really. “Try again,” Grillby urged patiently. After a breath to focus themself they swung making contact this time.

Grillby smiled playfully, “Hey not too shabby, the boniness of it kinda stings a bit more than the punch though.”

“Whoops…”

“That’s okay though,” Grillby assured them, “skeletons aren’t notorious for their physical strength after all! So one more time but this time with a bullet then we can get to sparring.”

Grillby… enjoyed fighting. Maybe not like what happened with Redd but he was excited for this because he felt confident in it. His yellows had nearly consumed his golden orange flames as he braced himself for an impact that would never come.

“I can’t…” They dropped their hands.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to judge you for your patterns, it’s an expression of yourself after all and I already love you.”

That was… sweet but, not really the problem, “Grillby I really can’t.”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” he got out of his braced posture, “promise.”

“It’s not that.” They fidgeted with their gloves, “I don’t have magic.” Grillby eyed him curiously as if they had just said something truly ridiculous. “I don’t I’ve never-- I mean… tra la la,” they wrung their hands around their arms.

“I don’t understand what you mean,” he considered them for a moment before continuing, “Surely you did as a kid? I mean, I’ve seen kiddos sneeze and throw half formed bullets all over the place.”

“Not that I remember…” They shook their head, “But my teacher told me that’s because I was a Seer! My soul was only capable of seeing the future so it couldn’t ummm express itself like most monsters.”

Grillby’s eyes hardened, they knew it wasn’t at them but it still made them tense, “So some stuff coated aristocrat told you that you couldn’t do something so they didn’t have to worry about you fighting back.”

“It wasn’t like that-- my teacher, she,” they took a step back, “I wasn’t a good kid so I couldn’t do it.”

He pinched between his eyes and sighed, “You have a soul correct?”

“Of course.”

“And when I get angry you feel it don’t you? That’s why you shirk away from it.”

“I mean… yes.”

“Then you can make a bullet,” Grillby stated firmly.

“I really can’t,” they defended.

Grillby folded his arms and cocked his hip, “Gaster, I’m going to prove to you that you can.”

“H-how?” They tried not to flinch as Grillby walked behind them and suddenly set his hands on their shoulders.

His hands were so warm, so pleasant, they relaxed at the touch still more than a little confused on what he was doing. Grillby moved his hands from their shoulders down to their elbows then he ever so gently cupped their hands in his own and coaxed them out in front of their chest. 

“What do you think of yourself Gaster?”

“Not much,” they answered simply.

“Hey,” Grillby tsked, “what emotions guide you? What’s your guiding moral? What makes you the delightful monster you are?”

They repressed the urge to shiver with an unexpected feeling but did not resist the urge to lean against him. His chin rested on their shoulder and they found themself unable to focus on anything but his breath, in, out, so warm. So alive. They leaned their head against the side of his face and smiled softly, so warm, so safe.

“Dearest, forgive me but I think you’re focusing on the wrong thing,” Grillby whispered.

“Well,” they smirked, “you should know you’re a distraction.” Their smirk bloomed into a full smile as Grillby was rendered to a mess of sputtering sparks. They couldn’t help but laugh, breaking whatever last bit of concentration they were supposed to have but it didn’t matter if they could make a bullet or not. In this particular moment all of the bad things in their life was behind them, replaced with the frantic sputters of an excited flame. There wasn’t any doubt anymore they loved Grillby.

He fell quiet again, his fingers curled just a bit tighter into theirs, “Gaster?”

“Yes love?”

“Look,” he nudged their face forward with his own where a single glowing white bone bobbed above their conjoined hands. Their soul thrummed in their chest, that was magic, real genuine true magic! They could make bullets! It glowed brighter at the thought, they were a real monster… Just like everyone else!

Grillby dropped his hands and it flickered as Gaster turned their attention to him. He pointed to the bullet and Gaster focused on it again. “Look at that,” Grillby smiled a soft pride written over his flames, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a bullet glow as bright as that.”

“Can you move it at all?” He pondered.

Gaster brought their hands closer to their chest and the bullet reluctantly followed. It was barely any bigger than their skull and it matched their eyelights in how bright it glowed. There was a strange weight to it, as if it was sitting in their palms even if it wasn’t touching them. They could feel the magic that fluttered inside in an excited happiness. Magic, really real magic, they could do it after all! 

They were a monster a real one not any different than another soul in the Underground, the bullet faded as they smiled at Grillby. “Oh shoot, well I’m sure you can--”

It wasn’t a thought that made them step toward Grillby, not really, nor was it one that made them wrap their arms around his hips, it was an impulse, a desire, that compelled his teeth towards Grillby’s lips. Which was why when Grillby jerked away sheer panic overwhelmed them… they did it again. They swore they weren’t going to! They promised themself--

Without another glance at his confused expression they dropped to the floor sitting with their knees curled towards their sockets. Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did they do that? Grillby would kiss them on his own terms and they had intended to wait-- they wanted to. Stars, their cheekbones were on fire as their hands combed anxiously in the air for the hood they no longer owned.

Why did they do that? Their teeth vibrated as they hummed in an attempt to calm themself while their soul pulsed hot in their chest. Grillby crouched down the soles of his shoes sat flat against the cave floor but he wasn’t quite sitting as he studied them. “Sorry,” they both blurted out at the same time.

“Y-you don’t, you shouldn’t-- I,” Gaster buried their face.

“No, it’s not,” Grillby started to gesture with his hand before he dropped the attempt, “I just wasn’t expecting it is all.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No dearest, you have nothing to apologize for.” He put his hand on their shoulder, “I’ve told you to tell me anything and that extends to showing me however it is you may feel. I… I don’t know why I pulled away.” He shut his eyes firmly, “I wasn’t insincere when I said I love you--”

“I know!”

He smirked at that, “I just… Well, I’m not sure what’s wrong with me. I don’t think about,” he rubbed Gaster’s back, “doing much more than what we already do. I don’t feel,” he paused squinting at some word off in the distance, “compelled to do much more than hold you close and keep you by me, and happy, and I like… you. Everything about you is fascinating, intriguing, lovely, and wonderful and I like the me you see.”

“It was stupid, I shouldn’t have--”

“But you do think about those things don’t you?”

Gaster peaked their head up from behind their knees, “I do. Yes.”

“Can… I try again?” Gaster tilted their head studying him curiously. “Neither of us have really done this before, and you feel like you should kiss me, so I… I would like to kiss you. If you would let me.”

“You don’t have to,” Gaster whispered even as they sat up straight. They wanted this, they wanted to feel his magic against their teeth, they felt a buzzing in their teeth asking them to make soft little playbites over those flames but if Grillby didn’t… Was that okay to ask? “You don’t have to,” Gaster affirmed more to themself than Grillby.

“I…” He looked away before staring directly at Gaster’s eyelights, a determined heat within them, “I want to at least try it… but, on my terms.” He ran his fingers along the back of their jaw until he rested them against their chin. His thumb rubbed gently along the pointed bone before he moved until he was a mere breath away. He sealed his eyes, breath hot against their bone, as he tilted his head one way then the other to try and find what felt more natural.

A chuckle escaped him and he tried to bite it back, “I-- my chest is all fluttery, but tight? I don’t know what this is…” His hot pink eyes opened to compliment his shy little smile.

Gaster smirked, happy to be the one in the know for a change, “You're nervous.”

“Truly? This feels different than when I decided whether to walk to Snowdin or not, or when staring down an enemy… It’s a lot more...fuzzy…”

“Then it’s the good kind of nervous,” they smiled.

“Ah, fascinating, another thing I haven’t really felt before you,” he rubbed his hands together and put his knees on the ground.

“You don’t have to do this,” Gaster smirked.

“I’m going to,” a cyan popped against his golden flames complimented by the swirling magentas. He took a breath and tilted his head subtly sealing his eyes again and Gaster wrapped their hands around his.

“You can do it.”

One more breath before the heat grew more intense and Grillby pressed his lips to Gaster’s teeth. The two stubborn flames that hooked like fangs tickled against their teeth, more solid than they had imagined them being. He was so careful, hesitant, as if he even had the potential to hurt them. Gaster placed their hand against his cheek and pressed just a little bit firmer before they felt his magic speak to them.

Stars, he really was nervous, they’d felt his magic before but it was usually so boisterous, energetic, this was much slower with just a hint of fear. As they pressed a bit deeper they felt that wildness they associated with him but something else… It was darker than his flames could ever portray but-- 

Grillby pulled away his eyes still sealed as his chest heaved with breath and his flames pooled slowly over his face to leave his curls swaying lazily. “Sorry--”

“That was lovely,” Gaster leaned against him.

“I...felt you? I mean I’m sensitive to magic but that was something else,” he looked down to the hand that wasn’t supporting Gaster as they leaned. “You’re so… hopeful… I don’t… I’m not as good as you think I am. You trust me so thoroughly and I don’t think I…”

“You deserve it,” they let their sockets rest, “you deserve love just as much as the next monster. No matter what you’ve done before Grillby,” no matter what that strange dark patch was, “the you that you are now deserves love… And I’m happy to be the monster that loves you for who you are now.”

His eyes widened, his mouth was slightly agape, and he stared at them like they’d told him something absolutely asinine before his features softened and soot began to waft from him. He wrapped his arms around them and held them close as his breathing stuttered, “I am so happy to be the monster that loves you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed for realzies guys! Bang the drums and sound the horns it finally happened! Haha
> 
> I've mentioned before but I drew a short little UnderSwap comic with Grillby's backstory back in May of 2019 but I never felt compelled to write it in spite of the ideas I had for it but there were two deciding factors that finally made me sit down and write this.   
> 1) I asked my Tumblr followers if they would rather have this silly little Underswap story or another project, you can see which one won.   
> 2) [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ka1JwPu1MME) from Falsettos stole my heart and got me thinking about writing this seriously.
> 
> And its' also just made me really happy hearing people talk about relating to Grillby in this. I went ahead and updated the tags to officially call him Ace. I was rather nervous about putting a direct label on it because I feel like then that becomes all a story is about and people judge it whether it meets their experiences or not. But you've all been so supportive and encouraging of him! So I feel like it's fair to tag it!


	24. Schemes and Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby works the bar with a brand new, totally adorable, sous chef in the kitchen to finish out the weekend before they can get a new cloak made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting and running but as always thank you so much for your support!

It was late Sunday night the bar was alive and thriving with monsters dressed to the yards in an attempt to match the lavish setting they found loitered in. Pearls, rings, gorgeous accessories that sparkled in the warm light that hung overhead. The conversation was light, flirty, as it tended to be when drinks were involved. At least for the monsters flocking the stools to talk with the bartender but there were always a few outliers. 

These folks enjoyed the booths hiding their simpler clothes to enjoy the food and drink to its full extent. They came in all shapes and sizes but one of Grillby’s favorite regulars, a skeleton in an orange hoodie, was present tonight. Grillby was fond of the lanky skeleton and offered him a special rate on membership to the ‘sampling club’ one day after his smaller brother dragged him into the tea house to socialize.

He usually sat in the corner, a pile of books spread over the table, a drink in one hand, and a pencil in the other. It was his little study corner and Grillby did his best to keep it reserved for the monster. His other customers would comment how out of place the monster looked but Grillby spun a fantastic story about a lost father and inheritance that had sent a few women over to the flustered skeleton. It was all in good fun and the monster needed to be loosened up every once in a while.

Tonight though, he needed this monster’s assistance. “Sorry to bother you Grillby,” the petite mouse monster asked with their near permanent frown, “might I have some more of those stuffed mushrooms? They are simply divine!”

“Of course,” Grillby smiled, “they are a limited time item after all. I have a special guest cook tonight helping me out.”

“Oh?” The horned lady next to the mouse chimed, “Might we meet them? I’ve never known you to hire out help.”

“I’m afraid they are quite shy, but they are quite the talent aren’t they?” All it took was adding a garnish and plating them special to take Gaster’s stuffed mushrooms from ‘rudimentary’ recipie into a five star appetizer. Rather ridiculous how these people thought but they paid in full and that’s all that mattered. A gentle pull from well stuffed pockets was all he was after anyways. 

“Well give them our best,” the mouse chuckled, still frowning.

“Of course,” Grillby smiled, taking the empty plate to the back where the sprites went straight to work burning the contents off and heat cleaning it. “How is my wonderful chef feeling?”

Gaster looked right at home in his kitchen, the apron he’d leant them was covered in ingredients and their smile was enhanced by a dollop of sour cream freckled in breading over their cheekbone. “I think I’m getting the hang of it, tra la la,” they sang, taking a pan from the oven, “this is more fun than I thought it would be!”

“Good to hear dearest,” Grillby smiled stirring a sauce on the stovetop, “maybe this could be a night job for you. I know I wouldn’t mind seeing you here more,” he wrapped his arms around Gaster’s waist and they laughed.

“I do plan on going back to my job,” Gaster smiled, “but maybe sometimes. This is fun!”

“And you do very well under the pressure of it all,” Grillby smiled, “not to mention your mushrooms are going over great!”

“I know!” They smiled widely facing him, “It’s exciting! I… I like that it makes them happy…” They placed their fingertips together, “It’s nice, I didn’t know I could make others so happy.” 

“You make me happy.” Truly he was glowing as their excited energy hummed about the kitchen so intensely. It was delightful seeing them so full of energy again.

Gaster smiled a bit shyly at that, “You make me happy, so I’m happy to help!”

“Glad you think so because I have another order for your mushrooms,” he smirked.

“Really?” Their eyelights seemed to sparkle at that, “They really like them!”

“I told you,” Grillby smiled challengingly, “you revolutionized the mushroom!”

“Tra la la, I did!”

“Keep up the good work dearest, the night is nearing its end,” Grillby hummed as he left the kitchen feeling better than he had in days. It truly was amazing what Gaster was capable of. Not many monsters would take to playing chef in an unfamiliar setting but Gaster was a brave soul for sure. Just yesterday they were so uncertain but now it felt like they belonged there.

As the night ticked on monsters parted ways having had their fun for the evening. When the crowd had diminished to a few straggler hoping to sober up a bit more before the walk home Grillby slid into the corner booth. The skeleton on the other side of the table didn’t so much as raise a brow engrossed in their work. 

“How are you doing dearie?” He sat up taller to look over the books splayed over the table.

Papyrus looked up from his books, “Ya don’t need to call anyone I’ll get home just fine.”

“Oh I know your limits, no worries there, actually you were a little light on the drink today, something bothering you?”

“Just…” He sighed, “School ya know.”

“I actually don’t, never had such a luxury,” he turned one of the books towards himself only to be greeted by an insulting collection of numbers and letters serving as each other's imposters. “You seem suited to such pursuits though, you are very diligent.” Papyrus chuckled at that but didn’t offer much of a response. “Your brother was in the tea house this morning.”

“Yeah, he loves that place. He goes the first Sunday of every month because he’s decided that’s the day the cookies are the best.”

“How did he figure that out? I like to think my quality remains the same everyday of the week.”

“I don’t know, he’s just smart like that,” he hummed thoughtfully. “Hey--uh, B… Can I tell ya something I haven’t told anyone?”

“I’m all for secrets,” he smiled as he folded his hands under his chin.

“I think… I don’t want to be the Royal Scientist.”

“Isn’t that why you were studying? I thought you were all set to replace that solem individual and they just wanted you to brush up on a few things,” Grillby tilted his head to the side.

“There’s some… things going on at work right now that have me, questioning the Royal Scientist’s ambitions and I don’t want to be set up to follow that.”

“Like what?”

“I can’t say.”

“Can I get you a few more drinks?” Grillby winked and Papyrus laughed.

“Nyehehe, you sure know how to take a guys mind off of things,” he shut the book he was leaning over. “But nah, I should get to getting.”

“Papyrus… About the job,” Grillby tilted his head to the side, “I obviously have no idea what’s going on but if you want my opinion,” he tapped his fingertips over his soul, “you know what the right thing to do is. You’ve got great instincts and drive for a kid. I know you’ll make the right decision.”

“Heh, thanks for that B,” he slid out of the bench, “I wish I had as much faith in me.”

“I know your brother has twice as much as I do,” Grillby placed his hand on top of the book Papyrus was reaching for. “Surrounded by such monsters I’m sure one day you’ll see it too.”

“Maybe,” Papyrus tried to pull the book out from under Grillby’s hand but it didn’t budge. He sighed in a deep exhausted way fitting of his sulky posture, “What do you want?”

“I would like to buy your hoody for about a week.”

Papyrus furrowed his brows, “What?”

“Eccentric as I am, I just like that shade of orange today, I’d like to take it to a tailor to have color matched,” Grillby leaned on the table with his ‘not taking no for an answer’ expression shining in his flames.

“If you just want it for a week you could borrow it…?”

“No, I would like to buy the rights to use your image in public but only for the span of a week.”

“My...image?”

“Fifty G and I’ll wave your membership price for next month,” Grillby offered swiftly.

“It’s just a stinky old hoody--”

“Sixty G.”

“Can I wash it first?”

Grillby looked up to the ceiling then back to the young skeleton, “Alright Fifty-Five G and the membership fee brushed under the rug.”

Papyrus looked to Grillby with defeat in his sockets then sighed. He stripped his hoodie off over his head revealing a professional looking button down. Huh, Grillby studied him as he passed the hoodie to him, if he tried just a little bit harder he could make quite the impression. “You really don’t have to pay me anything if you’re going to give it back.”

“You are doing me quite the favor dearie you just don’t know it,” he grabbed the promised amount from his inventory and placed it in Papyrus’s hands. “Tell your brother to spend it at my place if you’re concerned.”

Papyrus shook his head before tucking the books into his inventory, “Everytime I think I have you figured out B you come up with something else that makes no sense.”

“Thank you,” Grillby beamed posing cutely, “I try!”

“Ah, and here I thought it came naturally,” he chuckled before turning towards the exit.

“Oh wait dearie, your bill!” He took a soft trot to the bar, hit a few buttons, then handed him a receipt.

“Fifty-five G exactly,” he sighed deeply before returning the money. “Why didn’t you just say free drinks for the night?”

“I have to do my best to keep you on your toes,” he winked and finally allowed the skeleton to leave. With a victorious hum he tucked the hoodie into his inventory.

The last of the customers trickled out the door within the hour and Grillby got to work cleaning his precious countertops. A shame Tristan never showed up but he supposed that would have been too convenient. Oh well, it shouldn’t be much of a problem for Gaster to get to the shoppe undetected now.

“Dearest, let us take our leave,” Grillby called as he stepped into the kitchen to find a very worn out Gaster just about asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. All of the sprites had finished their evening chores swiftly and were now curled into little balls across their form. He chuckled crossing over to the slumbering sprites, “You ready to go to bed dearest?”

Gaster nodded slowly trying to figure out how to stand with all the sprites across them. Luckily, Grillby was very good at brainstorming, he reached down and pulled them up into his arms, sprites and all. Suddenly they were much more awake, “Grillby-- don’t, I mean, you’re sweet but--” They buried their face in their hands.

“Anything for you my little sous chef!” He was going to get spoiled having the opportunity to take this delightful monster to bed every night. It was a force of willpower to remind himself these arrangements were temporary and only necessary because of something terrible but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed it alot. It gave him opportunities to revel in things like how light they were!

He wasn’t as strong as he used to be but even like this he could carry them as simply as a teatray, but without the risk of spills. Their magic hummed against his flames as he carried them through the hallway back to the kitchen. They seemed delighted in his own magic as they curled against his chest content to stay there for a very long time.

Unfortunately they were already back home. With a bit of a clumsy awkwardness he rocked Gaster down onto the bed and they laughed as applause for his effort. “Thank you,” he smiled sitting on the floor with an arm on the bed. The sprites spread out over the mattress under the false impression they were sleeping in the bed tonight.

“What a crazy weekend! And you do that by yourself?” Gaster laid on their chest with their head by Grillby’s shoulder.

He shrugged, “I’m used to it.”

“It’s soooo much,” they practically giggled as they kicked their feet lightly against the wall. 

“But it pays well,” he smirked, reaching into his inventory for an envelope he’d filled with g.

Gaster opened it curiously, his sockets widened at the glistening gold color, “That’s so much!”

“It’s yours,” Grillby glowed brighter as Gaster passed the envelope back.

“No, no, I was just helping-- I don’t need. I appreciate it but--”

Grillby refused to take the envelope no matter how much they fussed, “That’s fifteen percent of every stuffed mushroom sold and any tip that was requested to go to the mystery cook. So that’s your money you earned.”

“I… earned?” They wrinkled the envelope in their hands unsure as to what they should do with it. “But I just…”

He tilted his head back to look at them a bit better, “I appreciate your help dearest.”

They fiddled with the envelope before tucking it into their inventory a strange, thoughtful, expression in their sockets as they did so. He knew the monster wasn’t usually paid for their services but he hoped to plant a little bit of avarice in them. By no means did he want them to be like him he just wanted them to be able to see things they liked and spoil themself… Not as much as he spoiled them of course! Just enough to make them realize they deserved the nice things that came their way. 

Gaster pressed their teeth to his temple and he sparked at the contact. “Thank you,” they leaned forward enough to kiss his cheek and Grillby cupped the cool swirling magic with his hand looking utterly bewildered up to them. He was fairly certain there wasn’t a single flame on his body that wasn’t a neon pink puff. “You’re so cute when you blush,” they tilted their head to the side just slightly as they smiled and Grillby buried his face in his hands.

This monster was all but set to ruin him. His poor soul was racing in his chest, should he return the kiss? Should he do something? Of course he should! Something equally grand but his brain wasn’t working! All he could feel was that sweet swirling sensation as their magic danced against his cheek.

“There was something I wanted to ask you about the bar… if that’s okay?” Gaster asked unaware of the blessing they had laid on his mind.

“Of course, the bar! Yes, ask away dearest!” The bar, he could talk about the bar, no problem.

“I noticed the different menus,” they curled a pink flame around their finger. “Why do you charge folks different prices?”

Ah, that was actually interesting, his flames shifted into a more vibrant orange than his usual golds as he crawled up into the bed. “To keep things fair dearest. If I ask someone who makes sixty g a month to pay ten g it’s a luxury for them. If I ask someone who makes five hundred g to pay ten g they are getting it for scraps.”

“Can’t you get in trouble for that?” The concern in their sockets made his soul pitter patter like a gentle morning rain.

“That’s what the drinks are for,” Grillby shrugged. “But I try to keep different menus spaced apart and I’m very skilled in talking in circles. ‘Oh they paid a special membership level that lowers the price’ or something. I just… folks think I’m greedy lining my pocket with whatever g I can find… which is fair, I am. But more than anything else I just want a fairer Underground than what was on the Surface,” his eyes fell to the kitchen counters but he didn’t quite see them, “and in my kingdom I can make it that way.”

“Don’t you think they’d get mad if they found out?” Gaster asked with a cute worried crease in their brow, “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“It’s unavoidable, when you’re running a scam you know that you’ll get caught eventually… The Pink Demons did and eventually the Bar will too.”

“And you’re...okay with that?”

“I’m having a ton of fun with it,” he smiled widely, “so yeah. The run is worth whatever the comeuppance may be.”

Gaster rubbed the top of their wrapped hand, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!” He peeled his shoes off and set them beside the bed, “My only worry now is that I’ll drag you into it.”

Gaster wrapped their arm around his waist and rested their chin on his shoulder, “I would be honored to be an accomplice.” Grillby’s flames pulled close, he was willing to accept whatever consequences came his way but he did not want Gaster within a hundred yards of whatever those may be. Getting caught was an inevitability though. As long as he was with Gaster whatever happened would affect them-- which certainly complicated things.

Should he stop? But he loved the bar! He loved brewing beers and mixing drinks, telling customers when they had enough, and encouraging just a bit of indulgent recklessness. It was all banned by the kingdom,(allegedly, he had some suspicions about a regular client of his but he couldn’t prove anything yet) which meant a punishment would eventually be in order, for now though it was just fun! Enough to entertain his wild streak without going too far but if he got caught… what would happen to Gaster?

“I-I think it’s time for bed,” he stood up quickly shedding his suit jacket. They were no doubt surprised as they looked over him quickly shedding his clothes but the thoughts he was having were meant for another day. He started to pull his slacks down before he recognized a pair of eyelights on him. “I know I’m ravishing dearest but allow me some shyness,” he winked back at them and they covered their face slipping off the bed to get ready themselves.

He’d hate himself if Gaster got wrapped up in his nonsense.

After the tea house closed on Monday it was finally time to get Gaster fully equipped in their own work uniform. Grillby had been thinking about it all day hoping to convince them of something that hid them a little bit less. It would just be a shame if they had to go back to dates where they hid away from the world just for him to get a glimpse of that face of theirs. Though he told himself he wouldn’t press too hard as they had a very good reason for hiding away.

That beautiful face was currently bussing the last of the tables much to the sprites delight. They were getting far too used to having help with their chores often feigning that they were too tired to work so Gaster would help them. Truly a pathetic display on their part but they had always been hungry for attention, Gaster’s in particular.

Grillby pulled the hoodie from his inventory along with a pair of shorts he didn’t recall how they found their way into his wardrobe. “I have found the perfect disguise for you dearest!”

They took it in their hands curiously but was immediately repulsed by the fabric. “It smells,” Gaster winced, “bad.” For a moment they stared at him questioningly before slipping it on with an over exaggerated squint in some attempt to lessen the smell.

“Yeah, Papyrus is a heavy smoker,” Grillby admitted, “but it will help with the disguise!” 

“Papyrus…?” They pulled the hood up, “Oh! From Snowdin!” They slipped behind the counter and emerged in a pretty convincing Papyrus cosplay. Gaster looked unlike themself in the orange hoodie that hung slack over their shoulders and baggy brown shorts that required a belt to stay on their hip bones. Truly a perfect disguise, if Grillby hadn’t helped them dress he might mistake them for Papyrus… Aside from the cracking brown gloves they wore.

As much time as they had shared this weekend he thought for sure he would have the perfect opportunity to gift them their new gloves but alas weekends were always so busy for him. Between the teashop and the bar he didn’t have a lot of time to do more than spin playful words.

Grillby tilted his head to the side, then the other way, “Maybe tuck your right hand into the hoodie’s pouch? And take off the left glove.” Gaster did as instructed, tucking the other glove into their inventory. “Perfect dearest!”

Grillby smiled, resisting the urge to hold their hand as they strolled out of the shop and towards the Capital. He smiled cheekily over to Gaster who didn’t seem to recognize his expression. It was strange though that the resemblance between the pair was so strong but maybe that was just because the only skeletons?

It was true the only skeletons he knew before Gaster were the skeleton brothers or the few and the few he had fought beside in the war. Their wide sockets and eyelights reminded them of Sans, their thin dainty limbs were a lot like Papyrus’s, and where neither of them shared the same skull shape with Gaster Papyrus’s cheekbones were pretty similar.

“Dearest… You said you were from a big family right?”

“Shh,” they smiled, “I’m in disguise!” 

Grillby crackled a bit at that, “Okay, fine, Papyrus--” He started before sputtering, “Well, I know the answer to that it's just him and his brother so I suppose I answered my own question.”

Gaster smirked, “You were right, I did.”

“Do you know if any of your siblings made it to the Underground?”

They shook their head solemnly, “I probably wouldn’t have recognized them even if I did cross paths. Why do you ask?”

The skeleton brothers were far too young to be their siblings but they could be descendants. Was there any way to prove that? Or was he just unfamiliar with how skeletons worked and assumed they were related? It wouldn’t be the first time he’d made that mistake… It was probably just wishful thinking to hope the three were related; he just wanted to give Gaster that sense of family back.

His flames dimmed to the point Gaster felt obligated to poke his side, “Why do you ask?”

“Oh… just curious I guess. Didn’t know if I could organize a spontaneous family reunion or something!” He perked his flames back into their usual glow and it illuminated the inside of the hood. The burn Redd gave them was just a patch of coarse bone but the crack that ran up from their right eye was thin but apparent. It didn’t seem to bother them any but he saw it as a failure on his part. 

Gaster’s smile didn’t reach his sockets as a weight pulled down the edges of it, “It’s a nice thought, thank you for that.”

“Of course now I’ll have to think of something even better,” he hummed as they stepped onto the gray cobblestones of the Capital. The transition was always jarring as cold smacked him in the face but the atmosphere was always to his tastes! Monsters bustling about so busy with the things they deemed the most important that they couldn’t even describe any of the monsters doing the same thing. Truly getting lost in a crowd was a thrilling experience if only for the opportunity to watch the chaos of the day to day.

Today however, he had no interest in getting lost. He laced his arm around Gaster’s elbow and led their hesitant feet through the crowd. They kept ducking their head into his shoulder to avoid eye contact, if anyone took the time to recognize the two brightly dressed monsters in a sea of grays there might be some silly rumors. Even if there were he would love to play off of them, keep adding just a bit more fuel to the fire, although Papyrus might not have the same thought.

The pair waited outside of Tristan’s shop for his current client to leave before slipping inside. “Tristan! Dearie how are you?” Grillby crowed as if he owned the place, and honestly with all the custom orders he had paid for over the years he just might need to investigate how to become co-owner.

Tristan’s expression was entirely unamused, “Why didn’t you tell me you were the six o’ clock instead of all this mysterious messenger nonsense?”

“Because you might have denied my appointment otherwise,” Grillby shrugged and Gaster stepped behind him staring curiously at Tristan.

“You’re right,” Tristan sighed. “You’ve certainly worked me hard enough lately, what in the Underground could you possibly need? A belt made of pure gold?”

“Tempting, but no. My friend is actually the one aiming to make a request. Tristan, this is Seer the RiverPerson,” Tristan’s form stood tall at the name, “and Seer, this is Tristan the Tailor.”

Tristan’s form loosened into wisps as he looked between the pair, “A pleasure to meet you finally.”

Gaster’s grip on Grillby’s back tightened, “It-- I umm, yes… nice to. Meet you.”

He pressed his first finger to his chin and hummed, “So if the appointment is yours what is it you’re looking for?” He walked a circle around the pair which only made Gaster press themself closer.

This wasn’t going to go very far if Gaster couldn’t loosen up, “Tristan could we take this to the backroom?”

“If you insist,” Tristan led them through the secret door and into his storage room.

Gaster’s eyelight glowed bright as they took in all of the different fabrics, “So many…”

“Feel free to look around, it would be beneficial to learn your preferences,” Tristan folded his arms as Gaster timidly walked through the aisles of fabric. “So what are they after?”

“Nope, they told me they wanted to ask you themself and I’m not going to intervene with that.” A little outside socializing would help Gaster back into their boat he was certain and there were worse monsters to talk to then Tristan.

“I noticed they aren’t wearing my handiwork did you--” Grillby shushed him quickly, “I thought you said I had perfect timing?”

“Things were… a little different than I thought,” he rubbed his side. His wound was almost healed enough to remove the bandage, almost, but they were still working on Gaster’s.

“Not every monster can keep up with your ‘just keep moving’ spirit that’s for sure,” he studied Gaster from across the way. “Tell me they don’t normally dress like that.”

“No, that’s just to get them from the shop to here without drawing any attention to themself.”

Tristan chuckled, “If I saw that outfit I’d certainly look away.”

“Or slide them a business card.” It was the advantage of whatever Tristan was. The act of placing something on another person was effortless and truly a magical act of its own. Many times Grillby had been caught attempting to pickpocket a gentleman and if the guard got involved Tristan would simply slip the stolen goods back into the victims pocket. By the time the guards arrived Tristan would spin this fantastic story about the rich monster acting deliberately against the poor of their blossoming nation. Now the trick was just for planting business cards.

“Perhaps,” he smirked. “Did you hear about Redd?”

“Thankfully not,” he saw Gaster turn his head in an ‘I’m not listening but I am’ type of way. “Why?”

“He turned himself over to the guard this morning.”

The words hung in the air suspended just barely from the ground by balloons of curiosity and intrigue. For what possible reason would a murdering serial arsonist ever just bow to the power they defied? If he was in the castle cells he would be closer to the soul but the slimy weasel didn’t honestly think they could break out did they? 

“He… wants to do better,” Gaster decided, their voice hesitant to exist yet still carrying excited tones.

“I’ve known Redd a long time,” Grillby shook his head, “but I have no idea why he would do that.”

“I hope…” Their eyelights pointed down to the floor before they went back to the fabric racks.

“It’s nice hearing some optimism and faith in a fellow monster,” Tristan thought aloud before snapping into business mode, “Seer? Have you found anything you like yet?”

“Oh!” They dropped the spool they were looking at then scrambled to pick it back up. “Yes.” They walked in even steps across the room and pulled a few samples of blue fabrics off of the shelves then scurried back to Tristan to show him.

He studied the fabrics closely, “That’s a lot of blue, are you sure you don’t want an offset of some sort?”

“It’s not… I don’t…” Their shoulders dropped, “tra la la…”

“You can do it dearest,” Grillby placed a hand on their shoulder, “take your time.” Tristan smirked in that familiar condescending way of his but Grillby ignored it.

Gaster took a breath, “I need… would like-- that is if you have time-- to umm.” They squared their shoulders and looked up to him. “I am the RiverPerson, I like it, but I need a cloak to-- well, because…” They shook their head, “It doesn’t matter. It’s important. And would you, if you could… make a new one? Please.”

Tristan’s form swayed without meaning for a long while seemingly stunned before he turned harshly to Grillby. His gloved hands wrapped around Grillby’s lapel before he had any time to step away from the sudden anger, “What are you doing with this soul?”

Grillby smacked his hands away, “I don’t know what you are implying but I assure you of the two of us they are the devious one.”

“Wh-what? I am not-- I just… umm--” They laughed into their hands unsure what else to do.

This didn’t seem to appease Tristan any but he did let go of his jacket, “Seer, I would be delighted to make the cloak of the illustrious RiverPerson.”

“Illustrious?” They squeaked.

“Everyone in the Underground knows about the RiverPerson, which means free advertising for my shop,” he smiled. A strange hissing sound filled them space between them as Tristan’s arms and head stretched out of the jacket and floated over the fabrics grabbing a few spools and dyes before returning to the rest of himself. “I hate to be blunt Seer--”

Grillby laughed.

“But those robes that were synonymous with you weren’t flattering in the least,” Tristan hummed as he lowered the hood over Gaster’s head. “I understand a desire to be discreet but that form would be best described as shapeless.”

“You’re shapeless,” Grillby added.

“Which is why I appreciate structure,” Tristan scolded. “There is such a thing as hinting to the idea that a monster exists under those robes. No wonder most folks assume you’re some sort of sentient fabric,” he looked them over curiously. Gaster placed their fingertips together and nodded, apparently quite familiar with the rumor.

“Judging by your hand measurements and the clothes Grillby had instructed me to set aside I had guessed you might be a skeleton.”

“Thanks?” Gaster tilted their head.

“Not necessarily a compliment, just patting myself on the back is all,” he hummed as he set down the materials he gathered in favor of a sketchbook he pulled from his inventory. “Now I’ll warn you I am very picky on designs--”

“Is that why the ‘D’ in the Pink Demons logo is skewed?” Grillby smirked challengingly as a pen was jabbed against his chest.

“I would love to see you try and embroider leather! One wrong mistake and the material is permanently ruined!”

“I told you I would paint it on,” he puffed his chest in defiance leaning closer to Tristan’s face.

“Paint? Paint!” Tristan’s form twitched obviously repulsed, “You are made of fire! Paint might have worked for other jackets but yours? It would have cracked the first time you got too hot headed!”

“Tristan,” he placed his hand to his chest, “I am genuinely wounded by your words! I am always the pinnacle of control.”

Tristan laughed and the sound seemed to pour from his entire being with a strange echo that built off of itself, “If it wasn’t for me--”

“The Pink Demons logo would look right,” Grillby challenged burning hotter as his smile grew wild. “I believe you are supposed to learn from your mistakes not replicate them seven more times.”

Tristan puffed up barely managing to stay in his suit, “They needed to look the same!” He finally pulled the pen away from Grillby’s chest as he rubbed his face finally past his breaking point.

“Just try again on the next one,” he crackled merrily.

“Do you have… any idea… how hard it is to find leather down here?!”

Gaster caught both of them off guard as they laughed into their hands. When both of them turned to Gaster they moved their fingers to cover their whole face, “Sorry… you just, you both sound like brothers.”

“Oh absolutely not,” they folded their arms in sync and looked away, no doubt sealing their image as brothers in Gaster’s mind. 

The pair weren’t quite brothers but Tristan had been Grillby’s right hand, or maybe Grillby was his, during the Pink Demons days. Somewhere between Tristan and Muffet resulted in the monster he was today, which was humorous to think about since the two didn’t get along at all. 

Tristan coughed into the side of his fist, “Anyways, your cloak.” He folded one leg over the knee of the other and sat with the sketchbook in his lap as if he were in a chair. “You have this lovely, dainty, form so I don’t want to disregard it.”

“Th-thanks?” Gaster rubbed their hands together awkwardly.

“But I understand there is some wish for secrecy otherwise I would be designing you a suit… with a flowing bustle and bell sleeves…” He pressed the pen to where his mouth might be then quickly wrote a few things in the corner of the page before drifting back to the center. “So we’re thinning out the center, but let's allow the fabric to pool at the bottom-- unless, how often do you wash your clothes?”

“W-weekly?”

He sighed, “No that would collect too much dirt,” he erased the bottom, “have you considered a more traditional cloak? Something without arms like a robe.”

“I uh… Don’t want it to come open? I tend to-- with my hands,” they picked at the tip of their glove, “all the time…”

“Well, if you are concerned over your skeleton nature being revealed what if we coupled it with clean simple white dress underneath? A simple silver belt, and a shirt with exaggerated sleeves that tuck into your gloves.” He was fast at work drawing as he spoke, “Then if we put slits in the length here and here you would be able to gesture while it remained closed.”

“C-can the dress-- nevermind. White is good.”

“Dearest,” Grillby smirked, “This is for you so say what you want.”

“I just… its’ a lot of work…”

“A lot less if you tell me what you want at the get-go instead of being dissatisfied in the end.”

“Never! I-- Thank you.” They wrung their hands for a bit tapping their teeth together with half formed words. “C-could the dress umm, gray? Instead… I mean--” They clenched their hands into fists before they took off down the aisles to grab a spool of a stormy gray fabric that they extended, “Like this? Instead of… white, the dress that is.”

Tristan shot another look to Grillby judging him for finding someone so uncertain to fall for but this time Grillby ignored it. He’d had the fun he wanted for the day now he just wanted to make sure Gaster was set up with a design they enjoyed.

“Of course, I think that compliments this blue nicely,” Tristan hummed holding a section of the spool up to the blue. “Not one for a sudden pop in color are you?”

Grillby put his forearm up to his forehead, “Say it isn’t so!”

Gaster wrapped his arms around Grillby’s arm and lowered it back down, “It looks great on you,” they adjusted his bow, “and I do. Like it-- but in others? I’m… simple. Quiet.”

“I can work with that.” Tristan drew the hood hanging off the back of the form and tilted his head. “I think the belt needs to be white now, a quiet pop of color.”

They gave a breathy sort of laugh at that, “Sounds good.”

“Well then, I think that does it,” he displayed the sketchbook to them.

“It’s different,” they scrunched their face as they scrutinized the sketch.

“I think it will make a nice change,” Grillby applied his two cents, “it shows who you are a bit more. Maybe that’s not the best for hiding but I doubt you’re the same monster that--” Yeah probably for the best not to disclose where Gaster’s previous residence was, “set up camp in Waterfall.”

“No,” they gently took the sketchbook in their hands. “No I’m not. And this. This looks like me… I think. I want to be me. At least a little bit more… Still RiverPerson,” their eyelights bounced around the design, “but me.”

“Clothes might not make the monster but they certainly assist with how a monster is seen,” Tristan stated, rising to his feet. “Grillby I’ll need to look at material cost and time but I should have a bill for you shortly.”

“Cost really isn’t a problem on this particular project so just let me know,” Grillby prattled off smiling brightly at Gaster who looked away quickly. Well, that hurt a little. What did he do wrong?

“Tristan…” Gaster nearly whispered, “I want to. I want to pay.” They pulled their envelope full of tip money from the weekend out of their inventory, “I have this--”

“And I’ll pay whatever is leftover,” Grillby offered but Gaster shook their head.

Gaster shook his head solemnly, “Grillby, would you-- help me?”

“Of course that’s what I planned to do on the offset, you don’t have to give up your tip money.” Grillby had been hoping to take them to the traveling Bazaar next time it meandered up towards his abode to encourage bad spending habits but it seemed Gaster had other plans.

They shook their head, “Make a tip jar.” Their big moon like eyelights fell to the side, “I don’t-- monsters shouldn’t have to pay me… but it feels… good. If they want to.” Grillby took their hands in his and they pressed their forehead to the top of his head. “I don’t believe in your golden rule,” they whispered for him and him alone to hear, “but there is truth in it. I am a monster and… if I prove it to them maybe… things will change.”

“I will help you however you want,” he squeezed their hands, “even if that means knocking a few heads,” he winked and they smiled.

“Thank you, for all of your help…” They lifted their head off of his just enough for him to appreciate their moonbeam eyelights and be pulled in by the swaying sensation of their magic, “I love you.”

“I love you too--” Grillby had almost forgotten about Tristan before a gloved hand grabbed the back of his collar.

“I need to speak with Grillby a moment,” Tristan declared before dragging Grillby out of the room as if he was a wayward kitten that got away from its siblings. He finally let go of Grillby’s jacket when they were outside the front of the shop. “Light,” Tristan ordered with a cigarette extended while Grillby adjusted his suit. After hearing the order he slowed his smoothing of the fabric before lighting the end of the cigarette with a spark bullet.

He took his time taking a long slow drag before exhaling a haze of lazy smoke, “I’m stealing them.”

“You most certainly are not!” His flames sparked in challenge and Tristan laughed.

His laugh settled in his chest and he shook his head, “How in the world did that happen? I figured you were just twitterpated, or playing pretend with some poor soul, or just getting in one of those moods of yours… but that was sincere wasn’t it?” He took another puff from his cigarette.

Oh, he supposed he had been running to Muffet for all of this and hadn’t really told Tristan much. “As sincere as I can get,” he folded his arms and leaned with his back against the glass, “I love them. They’re… really special Tristan and I want to be the one that makes them happy.”

“To think you spent all the time looking for the sun and you found the moon.”

“Okay so you see it too then! They’re my cute little moonbeam,” a flurry of sparks danced around him as he smiled shamelessly up to Tristan.

Tristan’s form lost its edges as he looked down to that smile, “Alright, I believe you. But if you break up they are fair game.”

“You would dare date a monster that would break my soul,” he swooned, “you’re too cruel Tristan.”

“Like you said, they’re special… and you’d bounce back.” His form wrapped around the end of the cigarette, “You always do.”

“That’s me,” he leaned forward to separate himself from the shop, “I keep moving forward. No matter what.”

“No matter what,” he echoed as their form mingled with the smoke off the end of the cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to edit as much as I wanted to but that tends to happen on longer chapters ^^' I hope you enjoyed!


	25. Your Own World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster has new clothes and is ready to go home and get back to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I've never gotten to say this before but... sorry for the delay I took time off for the holidays! Haha! It always ends up being so stressful trying to get the update out around everything else. But not for this story! It doesn't have an update schedule! So I hope no one minded the slightly longer space between updates but I enjoyed not stressing about it!

Gaster studied their face in the mirror in front of them, then to the side, then to the other side. It was strange standing on a small platform surrounded by images of themself but something they knew they didn’t have to get used to. It was the white glasses on their back that peeked over their shoulder and into the reflection they felt they needed to get accustomed to quickly.

The gray dress puffed into fluffy sleeves at their wrist and fell just above their ankles. It was plain but warm with a nice flow to it as they swayed back and forth. Their new cloak looked nothing like their old one with seams up the side and back, the bottom was dyed with a deep dark blue that faded up into the familiar navy they used to wear, two black strings hung down from the hood with a silver star and moon. It was beautiful, and unless their eyes were playing tricks on them the darker part had a slight sparkle to it in the light. Never had they worn something that made them feel… Good. 

There was a strange giddiness in their skull that leaked through the corners of their teeth and forced them to smile. They covered their mouth quickly with both of their hands a bit strange to actually feel their fingers against them but it didn’t seem their old gloves quite suited the outfit. Maybe they could go without? But skeletons were so rare surely it would be a giveaway. They looked at the pocket square they had wrapped around their right hand, that was certainly a little too unique not to catch someone’s eye.

A shame they would have to ruin such a beautiful outfit. They pulled the belt just a little bit tighter around their waist before they lifted the hood over their skull. It sat wider over their head than their old one did and they blinked in surprise when a deep shadow hid their eyelights from view, “You enchanted it?” 

“I did,” Tristan’s fingers grew into long wispy tendrils before snapping back into their usual shape, “rather simple for someone like me.”

“Amazing!” Gaster declared and Tristan looked away shyly.

Grillby cleared his throat to get the attention onto himself “So dearest? What do you think?” Grillby smiled brightly as they turned to face the two properly.

“I love it,” they swayed their hips so the dress would wave at the base. “The dresses you made were good too but this,” they took their hood down, “makes me really happy! Tra la la!”

Tristan covered his face with one hand before turning away, “Thank you. I find items with a particular monster in mind shine brighter since the clothes were made to fulfill their wishes.”

“Wishes?” Gaster looked to their reflection again. 

“Of course, when designing an outfit I have to keep the intentions of the monster in mind. Many nights I work away designing fashions intended to find a mate or a deeper connection. Some wish for promotions, status, or money. I keep these wishes in mind when I sew and like to think my intention embeds those wishes into the threads of the fabric.”

Grillby grinned wickedly, “You’re so dramatic.”

“You’re one to talk,” Tristan scoffed.

What wish were these fabrics intending to grant? Their fingers fidgeted with the small silver star at the end of the hood’s string as they traced over the outfit with their eyelights. They wanted to be seen while still maintaining the anonymity they needed. That was the wish then… Wasn’t it? They looked back to Grillby and Tristan wondering if they had a different wish in mind.

They were torn from their thoughts with a jump as Grillby touched their fingertips, “You look lovely dearest.”

“Tra la la,” they swayed in the dress again, “I feel lovely!” They really wanted to giggle but they were a bit too shy to do that around Tristan.

“Mind if I add a finishing touch?” He winked gently tugging at the knot on the pocket square. His hands fumbled with it a bit clumsily before Gaster undid the knot. Cyan laced itself through his flames as he thanked them. From his inventory he pulled out a pair of short leather gloves very similar to the long ones that rested over the mirror. They were so soft! And smooth! Grillby slid them on as easily as if they were his own and Gaster happily open and closed their hands in response.

“Perfect,” they laughed, unable to restrain themself. The cuffs of the gloves gently held the base of the sleeve adding to the puffiness of them. “They’re beautiful!” And the color matched their ankle boots perfectly! They pulled the dress to one side to see their boots, “Thank you! Thank you both!”

“Always happy to see a delighted customer,” Tristan walked over to Grillby’s side and extended an envelope to them. “You can pay for the rest of it as is convenient for you.”

“I’ll pay you back tra la la,” they looked at the envelope actually excited by the idea of paying off this beautiful outfit. Was this their first step in defining their own world? They smiled excitedly at Grillby who put his hands on their waist as they hopped off the small platform.

“If not I have no problem raiding Grillby’s coffers,” Tristan tilted his head up confidently and Grillby glared at him in a ‘you just try it’ manner.

“I’ll do it!” Gaster declared as boldly as they could muster. Tristan gave them a strange look that Gaster couldn’t quite interpret what the swirling of smoke like shadows meant but they gave him their best smile in return. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome,” Tristan looked away, “now off with you both I do have other clients today.”

“Oh please we know we’re your favorite customers,” Grillby hummed wrapping his arms a little bit more snuggly around them with a challenging glow up to Tristan. At least, Gaster was fairly certain that’s what it was. 

“One of you just might be,” Tristan admitted.

After a few more competitive comments between the two and sincere goodbye from Gaster they made their way back to the tea shop. There was so much to do! They could finally go home to their books and their crystals now that they had a hood to hide themself again and the magic to defend themself… at least somewhat! They doubted Grillby would mind if some of their dates ended up being training exercises since he seemed to enjoy the exercise so much.

Grillby opened the door for Gaster, “Now my Dearest have you any requests for the evening?”

Gaster stared in disbelief at the amount of fire balls spiraling around the store. They didn’t seem to be malicious at all sort of like… A snowball fight. But with fire. Gaster looked between the sprites who were dashing around the store hiding behind table legs and chairs to hide from enemy attacks. Grillby sighed deeply but before he could utter a command Gaster piped up: “Sweeties! We’re back!”

Several sets of white eyes turned sharply towards them before the harshness faded with the usual excitement of seeing them. They ran up tugging curiously at the new dress until Gaster knelt down to greet them, they showed them the new gloves, and the shiny star and moon that hung from the hood but when they pulled the hood over their skull it was met with a series of hisses. “What’s wrong?” Gaster asked and pulled the hood off their head.

The little ones met them with their hood on so it shouldn’t seem odd to them. Grillby put a hand on their shoulder, “I think they know you have intentions of leaving dearest.”

“Well they knew this was temporary,” Gaster sighed, patting the top of Ashlyn’s head gently.

“Of course…” Grillby tightened his grip on their shoulder as he rose to his feet. “So, what are your plans for your last night at Hotel Grillby?” He winked playfully as Gaster rose to their feet.

“Oh, I was planning on going home tonight,” Gaster stated plainly but it looked as if he’d doused Grillby with water. “If that’s okay?”

Grillby pulled his shoulders back, “Of course it is okay! Like you said this was just temporary dearest! And all temporary things end,” his lips were tight as he spoke and his hands were still. “Is there anything I can do to help you out? Well, not as in out the door okay, just out as in…” His eyes darted to the kitchen door, “Anything at all?”

“I can handle it, I don’t have much here after all,” they smiled in an attempt to lighten the tenseness in the air but it didn’t seem to do much good.

“Alright,” his fingers twitched at his side, “well then, I’ll leave you to it while I clean the mess the little sweeties made of the lobby.”

“Sounds like a plan love,” Gaster folded their hands behind their back. “I love you!”

Grillby exhaled a short burst of hot air as he smiled, “Love you too. Love you a lot.”

“Love you more,” Gaster smiled as wide as they could muster before turning towards the kitchen door. They really didn’t have much to pick up, a few clothes from training sessions that had been left out, a belt Grillby had modified to fit them, and the selenite plate that no longer worked as a bracelet. They held it close to their soul, maybe Grillby knew someone who could fix it? It felt so strange not wearing it, oftentimes they could still feel it around their wrist even though it wasn’t there, so now they kept it inside the pillowcase as they slept. 

It was going to be a bit strange going home now but they were ready for the more relaxing environment they were accustomed to. As much as they loved the sprites they were always up to some sort of mischief. Even now they were making their way into the room to watch them slip things into their inventory which probably meant Grillby was done cleaning.

But if that was the case he wasn’t coming in. Gaster fidgeted with the plate before tucking it into their inventory. That was everything. Strange how odd it felt to be parting ways with a place they’d only known for a little while. Just as they were about to go through the door to the kitchen a particularly dim Grillby walked through the door. “Oh, you’re all ready to go it seems! Fantastic! Always the efficient one aren’t you?”

“I try to be,” Gaster’s brows pressed together trying to piece together why that didn’t sound like Grillby at all.

“Do you have anytime to spare? I’ve boiled a pot of tea and made a parting gift, if you’re not too eager to get home.” He gestured vaguely before tapping his fingertips to his chest, “But if you are I understand! Sometimes a monster just needs their personal space and I have been in yours for quite some time now.”

“Of course I have time for tea,” Gaster tilted their head to the side, “and you haven’t-- I mean, I appreciate that you-- umm. Thank you,” they bowed deeply and it felt really out of place.  
Grillby pulled out a chair for them as if he was the best trained butler in the whole Underground before he pushed them back into the table gently. From the overhead cabinets he pulled out a tray of rather familiar looking cakes that brought a smile to them. They were pink cake, with soft pink frosting, and sliced strawberries on top cut to look like a sakura blossom. “Jello cakes, tra la la,” they smiled, “they are my favorite.”

“I made them just for you dearest!” He called before grabbing a pot of tea from the kitchen. He poured two glasses before he sat down looking just a little bit tired.

Their sockets widened, “But there are so many! Surely you’ll eat some! Oh, or maybe we could give some to Tristan as a thank you for his hard work, tra la la!”

“Eh,” Grillby shrugged, “Tristan is more of a cookie kinda monster. Less likely to ruin his clothes than frosting.”

“But crumbs…” They hummed while picking a cupcake off of the silver plate. Although they doubted Grillby would make greasy cookies, all of his baked goods and sweets were lovely and for some reason eating them always made them feel a little happier. They took a bite and quickly had to catch the moist crumbs that fell, “Ah, I see…”

Grillby rested his elbow against the table then placed his head on his hand. Gaster watched as his flames swayed lazily those hot pink eyes fixed on them. He was deep in thought about something but they couldn’t place what. With a bit of uncertainty they took another bite of the cupcake leaving less than half, “Say ah,” they smiled feeling their cheekbones warm a bit.

“Ah?” He asked with a curious expression before the cupcake was gently placed against his mouth. His shoulders jerked up in shock before he glowed a warmer yellow and took the cake gently from their fingers. They could feel his warm lips on their bones and the sensation put a quiver in their soul.

“Too cute,” their sockets wrinkled with mirth. Grillby tilted his head to the side before looking around behind him for something he failed to find. “What are you looking for love?”

“The mirror, I swear it’s in the other room though…”

“It is.”

“Oh, well then, you weren’t just seeing your own reflection?” Grillby’s smile was devious as Gaster covered their face.

“No, you’re cute!”

“And you’re adorable,” Grillby’s hot pink eyes studied them closely.

“No,” they shook their head, “let me have this one!”

“Don’t worry dearest, you render me speechless all the time,” he breathed out a puff of hot air that warmed their cheeks further.

“I-- I just... You’re so… I,” oh no what did they want to say? They lost their train of thought entirely and was now sitting in an unassociated station. Gaster pulled their hood up more than happy to be able to hide in the shadows once again, “Tra la la.”

Grillby’s chuckle faded subtly as he looked into the hood, his merry yellows slipped away once again. “Dearest…” He started before shaking the thought away, “My turn!” He took a large bite of a cupcake before he pressed it toward the hood. Gaster did their best to get the whole thing in their mouth but had to flounder and catch a large chunk of it.

He crackled pleasantly, “That’s so strange how it just disappears in the darkness like that.”

Gaster pulled the hood down as they clumsily worked to clean the cupcake from their teeth, “I,” they covered their mouth with their hands before dissolving a bit more of the cake, “I’ve been told it’s… odd to watch a skeleton eat anyways.” They swallowed hard, a bit proud of the achievement, never having been one to eat recklessly.

“Nonsense dearest, everything about you is lovely! The way you eat, the way you talk, the dexterity of your fingers, your gentle face right before you wake up for the morning.” He poked some crumbs into a pile on the table, “I love everything about you dearest.”

They resisted the urge to pull their hood over their head again, “Surely there must be something that bothers you… about me that is.”

Grillby sat back in his chair and thought in silence for a moment as Gaster fed some crumbs to the sprites fighting under the chair. “Well, I suppose… I wish I was taller than you.” 

Gaster chuckled at that, “That’s the first thing that comes to mind?”

“I think it would be charming to kiss your forehead before bed.” Gaster resisted the urge to inform him he should be aiming a little lower than that with his kisses. “And I suppose I wish you had more confidence in yourself. I understand and respect why you don’t but you’re a really important monster both to the Underground and to me.”

“I’m just…” No, there was no point in arguing with Grillby if he had his mind set on something. Still, they’d come a long way from their time with the Royal Family, even further when they were free of them, and bit by bit Grillby had given them reason to believe in themself. Even if they still had a way to go, they pondered while they fidgeted with their fingers. Talking to others was still so hard for them, they fidgeted a lot, and they were… rather odd… But! They could make bullets! Just like any other monster! And they were getting really good at talking to Grillby! That had to count for something. “I want to get better,” they decided with a determined glow in their sockets, “and I’m working very hard at it!”

“I see that, even in just the short amount of time we’ve been together,” Grillby smirked.

“And someday I’ll be as confident as you!”

He made a face at that accompanied by a few pops, “Don’t mistake assuredness for confidence.”

“Aren’t they the same?”

“Perhaps,” he rolled his hand on his wrist while he thought before pausing to rub his wrist gently. “To me though confidence is belief in one’s self whereas assuredness is a belief in your actions. I am very sure that what I do is correct, which is why I don’t hesitate, but I’ll admit,” his voice wilted like a flower, “there are certainly days where I doubt my sense of self.” His eyes dropped sadly to the cupcakes, “And I worry that for all of my progress, for all of my defiance, I’m still…”

Gaster leaned across the table to set a hand on Grillby’s shoulder. They hadn’t quite seen him like this before looking much more like a candlestick than the usual wildfire he was. They had always figured there was a chink in that well dressed armor of his but it still felt surprising to be told of it. “You’re very clever,” they smiled earnestly, “and talented at things I don’t think most flames would bother to learn! Not to mention you’re really encouraging, patient, thoughtful,” they inched their fingers against the back of his neck then up into his curly flames, “and handsome.”

Grillby crackled, moving his head as to coax their hand against his face. For a long while he stayed there so still and content in their touch that reality felt more like a painting. These silent moments were becoming more popular between them but never once did they feel empty. In fact in moments like this Gaster felt even more loved than when Grillby doted on them and sang praises onto them.

Comfortable. They concluded, this was what it felt to be truly comfortable with another monster.

“Don’t leave me.” Gaster blinked at Grillby’s small voice, almost questioning if it came from him at all. His expression was so genuine, just a soft sad little smile with worried eyes as he rested against their hand. Had they ever insinuated any intention to leave him?

“I love you,” they stated as strongly as they could muster, “I don’t have any intention of leaving you.”

He pressed his hand against the one on his face, “You’ve already packed up your things…”

Gaster’s brows knit together, “Grillby I am only going back home.”

“What would it take to make this your home?” Grillby took their hand off of his face and wrapped both his hands around it, “Anything. I’ll do whatever you need.”

“Grillby…” Their soul squeezed in their chest as the comfortable feeling slunk away. “I umm,” they squeezed their sockets tight, “it’s not that. I just umm-- I’ve never…” They sighed and took their hand back to hold it against their beating soul. “I love you Grillby, and I love spending time with you…”

“But?” His flames dimmed into a strange deep mustard color.

“I do.”

“Then stay with me, please,” soot started to dance about him and he pulled away to wipe at his face, “I’m sorry.” He pressed his hands tight against his face, “I don’t know what’s come over me, this isn’t how I meant to ask.”

Gaster pressed their chair out from under them and walked around the table to wrap their arms around him, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not charming,” he chuckled.

“No, but… it’s okay.” Gaster sighed into him, “I,” they started but paused uncertain as what they intended to say. A part of them just wanted to cave and agree to make him happy, and a few months ago they probably would have but, they were different now than even then. “Grillby, my entire life I have been in the care of other monsters none of my decisions were my own. I hardly felt I was allowed to have wants of my own.”

They always felt so terrible as glee built up inside them while the King and Queen discussed how to handle the uprising rebellion of the Pink Demons. Something about someone giving the pair a hard time when they were unable to do anything for themself always gave them a sense of satisfaction. The day they stole a poster from the fireplace and ran it to their room was the first time they had truly done anything for their own desires.

They remembered being curled against the corner of their room hidden behind their bed while they breathed heavily worried that at any second their treachery would be uncovered and their punishment administered... but no one came. Their little act went unnoticed. Still they hid clutching the poster to their chest until they were absolutely certain the King, Queen, and their children had gone to bed.

Once they were certain no one would spy them they unfurled their prize. Their soul pulsed excitedly in their chest as the bright pink eyes of the logo glared up to them satisfied with their one act of rebellion. Those eyes still burned in their mind with the desire to find their sense of self. “I’ve just recently started to learn who I am and what I want, I’m afraid it will be too easy to fall on old habits,” they squeezed him as tight as they could muster.

Grillby wrapped his hands around their thin arms, “I understand. I do… but I… I’m really tired of being alone,” his breathing stuttered. “I love staying up late and talking with you, I love waking up knowing someone is there, and I already miss seeing pieces of you here.” He squeezed their arms tight and buried their face against them, “I don’t know why I’m like this, I don’t know why this is so terrifying to me.”

Oh, oh no, they’d never seen him like this before and they weren’t exactly sure what to do. They looked down to the sprites who had long since finished with the cupcake crumbs to mulp around the table legs with half open flecks, not them too. All this because they wanted to go home? It… hardly seemed worth it to upset him this much. If they stayed here they’d have a warm bed every night, a partner that loved them, and sprites that entertained them but they weren’t ready for that yet. They just weren’t. 

It wouldn’t take any effort at all for them to give up their sense of autonomy for making Grillby happy. Honestly, it could easily get worse than living in the castle, at least there no one cared about them or their feelings enough to do things for them. So many nights they ate the leftovers of what the royal family didn’t want, so often they sat in their room waiting for an order, hoping maybe today there would be a purpose for walking the empty halls but here, with Grillby it would be so simple to cave to his wishes when they knew they came from a spot of love. What was the right decision here?

They removed their arms from Grillby’s grip and did their best not to feel guilty by his hurt expression as they pulled their chair over to his. “Then… let’s talk.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be making such a big deal of this, you don’t want to and that’s fine,” Grillby conceded. “I’m being ridiculous and acting out of sorts.”

“You do feel colder to the touch than normal,” Gaster admitted cupping the side of his face with their hand again. “But… I know why I want to go home. You said though that you aren’t sure why you want me to stay.”

“Because I love you,” Grillby stated a bit desperately. “The idea of you leaving has my soul in knots Dearest and my hands aren’t great for untangling them.”

“Then let me help,” Gaster ran their hand down to his chest to rest over his soul. They could feel the panicked flutter in his magic as if his soul was in their palm. “What are you afraid of?”

“You leaving,” Grillby stated plainly.

“But why?” Gaster asked sincerely.

“Because…” He furrowed his brows and looked them straight in the eyes. Gradually his confusion began to lift though as he focused on a spot above their right socket. “You’re safe now, you’re safe when you’re with me, and I’m supposed to keep you safe.”

“You aren’t responsible for my safety,” Gaster attempted to assure him but Grillby shook his head.

“You said your first vision was of the one who would keep you safe, the monster with pink eyes, that’s me, but I couldn’t do it. You got hurt because of me…”

“No, Grillby,” they put their hands on his knees, “you aren’t responsible for me. That vision was the wish of a child who wanted to see their parents again, wanted to play with their siblings, wanted to go home. I felt safe when those eyes were upon me so I thought they would be the one to keep me safe but that doesn’t mean that’s what the vision meant.” They hadn’t even started learning about interpretation yet to really understand it, that's just what they felt, which isn’t always the best measurement. 

“Besides Grillby, when I look in your eyes… I do feel safe. Even after everything that happened, tra la la!”

Grillby leaned forward and wrapped his arms around them, “Thank you.”

Gaster returned the favor and rested their head on his shoulder, “Anything else bothering you?”

“You’re going back to being RiverPerson right?” Gaster nodded in response and he continued, “I don’t know if I can go back to just seeing you on lunch breaks. I’ve really truly greatly enjoyed spending more time with you and I don’t know if I want to lose that.”

“Ah maybe we could, oh but, well then on the weekends, but no, ummm.” They were both very busy monsters dedicated to their trades but where Grillby had normal business hours Gaster didn’t. “What if we took a dinner break too?” There were hours in the evening their customers were scarce and they could always leave quickly if someone needed them!

“Yeah…” The word didn’t exactly instill confidence so Gaster nipped at his neck with their teeth. He shot up to sit in perfect posture with an adorably stunned expression.

“Too cute,” they laughed into their hand as embarrassed magentas spiraled in his flames. “I’m sorry…” They sighed, “If I was stronger you wouldn’t have to worry and maybe then I’d have the nerve to move in with you but I can’t now.”

“I understand, I do.” He rubbed his hands over their shoulders, “You know. Once I was known as quite the hoarder. I liked shiny things and would take them and store them in my house like a dragon with their hoard but none of them sparkled as bright as you do my Dearest.” He ran his fingers through his curls and chuckled, “Which is a terrible comparison. You aren’t something to put on a shelf and expect to stay, I just…” He sighed desperately, “Haven’t felt like this and don’t know what to do.”

What sort of compromise could be met? Grillby obviously was going to be sick if they just left things as they were but they needed to go home. Gaster took a breath, “One more night.”

Grillby tilted his head. “One more night, I’ll leave tomorrow before you open but… please. Don’t try to make me stay after that.”

His flames brightened, “Of course I--” His shoulders dropped and he took a breath, “Right. I promise I won’t ask you to stay longer than the morning.”

“The Underground needs the RiverPerson right?” Gaster smiled, “But I know you need Gaster too.”

“Another worry,” Grillby sighed dramatically, “if the Underground learns how good you are I worry I might have to share you.”

Gaster laughed, “Don’t worry love you’re the only monster for me.” Tomorrow they would go back to work but for tonight they would sleep in a warm bed, with a warm monster who loved them, and they hoped they could carry that love with them all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are hard guys :/ In case you didn't know. They might not be living together now but that doesn't mean it's off the table for the future!
> 
> I apologize if the editing is rough but I have had a terrible migraine today and if I didn't post this now it wouldn't have been until Thursday I had time to get back to it!


	26. I Heard a Rumor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Gaster part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this series has HOW many chapters? I'm just writing this for funzies so it feels like there should be maybe ten chapters? We're approaching THIRTY!!! What the heck?!

Gaster’s bullets were… unique. A streak of white cut through the air fast as a blink and slammed into Grillby's chest hard enough to make him cough.They did one damage at their worst and that was few and far between but the force they exerted was very intense. He put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily trying to regain his regular breathing pattern. 

Every time the magic splintered over his form the intent was very clear: to push back. Grillby had never encountered an intent that wasn’t to hurt, to harm, to defend, or to protect so it was baffling to him that these bullets almost hurt more! Gaster could only make one at a time but that was probably for the best with how much force they exerted. “You certainly have the element of surprise dearie,” Grillby gasped as Gaster put a hand on his back.

“I-- I didn’t-- I mean, but, umm, are you okay?” Gaster fussed as they dropped to their knee to check his chest.

“I’m fine dearest,” his grin grew wide as he stood up straight, “you just take my breath away.” Gaster shook their head unsure as to what to say to that. It was their last morning together and, despite his big show of dinner and entertainment last night, he really hadn’t had any thoughts on how to part ways today. Just the thought put a weight on his soul he didn’t understand.

He hadn’t ever needed someone to be there before. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t a social creature! As a soldier and as leader of the Pink Demons he was constantly surrounded by monsters in fact he always felt best when there were a lot around. Before Gaster though he’d never really felt… lonely, or if he did he didn’t quite recognize it as that. Having someone there for him was strange and new and he liked it. He really liked it!

Waking up to see their face, or watch the subtle rise and fall of their ribs as they slept, melted his soul. Disappearing in the middle of a shift to have Gaster right there to talk to was so comfortable. For the first time he felt like he understood what a home was! So, now what was he supposed to do with this knowledge? Those feelings left when Gaster did and then the emptiness of boredom would return to him.

Gaster needed to continue their journey of independence, he knew that, he did, but that didn’t mean parting ways didn’t hurt. “I love you,” he said after awkwardly staring in their sockets as his mind spun circles.

“I love you too,” they smiled.

“Are you worried about going back to work at all?” 

“Ah,” they looked down, “yes. But. I can do it!” They looked up into his hot pink eyes, “I can!”

“I believe in you,” he squeezed their hand and they squeezed back.

“That’s why I know I can, tra la la!” They studied him closely for a moment before they suddenly hugged him tight, “I’m going to miss you.”

“Hey,” Grillby chuckled as he placed his hands on their back, “this isn’t  _ that  _ kind of a good bye is it?”

“No,” they squeezed him tighter as he unintentionally sighed with relief. “I love you too much.”

That was strangely reassuring to hear, he didn’t think they were at any risk for going their separate ways but hearing it felt nice. He squeezed them just a bit tighter, “I’m sorry for stressing you out so much last night-- I really didn’t mean to, I'm just, not yet conditioned for such things.”

“Conditioned?” They pulled away just enough to look at his eyes. That was an-- unfortunate choice of words but leave it to Gaster to make them better: “We both have a lot of growing to do, that’s all it is, just growing, tra la la!” They stepped out of his embrace to grab his hands and smile that ‘everything will be alright’ smile of theirs, “And we can grow together!”

Grillby couldn’t help but smile back, “That sounds nice.”

Cinder tugged at his pant leg and stared defiantly up to him. “Ah, it seems to be time for morning prep.”

“Thank you for reminding us,” Gaster pursed their teeth together studying them closely, “Cinder.” Cinder sparked as hot pink rolled over their tiny body. That was a tricky one Cinder and Sparks were nearly identical both in personality and appearance. To think it took Gaster so little time to tell them all apart. Cinder made grabbing hands at Gaster and Grillby sighed.

“Sorry sweetie, not this time,” Grillby scooped them up and placed them on his shoulder. His last minutes with Gaster were not going to be ruined by the needy sprites sop up the last of his time.

In the end parting ways wasn’t some fantastical sequence with a crashing ocean over a stony shore in the rain. No, it was just the two of them standing awkwardly in the door of the shoppe staring out towards the river. “I nearly finished the tip jar last night but it will have to wait a little longer,” Grillby ran his hand over the back of his head. His hands had cramped up something fierce after the letter ‘T’ and he had to set the project aside.

“That’s alright,” and they meant it, “I’d rather you take care of your hands.”

“A shame though, I truly wish--” He looked down as his pant leg was tugged harshly to find Asher as the culprit this time. “What sweetie?” A few of the other sprites held the door open as Asher dashed inside. “Sorry, about that, I don’t know what’s gotten into them lately!”

Gaster covered their teeth with their fingertips, “You don’t?”

He raised a brow, “No, do you?”

They laughed into their hand as Asher came back out struggling to hold the glass tip jar Grillby had started on. “We don’t need that yet sweetie but thank you.”

Gaster decided to humor them and took the jar with a smile before they turned it over in their hands, “Oh, did you have the sprites finish it?”

“No, they aren’t quite coordinated enough to--” Gaster turned the jar so the gold lettering faced him. The calligraphy was perfect, a perfect imitation of his own writing. “Asher? Did you do this?” The little sprite folded their hands behind their back and swayed shyly trying not to make direct eye contact with Gaster while still checking for validation. 

“Thank you for finishing it Asher, it looks lovely,” they crouched down to pat the little one on their head. Only for the others to recognize the opportunity to climb on Gaster’s new dress. They laughed trying to nuzzle or pet each of them as they reached out for attention. When finally they settled over their shoulders Grillby pulled them each off like clingy ticks until Gaster was free of them.

“No offense sweeties but we need to start morning prep work or we’ll be playing catch up all day,” Grillby chuckled as they all hissed up to him. “Yes, yes, terrible I know.”

Gaster turned the jar over in their hands with a thoughtful smile, “Then I’ll see you at lunch love.” They pecked his cheek gently then stepped hesitantly towards the river.

“I’ll be excited to hear how the RiverPerson’s first day back goes!” He called watching with a sinking heart as they stepped further and further away. When finally they disappeared from his view he slipped back into the shop to start morning work. He made it all the way to the kitchen before he had to pause to lean on the counter, his soul hurt, it actually hurt. But he knew they’d be waiting for him at lunch so he pushed the strange cramped feeling aside to start on his day.

The shop was abuzz with gossip as it tended to be but he had troubles getting as wrapped up in provoking it as he enjoyed. In fact he felt positively on auto-pilot until lunchtime approached, he may have even brought a few checks over early just to steal a few extra minutes. It didn’t end up being much though and it seemed to be without warrant as the RiverPerson’s landing was filled with monsters waiting for the boat.

It seemed monsters of all shapes and sizes were relieved to no longer have to walk across the Underground themselves. A shame though, they all needed to part ways, Grillby was not giving up his time for a bunch of strangers that didn’t appreciate Gaster until they were gone. With that in mind he forced himself to the front of the line burning hot as his still sore soul allowed until he was standing with his toes dangerously close to the water’s edge. 

That didn’t matter at all though when the familiar looking boat came into view. Before it could settle against the landing Gaster leapt from the boat, the gathered monsters stepped back but Grillby braced himself open arms to catch his favorite lanky skeleton. “I did it!” They declared squeezing their knees at his hips to help them stay up, “I did it!”

Grillby glowed bright but it didn’t phase the dark hood at all, “You did! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you!” They buried their face against the side of his head.

“You are the one that got to work silly,” Grillby smiled ignoring all the whispers around them.

“I missed you,” that was the only whisper he cared to hear.

“I missed you too.” 

* * *

  
  


Grillby rubbed his chest as he leaned against the back wall and listened to the hub-bub of his little shoppe. It was strange when the gossip was about himself. 

“Did you hear Grillby is dating the RiverPerson?” The vulcan sitting at the center table asked their companion, a Snowdrake with glistening white feathers.

“Now where in the Underground did you hear that? No, I assure you I saw him getting very cozy with Muffet.” The Snowdrake responded a bit flatly.

“No!” The vulcan squeaked.

“Yes,” the Snowdrake replied with bravado.

“But it can’t be Muffet, Grillby’s gay.”

“I’m pretty sure Grillby’s bi.”

A dog with a bright red bow on their head leaned over from the next table, “I’m sorry to eavesdrop but I saw him with Papyrus in the Capital going shopping!”

“That’s because his boyfriend Tristan lives there, they’ve been together for years.” The rather bored looking raccoon across from her sighed.

The tea house was very commonly filled with the gossip of who was dating who, and whether they were a good couple, and how long they thought it would last and usually he just jumped right in even if he had no idea who was being discussed. So listening to this, was rather strange… Did he play into it? Did he play against it?

“I’m telling you he is with Papyrus!” The dog barked, “You should have seen the way he was burying his face in Grillby’s back.”

“Okay but have you ever seen RiverPerson leave that little dingy of theirs? Let alone touch someone?” The vulcan hummed thoughtfully, “Cause I didn’t even know they could leave the boat.”

“The same argument could be said for Muffet! She’s so stoic and unreadable! And admittedly a little bit creepy, but she smiles when she’s with him!” The snowdrake stuck her beak into the air.

“I don’t see Grillby being the type to cheat on Tristan,” the raccoon scoffed.

Stars, a part of him wanted to just blow their minds!  _ Actually we are all in a polyamourous relationship!  _ How shocking would that be? Of course Papyrus would probably not take kindly to such rumors and Muffet would probably ban him from her cafe. Oh well, so much for that idea… but there had to be something he could do with this! Something… something…

“Besides,” the Snowdrake sighed, “the RiverPerson isn’t even a monster.” Grillby’s flames pulled close to him at that.

“You don’t know that!” The vulcan hissed.

“It can’t be the RiverPerson,” the dog added sliding back into her booth properly, “I mean look at Grillby, wealthy, spontaneous, business driven, there’s a reason he was at the top of the list for eligible bachelors of the Underground list for years!” Wait, that was a real thing? He was just teasing when he called himself that. “And RiverPerson… is RiverPerson.”

“Well then it can’t be Tristan or Muffet either,” the Vulcan huffed, “he can’t be eligible if he’s taken!”

“So Papyrus,” the dog folded their arms confidently.

Grillby jumped onto the counter with a loud thud, “Hello dearies! I think it’s time we address the elephant in the room!” All eyes in the tea house turned to him as if he’d just bellowed the first line of a play. “A little strange that it would be me in my own shoppe but here we are!” He swept his arms out in a wide gesture. “I believe my current relationship status has been called into question!”

Wow, and just like that his confidence left him, he really wasn’t ready to talk about this yet. Oh well, he made the big display he had to follow through! “I cannot speak for my,” he pressed his lips together in contemplation, “sexual attraction but I can confirm that I, Grillby, for the first time in my life am in a relationship! As much as I adore Tristan and Muffet they are simply my dear, dear friends.”

“That leaves us with a young boy from Snowdin,” they didn’t know how old he was but he knew that was old enough to be creepy, “or the mysterious RiverPerson.” He dropped down to sit cross legged on the counter top, “Now let me tell you all that the monster I’m dating is captivating, resourceful, intuitive, charming, delightful, kind, compassionate, patient,” the every adjective his voice swelled and swelled, “and I am very happy with them. And after I make this declaration I don’t want to hear anymore doubts as to how positively stupendous they are!”

Grillby took a deep breath as he realized every eye in the shoppe was on him, “I am dating…” He could still bail right? Throw out a random name and have them all go wild trying to find the monster in question but no, there was only one name he wanted to say-- but he’d promised not to share it. “Seer, the RiverPerson’s name is Seer.”

The whole store went silent as he slipped off the counter, “If you use their services they have a convenient tip jar, they don’t expect much but please acknowledge that they are every bit the monster you or I am.” While the silence hung heavy he walked to the kitchen to grab a rag to clean his foot prints off the counter pausing a moment to rub their chest.

Sootfia was fast at work on the glasses again, they had paused in their progress while Gaster was here, a suitable distraction really, but the last few days they had been trying very hard to finish them. He grabbed a rag off the counter and went back to the looby to clean his footprints when he was flagged down by Sherry.

“That was quite the statement,” she chuckled as she pulled G from her purse, “and you two are happy together?”

“Absolutely,” he smiled.

“Good to hear, though,” she paused on the last G, “I do have one other rumor I was wondering if you could put to rest.”

“Oh?”

“Your eyes, they belong to a demon don’t they?” She had a tight matter of fact smile to her beak, she knew she was right, she had him pegged. At least she was being discreet about it.

“Alas, you are not the first to come to me with such a question,” he dropped his shoulders. “Us flames have the ability to start a new life whenever we are under too much duress or pain, so if I was the same flame that was associated with that tacky gang, it was a lifetime ago.”

“I see,” she placed the last G, “alright, well, I was just curious.”

“Oh you know me always one to enable curiosity,” he winked as she left and sighed sitting in her booth as he cleaned it. Sherry was one of his dear regulars but her husband was a high ranking member of the Queen’s guard and he wasn’t going to take any chances. The tables gloss caught his glow and his pink eyes glowed back at him. He chuckled, shaking his head, no wonder monsters thought him a demon once.

The pink eyed demon. That was the first title he’d ever been granted and perhaps, he had indulged in the idea a bit much but that life was behind him, even if he hadn’t started over. He forced the towel out of his stiff fingers and rose out of the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is inspired by Umbrella Academy. It's not a FAVORITE but I am looking forward to the next season.
> 
> Oh no! Things are happening! Or are they? Well one things for sure! It's about time they did their date at Muffet's don't you think?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	27. Muffet's Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby finally makes good on his promise to Muffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support last chapter! I will respond to comments as soon as I can! Thank you so much!

“Oh my, am I your last customer for the night?” The dog with the red bow asked incredulously as she looked at Grillby in his glistening date attire. 

It was funny how subtly different it was from his usual outfit: the pale yellow vest and pink button down were made of either a satin or silk, instead of the usual hot pink bow tie it had been replaced with a cravat in the same color, his suit jacket now had tails to it that hung to the back of his knees, but his pants and hot pink leather shoes were the same as always. The most exciting accessory he wore though was not the pale yellow gloves decorated with pale pink lace but the large hot pink coke bottle glasses. Gaster didn’t realize how much they missed them.

Gaster pressed their teeth together tightly before taking a steadying breath, “For now, not ever.” They smoothed out their new gray dress with their gloves, they were just getting off work, maybe they could ask to go home and change? Wear something different… Ah, but they needed their hood.

The dog laughed as she leapt out of the boat, “Have fun you two!” Gaster’s eyelights followed her as she left the landing.

Grillby watched her as well and once she fell out of his gaze his shoulders dropped, “I,” he paused to consider his words, “wish I would have been a little more considerate, I know you aren’t as fond of the spotlight as I am.”

“The rumors were going to happen after I leapt at you like that,” Gaster admitted with a tilt of their head. “Besides,” they reached down to grab their nearly full tip jar, “it makes good tips! Monsters really like gossip!” 

The jar jingled as they bounced it subtly, they’d be able to afford a chain for their bracelet again in no time! If they couldn’t already, they hadn’t looked into it much yet and they didn’t want to ask Grillby for help. They were going to do this all on their own: check shops for listings, talk to shop owners… Admittedly, it still seemed a ways off but they were working for it!

He chuckled peeking into the jar, “There isn’t a lot to talk about down here so folks tend to get carried away.” 

Gaster smirked, he said that as if he wasn’t guilty of stirring that pot. It had been interesting watching him work at the tea shop and bar. Grillby had such a natural skill with words and mischief that Gaster could never quite imitate… But they were learning: “Only thing to do about it is profit, right?” Gaster laughed as Grillby looked up to them with a bewildered expression. “That’s what you would say!”

“I was going to say,” Grillby scoffed with his hands on his hips, “I’m glad to have inspired you but not that much!”

“You do inspire me,” they set the jar back down as Grillby climbed into the boat. They hadn’t had the time to fix the broken bench only to remove it entirely. In the meantime they had no problem with Grillby wrapping his arms around them as they commanded the boat forward.

“And you are sure you’re okay with a bit more social interaction? I haven’t the slightest idea of what Muffet has planned,” Grillby asked with his chin on their shoulder.

Things like that only encouraged them not to fix the bench, though Grillby wasn’t the only one who had need of it. They nodded, “I’m excited to meet her! Tra la la!” They hadn’t heard a whole lot about Muffet outside of the fact she was there with him the day he hurt his hands and helped him out. When asked to describe her Grillby seemed to fumble quite a bit unsure of how to pitch her personality to someone who had not yet met her. Still, if Tristan was anything to go by Grillby made good friends so there shouldn’t be anything to worry about.

Gaster helped Grillby out of the boat in Snowdin where his flames immediately darkened at the cold air. He pulled a long coat and scarf from his inventory that completely hid the outfit he’d put together for their date. His hands fumbled clumsily in an attempt to knot the fabric so Gaster took the two ends and tied it off into a bow like the one he usually wore but much larger. “Tra la la,” they laughed as he glowed smugly in his winter get up.

Grillby opened the door to the Cafe for them and immediately they were surprised by the color purple that seemed to decorate the whole store. Purple floor boards, purple walls, the counter face at the end was purple, but the tables, stools, and the fragile looking cobwebs in the corners were all black.

“Muffet dearie! Your guest of honor has arrived!” Grillby called to the back of the room loud enough to startle Gaster. Muffet on the other hand seemed largely unimpressed; all five of her eyes leveled into a considerate glare before she straightened her posture and pointed towards the back door. Grillby seemed a bit confused by this before he wrapped his arm around Gaster’s and led them to the back room. 

The purple floorboards continued into this room but the walls were a soft gray, a single table sat in the center of the room with a black stool on either side, the table was violet but a black spiderweb laid over the top like lace and draped over the edges. “I understand privacy is a necessity?” Muffet asked with a gesture to the room.

They looked over to Grillby who prompted them to speak with a tilt of his head, “Y-yes.” Their leather gloves twisted against each other as they played with their fingers, “Thank you.” Muffet nodded at the comment then left them to their own means. They stared at the door after she left, “Did I upset her?”

He crackled, “Nah, she’s just not as social as me or Tristan.” Grillby pulled a chair out for them and they smiled sweeping their dress under them as they sat. The chair barely made a grievance as Grillby pushed them up to the table before crossing to sit in his own seat. “But she’s good, she’ll keep your secret.” Oh, that was their cue to lower their hood but their hands fidgeted around the rim.

“I see you have a new pair of glasses,” Gaster smiled but Grillby couldn’t see it through the shroud of the hood, “did Sootfia finish the set she started?”

“Sure did,” Grillby smirked as he took the glasses off to inspect them. “Did a really good job too; they don’t distort my vision nearly as much as the old ones did.”

“C-can I see them?” They reached a hand out and were happy to receive the lenses. His golden flames grew and shrank across the glass as they turned them over. A smile crossed their teeth as they held them up to their sockets, they didn’t have arms to hold them in place or anything to even try to do the same thing. Strangely it wasn’t until they held them over their eyelights that they recognized the lenses weren’t actually pink, at least not nearly as much as they were when Grillby wore them. The ridges made some parts of the room quite large while others were pinched inward, could Grillby see plainly through them? 

“Mind if I--” Grillby reached for their hood then watched for a nod of approval before he lowered it. Immediately a bright yellow grin cut wide across his face, “Your eyelights are so big!”

Gaster blinked obviously unable to see their own eyes but Grillby started crackling and didn’t quite seem capable of stopping himself, “I don’t--” He wheezed, “I don’t know why it’s so funny!” He started to still his laughter, calm his breathing, but Gaster was just catching the giggles as they began to laugh spurring poor Grillby to near tears.

“Such great power your glasses have,” Gaster chuckled and passed them back to him.

“I swear,” Grillby rubbed his eyes before slipping the glasses back on where they stayed perfectly in place, “your eyelights were as big as the lenses!”

“My, what a sight,” Muffet smirked with a set of menus tucked to her hip. Gaster scurried for their hood but hesitated and with a breath left it down. “Menus for you both,” she crossed the room and laid a menu on either side of the table. 

A large creature about the size of a dog waddled in as if searching for Muffet. The creature was somewhere between insect and confectionary; its two large black eyes held no light or expression but the jutting fangs that protruded from its lips were curled into a smile. On four long thin legs it made its way over to the table then rose up to its full height to peak over the table. Gaster liked to think they weren’t easily perturbed but the strange sweet smell that rolled off of this thing was a bit unsettling.

“Pet!” Muffet scolded, “Get down.”

It gurgled some unfamiliar sound before it rested on the ground. Maybe, if they pet it? Gaster reached their hand out and the black eyes curled into a smile before it wrapped its mouth around their hand. It didn’t hurt but the inside was warm and sticky like melting candy floss. “Uh--” Gaster panicked with a worried look over to Grillby.

Grillby sighed, “They just do that to new monsters.”

“Pet, that’s very bad manners,” Muffet glared and Pet slowly drew back from Gaster’s hand leaving glistening sugar crystals on their new gloves. They made a very poor display of pretending they weren’t grossed out as they drew their hand back to look at the sparkling sugar. “Sorry about them,” Muffet sighed handing Gaster a warm washcloth that she seemed to have prepared in advance, “they are just a very ill mannered pet.”

Pet grumbled in distaste before scurrying to Grillby where it rubbed its’ head against his leg. “Hey don’t suck up to me!” He pat their side and the creature chattered excitedly and drummed its’ legs against the floor. Grillby smiled up to Muffet, “We are going to split the sweet fries, a croissant, and a fried monte cristo if you would!” Gaster’s sockets widened as they quickly focused on the menu. It was different than they had been expecting a strange mix of foods on Grillby’s menu and deep fried creations that were still suitable for a cafe. “And a bottle of spider cider dearie.”

“Spider...cider?”

“As long as you leave the bottle here,” she glared and Grillby glowed challenging her.   
“The bottle and any liquid that might be in it stays here.”

“You can’t possibly expect me to drink a whole bottle!”

Muffet smirked, “I’ll bring you two glasses.”

“I ordered a bottle,” Grillby smirked.

“Glasses,” she stated resolutely before walking back out the door and Pet waddled after her.

Gaster peaked over their menu, “What was that about?”

“She won’t give me her spider cider recipe even though it would make both of us fabulously!”

“You already are,” Gaster smirked.

“Even more so!” Grillby beamed while sparks danced from him.

Gaster shook their head looking over the menu again, “You know this looks similar to yours.”

“No surprise there Muffet is the one that helped me start my menu, showed me a few recipes, and taught me a few kitchen tricks. I will never ever make a croissant as good as hers merely a poor shadow of one. You could say my menu was a gift from Muffet!” A gift from Muffet? They set the menu down, how long had they put off giving him their own gift? “Of course that was the original one. I've grown quite a bit in skill level since then!” 

“I…” Their eyes darted down to their fidgeting hands, “got you a present, well, I mean, I made one… but I.” They pulled a small orange box out of their inventory, “I hope you like it!” Grillby looked to the box as if it were a foreign object before he took it gently in his hands and turned it over slowly. “It’s not going to bite,” Gaster smirked.

“Sorry, I just don’t get many gifts that I don’t know what they are,” he hummed as he pulled the blue ribbon off the top so he could open the case. Although Gaste couldn’t see the pin he’d spent a great deal of time working on it and knew it by heart. In the center was a fire opal that glistened in brilliant oranges, waving out from it was a row of pink glass they broke down into tiny pieces, to form a simple looking sun. The whole thing was held together by a wood carving they had painted in gold with a matching clasp. They had intended to give it to him the day Redd had kidnapped them but emotions hadn’t quite been where they needed to be for something like this.

Grillby held it between his first finger and thumb, his hand giving a subtle shake as he turned it in every direction watching as it caught the light. His expression was a little harder to read with the glasses on but he was very focused. “Do you like it?”

“It’s a sun?”

If it wasn’t for their synesthesia they wouldn’t have caught that it was a question and not a statement. They nodded firmly, “You remind me of the sun, you’re warm, encouraging, and you bring fair weather with you wherever you go! Tra la la!”

He crackled merrily staring down at the pin now resting in the center of his palm, “So am I your Sun ray then?”

“Absolutely! You're my sunny day after a rainstorm!”

“I love it,” his glow softened but his eyes burned brighter, “thank you dearest.” He unclasped the back but seemed unsure as to where he should pin it on his coat so Gaster volunteered their services. They pinned it to the knot on top of the scarf bow and smiled as the broken glass caught his yellow flames inspiring an imitation of life across the stones. 

Grillby raised his glass and smiled at his reflection, “It’s perfect dearest.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far, one of the rays is shorter than the rest and I put a chip in it--”

He grabbed their hands and burned soothingly, “It’s perfect dearest.”

They felt his hands around theirs and relaxed, “I’m glad you like it.”

“I’d love anything made by you dearest,” his thumb ran stiffly over their hands. “Actually, I have a gift for you too.”

“Oh?” They did their best to look surprised but they’d had a vision this morning of a little silver box held by pink and yellow. Their knuckles rubbed against Grillby’s palms barely being able to feel the lace through their leather gloves.

Grillby’s smile dropped, “Don’t tell me you’ve seen it already!”

“No! No, just the box!” They shook their head, “It’s silver!”

A few pops flew from his flames before his smile returned, “Well, I hope I can continue surprising you. I would hate to be dull.”

“I don’t think you could be dull if you tried.”

“Well, we aren’t going to find out because I won’t be trying anytime soon.” He nodded in affirmation with himself before he dropped their hands to pull a silver box from their inventory. “And you swear--”

“No,” they covered their face with the box, “I haven’t seen it!”

“Alright,” his glow grew warm as he rested his chin against his fist. His gentle eyes managed to pass through the thick lenses to urge them to open the box. He was brimming with anticipation but was trying his best to mask it as they removed the lid. 

They gently moved some pieces of tissue paper out of the way to reveal something blue-gray. When they lifted it out of the box another one was revealed to be below it. They unfurled the one in their hands recognizing the long thin fingers to belong to a glove, hand painted silver stars ran from the crescent moons at the top down to the tip of the middle finger, a blue chord was looped along the top of the glove to help keep the soft blue fabric inside in place. Their eyelights shook subtly, “They are beautiful.”

Grillby placed his hand along their humerus, “I’m glad you like it. I spent a long time coming up with that design. I mean, I knew right away that you were my moon: a brilliant light in the darkness so full of change and promise that the stars have no choice but to follow, it was just a matter of the right design.”

“You designed this?” Oh that was even better! They clutched it to their chest, “I’m your moon?”

“Of course,” he rose to his feet, “I may have mentioned something along those lines to Tristan.” He tapped the hanging silver moon that was attached to their hood sting, “I’m guessing he was teasing me a bit with this design.”

“I love it even more,” they pressed their forehead against the top of his head. “Thank you love.”

“Thank you dearest.” He moved his hand slowly down their arm until his fingers were wrapped around the top of the glove, “May I?”

Of course he could, Gaster set the box on the table then allowed Grillby to slowly remove the glove on their left hand and gently coax the gray glove on. Their fingers slipped snuggly into fingers and they delighted in the soft, warm interior, as Grillby pulled the top all the way up. He reached to pinch the glove away from their fingers on the right hand when a soft, “Oh,” broke the silence in the room.

Both of their heads turned towards Muffet who was carrying their food in her hands. All of her eyes widened as Grillby ruptured a hot pink shade and Gaster moved quickly to cover their face. “My apologies,” Muffet muttered looking away, “I hope I am not interrupting.”

Gaster looked to Grillby expectantly anticipating something playful but the monster was still rolling in pink as if they’d been caught doing something by far more scandalous than putting gloves on. In fact, they pressed their fingers to their teeth to hide their delight, he was truly embarrassed! Incapable of recovering or bouncing back was that because of what they were doing or the fact it was Muffet that saw it? 

They slid back into their seat with their hands wrapped around the silver box tightly as Muffet sat the plates and glasses on the table. The coordination between her limbs was almost hypnotic to watch as she decorated the table swiftly with warm, heavenly scented, food. “Muffet dearie this all looks lovely!” Grillby burned brighter as he scoured over the food.

“Thank you,” Gaster added quickly.

“You’re quite welcome dearies,” Muffet nodded before she left the pair alone again. Gaster realized she really wasn’t one for conversation and the thought disappointed them a bit. They really did want to get to know her at least somewhat today but it was hard to linger on such feelings for long with such good looking food in front of them. 

Impulsively they grabbed one of the thick cut orange fries smothered in a heap of marshmallows and watched the strands separate like thin spider webs before they plopped it in their mouth. Sweet and savory. They smiled as Grillby followed suit snatching a fry of his own.

This felt… different. They had eaten with Grillby before several times but going somewhere, eating food neither of them had prepared, and enjoying a different setting then normal was different. It was nice even if they couldn’t quite place why they were enjoying it so much. Grillby cut the monte cristo in half and recommended they dip it in the black berry jam and they certainly weren’t disappointed!

The cider was different than they were expecting tasting more like spicy berries than apples. It was good but it was definitely missing a kick of something. Grillby seemed to think so too as he swirled the glass gently before taking the tiniest of sips that briefly stained his lips purple. “Aren’t liquids bad for you?”

Grillby swirled the glass again, “If I were to try to drink this whole cup in an instant, absolutely but sips aren’t enough to harm me.”

“Ah,” they took another drink watching the glitter like sugar dance as they did so. It was certainly a unique drink and they could see why Grillby wanted the recipe.

By the time they cleared their plates Gaster was well past full but not quite miserable. As they laid back in their chair they looked over Grillby who was still picking at the last piece of breakfast fruit pie still bundled up in his winter gear. They wished their body was warmer then they could use that as an excuse to sit on his lap, maybe tease him about a bit of cream cheese that wasn’t really on his face before they pecked his cheek. A content sigh rolled from them at the thought and the realization they were past due for some cuddles.

“Well, I suppose it is time we head back,” he dabbed the corner of his mouth gently with a napkin even though whatever food he might have imagined being there would have burnt up by now.

“But Muffet…?”

“If she is not in the mood to talk she won’t,” he shrugged, “it’s hard to understand but easy to respect… most of the time. Okay, I’m not very good at respecting it but she has come to accept that as something she can’t expect of me.”

Gaster chuckled as they left their chair and pushed it in, “So, what is Muffet to you?”

“What do you mean?” He followed them towards the door throwing an arm around Gaster’s waist. They paused at the contact and lifted their hood, no one could see them so it was okay if they… They wrapped their arm around Grillby’s waist and smiled at him.

“I… um, I mean Tristan is like your brother--”

“He most certainly is not!”

“Uh-huh,” doesn’t that just… kind of prove it? What they remembered of their own brothers that was the general reaction. “So what is Muffet like?”

Grillby opened the door for them and their hand tightened around his puffy coat as the gathered customers, mostly the local guards, looked their way. “I honestly can’t say,” Grillby hummed with thought, “I’m not well acquainted with family dynamics to make a comparison but she is my good friend… I think.”

“You… think?”

“Seer,” Muffet asked softly, “can I speak to you for a moment?” 

Gaster glanced shyly to Grillby who nodded towards Muffet. They stepped cautiously towards her only for her to turn away and walk towards the kitchen, Gaster figured they were intended to follow her.

She led them through the kitchen, to the pantry, then up a set of stairs that had to be pulled from the ceiling. It seemed all of Grillby’s friends were fond of secret doors. Nerves crawled over their shoulders as they poked their head into the room at the end of the stairs. They were surprised by how minimalist the room was. 

The room was obviously the attic having just enough room for her black bed, a matching wardrobe, foldable closet, and a large purple area rug with a spiderweb pattern over it. Honestly, the room was strikingly similar to Grillby’s own in how minimalist it was. She sat at the head of the bed and gestured to the foot of it. Gaster fidgeted their leather glove against the suede one as they sat nervously on the corner.

Even as they supported themself largely off the mattress they still sunk quite a ways in. It was soft! Very soft! And the big plush comforter was soft to the touch! They attempted to pet the slick material without being obvious but they caught a subtle smirk from Muffet. With their hands now folded awkwardly in their lap they sat trying very hard not to make direct eye contact, not that it mattered when their hood was up but, she was staring so intently at them and not saying anything.

Grillby was probably pacing the floor, his flames tinted with more orange than usual as he debated whether he should make his way upstairs or not. They hoped he did, if only to dispel this awkwardness. “So Seer,” Muffet asked with all three sets of her hands folded in front of her, “how would you describe Grillby?”

“D-describe?” She nodded firmly and they picked at their leather glove. “Uh-- he’s very, you know-- and umm, yes. I like that he--” They covered their face as their cheekbones grew hot, they could describe Grillby! They did it all the time! It was just… hard to say anything personal in front of other monsters but Muffet was Grillby’s friend. Grillby had good friends. They pressed their teeth together and hummed.

“I. Grillby is loud and fun but…” Their eyelights fell to the floor, “Also quiet and unsure. He… likes to live? He lives to live? Ummm,” they wrung their hands, “he just… has his own path he walks down no matter what.”

After Gaster finished mumbling Muffet smiled a bit, “You admire him?” They nodded, how could they not? For someone like them who was still unsure of their identity, of their place, it meant so much to see someone so resolved in such things. Their eyelights turned to the silver stars on their glove, they were his moon and he loved them even if their sense of self still waxed and waned. The fact that someone found things to admire amongst all of their uncertainty had helped them more than they could ever vocalize.

“When I first met Grillby I saw him as a baby bird,” Muffet cupped her top hands together as if holding something small. “Small, helpless, but still dangerous to me.” She shook her head, her black ponytails shaking as she did so, “In camp he was supposed to stay distant from everyone and follow orders.”

“Really?”

She smirked, “Yup, you could talk to him until you were blue in the face and he wouldn’t say a word back… he didn’t know how, didn’t even have a mouth to speak with.”

Gaster’s soul sunk, it was hard to imagine Grillby without his quick witted retorts and opinions about everything. “What changed?”

“I would talk to him when I could, see if I could get some sort of a response or indication he could think,” she shrugged. “It was strange to me how monster-like he looked without being one,” she squinted as if fact checking herself, “anyways. One day after several minutes of trying to coax an answer out of him he finally said something just as I was about to leave for the night.”

“What was it?” Gaster asked rather engrossed in the idea of understanding a different part of Grillby.

Her smirk pushed towards mischievousness and they could see a bit of Grillby in it, “Dearie.”

Gaster smiled, “He never forgot it.”

“I’ve watched Grillby ever since that day whether he wanted me there or not. I guess,” she held a hand on the door to the wardrobe, “I couldn’t ever get the image of the baby bird out of my head even when he grew into a raptor with a hooked beak and claws. So, even when I don’t agree with him, I know he respects that I tell him as much. Even if someone says something that goes against all of his beliefs he still wants to hear it.”

She opened the wardrobe revealing several shelves filled with black and pink merchandise. Gaster moved to see it better and immediately recognized the Pink Demons poster, some well folded t-shirts, and a few other odds and ins that were coated with the logo. Their eyelights glew bright until they recognized a broken hand me down teapot, an uncared for shield, and-- They felt the eye on their hand open and they quickly grasped it as if that would encourage it to close.

Shining silver caught the rays of the sun before being cut short by a gray cloud… No it wasn’t a cloud it was spaced too far for that. Dust? They turned to see a vague glowing orange shape wielding a stick? A pole? That glew just like Grillby. Fire. He recognized the shape as it lifted out of the rod and made more clouds. A moment later the silver was at the orange shape and it tumbled back turning… red? Gaster grasped their chest as an orange shape lifted from their chest and a being made of fire stole it away.

Pain. It hurt! The fire was in pain as its’ shape distorted growing larger. Put it back! Gaster shouted, Put it back! Of course their voice had no effect here but that didn’t stop them. 

“Seer!” Muffet barked like a soldier and Gaster flinched. “Dearie, you look scared soulless! Are you okay?”

“I…” They touched the sword as if it was made of pure electricity. “Do… Do you know what Grillby was doing before he joined your troup?” They blurted it out in a single breath and where it looked fine in their mind they doubted it was so easily understood.

Her eyes fell sceptically on them and they were once again grateful their hood hid their squirming. “No, why?”

“I was just… just curious.”

“Can I get you something to drink dearie? Just some water? You look pale.”

“Sure.” She started to walk away and they grabbed the back of her white button down, “Can… can I come too?”

She searched their face curiously, “If you’ll tell me what spooked you.”

“The sword,” they nearly spat, “I don’t… like… weapons.”

“Oh, I’m sorry dearie I should have warned you,” she started down the ladder and they followed after her happy to leave such a vision in a place they would likely never see again. She poured them a tall glass of water and passed it to them. They drank readily but slowly as not to mess up while absorbing it and spilled it on their new clothes.

“I was just trying to say, I’ve been there for most of his life, so, if you had questions, if you need answers, I’m more than willing to help you out.” She moved to sit up on her counter where she crossed her legs at the knees, “I had always thought it for the best he never seemed interested in a partner or romantic pursuits...aside from a few books he stole from me over the years.” She glared with a subtle pout that made her tiny fangs poke out a bit more, “But you… Well, I’m glad it was someone like you.”

“I was always afraid if someone tried to join his path they’d pull him to their own road, try to shape him into someone strange with promises of new things, but you.” She tapped her fingers together and looked at the ceiling as if her words were written up there. “I feel like you’ve given him different scenery to look at and even if you don’t follow his path yours runs alongside him… If that makes any sense.”

“I guess.”

Muffet smirked before she sighed, “Just take care of my little bird okay?”

“Of course!” Gaster put the glass on the counter in time with his punctuation, “He is the most important monster to me.” They nodded resolutely before they regretted stating that so boldly.

“I’m happy to hear it,” she slipped off the counter. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve left my customers waiting long enough,” she shooed them away with two sets of hands despite the fact she was heading to the same door as them.

Grillby had taken a seat at a table furthest from the door, he was resting his head in his arms as he leaned against the table. His head perked up when they entered the lobby and Gaster couldn’t help but smile as he stoked his glow brighter, “So Muffet dearie, do they pass inspection?” Gaster just barely turned their head fast enough to catch her nod before she slipped back into work mode. 

“I hope she didn’t say anything that bothered you too much,” Grillby sighed as he stepped outside and took bold strides towards the boat.

“No, she seems… nice, she likes you a lot!”

He sighed and Gaster tilted their head to the side, “Our relationship is a little different I suppose sometimes I worry she just feels obligated to deal with me.”

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, “But she’s a good friend of mine regardless! So Gaster dearest I must ask,” he hopped into the boat one hand firmly on the highest point, “are you Team Tristan or Team Muffet?”

“Oh, well, they are very different monsters,” Gaster took Grillby’s hand as they stepped back into their boat. “I feel like I have a better idea of who Tristan is… but Muffet would be fun to have tea with I think. I know that they both care about you a lot though! Tra la la!”

Grillby moved his hands to their waist as the boat moved forward, “You are right they are very different monsters. I know I can tell Muffet anything and get a level headed response that I often fail to find myself. Tristan on the other hand, well, I know he’s there for me even if he wants to pretend it’s an inconvenience.”

“You have good friends.”

“I have one more you know,” Grillby squeezed himself as close as he could muster. “They are compassionate, kind, they listen, and… when I’m angry… they aren’t afraid of me.” He pressed his cheek against their jaw, “You’re my best friend Gaster,” ever so cautiously he pressed his lips to their skull leaving a nice warmth to hover lazily around their bones. “And I love you.”

The boat lurched to a hard stop as Gaster turned quickly to hug him as tight as they could muster both from a need to do so and to help keep Grillby upright, “I love you! You make me feel like a real monster, like I belong somewhere! And I love you so much!” Their sockets grew watery and they buried their face in his scarf. “I’m so happy I met you!”

For a long while they bobbed in the river letting the current take them back towards Hotland as they laid in the boat together surprised how much they missed the simple gesture. Gaster watched Grillby’s flames sway content, happy, still a bit orange from the Snowdin chill while Grillby traced their ribs with his fingers. Stars, they’d been trying to cram so much into their outings lately they hadn’t got to just be together for a while. 

It didn’t feel like they needed to fill the air with chatter to enjoy their time together anymore. Now, they could just be together and know that it was enough. 

The pair sighed in mutual disappointment as the heat of Hotland infiltrated the boat. Gaster got up and docked the boat at the landing while Grillby forced himself to sit. “Ah, I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon dearest.”

“Yes,” Gaster ran their fingers through his curly flames surprised they remained a dingy orange, “are you feeling okay love? Your colors aren’t bouncing back.”

“Don’t worry dearest, sometimes it takes a while for the Snowdin chill to leave me,” he cupped the side of their face with his hand. “Sleep tight dearest.”

“Try to sleep love,” Gaster smiled as Grillby looked offended by the idea. They watched as he walked back toward his shop still bundled up in his winter coat, a shame really, that it hid the tails on the coat since they were very cute.

Grillby had good friends for sure and they were delighted to be one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Muffet off Gaster was way harder than I anticipated but I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> The next chapter is one I have wanted to write since the start of this idea! I doubt anyone will be as excited by it as I am but I'm pumped to finally get to it!


	28. The River's Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster goes about their day and gets an unexpected guest on their boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have been a little excited for this chapter... it hasn't even been a week? Whoops ^^' I hope you enjoy it!

Gaster woke up early that morning to catch the last rays of the moon in their meditation chamber. They couldn’t see the moon itself this early but they appreciated that it was there. From a box in the corner of the room they pulled out a container of silver powder that they wetted in a small stone bowl. The brush swirled the powder until it was a thick paste like substance. 

Sort of funny how quickly inspiration could hit someone. Painting wasn’t anything they were particularly good at but sometimes they just needed to put something into the world, even if it was just their small corner of it. With an even breath they placed the brush on the wall and drew the outline of a crescent moon. It was a little smaller than they wanted but that was normal for them, always too intimidated to make something large for fear of the details looking childish. They spent the rest of the early morning filling in the crescent and looking for more stones to break down into paint to apply the textures. 

They were the moon to their love’s sun and that was all it took to make their soul feel light. This was what it felt like to be loved, cherished, wanted, and they hoped they never took the feeling for granted or lost it. 

As the early morning sun chased away the deep navy of the night it was time to get ready for work. They pulled their cloak up over their head and clipped the white belt around their waist ready to start their day. Only as they approached their boat did they realize they should have used the early morning hours to fix the bench. Oh well, maybe when they got off this evening they would have enough energy to fix it even if it would be a bit of a hassle to find a piece of wood big enough. 

The day started without incident, the Snowdin residents always seemed to be up first heading to jobs across the Underground, today was a school day so lots of children were on their way to class chatting away about the day they were preparing for. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until they approached Hotland around mid-morning. Usually it was their busiest stop but this morning there was only one monster waiting for them.

Her fur was white as the fallen snow, her clean pressed purple gown was in peak condition, the simple elegant crown upon her head stayed in place with help from her horns, but, as Gaster pulled up to the landing, it was those burgundy eyes that sent a rattle down their spine. This was the Queen of all Monsters: Toriel.

Don’t move, don’t squirm, they focused forward as they always did and locked their bones into place as the boat rocked under her weight.

“Could we move somewhere private? I feel there is much for us to discuss.”

Discuss… as in… talk? Oh no. Oh no. They dared a glance up the path of Hotland and imagined a certain tea shop. They could do this. They could do this. Their magic tingled in their palms but they weren’t about to use it; they just needed to remind themself it was there. The boat rocked forward slowly but their mind raced ten fold trying to find a place they could possibly feel comfortable enough talking to her… They quickly realized one didn’t exist so they chose a place they could feel as at peace as they could muster.

“Oh my,” Toriel gasped as they entered a cavern so covered with shining crystals that it might as well be made of mirrors. For a long time this was where they went when they needed to think or reflect but they hadn’t needed to use it as much lately as there was someone better than their reflection to talk to now. “This place is beautiful, I had no idea it existed.” Her ears perked up as she looked around the cavern while her own burgundy eyes gazed back at her.

Gaster took a breath and looked at her reflection, “Yes.” They swallowed and wished very much there was at least a sprite with them. Gaster had always imagined the next time he saw Toriel would be on the Surface where they could go anywhere to escape those eyes of her. Maybe then they could talk freely, tell her the hurt she caused but… That’s not what was happening.

She sighed, “I wanted to apologize Gaster for the way things happened the day you left.” The day...they left? They looked into one of her reflections to see her knitted brows. “I was… not in my right mind and--” She shut her eyes, “I took my anger out on you and…” Her voice trailed off incapable of saying the name of her former husband. “I am so sorry.”

“You were too fragile of a being to cast aside like that and I apologize for any harm that came to you from my recklessness.” 

Gaster locked their shoulders and looked ahead, Stop it. Stop trying to be nice you never cared about me at all so why are you pretending now? They had never felt the urge to scream before in their life but the hot feeling on the back of their teeth was far too encouraging.

“So, I have come to make amends. Gaster, would you please come back home with me?” 

Go...home? Home? Their fingers curled up to their palms and shook subtly, it was because of Toriel’s family they were torn from their home, it was because of the Dreemurr’s they’d forgotten what a home felt like, and she… wanted them to go back? Back to what? Staying in their room until summoned? Eating whatever leftovers the royal family didn’t get to? Spending every day roaming the big halls and hoping just by chance one of the guards would humor them with a few words. They were so bad at talking though so the guards would just stare awkwardly at them and whisper to their peers as they left.

That was never their home. “No,” their hands tightened into fists.

“No?” She tilted her head. 

“What… what do you?” They bit down, “What do you want Toriel?”

Her ears jerked up at that and her apologetic eyes hardened, “I would like to give you somewhere safe to live, a place to sleep, warm food, and access to whatever you may desire.”

“Why?” Why now? Why after years of living on their own and doing what they could to survive did she want to apologise? It was obvious she knew of their little game of hide and seek if she was here which meant all of it was for nothing.

“Because you deserve it Gaster, you deserve at least that much, everyone does.”

“I have that,” they fidgeted with the fingers of their leather gloves. They liked their cave, it might leak a bit sometimes, but it was nice and it was theirs! “I-- I don’t. Toriel. I don’t…”

She shook her head sadly, “You weren’t made for such ordeals Gaster.”

Wasn’t… made for? And whose fault was that? Their soul beat hot in their chest as they glared at her behind the safety of their hood. It was her family that taught them not to speak unless spoken to then never talked to them, it was her family that kept them isolated from everyone unless they were needed, it was her family that took them from theirs! And it was Gaster’s fault they weren’t made for the world? It was the royal bloodline that made them like this and if that meant they weren’t ready for the world-- then they would defy it.

Just as they had been every day since they were told to leave! Shewanted them to be weak, incapable, but Gaster wasn’t like that anymore and they would never be again. “I am uninterested in your offer,” their voice was far more haughty than they had intended and it seemed to take both of them off guard. Stunned they took a second to calm themself then added: “I am. My own Monster Toriel.”

“I see,” Toriel tapped her fingertips together. “Well then, you are sure there is nothing I can do to assist you?” They shook their head quickly hoping this was the end. If that’s all she wanted to talk about then they could go back to Hotland right? It was getting very close to Grillby’s lunch break and they did not want to miss that for her.

In fact they very muchly wanted to wrap their arms around Grillby, bury their face in his shoulder and not move an inch until their bones rattled all of these bad feelings away. They wanted to feel his hands hesitate to find exactly where to hold as Grillby gently and uncertainty kissed the side of their head as they hid away from the world in his blanket of warmth.

“Okay,” she dropped her hands to the side, “then I am truly sorry for what I am about to ask of you.” Oh no. No, no, no, they weren’t done talking, there was more, they clinched their teeth tight and hummed. The sound caused Toriel to knit her brows and shake her ears subtly. “I have scoured the Underground searching for a Brave Champion but not a soul has been worthy, would you--”

“No.”

“What?” Her mouth was slightly agape at her confusion but she shut it promptly as Gaster shook their head. “This is for the future of the Underground! Do you aim to keep us trapped here?”

“No.” Of course they didn’t! They wanted a field full of plants, to see the actual ocean, to have a nice warm little house that smiled up to the sky, but they didn’t want to help her. They didn’t want to be the reason some poor monster had to… become something else!

An orange soul…

That vision when they saw the sword, it wasn’t of the future, they didn’t think so anyways. Immediately they were under the impression it was a glimpse of the past… but… The poor monster who stole that orange shape, they felt that pain as they were forced to become something else, but what? Muffet broke the vision before they could truly understand what was happening.

“Then I need your help Gaster. Name your price and I will pay it but I need your help.”

They rubbed the back of their right hand, “I don’t…” This wasn’t fair, they wanted to see the Surface of course but not at the cost of some poor soul. It was decided that this was the most fair solution. One human soul for the price of one monster soul. Somehow Toriel had convinced human after human to help in their cause and at first the monsters were happy to volunteer, they could be a hero after all, but failed attempt after failed attempt those willing to come forward were dwindling. Now there was a brash and daring brave soul in an Underground full of monsters who didn’t really believe freedom was in their reach. 

None of the previous Champions had been successful and none of them but the Royal Children had ever even managed to come back. Everyone knew they needed a Champion to make peace with the humans so that they might break the barrier the only alternative was-- well, Toriel wouldn’t allow that.

“Gaster,” her voice was stern, “we, the monsters of the Underground, need your help.”

“I…” Grillby would know what the right answer was but… he wasn’t here. They swallowed hard, what was the right thing to do in this situation? What did they want to do? Their toes curled tight inside their boots as they realized the right answer was what they believed. “If I were to have… a vision. A vision of the soul, it would mean that, you found it yourself right?”

“Yes.”

“And if I don’t... see a vision of it, then it would mean you don’t, right?”

“Correct?” Her eyes were utterly befuddled even if nothing else on her posture revealed her confusion.

“And so, then, umm no matter what I say. You’ll-- you’ll keep searching. So,” oh goodness, they weren’t going to do this were they? They clamped their teeth against each other and took a deep, deep, deep breath, “you’d better get back to looking.”

She pulled her shoulders back and scowled down to them, “I beg your pardon?”

“I--” They were being selfish, childishly so, but they didn’t want to be the Royal Family’s Pet anymore. They weren’t an accessory to be shown off whenever company was over, they were a monster and-- that’s what they wanted from her. To be seen as such and this was going to be their only opportunity. Still, their bones ached from having them locked for so long and they weren’t sure they had the energy for much more of this.

“Explain yourself. I will not accept that you would be so willing to throw away your future, everyone’s future, for no reason!” Her voice was hot and they could feel anger.

They pulled their hood over their face and scrunched their hands around the rim. “I…” The boat started to move back towards Hotland and they sat down.

Toriel sighed haughtily, “I’m sorry Gaster. It’s obvious you’ve been through a lot but I do not appreciate being treated like some villain. I am asking you for help.”

Gaster with their knees in their chest, “I… I’m not-- special.” They pried their fingers from their hood only to latch them around their arms. “I don’t, I can’t change things. I just see them and… things change. I’ve changed. I’m not… I am… It doesn’t matter.” They bowed their head towards their knees doing everything they could to keep themself together. “But if I were to-- see for you. Then, it would-- change nothing.”

“Dear,” her tone softened as she crouched across from them, “you are special. What you can do is a gift that is meant to be shared with the--”

“You’re dad bought me,” they bit sharply. “If it was meant to be shared...why did he take me from my family?”

“That was my father you cannot blame me--”

“I ate your leftovers… alone. At a table meant for a family. I had a room but was never asked what I wanted in it. I walked the halls of a home that was not my own where I wasn’t allowed to disturb anything. Your dad bought me… but you… you didn’t help me.” After all that’s what Seers were: tools for the family. A tool that you made sure it was polished and kept nice until the next time you needed it. “Toriel, I… I learned I’m a monster… not a Seer and… I don’t. Ever. Ever. Want to be your Seer again.”

“I,” she paused but they didn’t dare check her expression even as her anger faded from the air, “had no idea you felt that way.”

“I didn’t either,” they whispered with their sockets sealed shut as the boat came to a halt at the landing.

“Well, if that’s how you feel Gaster…” The boat rocked as she stepped out of it, “Then should you feel you would like to help you know where to find me. I’ll alert the guards that I am expecting you.” She paused clumsily before adding: “Hello Grillby.”

“Toriel,” Grillby replied shortly and Gaster buried their face in their knees. It was over, Grillby was here and everything was going to be okay. It was going to be okay. A moment later the boat rocked then strong firm arms were around them, “Dearest, are you okay?” Safe, they were safe, they started to rattle as they finally relaxed their bones. They shook their head and wrapped their arms around him as tight as they could.

“Don’t worry,” Grillby burned just a bit warmer, “I’m here for you, take your time, and we can talk when you’re ready.”

They didn’t even care who walked by, or who saw them, right now they needed this, they needed Grillby. The thrum of his soul felt a little off beat today but the comfort in those flames was more than enough. They rattled their jostling bones until they grew exhausted but they were proud that they didn’t cry even a little bit. 

“You’re so brave dearest,” he whispered, his voice full of crackles and pops as he did so, “I’m sorry she scared you.” His flames burned a little colder, “She did only scare you right?”

“Y-yes,” the pulled away to wipe needlessly at their sockets, “she...” Their sockets widened as they finally looked at Grillby. His flames were a deep red color that jutted out without rhyme or reason and not a single curl on his head, “Your flames...” The tugged their hood down to ensure that the magic shroud wasn’t just messing with their vision but it most certainly wasn’t.

“Your eyes,” Grillby gasped cupping the side of their face, “why are they blue?”

“Grillby your flames are red, are you okay?” 

“Why are your eyes blue? Did she do something to you?”

“Your flames are red! Don’t change the subject!”

“Well I’m worried!”

“I’m worried!”

Both of them exhaled a breath of air trying to focus on something aside from worry for just a second to clear their heads. “Yes,” Grillby started, “my flames are red… it just happens sometimes.” Gaster knew him well enough to know there was more to the statement and promptly pressed harder. “I will be fine,” he reassured them, “but, this is going to sound way worse than it is.”

“O...kay?” Gaster repositioned themself to sit properly.

“Your eyes are so blue,” he muttered in disbelief.

“Grillby!”

“Right, right,” he finally lowered his hand from their face to set it on their knee instead. “So, I’m not exactly in peak condition you know,” he gestured half heartedly with his free hand as if the point needed reiterated. “And my species don’t handle… inconveniences well. We have a sort of fail safe built in so we don’t have to.”

“Well, my soul in its infinite wisdom has decided, as it does from time to time, that I need to recuperate in my hearthstone and try again,” he shrugged casually.

“Recuperate…?”

“Don’t worry, I just walk it off until my soul realizes it’s wrong and I’m totally fine.” He tried to cover up a wince as he reached to rub his chest, “it’ll be fine. Now, about your eyes--”

Gaster rubbed their face, “What do you mean start over? Wait until your soul realizes it’s wrong? I don’t understand. Please…”

“Hey,” Grillby smirked, “don’t look at me so worried dearest, I promise I have no interest in starting over. I’m going to keep going no matter what.” They leaned against his chest but positioned themself so they could keep an eye on his face. “I love you, and I’m really happy being with you, I have more of a reason to shake this off then I ever have. So don’t worry.”

“I’m going to,” Gaster admitted.

“I know,” Grillby confessed.

“So you can just… start over?”

Grillby nodded, “Yes, my kind can start a new life whenever our soul grows fatigued.”

“And yours is?”

“I… may have put a lot of stress on it recently, yes.” He chuckled, “Although if I’m being honest I thought the pains in my chest were just me missing you.” 

“Even you aren’t that dramatic,” Gaster laughed just to lighten their own mood. A lot of stress? Probably when he tried to save them from Redd, and healing that wound, they put that stress on him and then they left. It wasn’t… their fault was it?

“I don’t know about that anymore,” he smiled, “they don’t call me Sapby for nothing!”

Gaster buried their smile with their hands, “I’m the only one that has ever called you that.” They felt Grillby’s chest rise and fall with a laugh that didn’t quite escape him. “So… how do you feel?”

“Cold,” he answered flatly, “uncoordinated, unmotivated, exhausted, utterly exhausted, but as long as I keep moving I’m fine.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m going to take care of you until you’re better,” Gaster sat up and grabbed his hands. It was the least they could do for him after he had done so much for them! They owed him at least that much. “We’re going to go back to your house, close the shop down, and I’m going to take care of you.”

“Gaster,” Grillby shook their head, “I’m flattered really, and I would love for you to dote on me, but if I take it easy I’m afraid I won’t be able to fight against it as well.”

“I’ll fight for you!”

“I-- I don’t think that’s how this works dearest,” Grillby let himself be pulled to his feet.

“We haven’t tried yet so how do you know?” Gaster smiled and led Grillby out of the boat.

Grillby repositioned himself weighing his options with his mouth pressed in a worried line.“Well, when you put it that way,” he smiled but even though he was harder to read without his usual curls and sparks Gaster knew he wasn’t convinced.

“Let me try love, and if I do make it worse I’ll back off, I just… If you’re hurting, I want to help you!” Help… That’s what they liked to do. They liked to help monsters but… they just had the opportunity to do real good and pushed it off because of what? Spite? Anger? They should have just accepted Toriel’s request but… No. They made the right decision for themself even if it hurt others. They couldn’t change the future anyways that would be in the hands of those planning to make it. 

“Fine, fine,” Grillby leaned heavier against them and Gaster could feel the exhaustion in his magic as he finally put his mask away. “But about your eyes?”

“Oh,” Gaster smiled cheerily, “I have no idea! They’ve never done it before, tra la la!”

“Ah,” Grillby looked at them, “well, I hope it’s nothing bad then because I think they are truly lovely. Two halos in a deep ocean blue, it suits you.”

They were a different shape too? That was more concerning to them than just being a different color.

“Now,” Grillby’s breath felt hotter than his flames as he looked up to their sockets from their side, “about Toriel.”

“R-right.” There was a lot to talk about still but for now they were brainstorming what they could do to make Grillby feel better. After all, if the sun burned out the moon wouldn’t know how to glow anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is toooootally okay. Just fine. Peachy really.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine these chapters are going to be much shorter than my other multi chapter fics at least until this one gets going.


End file.
